


A Strange Hero

by Lothlorien23



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Strong Midoriya Izuku, Traumatized Midoriya Izuku, kind izuku, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 99,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien23/pseuds/Lothlorien23
Summary: Izuku had been strange since he was young. He refused to talk about what happened to him for the year he went missing, but one thing they knew for sure...he'd be a damn fine hero.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Solomon | Caster, Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 168
Kudos: 498





	1. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hero is Born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some deliberation I am going to rewrite this again as this is not something that seems to be going the way I originally envisioned it and has gotten way off track. I will still post on this story, just deleted all the chapters. Please also keep in mind I am a High school senior, looking for a job and trying to understand how College Works without any help from my school.
> 
> Thanks. Bye.

Bakugou observed Izuku through the interrogation room windows.

He hadn't changed, not too much at least.

He will admit, the straight hair was going to get some getting used too.

He never thought he would be happy to see the nerd, or be as happy as he was at that moment.

He still remembered waking up a week after his 6th birthday, the day after he and his friends had beat up Izuku, his mother crying hysterically as she hugged him. It was the first time he had ever seen her like that and he knew...he knew deep down that something horrible had happened.

"I...Izuku's missing," she sobbed, Katsuki freezing in his spot as she began to explain the situation. But he didn't listen.

Missing.

He was gone.

He could be dead, for all young Katsuki knew. Quirkless kids were often seen as easy targets for bullying and he knew that they often killed themselves before they ever reached adulthood, even as a kid deep down he knew.

Yet he still treated his only real friend like trash.

Kastuki sniffed as he shook his head and left the room to go to his Aunt Inko who was sobbing tears of pure joy and relief as she bowed to the detective in charge. Tsukauchi, if Katsuki remembered correctly, merely smiled and shook Inko's hand; motioning to the hall where Izuku was in.

Katsuki jolted as a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see the soft face of his father who gave him a gentle smile.

"Let's go get something for all of us to eat," he whispered to his son, Mitsuki, asleep on the couch in the waiting room. She was the one who had found Izuku, and promptly fainted; funny thing is when she woke up Izuku was by her side having dragged her to a safe place and waited for her to wake up. She had gone into a right frenzy after that, kissing her lost godson's face and crying as she hugged him.

"I'm going to get that nerd Katsudon," Katsuki grunted before stopping at his father's solemn face.

"Katsuki," he swallowed, kneeling down to face his son. "Izuku has been missing for four years," he began, Katsuki already feeling aggravated by this point. "We don't know what...happened to him," he explained gently and he jolted. "If he can handle a thick meal like Katsudon…"

"Oh," he swallowed, looking down as the truth washed over him.

No one really knows what happened to Izuku.

"Let's get him some broth and then we can speak with him over a meal," he smiled, grabbing his son's hand before they began to head out.

"Yeah," he nodded.

He would help that nerd, even if it killed him.

* * *

Naomasa was unnerved.

That was the only way he could describe the feeling he had leaving the interrogation room where Inko was hugging her mute son.

When he had taken on the case four years, he fully expected to find the kid's body. Used...abused in the worst of ways...but he never thought he would find him alive. Alive and healthy.

That was unheard of and the fact that he showed no signs of trauma, physical or mental.

In Fact he seemed a bit...detached from the world if one could call it anything.

"I still can't believe he's alive," Sansa murmured as he came up beside his boss and friend. "I hate to be the Villain...but I fully expected to never find his body."

"I know," Naomasa sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the wall. "He seems...a bit too fine in my opinion."

"He seems more like a doll to me," the cat offered before patting Naomasa on the back. "I'm going to finish up the report and then ask if they want anything to eat."

"That's right," Naomasa groaned. 'He needs to be properly tested….medically, mentally….academically…" he sighed.

"I'll get you the pamphlets and business cards," Sansa said, to which Naomasa grunted a thanks. The detective stayed where he was for a moment, contemplating on how he was going to actually get the kid to speak, since he seemed not inclined to it at the moment.

What a mess.

Sighing he took his hat off and moved to his office, sighing at the familiar comfort of his enclosed space. Tossing his hat and coat onto the couch he moved to loosen his tie as he made his way to his desk, which was littered with a stack of cases that he was helping Nighteye with. Moving a stack to the ground he picked up the largest one, sighing as he realized it was going to get much larger in the coming weeks and opened it to look at the photo of a 5 year old Izuku Midoriya, smiling and filled with youthful innocence.

He placed it down and looked at the photo that was recently added, the boy having lost all his baby fat in his face. His eyes were dull and showed they had seen horrible evils that were never meant to be spoken about. His hair was no longer an adorable fluff of green, straighten and smooth like a silk curtain. Or it would have been, had a majority of it not been slicked back barring a piece that covered his right eye.

Naomasa couldn't help the sadness in his demeanor as he gazed at the two photos side by side, he hated kid cases. They were the ones that showed the heroes were not the people who could always save the day and at times when they overlooked the simple things...people were hurt beyond repair.

He could only hope that Izuku would be able to get the help he needed.

Sighing he leaned back and blinked at the glint he saw, picking up the evidence bag that held a silver necklace with a charm on it. It looked like two diamonds overlaid on top of one another, with a little dent missing in one.

He flinched at the sight of blood on the pendant and remembered the absolute war that broke out the moment they asked to take it from him.

The docile boy they had been with for about 2 hours, who had complied with all their demands and was nonthreatening to the point they did not see the need for weapons, became a literal animal.

He snarled and growled at them, nearly breaking Tsubaki's wrist when she tried to usclasp it. He had swiped at her face and his nails, while a bit long for a boy but ultimately overlooked, became a weapon. He still remembered her scream when the boy swiped at her face and she stumbled back with four gnarly claw marks...one dangerously close to her eye.

He had continued to act defensive to the point they wondered if they should tranquilize him, until he suddenly stopped and grunted. He took off the necklace and ring, they had just noticed, without complaint and gently placed it in Naomasa's hands.

The look he received when Izuku handed him the pieces of jewelry told the detective that if he lost them he would be paying big time for it...and he had a feeling it would be his life on the line.

Shaking his head he gently placed the bag down and booted up his computer.

He needed something to get his mind off the boy...so paperwork it was until the meeting between him and Inko.

* * *

Inko looked at her son through her tear laden eyes and pursed her lips.

What was she supposed to say? He wasn't even looking at her at that point, always on his hands, a tan line from the ring he had worn before he gave it up was his current fixsation.

"I...Izuku," She began, taking a shuddering breath. "Y...your father will be happy to see you," she offered up, not seeing a change in him. "We...he moved back to Japan and tried to help with looking for you...he got a job as a support gear tech for All Might!"

She got a reaction to saying his old favorite hero, but not the one she expected.

Instead of whipping his head up and staring at her in disbelief and awe; he instead whipped his head up and snarled at the mention of All Might, straining against the cuffs they used to bind him to the table.

Inko sniffed as she looked at the cuffs connected to the table by chains, but after what he did to that poor police woman she wanted him to refrain from hurting others. He grunted before stopping and relaxing once more, eyes going back to his tan line and taking in calming breaths.

"I...I'm sorry," she whispered, wanting so desperately to reach out and touch her boy. To pull him into her embrace and reassure him that she was never going to leave again, that they would get through what was wrong together.

But...she couldn't.

He refused to be touched and they were to the point of muzzling him with how many times he nearly bit off another's figure when they tried to comfort him or hug him...hence the chains once more so he wouldn't do too much harm to a person and he couldn't follow them.

A knock made Inko jump and turn as the door opened and ragged Mitsuki Bakugou came stumbling in, grumbling about useless brats and dumb husbands.

"Mitsuki," she asked, her voice low as Izuku flicked his eyes up to the woman before looking back down.

"My brat and husband went to go get us all food," she said, her voice soft and non threatening. "They are bringing over some broth for Izuku as well...if you know…" she sighed, before turning to Izuku himself. "It's great to see you little man."

He was silent.

"I'm sure in no time, you'll be the spit fire you once where," she sounded so sure of herself.

Still, Izuku said not a word.

"Masaru said he would be here in about five minutes, he left half an hour ago and apparently Katsuki was attempting to find 'the best fucking broth' for Izuku," she stated, looking at Izuku who did not react...aside from a snort.

She would consider that a victory.

"I best tell Detective Tsuka-"

"Don't worry Ink," Mitsuki assured her sister in all but blood. "I told him and he said that broth might have been the best course for food," she smiled and then looked to Izuku. She would assume that all the third person would get to him, but again he didn't move or even speak.

Damn.

"Thank you," Inko sighed before jumping once more as the door was knocked on and Masaru came in this time.

"Sorry we took so long," he smiled, smiling deeply at Izuku who continued to look at the tan line. "Katsuki wanted the best of the best for Izuku."

"Damn Straight," he grunted, moving to Izuku. Before his mother stopped him.

"Keep that damn voice of yours down," she hissed in warning. "And do not stomp toward him."

"I got it! I got it," he grunted, but inside he was burning with shame. How could he forget about that!

Stupid!

Shaking his head he grabbed the container of broth and a spoon before moving to Izuku and gently placing before him and taking the seat beside him.

"I...I...ugh…" he blushed, trying to speak and finding himself at a loss for words. "I thought you might be hungry and we went out and got you some broth. I wanted to get you Katsudon...but something about heavy food or some shit…"

Izuku merely took in a deep breath and let out a sigh, not saying a word as he continued to thumb the tan line on his finger and ignore them all. Masaru was worried that his son would blow up, he knew that Katsuki wanted things to desperately go back to the way things were before Izuku went missing…

He could only hope that the boy would be patient.

* * *

Bakugou sat next to Izuku and began to look over the boy fully, without the glass separating them.

He looked good.

He didn't seem deathly thin or pale like he saw in those hostage movies that had people captive for years like Izuku. He seemed like he was eating well and that he wasn't chained down or anything…

He'd kill the fuckers that took him if they did.

If it took 20 fucking years then so be it!

He stayed silent as his parents and aunt began to eat, speaking silently between one another and motioning to the two boys. He felt himself get pissed off but kept his cool for Izuku who seemed unbothered by all the pointing and third person sentences.

Pursing his lips he looked down to his hands that were in the greenettes lap and his own twitched his hold his old friends hand like they used to when they were exploring.

Slowly he reached out and grabbed one of the hands, he knew his own where naturally warmer than most and he prayed that gave the nerd a bit of comfort.

He barely had time to register that Izuku's eyes had widened and the growl that ripped through his throat before his arm was twisted so painfully and he was slammed into the table. Izuku was speaking...but it wasn't Japanese or even english from what he could hear through the pain reverberating through his head.

* * *

"NAOMASA," Sansa screeched and the detective rushed to where the cat man was, before gasping as a crying Inko came rushing out.

"HELP," she begged, all three of them running to the interrogation room where Izuku was yelling and screaming to a pinned down Katsuki.

"Izuku," Naomasa yelled, the boy whipping his head up to lock eyes with the detective and snarl at him. His hands clenched tighter on Bakugou's neck, the boy choking as he lost more air and his struggling began to lesson. "Izuku, let him go! He's your old school friend! Bakugou!"

He breathed harshly, still glaring at them before his eyes went to the on way window and his whole demeanor relaxed, releasing Bakugou who fell to the ground coughing and crawling away. His father rushed and helped him up, taking him to the side while eyeing Izuku who was staring into the window with a bit of sadness...like someone was right in front of it.

"Is anyone in the recording booth," he hissed into his com.

"No," he got a moment later. "There is no one in there aside from me now...fuck! That kid's eyes just flicked to me!"

"Are you sure," Naomasa asked as Izuku's eyes moved back to infront of him. "There is no one?"

"Yeah, 100% sure."

"Okay," Naomasa swallowed. "Alright then…"

* * *

Izuku sighed as he stared at the Priestess, the woman staring down at Izuku with a sad look as she flicked her eyes between him and Bakugou.

He ignored everyone else as he grabbed the chain that connected the cuffs to the table and pulled, they broke easily and the area fell silent. He was done playing their games for now.

Grabbing on cuff he ripped it off, before moving onto his other wrist and giving it the same treatment. The pieces of metal clattered harmlessly on the ground as he moved to sit down once more and pushed the broth away.

He could not stomach sub-par food, not after years of being spoiled by a certain counter guardian.

He leaned back and crossed his arms, eyes firmly on the priestess who merely shook her head and motioned for him to continue his streak of silence for the moment. They would have time to speak to one another soon, she would make sure of that.

Izuku closed his eyes before taking another deep breath and motioning to his neck where he had his necklace and then his ring finger. He held out his hand to Naomasa who looked shocked before the detective turned to his mother who looked equally confused.

"I...I…" He wavered under Izuku's gaze and reached into his pocket to hand the jewelry back to the boy. "All of you outside," he stated, all of them rushing out as Izuku fingered the ring on his finger out of habit.

He flicked his eyes up to look at the priestess who loomed over him on the other side of the desk, her ever cool being staring calmly at the normally flamboyant and eccentric child.

"Zhdu otveta*," he murmured, silent enough that none of the records could pick up on it...but he knew she could. Because...she always could.

* * *

"Oh my god," Inko sobbed as she hugged Katsuki gently, the boy shaken at the pure rage and strength Izuku showed.

"Okay…" Naomasa breathed. "I...know that you have planned to take him to a therapist...but you need to schedule one soon."

"I...I know," she sobbed.

"Here are some of what you recommend having Izuku tested for," he handed her a folder. "You'll find the business cards in there," he assured her. "And I have a theory that I want to explain to the therapist you choose."

"What's that," Bakugou sniffed, moving away from Inko slightly.

"Tsubaki is blonde...and didn't he become defensive when he first saw you Mrs. Bakugou?"

"Y...yeah," she jolted as she remembered finding Izuku. How he struggled to get out of her hug and snarled at her when she tried to get too close.

"He was never like that with anyone else," he explained. "Even when he was cuffed, he was only defensive against blondes. And Bakugou is the third person this has happened to."

"So...som...someone might have done something to him," Inko shook in fear, Katsuki hugging her tight as Naomasa nodded and she broke down into hysterical sobs.

* * *

A week later, Izuku sat in his mother's car as she drove him to his therapy lesson with….Dr. Chuzhaya Zhritsa.

He snorted at the name, smirking as he was brought to a modern building and the two of them were ushered into the waiting room. They sat there in tense silence before they were taken to Dr. Zhritsa's office, the woman obviously russain in nature and stern by the looks of it.

"Welcome," she got straight to the point. "To understand what has happened...what happened the day before Izuku went missing?"

"Ah...well we went to the mall," she began and Izuku remembered that day clearly.

_**FOUR YEARS AGO** _

_Izuku knew his momma was trying to cheer him up._

_She was taking him to the mall to get a new hero toy, something that he only got on his birthday and christmas. It's because he was quirkless and he was really upset._

_Izuku sniffed as he thought back to his mother's own crying as she apologized again and again after he asked if he could still be a hero._

_Kacchan had changed so much, he'd be so mean to Izuku at Recess and made everyone turn against the boy for being quirkless. They called him a disease or something like that, afraid that if they played with him then they'd become quirkless too._

_Word had gotten around and it seemed parents believed that stigma that being around a quirkless person would turn them quirkless so Izuku couldn't go out shopping with his mother any more. Unless he wanted to face pitying looks and sneers his way, along with older kids jeers and jabs._

_So he stayed home_

_He gripped her hand slightly tighter and tensed when she sighed and moved to head into the mall faster._

_What really made him upset is when All Might went on TV, something that always made him excited and answered the most popular question...until that one._

* * *

_"ALL MIGHT," one cried out._

_"HAHA! YES JUBILANT REPORTER," the man had called out, Izuku smiling happily as he looked at his idol._

_"I am sure that back then this was not so much of a problem," he began, many people confused as to where this line of questioning was going. "But do you believe in this era of mutant quirks that a Quirkless Person could be a hero?"_

_Izuku had froze in his spot on the couch, a Present Mic doll firmly in his grasp as he watched with bated breath for his hero and answer. All Might mulled over the question, his smile damped a bit as he considered it._

_"I...I hate to be the breaker of dreams but...hero work is dangerous even for me," he began and Izuku felt his heart SINK. "I don't think quirkless children should be reaching to be a hero. Doctors, Lawyers and policemen can be! They are still heroes...but this line of work is not for them."_

_Izuku stopped watching All Might after that._

* * *

_Just as the two of them were about to enter the hero store, a new one caught Izuku's eye._

_"Momma," he began, tugging her hand lightly. "Can we go to that one instead," he asked pointing to the store across from the hero store._

_It was aesthetically like a medieval like, and was a bit darker the most stores, but it seemed cool._

_"Are you sure," she asked._

_"Yeah! It looks cool and I haven't seen it before," he smiled, Inko smiling back as they went inside._

_"Welcome," a woman with pale hair and equally pale skin greeted him. "Welcome to the Throne of Heroes," she bowed. "Where history's greatest heroes live."_

_"Hmm," Inko seemed confused as Izuku went to a shelf and grabbed a book labeled Beowulf. He opened it and became lost in the story of this hero, his mother pulling out one beside him labeled Fergus mac Róich, skimming through it. Once she realized what type of store it was she slammed the book closed and grabbed her son's arm._

_"Sorry, but this is not appropriate in this day and age," Inko hissed as she forced the book out of Izuku's hand and frog marched him out. "I won't report you but you should think of moving stores," she informed the woman before leaving, Izuku making confused sounds the whole way._

_Neither noticed that the woman's attention shifted from Inko to Izuku, or that her paleness was unnatural. And neither noticed that she no longer looked human, but a woman with pale bluish metallic skin with snow white eyes and piercing Amber eyes._

_It was then when they got to the hero store that Izuku remembered._

_Old legends told before the age of quirks were considered to be too 'violent' and 'not beneficial' to children's education. There were also arguments that the myths and legends that have been banned in schools because they encouraged bad and villainous behavior' and they were 'simply outdated in the era of quirks', along such lines._

_He himself never understood why a country was willing to get rid of their rich history because some of it was bad….it was a mystery to him. He was just glad none of it was illegal….just a bit...taboo?_

_"Mama," Izuku began. He wanted to go back into that store, it was so interesting. "Can I get to the ball area? It's by the hero store and the book store you like," he looked so hopeful and Inko sighed before beginning the trek to the play area._

_"Now Izuku," she looked at him firmly, the four year old pursing his lips. "I do not want you to go back into that store alright?"_

_"Yes mamma," he nodded._

_"That's a bad store with very scary stories that we don't like," she told him, Izuku nodding along with her. "Good. I'll come back in about an hour or so. If you haven't gone to the store then we'll go and get you a new All Might toy. Okay?"_

_"Okay," he nodded, watching his mother go into the store. He played for a bit before slipping off and heading back into the store. The woman was right behind the door, the book he was reading handed right back to him and her smiling down._

_"Enjoy," she smiled before going off to the side and dusting the shelves._

_Izuku smiled before he frowned slightly and looked up to the woman._

_'Miss," he began, the woman turning on him and cocked her head to the side. "Aren't these bad?"_

_"Maybe," she shrugged. "I don't keep track of the time or the social constructs that come with them...but it's a pity that humans have forgotten what has forged this path."_

_"Huh," Izuku asked, coming up beside the woman as she fixed some items on the upper shelf. "What do you mean?"_

_"Heroes are as old as Humanity itself, yet you choose to ignore those who paved the path toward Heroism," she shrugged. "They might not have been perfect and some others might have beene pure evil...they shaped human history."_

_"So..these are heroes people should aspire to be," Izuku asked._

_"In this day and age they would be villains...they are villains," she shrugged, turning to the boy. "Why ask this?"_

_"Can a quirkless person be a hero," he blurted out before he could stop himself and the woman gave a soft smile._

_"Yes," she nodded. "These stories hold many heroes without powers, with only sharp wit and their skills."_

_"But...I..I'm just a kid and mom…"_

_"You wish to be a hero," she asked, heading to the counter and taking out a gleaming key._

_"Y..yes," he nodded._

_"Then..I shall ensure you become one," her voice began to echo as she spoke her true form showing as she glided to the back, the boy following her with wide eyes. "First you must learn, then you watch and then you train." She put the key into the hole and it clicked open, the old door swinging to show a bright light and Izuku jolted when a hand was placed on his head._

_"Forget me...and remember why you chose this path," she murmured, the boy's eyes dulling as her visage began to blur and he stumbled into the strange bright light._

_**PRESENT DAY** _

He jolted out of his musing as his mother finished with a sob and she wrote down her notes.

"If it is alright with you, I wish to speak to Izuku alone for a moment," Inko turning to her son who nodded and looked away to the window. He tensed when her hand came to his shoulder and her whispered words of encouragement.

Once the door was closed and he was sure that she could not here he turned to the woman and raised a brow.

"Of all the names to give yourself you choose one that literally translates to 'Alien Priestess'?"

The woman smirked before taking off her glasses and morphing into the familiar outer being he was used too.

"Why did you bring me back here," he demanded, the woman merely staring at him before sighing and handing him a file. "And here I thought that the problems of humans were beyond you," he grunted, looking over the file with practiced ease. "But I am not going to do anything," he snorted, tossing it onto the table. "I am a traumatized, quirkless 10 year old that needs to be watched 24/7."

"She would be dissapointed in you."

"The heroes can deal with this," he stated, leaning back. "It's what they...trained," he mockingly stated. "To do after all. And let's not forget...they have All Might."

"You know they can't."

"Then it's not my problem...not anymore."

"What happened to the boy who bravely fought with Chaldea?"

"Chaldea was taken out of our hands after the Lostbelt Incident," he snorted. "I lost my home a long time ago."

"You will not do anything," she pressed, Izuku humming before sighing and slumping a bit.

"Until High School," he stated. "If things are worse by then...I'll interfere."

"So many people dead by that point."

"I am giving these heroes a chance to prove themselves," he snapped. "And besides, I need time to throw the others off my back...as well as time to research."

"So you are going to help," she smiled.

"Tch," he blushed.

"You do have a heart," she smiled brightly, his blush deepening.

"Oh shut it!"


	2. Reintegration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some deliberation I am going to rewrite this again as this is not something that seems to be going the way I originally envisioned it and has gotten way off track. I will still post on this story, just deleted all the chapters. Please also keep in mind I am a High school senior, looking for a job and trying to understand how College Works without any help from my school.
> 
> Thanks. Bye.

_**LOSTBELT 5** _

_**ANCIENT TITANS' OCEAN: ATLANTIS** _

_**THE DAY A GOD WAS SHOT DOWN** _

_"Eeehhh, they are so weak," Izuku vaguely heard that bastard murmur to his brother._

_"Not to mention ugly," the second giggled._

_"He's not," he felt one of them kick his leg and he groaned as pain shot through the hurt appendage._

_"He's not dead," one remarked._

_'What should we do Pollux," Castor asked his brother as he leaned down to look at Izuku better. "He has such clear skin and...adorable freckles...not to mention he has to be a virgin."_

_No…_

_"Well," Pollux murmured. "All other offerings have been a bit too...complacent and boring for my taste...I do like a challenge," Izuku could feel his sick grin._

_NO!_

_"Take him with us," Castor confirmed._

_"Yes."_

_Izuku lashed out, going to punch Castor who was closest to him, before his fist was caught, twisted and he was shoved into the ground._

_"Ahaha! You weren't kidding! He does have some fight," Castor laughed as Izuku struggled under him. "That plus your beauty is just a package deal! Now that we don't have to deal with that rabid bitch Caneius, we have all the time in the world!"_

_"We've seen how you fight," Pollux murmured as he crouched down and moved Izuku's green hair out of the way. "You fight like a beautiful dancer...you have a lithe and strong body for one."_

_"Touch me and I will tear out your throat with my teeth," he snarled, barring them threatening as the two laughed happily._

_"Ahaha! That means we have a reason to gag you my darling," Castor grinned as Izuku struggled with renewed vigor. "This one is going to last longer than a day! I know that much!"_

_"Indeed," Pollux looked so happy. "But we need to knock him out if we are going to take him back to the island!"_

_"You think Wodime will want us to share," Castor murmured and Izuku felt tears well up in his eyes as the hand came down to knock him out._

* * *

_When Izuku came too he knew that he was in Castor and Pollux's chambers, if the large ornate bed he was chained too was any indication._

_He looked at the chains and groaned when he saw they were mana restraining cuffs. So magecraft was out of question._

_"Oh! You're awake!"_

_Oh no…_

_He looked to the windows and saw both Castor and Pollux looking at him with hungry eyes, and it was then he noticed that he was not in his Chaldean Uniform, but in a traditional greek Chiton. One that was very...very see through._

_"Sorry, these rags you called clothes were just so ugly to your figure we had to give you something worth a beauty like you," Pollux giggled as he and his brother sauntered over._

_"Fuck off," Izuku snarled._

_"Oh! You do have a fire within you," Castor laughed as he and his brother plopped down on either side of him. "I do wonder how long it will take to extinguish that fire...and break the stony facade you have shown us?"_

_"I will be saved long before then," he growled, straining against the cuffs._

_"Hmm," Castor huffed. "Pollux, get the gag. I won the right for his first time," he grinned maliciously and Izuku struggled even more. "I think it's a nice treat for the gods like us to receive virgins ...but if they have no fight what's the point in that?"_

_Izuku fought, baring his teeth and snarling as Pollux attempted to get the gag inside his mouth before Castor slammed a hand on his throat and held his head in place. Izuku choked for air as Castor pushed down harder and harder on his throat. Just as he was getting lightheaded, especially from the gag in his mouth, he let up and he greedily took in breathes as Pollux left beg to get some wine and Caster went between his legs._

_"I am sure this will be fun...and I am positive we will break Chaldea's best fighter," he murmured in Izuku's ear as he sobbed._

_Izuku knew that they would come to save him, but he never expected his escape to go the way it did._

* * *

_After he came too from...however many rounds he could last, he saw a flash of blonde and began to struggle. He would not tolerate those greek idiots defling him anymore, until someone shushed him and he saw that it wasn't the twins but Wodime sitting beside him and about to pour a potion down his throat. He tried to move back but stopped at the pain._

_"Oh hush," the crypter sighed, showing Izuku a high potency healing potion. "I am not here to hurt you or do anything to you."_

_"Why not," Izuku challenged._

_"Because I am not a pedophile," he replied dryly. "Trust me the moment I realized what they have done and who they had done it too, I sent them on a long mission as punishment."_

_"Your not going to kill me...after all I am Ritsuka's disciple and a fixture of Chaldea," Izuku murmured as he allowed Wodime to pour him the potion._

_"Your a child...your what...8?"_

_"9," he swallowed, moaning as relief came through him._

_"You're not even a teen, so you don't deserve this," Wodime sighed and moved to release the shackles._

_"How long have I been here," he asked, but Wodime knew the real question._

_How long have they used me?_

_"Two days," Wodime murmured, helping him up. "I have your clothes. I managed to save them before the twins burned them."_

_"Thank you, he murmured, grabbing the clothes._

_"Get dressed, and then I will point you in the direction of where your group is," Wodime sighed, getting up and pushing his hair back._

_"Just one qustion if you would," Izuku asked, and he got a hum in response. "Why do you hate Ritsuka so much? The other crypters, barring Daybit who seems to not like anyone, were cordial to us...why do you hate her so much?"_

_"Ask him, he'll always save her in the end," Wodime huffed, looking away as he pursed his lips. "I'll be outside, come out when you're ready to go."_

_Izuku was silent as he dressed and the walk to his freedom was silent as he strode alongside Wodime, the man stony in his silence as he guided the lost boy to his freedom. And then he set him free like a bird that had a wounded wing, but unlike a set free bird who has had time to heal, Izuku must fly away with a freshly broken wing and find rest to heal properly._

_Unfortunately for Izuku, healing would never come for him. Not for a long, long time._

* * *

Izuku gasped as he jolted into consciousness, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he tried to figure out where he was. His eyes flicked from place to place, noting he was in a room that was closed off and there were no columns anywhere...he was in his home in Japan.

He wasn't in Greece...he was in Japan.

He...he was safe.

Shakily he brought a hand up to his face and tried to calm himself, but he couldn't

He...he felt so dirty….he felt so dirty that it hurt. Swallowing he got up as he moved to the door, quietly getting out into the hallway and to the bathroom where he began to scratch himself wildly.

He could still hear and feel them, hear their sweet words and tender touches that would soon become shameful taunts, dirty talk and rough grappling. His legs shook as he felt their phantom touches and their...he felt their…

He could still feel the shame he felt they decided to use him.

Shaking his head he scrambled to the shower and put it on full blast and heat, wanting to burn and wash the feeling all at once...he needed to fully cleanse himself. He didn't care that he got his underwear wet as he managed to get his pants and shirt off, he just wanted to feel clean again.

He took in some shaky breaths again as the heat from the shower began to clear his head and cement that he was safe and he was 'home' in the vaugest sense of the term. But he didn't feel safe...he felt as if they were always watching...that they had staked a claim on him and broke him down fully like they wanted.

Tears poured down his face as he grabbed the cloth on the bar in the shower, beginning to scrub as hard as he could, sobs wracking his body as he tried to forget….forget what they did. His neck felt heavy as he looked at the pendant on his neck, the shame of being trained for years only to be overtaken by two….servants...made him so ashamed.

All he needed to do was clean himself and cleanse himself of everything they had done, Izuku swallowed as he looked at his arms….littered with scars and nicks from various battles.

Dirty, he thought. He was so dirty.

He...he needed to become clean and pure again….yeah...that's right.

He just needed to cleanse his body of the filth that his body had.

* * *

Inko felt as if something was wrong and that prompted her to wake up and look at the clock, before groaning at seeing the time.

2:34 AM

Rubbing her eyes she pulled her covers closer and snuggled into her warm cocoon, until the sound of the shower had her blinking awake again.

Shower?

Izuku.

Getting up she stumbled out of bed and hastily grabbed her robe as she walked to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door, waiting for Izuku to open up...but it seemed like he had the nozzle on the strongest setting.

Knocking more firmly she listened and waited for Izuku to acknowledge her, after a moment she grabbed the handle and slowly opened it. On the ground where Izuku's Pj's hastily thrown onto the ground like he ripped them off.

The heat was impressive and the steam coming from the shower was so white that she couldn't see.

A hiccup told her that her boy was crying and wasting no time she rushed in and gasped at the state of her baby.

His skin was dark red, skin rubbed raw and he was still scrubbing himself; worst of all he showed no signs of stopping. His eyes were wide as he no doubt was remembering something that got him to this state and she could only rush in, allowing the scalding hot water to hit her and grab the arm that held the cloth, stopping him from hurting himself more.

"Izuku," she whispered, after turning off the water and taking the cloth from him. He baby was looking blankly to the bottom of the tube, hand twitching as he fingered the golden ring that he was found with. "Baby are you alrig-" she moved to touch his shoulder before he spoke.

"Don't touch me," he whimpered, eyes closed as he tried to suppress the visions flashing across his mind.

Inko retracted her hand and moved back to get some distance before she caught sight of a horrid scar on her baby's back. It was so long that and it scared her at how deep it looked, going from the base of his neck to the bottom of his back.

"Izuku what is-"

"I don't want to talk about it," he murmured, shakily moving to get up. Inko grabbed his arm before gasping as he ripped it away from her and yelled out- "DON'T TOUCH ME," he looked so crazed in that moment, like a animal cornered as he huddled up in the corner of the tube.

"Baby-"

"Leave me alone," he choked, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to mold himself into the wall.

"Okay," she nodded. "Okay," she moved to leave and an ear out as she heard him shuffle about before grabbing her phone and calling a certain doctor.

* * *

"You look like shit," The Priestess stated when she saw him the next day. "And I mean it."

"Thank you," Izuku murmured, leaning back and sighing. "Exactly what I need to hear."

"Have you been having nightmares about the De-"

"Do not say their names or their title," he warned, but there was no bite to it. "I have enough to deal with as it is."

"School?"

"I am tired," he murmured, rubbing his eyes as he looked over the file he was given when he entered. "So….someone has been draining Ley Lines of Mana?"

"Yes," she nodded, she knew when he wanted to drop a subject.

"This is the work of a mage," he sighed, looking through the police reports the Priestess had stolen. "It has to be...and not one good at hiding. If going by these summoning circles left behind."

"They are getting people from England to come over and try and decipher them," she informed the boy. He was not listening to her. "Izuku...did you dream about your capture?"

"Don't," he warned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You seem like you don't want to talk about a lot of things," she shot back.

"What are you a real therapist now," he growled out. "If I remember correctly the only reason I was ever sent to Chaldea was because I was a mage."

"Izuku-"

"I had use to you and you needed me to be trained-"

"Izuku," she yelled out, the boy jolting. "You are deflecting and you know it. Calm down."

"Right," he sighed, placing a hand on his forehead to stop a headache. "Sorry."

"How is school," she asked, leaning back.

"I regret not convincing my mother to test me out of school,' he sighed, the woman eyeing the 18 year old.

She will admit that allowing the boy to convince her to stay in Chaldea's original world until High School Graduation was not the best...but she owed that much too him after she allowed him a safe haven of people who accepted him...only for it to be taken away.

But now she had to deal with a snarky 18 year old who was in a 10 year old's body.

Damn parallel world time differences.

"You said you have something to aid me in finding the mage," he asked, looking dead tired.

"Yes, I managed to grab this before I left our world fully," she handed him a cube.

"Da Vinci design," he murmured.

"Sharp eye," she commented. "It's a portable Chaldean Computer that gets its power from Mana. BB managed to get her hands on it and transferred it's core to the Moon Cell so you have access to all data."

"Convenient," he commented with a huff before placing it down and moaning in discomfort. "God...this fucking Ugallu wound," he moaned out.

"The one that nearly killed you," she jolted, getting up.

"Yeah," he sighed, allowing to look at the wound.

"Did you do anything to inflame it," she asked, Izuku stilling before groaning and placing his head in his hands.

"I tried...to cleanse my body with scalding hot water last night," he admitted with a sigh.

"I see," the priestess sighed. "Are you sure you do not wish for me to prescribe any medications? I could put a confusion spell on the slip-"

"I am fine," he assured her, he moved to place the cube in his bag. "I survived years without medication in a world that understood me and I can survive in a world that doesn't."

"Izuku," she spoke up, the boy stopping his movements. "Those are two very different worlds."

"I guess," he sighed, leaning back. "Anything else you wish to ask?"

"How is your upkeep on your training?"

"Since I am basically an insomniac at this point, I mostly train at night and on Dagobah beach," he sniffed. "Sometimes I dance the waltz to keep up in the etiquette lessons."

"I see...what about weapons? I doubt finding a sword or even a bow will be easy," she sighed. "At least ones made for actual combat and not sport."

"Are you forgetting," he sniffed, leaning back and for a moment the priestess saw the cocky boy who thought he could take on the world with a swagger. "Senji Murasama was a servant for about 2 years under Chaldea. I know how to make a wicked good sword."

"And the Hunter of Artemis," she sighed, smiling. "They taught you everything...didn't they?"

"Yup," he winked before slumping forward with a sigh. "Problem will be getting away long enough to make the sword."

"The bow is easy," she raised a brow.

"Mostly wood carving...but that's once I have built up some more strength," he sniffed. "For now is recon. I have four years to come up with a solid plan...I am going to make sure I take every precaution."

"I believe in you."

* * *

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"Mom," Izuku sighed as he watched her turn to the hero channel. "Why?" He was sick of watching them, he could never turn anywhere without a hero advertisement somewhere.

It was really fucking annoying.

"I thought something familiar might be nice," she smiled, but it faltered at his bored and annoyed look at the TV.

"I'll be in my room, and I am going to sell the figures as well," he sighed, getting up.

"But you saved up so much to get those," she gasped.

"So," he shrugged, hands in his pockets as he turned to face her. "I...just really can't stand looking at those heroes."

"But-"

"We'll talk more over dinner," he assured her with a soft smile before leaving.

Inko watched in stunned silence.

* * *

Izuku groaned as he retreated to his room and was faced with...All Might.

Good god, what was his younger self thinking.

Shaking his head he moved to his desk and pulled out his sketchbook and water colors, flipping to the page with the Round on it, before setting to his task of finishing filling it with color.

As soon as all of these figures and posters were gone he was going to set his sights on making detailed portraits of them all, before he forgot them all. He was only glad he managed to make a sketch of them all before they all left.

After he finished Bedivere, ah...he missed that Knight, he turned to the next page and froze at the sight of Castor and Pollux, his hands shook as he took in their cocky faces filled with glee and forced himself to remember…

The ones he made the portrait of where his friends and the ones who hurt him were long gone.

So are the ones who were your friends, that treacherous voice in his head reminded him.

"Shut it," he grunted, slamming the book closed and tossing it onto his bed. He leaned back in his chair with a groan and gave another as he looked at the annoying All Might poster.

He'll be the first to admit all the good the guy had done...but it came with certain drawbacks.

People became too used to having him come in during the…'Big Operations' and that made them not reach for the stars. They were content to let All Might, a mortal man in the end, deal with it and have taught the upcoming generations the same thing.

The moment the symbol of peace, a man untouchable, began to wane...Chaos would erupt.

And he was going to be a front row witness.

He could only wonder if the man knew that within a 100 years time...no one would remember his name.

That was the sad part about their society at the moment.

Heroes were no longer a diamond in the rough, more a novelty than anything and that's where he guessed that heroes became something that was attainable now. Something...very human.

No longer something awe inspiring or unattainable.

It took the fun out of things, in Izuku's opinion. Human's banked themselves on being able to attain the impossible and if that impossible was no possible...what then?

Maybe that's why he hated his world so much, he mused crossing his arms over his chest. He had seen what happened to a world where humans had reached their peak or they refused to evolve and reach for the stars and beyond.

He was honestly scared shitless that is the path his world was heading for and the mere thought of it becoming a Lostbelt was something he was terrified of.

He could only hope that something would come along and help them push further beyond than what they are now.

Hopefully.

"Izuku," his mother called, the boy turning around in his chair. "The food is ready."

"Alright," he called.

He can muse on his world's humanity later.

* * *

Later that night Izuku had stared at his arm as he filled his Mystic Code with Mana and held the photo of him and Ritsuka.

He may be living with his birth mother now once again, but he was hard to think of her as his mom. After all, most of his life had been spent in Chaldea with Ritsuka.

He'll admit he feels shitty, she was trying to be the mother she wanted to be...but he just is never going to see her in that light. Maybe one day...but not that day.

Looking down at the photo he thumbed his mother's face and suppressed the tears that threatened to well up as he looked at her smiling visage. Her smile was so warm, her wild buring hair contrasted with his dark green and her amber eyes shone in happiness.

He knew...he guessed he always knew that she and Roman wanted to separate themselves from him the more Grand Order dragged along. They were afraid that they had ruined his chances of reintegrating back into his world with them taking up the parental role.

Maybe they had…

But they were so happy, he always knew it was selfish of him to want to ask the grail to keep him home...to keep him in Chaldea with his family.

But...no matter what they did, no matter how much they helped and how many they saved...his mother and him were nothing but rats to the mages association.

It wasn't fair.

Why did they have to do that to her?

Why did she have to be a martyr?

Why did she have to die?

"Because be it mage or human," he murmured, his mystic code fading. "Humans will always fear what they do not know, what they do not understand and what they cannot control."

Ah...Humans could be such fools at times.

Maybe that's what made them so perfect at times…

Who knew, he mused flopping back onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you liked about it.


	3. Mage Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some deliberation I am going to rewrite this again as this is not something that seems to be going the way I originally envisioned it and has gotten way off track. I will still post on this story, just deleted all the chapters. Please also keep in mind I am a High school senior, looking for a job and trying to understand how College Works without any help from my school.
> 
> Thanks. Bye.

Izuku groaned as another Hero Song popped up on the radio and he was forced to listen to it as his classmate all got together and sang it.

"Why," he sighed, placing his head in his hands and tried to block out the song.

"You used to love this song," Bakugou's voice said as he turned around to look at the boy.

"Things change," he sighed, slapping the hand that went to touch him before leaning back with a sigh.

"Mr. Midoriya, I do not care that you have been missing. If you are not going to pay attention-"

"I could have had a number of atrocities done to me in the four years I have been gone. Killed. Raped. Drugged. Beaten," he listed off, each person getting paler with each thing he said. "And you discriminate against me because I am quirkless. Not even considering the trauma I must have gone through," he smiled as the teacher floundered. "I am a 10 year old. You are a teacher ...now who should be the more compassionate of the two?"

"How dare you-"

"Keep speaking, I might just report you if you do," Izuku smiled, looking like a cat that got the canary. "I mean...you have been nothing but a right ass."

"I am a teacher-"

"And so you deserve respect," he rolled his eyes. "Yes, but respect is earned. And so far you have done nothing but bully me and the other students who have a hard time understanding the concepts you purposely are teaching in such a convoluted way to assure that Bakugou seems….desirable."

"What-"

"You honestly think I was going to be dumb enough not to see waht you where doing," he smiled and Bakugou got up.

"OI! I don't want no special treatment," Bakugou roared, and Izuku hummed as the other students began to yell at the teacher.

Ah...now the music has drowned out.

Thankfully he still had it!

* * *

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"Must you always look so deep into people and their intentions," the Priestess sighed as she looked at Izuku and his smug look.

"It's the only way to stay on top of people," he grinned. looking proud of himself and for a moment...the background was steely gray of the Shadow Border and then Chaldea 2.0, Izuku having the same pose and smile he had at that moment.

"I see," she sighed, shaking her head as she looked at the file she had managed to steal.

"So...People from England?"

"Like we suspected, they have no idea about runes...not since most of the books pertaining to them have been burned down in the protest of attempting to get them in schools," she sighed.

"That...makes no sense," Izuku cocked his head to the side.

"I worded that wrong," she sighed. "Hhmm, about 70 or so years ago when heroes became a real...profession," she flinched and Izuku did as well. "There were debates about them taking inspiration from old legends that held magic and such in them. They were worried about something getting out of hand…or per say someone getting delusions that they were the reincarnations of said heroes..."

"Oh yeah. I mean I guess," Izuku hummed, leaning back as he looked at the file nabbed from the priestess. "That...whole things made no sense...but then again humans make no sense."

"You sound as if you are not from this world...or even human," she sighed. "And that's something coming from me."

"I guess," he sighed. "It's just...7 singularites. 7 or is it 8? Lostbelts. Various sub singularities...you see what humanity is capable of in the strangest of situations. I can't help but feel as if this...world...has squandered it on...something so simple," he sighed. "That we are so hyper focused on what is a 'Hero' and what is a 'Villain'," he shrugged.

"Hmm?"

"Heroes and Villains...such vague terms," he sniffed. "In the end what makes a hero and what makes a villain," he mused, looking at his hand he had raised into the air. His Mystic Code, long and spindly, glowed as he filled it with mana. "They are not so different from one another if you look at the bare basics…but…" he gave a light giggle.

"But," she pressed, grabbing the file back and lightly slapping his arm which was still in the air.

"Humans complicate some of the simplest concepts in the effort to show the truth," he grinned, turning to face her with a bright smile. "They convolute the truth in an effort to find it!"

"Enough," the Priestess sighed. "Before you become the raving lunatic that you once were, during your...philosophy phase."

"Hey," he protested, before sighing. "I guess I was a bit loony during that time...blame it on Mozart and Shakespeare!"

"Hmm," she huffed.

"So...what's the plan with this mage? I mean we have a lock on his location and he'll only be there for another week...at most," he sighed," looking at the photo they managed to get.

"He needs to be killed, that is the only way to ensure that he is no longer a problem," she stated easily.

"You know there will be a big investigation right," he chuckled. "Deaths and murders not related to a villain attacks are unheard of now."

"Really," she gasped, Izuku humming as he looked at her.

She was still in her human disguise.

It was a woman in her late thirties if he were to guess, with smooth pale skin that matched her blonde hair that went down to her back. Her crystalline blue eyes were the only thing she kept from her Priestess self.

"Yeah," he nodded with a sigh. "Pretty prudish about stuff like that. And whenever a killer is out in the open...it's top priority," he grunted, getting up with a sigh. "That means All Might."

"You are-

"I can take him on easy," he huffed, looking a bit offended. "I was trained for monsters stronger and quicker than him. The problem is their mentality."

"Sometimes heroes killed because it was better than letting things drag on for longer than it was supposed to, or because in the end it was the only way they were getting out," she sighed, looking out the window.

"Well...if we do kill him, we will have to lay low for a long time...it's not something that is going to go away easily or be forgotten by the masses," he breathed, stretching out like a cat. "So we are going to need to plan...but we have less than a week to get this figured out and execute it."

"If only planning murder was easy," she sighed.

"It is," he said, looking a bit confused. "It's just trying to get away with it in a society that doesn't have as many murders as before," he stated easily.

"Your ease of talking about this is worrying," she sighed, looking at the boy. "But…I will not question it. How is the formation of your weapons?"

"O just need to temper the blade and put these finishing touches on it...thank god Robin Hood told me how to create my own weapons oil...cause I do not want to explain why I need it," he grunted, before smiling. "It will be good to get back to my roots."

"It will be good to see you as you were supposed to be seen," she smiled.

"I guess."

* * *

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Bakugou looked at Izuku as he growled and ripped the piece of paper in his hand for the tenth time in the last two hours the two of them had been in the Library.

He thought the boy was looking for a reason to spend time with his old friend, tagging along to head to the library, but he had gone off to his section the moment they entered the actual library section. Totally ignoring Bakugou.

Katsuki was morbidly curious as to what he was looking at and what was making him so pissed off, but the expression on his face told him that he shouldn't interfere.

He was so focused on the books in front of him and glaring at them so hatefully that he wondered...What the hell is he even doing?

* * *

Izuku was going to fucking burn the library to the ground.

He just wanted a book on old Sword Care Techniques...but there was nothing but myths and legends that didn't do jack shit.

Why? Did they seriously put this book in the library so people wouldn't look at old techniques?

God! These people were ridiculous.

Shaking his head he looked down to his journal and the plans he had laid out for taking out the mage. They were pretty solid and something worthy that came the long hard hours of being taught by some of the best tacticians in the world...as well as mock battles.

He could only hope that no one saw it and that he would be able to get this done without much fanfare, and then sink into the shadows.

He knew that he wouldn't be someone of interest...but he was relying on the power of the Alien Priestess and even though she proved herself trustworthy...he still didn't trust her fully. And it would be a while until he did...if he ever.

Shaking his head he slammed the book closed and leaned back.

It was so much easier when people were helping you during the process and you had tanks on your side that would kill them. But now he was doing this alone and he had to be the one that did everything...and he had to be the one that made sure none of it come back to him.

No pressure.

Groaning he ran a hand down his face, huffing out a sigh before he got up and showed all his shit inside his bag, hefting it on his shoulder before heading out.

It had to be done that night.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"I still do not know why you want to be here, you can just summon a portal for me and leave it until I finished," Izuku stated as he sat in his hideout on Dagobah beach, Priestess beside him as she shed her human form.

"I know," she admitted. "But…I cannot risk you getting hurt and leaving evidence," she swallowed.

"Alright," he shrugged, but she knew that he did not believe her. "I just need to strap on my weapons."

"I have something for you," she piped up, heading to the box he had noticed when he entered. She opened it gently and took out a harness...for a gun.

"Woah...I thought getting a gun was illegal now," he muttered, since the police tended to use tranquilizers or tasers nowadays. "You have two?"

"I want you to be prepared...besides...this dump is not a place people tend to look in after all,' she smiled and he did so back.

Of course people would dispose of guns here.

"Alright then...did you use magic to fix these us," he asked, looking at the sleek and polished colt's in the box.

"I had too,' she stated, helping him put the harness on. "I managed to find a bullet making machine as well."

"Good thing Nobu taught me how to make gunpowder," he sighed, realizing that he needed to make his own...everything. "Tch...that means I am going to have to drag that man's dead body to get sulpeder."

"I can speed up the process, but we will need to figure out the bullet problem soon," she sighed. "I managed to get into a parallel world and steal a large amount of bullets for your two guns...but it seems as if in this world my mystery and power is significantly lowered," she informed him.

"That's to be expected," he shot back, strapping his newly made Katana across his back and the smaller across his bottom back like a Ka Bar. "Quirks were the end of imagination and magic...essentially."

"Well…" she murmured, the boy grabbed cartridges and placed four on the band of his belt.

"We don't have much time...I have a four hour window to kill this guy before my mother picks me up from our...sessions," he breathed. "Besides we should take advantage of the time we have...we need to destroy his workshop anyways…"

"Or bring it here," she offered.

'That will take too much strength out of you," he said as they both walked through the portal and into the forest.

"You have been focusing on combat and weapons training...you have had no time to work on your magecraft," she stated the facts. Beside her, she saw that he picked up a perfectly molded to his face, mask and clipped it over his mouth...like a guard of some sort. It was in the shape of a demonic tooth...no doubt intimidation. He slicked the fly away piece that was usually in his face over his right and tied it back.

'I...guess," he shrugged. "If we have an hour left then we can take it...if not we destroy it,' he stated before moving to climb up a tree. "I can sense a bound field...I'll be unavailable for communication."

"Alright,' she nodded.

Four hours.

Everything should be fine….

Right?

Izuku breathed as he felt strong Mana wash over him, grinning as his body felt five times strong her and eyed the jewel that held the spell of the bounded field. It seemed to protect the outer ring of the house and left the inside vulnerable...the drawbacks of inhabiting a world that lacked mana, Izuku supposed.

Shakily he got up and took a few steps back before breaking out into a run, jumping off at the last second before he was soaring across the open area. With a grunt he slammed into the wall and grabbed the jutting out bricks quickly, latching himself onto the wall as he stood still and felt out the sensations of the house.

It seemed as if the mage did not notice him or he ignored it, too absorbed in his studies to care.

Nodding to himself he quickly scaled the building, hauling himself up onto the balcony that lead to his office; he krept to the doors before looking at the lock and raising a brow before his senses went into overdrive as he ducked a Gandr.

"Shit," he hissed as he slammed into the glass and by extension the mage who had made himself invisible. Izuku managed to get the upper hand and began to punch at his face disorienting the mage before he gasped as a white….tentacle wrapped around his middle and threw him out the window once more. "Fuck! Homunculi?"

"I will be honest," the mage, who he unfortunately recognized. "I never expected the rumors of another world to be true."

"Yeah...how about you fuck off and leave," Izuku snarled, rolling out of the way of the Homunculi's grasp and grabbing the Wakizashi on his back before slashing at it.

"But why would I though," he asked, his smile as vile as Izuku remembered. "I am sure that your mentor held the same sentiment-"

 _ **"DO NOT,**_ " he roared, the mage jolting. " ** _COMPARE THE WOMAN I CALLED MOTHER TO A MONSTER LIKE YOU,_** " he snarled.

"Seems you are still upset about what happened," he sighed, looking...annoyed.

"You executed a woman who slaved for years to save our world...because she seemingly took glory from the righteous," he shook in rage. "You tried to have me killed."

"If you want to be a mage you have to stop being so sentimental-" he gasped when the boy vanished and grunted when his Homunculi swept him out of the way of a swipe that would have taken his head off.

"I am done talking to a man who voted on killing my mentor," he breathed eyes blown wide as he stared at the mage. "I never cared to learn the names of my mother's murders...Just your faces...because in the end once you are dead you will be forever forgotten...the way I like!"

"You...you are one cocky child," he laughed, Izuku smiling pleasantly as he stared at his prey.

"I guess so...but now...I am going to kill you," he smiled, rushing at the other with a war cry.

* * *

The Priestess gasped at the explosions she heard from the manor and was thankful that he decided to have his hideout in the forest away from the city.

But she knew a group of heroes watched over this land...and she knew she was going to have to intervene when they eventually came to investigate.

She bit her lip as she stared at the Manor and knew that if she went in now she would be able to get all his equipment and scrolls for both her and Izuku to use...but should she?

She knew that angering the boy would lead to a tantrum beyond regular proportions...she also knew he was used to getting his way. After all the impossible was possible in Chaldea and no one bothered to say no to Izuku...nothing was sacred in Chaldea...well most things were not.

Izuku was a special case, though.

The Baby...the child...the little Prince to Ritsuka's Queen.

Izuku was a spoiled boy, she knew that much and the situation now was not helping; especially since his birth mother was allowing him to do anything he wanted now.

Shaking her head she decided it would be worth dealing with a raging and whining Izuku if it meant they had an easier time using magic and magecraft. Rushing to the door, she gasped when a flying Izuku soared past her and slammed into a column; he got up with a snarl and rushed back into the fray.

Shaking her head she broke in and rushed to the basement where mana pulsated before easily breaking down the door and smirking at the large array of mage equipment and books.

Time to send this to the beach.

* * *

"That's all you got," Izuku yelled out as he flipped out of the way of the last remaining Homunculi. He had managed to slay the other two, but the last one seemed to have a bit more intelligence.

"I still remember the sniveling brat that cried in the hands of Munsik when the order was given," he retorted, laughing as Izuku showed signs of being overtaken by the Homunculi. "Oh...how praised I will be for not only finding you, but killing you!"

"If there is anything I hate more than this society it mage like you," Izuku coughed as the white blob managed to catch him. He groaned as the thing squeezed, he forgot what it felt like to have something akin to a boulder crushing him and he found himself getting himself lightheaded before he grabbed onto the arm that held him and hoped what he was about to do wouldn't kill him.

 _"Zerstöre Fleisch und Knochen*,_ " he yeled, his circuits flaring up and making the hand holding him explode. He gasped as fresh air entered his lungs and collapsed into a heap on the ground, cursing that he wasn't allowed to train when his mother was watching.

Damn.

"BRAT," he shrieked, Izuku flinching at how high he got before rolling out of the way and flinging one of his small Kunai at the mage. He cursed as the Homunculi went to protect it's master.

He needed to get the advantage back in his favor.

Whistling he gave a shit eating grin before rushing into the house, the mage roaring in rage behind him as he made chase.

Neither of them felt the Bounded Field Pulsate as four unwanted guests came to investigate the explosions of the manor.

"I honestly expected you to be more of a traditional mage," Izuku mocked as he went through the house, using the mages pride to his advantage.

He is not going to readily destroy his shit after all.

"You know, you have gotten far brattier after all these years," he growled, eyes narrowed to Izuku before yelping as he dodged a spear thrown at him. "OI!"

"Fighting to the death ain't fair," he yelled, taking out his colt and opening fire, he needed to end this while the homunculi was healing.

Izuku grinned when he landed a few shots in the arm; making the idiot stagger and rush out the back, Izuku taking chase as they left the homunculi out front.

"Shit," Izuku screeched as the man pulled a leaver and fucking traps began to swing in the hallway. "Really?"

"Fuck off brat," he sneered, holding his arm. Izuku aimed and smiled as he landed a hit on the knee, making him scream in pain before he tried to limp away.

"Fuck!" Izuku cursed as he looked at the hall.

Really? Swinging axes...darts shooting out at random times...probably poisoned, no doubt there were some dummy boards now…

This was like a shity adventure movie.

And he was so not dealing with it.

Looking at the leaver he observed his surroundings, taking in Moriarty's teachings as well as Sherlocks. He calculated the best course of acting before grabbing a lead ball he kept for a situation like that and threw it to the wall.

Just as he predicted it bounced off the wall, then an axe, redirected by a dart and gained enough momentum to push the lever down once gravity took its course.

"Thank god I have a naturally high IQ," he grunted, running down the hall only to yelp as a Gandr was fired in his face and he ducked to avoid it. "Fucker," he growled, aiming for his other knee, but he spotted what Izuku was doing and rushed off the boy snarling as he made chase.

* * *

The Priestess cursed as she felt the Wild Wild Pussycats make their way to the entrance of the manor. She knew the homunculi would be spotted and rushed over to cover it with her body before forcing it through a portal.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Tiger...this way," that was Mandaly. "I heard something."

"Maybe we should radio in some backup," he offered and the Priestess moaned.

Izuku was going to throw a horrid Tantrum at this.

She was not looking forward to that.

"Hey, in here!"

_Oh no.._

"Pixie-Bob! Ragdoll! Head out back," Mandaly called out.

_**OH NO!** _

"On it!"

* * *

"How much do we know about Mr. Villagard," Pixie-Bob asked as they walked out into the garden

"Not much," she sighed, shaking her head. "He came in buying the portion of land and then there was a house. He then was a hermit."

"Hmm…"

"I know-PIXIE," Ragdoll screeched as she rushed out and her teammate followed, both gasping at the sight of someone clothed in black stabbing Villagard in the head, the man bloody and beaten to a pulp. He gurgled for a moment before the person took the knife out and he fell to the ground.

"S..STOP THERE," Pixie roared as she tried to create a cage but the person back flipped as the cocoon closed and cursed.

He rushed the two rescue heroes, Pixie making a wall...but it seems like that is what he wanted. He ran up it before jumping off and landing on the roof. He wasted little time running across and out of the way of Pixie Bob's control.

"TIGER! MANDALAY," Ragdoll shrieked as they rushed after the boy.

"WHAT HAPPENED," Tiger demanded.

"HE...HE KILLED...HE KILLED MR. VILLAGARD," Ragdoll shrieked, rushing after the boy. "WE NEED TO STOP HIM!"

"ON IT," Tiger yelled as he rushed after the villain while Ragdoll gasped when she was grabbed.

"DOLL," Mandaly gasped before her friend was thrown into her and the person who grabbed her friend zoomed past them...another dead person in the hall.

"M-"

"Go," she barked to Ragdoll. "They will need your quirk!"

"R...right," she nodded, rushing off.

Mandalay looked down at the man for a moment before singing and clapping her hands together to pray.

* * *

"Shit," Tiger cursed as they nearly lost the murderer again. "He's not letting up is he?"

"Tiger! Pixie Bob," Ragdoll yelled as a figure rushed past them and to their target, the other stopping as a woman with a mutant quirk spread out before him. Tiger and Pixie yelled as they saw she had made a portal and rushed to use their quirks...but it was too late.

They were gone.

"Mandalay and I found another body...that woman most likely killed him," she sighed, coming up next to them. "I can't sense them," she informed them before they had a chance to ask.

"Unbelievable that someone would actually come her to murder someone….or murder someone at all," Pixie murmured as they walked to the small crater that was left behind.

"We need to call in Eraserhead and the underground heroes," Tiger grunted, his muscles flexing. He was pissed.

"And we need to contact Villagard's family," Ragdoll murmured, the three of them turning to leave, before Ragdoll caught a glint. "Hey," she murmured, picking up a photo. It was ripped in half but there was a woman with bright red hair and amber eyes smiling brightly as she no doubt had her arms wrapped around someone smaller than her.

Flipping it, she saw a single word that made her heart freeze.

Revenge #19

19...people…?

"We have a problem," she gasped.

* * *

"What the fuck," Izuku snarled as he whirled around in their hideout, a tantrum coming out. "What the hell happened!"

"The Wild Wild Pussycats most likely heard the explosions and came to investigate," she sighed, sitting down on the divan she managed to steal. "I managed to disguise the homunculi as human...for now…"

"Great," Izuku groaned. "More problems.."

"We have another problem," she began, picking up the file beside her and handing it to Izuku who rudely swiped it. "Those draining Ley Lines? He's been collecting mana for a reason, and that reason is-"

"He wants to start a Holy Grail War," Izuku finished, teeth clenched tight.

"Yes," she nodded, eyes closed. "But that is not the only problem...he was not only somehow communicating with the Mages Association...but they know you are here. And if he was draining mana to try and attempt to reenact the Third Magic, it means-"

"They either have a shard or the real thing deactivated," Izuku snarled, tossing the file to the side. "That's right! Ritsuka has managed to drain the Grails of magic, but we never managed to destroy them all! And when they took back Chaldea and it's assets-"

"The drained Holy Grail was theirs," she finished her eyes closed. "Izuku. The Outer Gods, Great Ones, or even the Great White Titan Sefar have been to this plane of existence."

"Huh?"

"If they did come at any point in this world's history," she explained. "People would not have quirks, they would have stolen that piece of evolution from you all. Budding it might have been, but cultivated it would have become powerful. This is a world literally untouched by the horrors and cosmic beings that you contacted regularly."

"What about Moon Cell," he demanded. "The Root?"

"I cannot sense the Root of this world," she shook her head. "I can vaugley sense the Moon Cell..but it will not be easy to get either."

"If we can get to the Moon Cell, then we will be able to stop the Association and block them out," he grunted.

"There is one more problem...the Grail was not at Villagard's house."

"You mean," he jumped up, looking really upset now. "That the Holy Grail, partially filled with mana...is out in the open right now?"

She merely nodded, before shrugging.

"I can tell you it's in a safe location and not in the slightest easy to get too," she assured him. "But you stabbed him in the head before I could get deeper," she huffed.

"Great," he moaned. "Guess I will be focusing on decoding all his crap."

"Serves you right."

"Whatever," he sniffed. "But this begs that question though," she stopped her movements. "I get why they are after me, and the Holy Grail nonsense a bit…" he gave a face. "Eh. But...why go to all this trouble to have it in this world...one without any mages...besides me?"

"There is a lot we have yet to know," she murmured.

"Too much…" Izuku sighed, tossing the file to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Destroy Flesh and Bone


	4. A Risk for Mystery PT. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some deliberation I am going to rewrite this again as this is not something that seems to be going the way I originally envisioned it and has gotten way off track. I will still post on this story, just deleted all the chapters. Please also keep in mind I am a High school senior, looking for a job and trying to understand how College Works without any help from my school.
> 
> Thanks. Bye

"Theoretically...shouldn't this world be a part of the one with the Moon Cell?" Izuku asked one day, the Priestess sighing. "I mean, since we have magic with me and...I might be able to get to the moon cell."

"In theory it is, but it's the lack of Mana that makes it difficult to get to," she explained. "Humans have a very low sense of curiosity, compounded by the fact that Quirks, powers only imagined and hoped for, became reality."

"So...we have a root?"

"Yes, but not the same root that you have experienced in the other as strong or connected to the threads of this world as others," she informed him, placing the dead body down. Ah, for the Sulpeder. "I made a mistake, all worlds are inevitably connected to one another, but something caused this world to have a tear in it's connection and allow for...this," she spread her arms.

"But it was not originally from this universe," he murmured.

"More like the Root attempted to...root," she sighed, Izuku giggling. "Itself in this world, but when quirks emerged, the lack of mana and curiosity it came to have didn't allow for a strong connection that allowed the great ones to overlook this and allow mystery to fade faster."

"So...in theory...I could head back home," he asked, his voice was so small as he looked down.

"Very small," she sighed closing her eyes. "I sensed that this universe is attempting to close itself off from the Root and Moon Cell, only you, the grail and myself are rooting both items here...if only lightly."

"I heard that there was a new ruler of the moon...well technician," he giggled. "One that was never summoned. And one that BB really hates," he sighed.

"How did you come by that information," she jolted.

"I don't know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "BB mentioned it before we burned her…"

"I see...that could mean the whole structure of Moon Cell is now different...down to Mana…"

Izuku looked at the priestess, biting his lip before he spoke up. "So if I lose my magic..in a world like this..."

"The connection becomes weaker to both Moon Cell and the Root."

"Was I a line before I left?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I don't know Izuku."

"What happens if magic, curiosity and everything else that keeps magic alive...is gone?"

She stayed silent and Izuku knew that his fate was sealed.

He would never return to his home.

"So if magic is really gone from this world to begin with," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Bad things are going to happen, if we can't stabilize it."

"Let's focus on the Grail."

"Right."

* * *

Eraserhead hummed as he looked at the evidence compiled, looking through the coroner's report, before groaning.

There was nothing.

The only evidence they had was the word of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats, and though reliable...they weren't trained to deal with this.

If he were dealing with murders was something so out of his depth...they just didn't happen as much anymore and looking at the man with a knife wound through his skull made him want to vomit.

He was killed in cold blood and 18 more people were going to die.

They had no evidence on him or seemingly any reason behind the murder, just that he was target for revenge.

But what had he done in his life to warrant someone to want revenge on him? They had nothing on the man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

God..he needed coffee and a cat.

Beside him All Might pursed his lips as he looked over the corner report that Eraserhead had handed him and then the photo.

"We can deduce that this woman was most likely killed," He began, All Might looking at the woman and shaking his head; why? "And whoever she had her arms around wants her death avenged."

"Why take the law into their own hands," he sighed, placing the photo back down and taking off the gloves.

"We tried finger prints but nothing. It seems that it was in a protective sleeve and it slipped out," he grunted, downing the last of his death coffee before tossing the cup in the trash.

"We need to inform the public and ask them to never be alone anymore," he sighed. "This is different from the Hero Killer," All Might murmured.

"This one goes after civilians and has the intent to kill," Eraserhead rubbed his eyes. "This is going to cause mass panic."

"We need to inform the schools first," All Might spoke up, Eraserhead nodding as he turned to Naomasa who pursed his lips before nodding and waving to make a call.

"What confuses me about this whole thing," Eraserhead spoke up. "Is that his basement was cleared of anything and everything...but there was evidence he had things down there...but it's all gone. The dust showed that it was moved by...something like a portal."

"So...we are dealing with someone with a warp quirk," All Might jolted.

"Maybe...like the Pussycats stated, if it happened so fast that they were never able to fully get an understanding of it," he shook his head. "And then the one who killed Villagard….they never saw his quirk."

"Wonderful," All Might sighed.

Eraserhead merely hummed, before looking at his side his eye catching some other paperwork.

"What's this," he asked.

"Oh! Sorry! It got mixed up," he apologized grabbing it. "I'm hosting an event in my Tower later this month! It's for charity and fundraising."

'What's the event?"

"Oh it's…"

* * *

A WEEK LATER

Izuku sighed as he watched the news, seeing info on the murder that had happened and clenching his phone tighter in his hand. He took in a deep breath and reminded himself that they were looking for two full adults...not a quirkless 10 year old and an alien priestess.

Damn...they were almost caught.

He was now glad that the Priestess insisted on coming with him during the mission. It seems that she had some sense of clairvoyance or….she just had a hunch.

Either way he was thankful, because if she hadn't….

He was unsure if he would have been able to outrun Ragdoll and Tiger, on top of Pixie-Bob.

In that terrain he would have been fucked if he made a single wrong move and how Pixie-Bob nearly caught him after he finished off Villagard…

Too close for comfort.

He sighed as he shoved the phone back into his pocket and he knew, he knew there was going to be a fucking assembly on being safe now that their was seemingly a murderer out on the loose.

Honestly, they were overreacting.

Not even 300 years ago, murder was something that was investigated regularly and even then it wasn't blow out of proportion like now. Fucking acting like a serial killer is out on the loose.

Shaking his head he cracked his neck and headed into the quad, before he was hounded by Bakugou.

"Did you hear," he growled, hands clenched on his side. His eyes flicked side to side, like he was worried the murder was before them…

Funny, if only people thought Izuku capable of murder. But sadly they didn't, they assumed he was too sweet for that…

Which made getting away with it easier.

"The murders?" He cocked his head to the side confused, but he knew.

"Yeah," he nodded, breathing in lightly before releasing a big breath and relaxing.

Ah, if only he knew who he was confiding in.

"Of course," Izuku sighed. "Overreacting if you ask me. Murder and Jealousy have always gone hand and hand. Along with revenge," he shrugged.

Especially revenge.

"Still though," Bakugou crossed his arms. "We are going to walk together now-"

"No," Izuku stopped him short, glaring at Bakugou. "I do not care what people say. Meeting the murderer is one in a million," he sniffed.

"Izuku-"

"I am not going to be babied," he huffed, heading in.

"Izu," Bakugou sighed, looking as his back faded in the distance before breaking out into a run after him. He was not going to allow that idiot to end up dying because he wasn't careful.

* * *

ANOTHER WEEK LATER

Inko gasped as Izuku began to thrash and murmur, his face scrunched up in pain as he whimpered out names.

"N...no…" he moaned. "Y...you not r...real," he slurred. "O...okita….Sh...shiki….not real…"

"Izuku," she murmured, gently shaking him. But he was still deep in his dream.

"Qin...Qin Shi...no...noo…." he whimpered, tears flowing down his face as he tensed in his position on the couch.

"Izuku," she stated more forcefully and yelped when his eyes snapped open and he bolted up.

" **YOUR NOT REAL,** " he screamed, breathing harshly as he whipped his head from place to place, sweat rolling down his face as he calmed down.

"Izuku-"

"I'll be in my room," he whispered, hastily escaping his mother's worried questions with a slam of his door. He slid down to the ground and placed the palm of his hands over his eyes as he tried to come to terms with what the hell happened.

* * *

"I am worried," Inko sighed as she sat across from Izuku's doctor. "He's been having strange dreams and been murmuring the names of people.."

"And what are their names?" She looked curious as she got out her notepad and clicked open her pen.

"Umm...Shiki...Qin Shi…" she murmured. "One of them was Okita?"

"I see...Can you bring Izuku in," she asked Inko never noticing as her hand tightened and her breathing hitched, "and allow me to speak to him alone," she smiled.

"Of...of course," Inko nodded as Izuku come in, looking tired and all around dead as he plopped on the couch; groaning as the light hit him before plopping over and laying down like a slug.

"Have Shiki and Qin Shi Haung attempted to speak to you Via the root," she demanded. "Have Alaya's Counter Guardians-"

"I don't know," he moaned, and she could tell he was on the verge of crying. "I always...Always force myself to wake up when they try to speak," he swallowed. "I...I don't want to be disappointed and...and I hate the fear and hope I have when I sleep…."

"Izuku-"

"I see them, reaching out for me," he whispered, voice watery as he rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to get rid of his tears. "I can see their mouths moving...Sometimes they looked relieved to see me...other times worried...like they know what's going on.."

"Izuku-"

"I...I want to believe that they are the people I once knew," he admitted, clenching his hands tight. "But...Qin and Okita Alter would be different. They wouldn't remember me and Shiki...she would never bother to remember….I...I just don't want to be hurt if it all turns out to be false."

"Izuku...how did you come in contact with the root," she asked, the boy whipping his head up and he tried to think. The priestess looked at him intently before speaking up. "I can see a faint line connecting you to Akasha and Moon Cell….Are you sure you're a mage?"

"I...I am a Mage," he murmured. "No way in hell I'm a True Magician. Have you seen me try and use magic?"

"I don't know...your genetic makeup could have changed...what happened?"

"I...honestly don't remember…." He murmured. "The whole event with me being near the root is...kinda fuzzy…"

"How old were you," she pressed. "Tell me everything you remember.

"I...I think I just had turned 13...and...there was a huge party…" he placed a hand on his head as he tried to piece together what happened. "To...to celebrate my coming of age...I was with Qin and Shiki…."

* * *

_"Happy Birthday our little Prince," Qin Shi Haung smiled as he handed Izuku a small Ceremonial outfit. "I hope that this year of life brings prosperity to you."_

_"Ahahaha," Shiki, Saber not Assasin, giggled at his blush. "I see that you are becoming a budding young man worthy of his status," she remarked._

_"You think," he sniffed, placing the gift gently beside his other...luxurious gifts._

_"Indeed," she nodded, before jolting. "Something...someone not welcome is here…"_

_"Who," he murmured, eyes flicking around before he jolted as he was...alone._

_Well...not really._

_"Hello," Izuku jumped, before whirling around and coming face to face with a...woman? Or was it man? (Think of Lucifer from Devilman Crybaby) He was looking at Izuku curiously and reached out for him, but Izuku took a step back at the pure and unrestrained mana the other had._

_"Wh…" he choked, it was crushing him. "Who are you," he coughed, the other humming before smiling lightly._

_"I have a request," they stated, smiling lightly._

_"Who...who are you," he demanded._

_"I am known by many things….especially to you mages," they murmured, Izuku jolting._

_"Your the root?"_

_"I supposed, as it is one of my names," they nodded. "I need you to do something for me, it is pivotal."_

**_Static…..static….static_ **

_"What," Izuku demanded, swaying as the mana began to get to him._

_"Your world, where you come from," they began. "I need you to reinforce Mystery in the world. It is nearly gone by this point."_

_"Huh," he asked._

_"It will spell bad news for your world if Mystery is no longer in the world," they smiled, but it was lifeless. "I see that quirks have overruled the mystic arts and beliefs that people once had, as well as the respect they had for them. The respect and Mystery that surrounded legends and myths that shaped your world. Not so unlike this one," Ashaka, or the Root, murmured as they looked at Izuku._

**_static…..static..._ **

_"What will happen to my world," he murmured._

_"Insure that Mystery is still around," they smiled before Izuku gasped awake to the concerned face of Ritsuka._

_"OMG," she gasped, hugging her boy when he jumped up. "I am so glad you're alright! I need to get Nightingale! Shiki, please watch him," she sniffed before rushing out, Izuku's fists clenched in the sheets._

_"You saw Ashaka," she murmured, Izuku nodding his eyes blown wide and he tried to comprehend what the hell just happened._

_"H...they…'' he floundered for a pronoun. "Wanted something from me...something covering my home world…"_

_"What," she asked._

_"Keep Mystery alive," he sniffed._

_"I see…" She looked worried, and Izuku merely kept silent._

* * *

"I know there was more from the meeting between me and Ashaka...but that's the basic's," he sighed, rubbing his head.

"Ashaka was right to be worried," the Priestess sighed. "It is worrisome if Mystery was to fully fade from the world. Mystery allows humans to evolve and continue to go forward. You saw what happened to those who failed," Izuku flinched before nodding. "We have some mystery in this world now...but it always revolves around quirks and once those mysteries are solved…"

"So I need to start...what! Doing spells and rituals," he scoffed.

"Something," she sighed. "But with the grail it might be easier…"

"We need to find that fucking thing," he began, ignoring her look. "Even though it's like 1 in a billion...if someone happens to find it who could use it…"

"Maybe...we could summon...someone more...evil...to balance things out," she offered and Izuku groaned.

"I can only stand Angra on a good day. Kirara is a bitch that can't be stable if her life relies on it, and Foreigners are touch and go, even if they do like me, and...ugh...so many bad people and so many of them were tough to control on a good day."

"Perhaps..if only we know the grail is under the possession of another," she offered and Izuku nodded.

"Yeah...I also need to catch up on all the shit-I am cursing,' he stopped, staring into her disapproving face. "I lived with pirates and mercenaries! I am going to fucking cuss," he huffed. "I also need to catch up on all the shit I missed."

"How," she asked.

"I don't know, that's also going to help with my mystery...thing...But I know that for one of the ways for me to bring back Mystery is I need to summon a certain goddess."

"Oh..I see," she murmured. "She will certainly be a big help or not... I know that you were one of her closest friends."

"Yeah! But doing the ritual will be hard. All Might has been on edge since last month when we killed Villagard," Izuku murmured as he thumbed through the files about the investigation. "And I am sure she will be happy to help out...besides….she'll be vital in bringing back mystery."

"But…" The Priestess.

"Anything suspicious we do will be hard to get away with either way."

"Summoning her will help against those with great power and provide a safer hideout….as well as intimidation tactics," The Priestess sighed.

"Yeah, but a majority of Japan's hero population is going to be after us," he sighed. "We're screwed if Nezu is on this case."

"You doubt your intelligence," she gasped, she looked so scandalized.

"I don't think I will be able to outmaneuver him," Izuku pursed his lips, he looked so unsure of himself. "He is smart...I am not sure I will be able to keep up with him. It's been ages since I have had someone to match up to my level of intelligence."

"You have an advantage of a tactical mind," she reminded him. "You have experience. He has knowledge, but you understand how humans act in a battlefield," she smiled. "You have an advantage in being the leader of true battle and warfare. They can delude themselves all they want…"

"I suppose," he sighed.

"But...I have a question," she spoke, Izuku turning to her.

"Hmmm?"

"How are you going to do the summoning? There is little mana here to draw from and you already have a low supply as it is…"

"Yeah," he sighed. "This might kill me...but if a grail is here and barely activated...I might be able to do this...I just need a catalyst."

"Getting one might be easy...depending on the goddess."

"This will be hard..but luckily for us...an exhibition is going on that holds the catalyst," he smirked. "And it's in Tokyo!"

"A Museum Robbery?"

"Abostolutey." He grinned happily.

"When is it?"

"We have a week, because it opens tomorrow and it will last 8 days," he smiled.

"Alright," she nodded.

"One problem though," he sniffed, looking a bit sheepish. "The person hosting it…" He handed her the paper and she gaped.

"This is not going to be easy…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

"Alright," Izuku breathed as he overlooked the Gala event before beside him to the Priestess who shed her human form.

She was doing that more thankfully.

He hated looking at her human form, it made the fact he was helping him even more real.

Yeah...having her as the Priestess is better.

"How are we going to get in," she murmured from beside Izuku, the boy crouched as he looked down.

"I am thinking…keep watching. Eraserhead is notorious for running across the rooftops like batman," he sniffed.

"Of course," she sighed. "We are too close to other hero agencies," she murmured to him. "And all of them are hosting one thing or another."

"It's that time of the year," he gave a mirthless laugh. "This exhibition is both a fundraiser to keep the items preserved and a charity event as they both help people in need," he sighed. "Most heroes only ever do Fundraiser or charity events...but this is unique as it is an exhibition on the artifacts here."

"Do you think the item they hold is a piece of the goddesses clothing?"

"I seriously doubt it," he sniffed, eyes narrowing. "I need to get to the building behind all this mess," he jerked his chin to the mass of reports. "God, their acting like this is the fucking Met Gala," he shook his head.

"I heard that was disbanded nearly 100 years ago."

"Pity...it was a nice party," he sniffed. "I'm heading in," he turned and took the communication device. "Line 3."

"Of course."

The Priestess watched as he began to run across the roof's and knew that they needed to be careful.

If not...one of them was going to be captured.

* * *

Izuku took in a deep breath as he forced his heart to go slower, remembering Kiritsugu and the Hassan's hellish training as they taught him about infiltration.

Slower...he needed to get it slower, he breathed in slower and forced his heart to go slower and lower his body temp.

He just needed to scout out the place for a moment before he began his infiltration.

"I could have sworn I saw someone," a guard's voice spoke up and Izuku forced himself to still, he pushed down the urge to have his heart spike as well as the urge to jump in place, he eyed the two guards walking past him.

Neither had any weapons on him and he almost wished that they did….he missed it when people would shoot at him.

God...he sounded like one of those old men.

Shaking his head he smirked when they had their back fully to him and by their badges he could tell them where to patrol this roof.

Sneaking quietly behind them he slicked his hair back and clicked his mask into place before tripping one and slamming his plan into his jugular. He choked and flailed to get air back in his throat before Izuku grabbed the hand going to grab him and shifting his center of balance to toss him onto the ground.

Raising his foot he slammed it into the head of the one he slammed down before rearing it back and kicking the other, the man dropping like a fly.

He moved to head to the building before a shift in the air had him rushing behind a unit as capture Tape came out.

"Impressive," the ever dull voice of Eraserhead commented, dropping down next to the men and checking their pulses. "You wasted little time and took them out easily."

Izuku stayed silent.

He really wished he really invested in a voice modulator.

"But, I know you're up to something," he said, Izuku knowing he's going to have to run and gun it.

Cursing lightly he bolted past the Underground hero and to the edge of the building that was closest to the one that held the prize he had. He zig zagged in order to avoid the capture weapon that came after him, jumping off the ledge and grunting as he slammed into the cool glass of the office building.

"Ha," he sniffed, quickly scaling it like he was taught by Yan Qing and he laughed as he heard Eraserhead cursing as he realized that Izuku was using skill and not a quirk.

Reaching the floor that seemingly held what he needed, he kicked the glass and smiled as he realized it wasn't tempered before landing silently like a cat. He turned his senses into the floor and smiled as all there was a skinny man that would prove to be easy to take care of, before grabbing his small portable flashlight and shing it around the room.

Izuku grinned from ear to ear as he saw he was on the right floor and room after all.

Uncaring of the panic that what's he doing would cause, he began ripping sheets off the pieces of art and tried to determine in the where worth enough to use a catalyst.

In the end he managed to grab about three others that would be worth it...but none of them a catalyst to the goddess he wanted. Placing them in his bag that was enchanted to hold large objects in the small pockets, bless those casters, he pulled the last one down and smiled at the piece he was looking for.

It was small...it could be a small bobble a person would have on their bookshelf for aesthetic...but for that goddess it was a vital pin on her person. A small golden skull with it's mouth open like it was screaming…

Perfect.

Grabbing it, be shoved in his pocket before turning to leave.

Until that voice.

"I see that Eraserhead was correct in the assumption that you managed to get into the building….but only for these artifacts."

Fuck!

Izuku whipped around and tried to cool his anger as he came face to face with the one hero he despised the most.

"Now, how about you return those items you stole and turn yourself in," he said that with his usual stuipd fucking grin.

"All Might," he rasped, eyes narrowed as he stared at the supposed Symbol of Peace.

Oh yea, he forgot to mention.

All Might was the one hosting the Exhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you liked about it.


	5. A Risk for Mystery PT.2

If Izuku could describe his situation in a single word….

It's fucked.

That was the only thing he could think of as he ran down the hall All might and Eraserhead making chase, the boy enhancing his legs to boost himself forward as All Might nearly caught him.

Shit.

How did it get to this, he thought as he kicked down the door to the emergency stairs and jumped down the middle.

Falling all the way down.

How'd he get to this point?

Well….

* * *

**45 MINUTES AGO**

"Well young man," he raised a brow and Izuku raised a hand as he reached for the skull, All Might no doubt seeing that he did put in there.

The Hero foolishly relaxed as he took out the skull...or so he assumed.

Izuku threw the ball down, smiling as smoke enveloped the area he was in before rushing off to the side where he stopped a door earlier. At the last moment he threw another orb to the heroes feet and smirked.

All Might was coughing and looking around in confusion before turning to the closing door and making chase. Or he would have, had he not been stuck to the ground, the substance was something even he was struggling with and he cursed at the kid.

He gave a yank that managed to free his leg before playing as he saw he broke the floor...and thus he began his 50 storry descent.

Izuku laughed as he heard All Might's cursing and turned left before skidding to a stop as Eraserhead stood in wait for him. He raised a brow as he realized it really was a...small child…

Of all the things, he thought.

"Kid…" he sighed, rubbing a hand on his head. "Look. I don't want to make this harder than it already is. Tell me who your boss is and I'll be able to get you out...I swear."

'H...he thinks I'm being coerced into this?'

"I know you might think it's impossible but as Hero I swore an oath and I swear to uphold it," he assured him, hand on his capture weapon.

'He sounds like so many of them,' Izuku thought as he stared at the man. 'They were less scruffy though.'

Like before he raised his hands in mock surrender, moving to lace them on his head after showing he had no weapons. Izuku smirked under his mask as he saw the other barely relaxed, he was more wary of him than All Might.

And he had a good reason.

Izuku grabbed the small knife he had on his forearm and threw it at the Hero. His eyes widened at the sight of the fast approaching knife before he used his Capture Weapon to redirect it. In that time Izuku burst forward and used the wall for leverage, thankful he began to study more types of fighting styles from the...ugh...Modern Heroes.

It seems like the style of Gran Torino was going to be of use.

Using his circuits to enhance his legs he jumped from wall to wall at breakneck speed and pushed off one final time, leg aimed to the panting Eraserhead.

He gasped when the tape managed to wrap around his arm and he was slammed into the wall. He tried to push off to get away before he was roughly pulled back and slammed into another wall. Izuku coughed out in pain before the thing snaked around his torso and arms and began to squeeze.

He struggled for a while before he began to see black dots and his struggles became poor imitations before he went fully limp. Eraserhead sighed as he released the tension on the Tape, guilt creeping up on him as he had to squeeze the boy into unconsciousness. Kneeling beside him he reached to take the kid's pulse before the others legs were wrapped around his neck and squeezing tight.

"Oldest trick in the fucking book," he sneered to the hero. "I wonder how long it will take for you to become unconscious and-Argh!" Izuku yelled as the man grabbed his side and squeezed so hard he heard a rib crack. He kicked the man away and hastily went up before stumbling back clutching at his side, leaving the other to cough in air as he whipped his head to glare at him.

"Damn problem child," he breathed, eyes narrowed as Izuku snarled at him. He got up as Izuku began to run down the hall and shot out his capture tape, eyes widening as Izuku caught it before he gave a rough and powerful tug, making him stumble to the boy who delivered a power filled right hook into his stomach.

He choked at the pain that spread throughout his body, growling at the boy's smug look before grabbing his long locks and throwing him back into a wall. The boy gasped before sliding coughing at the foot that stomped on his chest to stop him from moving.

Izuku snarled before grabbing the arm and forcing the hero to the ground, they grappled on the floor, Izuku managing to get him on the bottom and his back before punching square in the jaw over and over again.

His eyes widened as the hero caught his fist and flipped their positions his forehead slamming into the ground painfully as he slammed it into the ground. Eraserhead wrapped one arm under Izuku's right armpit, stopping him from using that arm, the other wrapped around his throat and Izuku struggled to breath as he was being forced into unconsciousness.

He began thrashing but the downside to being a 10 year old again was that no matter how skilled as strong he was, in a choke hold position...he was fucked.

Yelling he threw his head back and smiled as it connected with the others head, giggling as the other cursed but snarling as the grip only got tighter on his neck. But in the scuffle his mouthguard loosened and he raised it over his eyes before biting.

And he bit hard.

Eraserhead yelled out as Izuku's abnormally sharp canines, something he got from being cursed in a singularity and it being the aftereffects, bit into his flesh. The pain made him loosen his grip and Izuku back headbutted him again, sending him off his body and allowing Izuku to get up and taking a fighting stance.

Eraserhead whipped his head around before it snapped to the side at the left hook the kid delivered.

Shit!

Izuku pulled no punches as he landed hit after hit on the hero's face, the other stumbling back as he tried to gain his bearings. Izuku didn't let up, he landed a high kick to the other side which sent him to the ground.

Not even waiting a moment to relish in his victory he took off down the hall, shaking his head at the sound of Eraser's heavy boot's following him.

He should have asked the Priestess to come with him.

Now he was to get out of this building, filled to the brim with heroes…

Without getting captured.

Great.

Cursing his stupidity he moved to turn before he caught sight of stupid bunny prongs and dropped the ground as All Might zoomed past him.

_**SHIT!** _

He may have been confident that he could take down All Might, but with Eraserhead in the mix…

He needed to get out. NOW.

"Eraser," All Might nodded as the bruising man sighed and glared at Izuku.

"Problem Child," he snarled.

"Hmph," he smiled before grabbing two more smoke bombs and throwing them on the ground.

Quickly he threw a lead ball up into the air vent above him before sliding into the one on the ground as All Might blew the smoke away. After all, a trick usually only works once in battle.

"He went into the ventilation system," Eraserhead coughed, Izuku staying where he was in the bottom vent. "I saw the upper grate move," he pointed. "Long gone by now."

"That air vent only heads up," All Might informed him and Izuku sighed lightly in relief. He chose the right one. "We need to head to the command room."

"Alright," they both quickly took off and Izuku allowed his head to thump down on the grate.

Okay...time to figure out how to get out of this building.

Taking in a deep breath he exited the vent and tuned his senses into building...he was alone for now.

He quickly made his way to the room across from him and entered, relaxing at the sight of a normal office and looking out the window.

Normally he'd be confident enough to jump out, but without a servant to back him up he'd rather not. The priestess...he still had reservations about her and would rather not call on her unless there are really no other options.

Taking a deep breath he put his hands on his hips before jumping a ring began to go through the air, turning around in a circle to try and locate it before a small cube dropped by his feet.

He jumped when a hologram popped up and the symbol of the Moon Cell came up.

"You shitting me."

" _I am not,_ " the voice of the man who popped up smiled at Izuku, his dull brown eyes boring into Izuku's green ones. " _Hello Izuku Midoriya_ ," he huffed out, that damned smile still on his mouth. " _I am sure just by looking at me you can tell what class of Servant I am._ "

"Your the technician of Moon Cell. A caster," he swallowed, looking behind him. "Not really surprising."

" _Don't worry,_ " he assured the boy. " _You're in a Bounded Field at the moment._ "

"Mind explaining why you're even communicating with me," he demanded, crossing his arms. "I don't know you so you were never officially summoned to Chaldea and most likely are already summoned entities within Moon Cell."

 _"AHaha! You were taught well, pity that the brain doesn't match the body,"_ he sniffed, Izuku tensing but restraining himself from speaking. " _As for the sudden communication..many reasons,"_ he winked, the boy snarling at him. _"But my main points are few, although something you should be interested in."_

"I assumed." He rolled his eyes and relaxed his posture, but that didn't trick the other.

 _"Diplomatic and unassuming as ever,_ " he commented. _"They indeed taught you well. First off is the rift between your birth world and your home world,"_ he began, Izuku sighing.

"Perceptive one aren't you."

 _"I do try,_ " he smirked before turning serious. _"In a normal instance Villagard should not have been able to come into this world you find yourself in currently. You were only able to because this is the place your soul came into existence."_

"I figured," he began to get angry.

_"I see that you still have that anger problem that wasn't curbed by those teachers of yours."_

"I was told to use my anger in battle and at the moment I am a bit overwhelmed by trying to defeat two great threats while remaining covert as Emiya Assassin," he snapped, eyes narrowed as the other chuckled.

_"Indeed, indeed."_

"And it's not helping that I am being contacted by a Caster that I don't even know the name of," he glowered at the other who smirked in return.

 _"I am Caster of Syracuse. The System Admin for Moon Cell at the moment and your only way back to Chaldea and it's resources,"_ he smiled, Izuku calming himself down before nodding. _"I know the predicament you are in is not ideal for having a meeting in at the moment, but I can't postpone this meeting any longer than I already have."_

"Right," Izuku nodded. "Main points?"

 _"The problem of people from your home coming here should not happen and it's the grail he brought,"_ Caster informed the boy. _"It's shifting the rules of your world in a major way, and at such a fast pace that it can't keep up."_

"You mean like magical creatures are soon going to be popping up," Izuku gaped. "Anything like...Demonic Beast bad!?"

 _"No, no,"_ he assured the boy, raising a hand. _"But it's going to allow the rift to grow bigger and bigger and only mages will be able to go through...eventually it will be everyone and that will cause mass chaos."_

"So I need to destroy the grail to avoid both mass panic and a catastrophe," Izuku sniffed, smiling. "Finally, something I know how to do!"

 _"How endearing, the points and pride of youth,"_ he sighed. _"Second point in the vanishing amount of Mystery you all have in that world."_

"I was told by the root to bring it back, so I planned to summon a goddess in hopes of doing that," he told the man.

 _"That is stupid,"_ he told the boy bluntly. _"No matter your status as a True Magician."_

"Excuse me," he snapped. "First off I am not a fucking True Magician! I am a regular Mage like Ritsuka! And I happened to think this out and the chance of a mana coma is high I will still live."

 _"And I agree...but you should wait until things get really bad,"_ he informed the boy. _"As for the True Magician thing...you are. Don't forget, you are supposed to be a fourth generation quirk user, you have the capacity for a quirk and your circuits...it changed everything. As for the magic you can wield...I don't know. You'll have to figure it out yourself."_

"I am not a True Magician, end of story," he snapped. "And why should I wait to summon the Goddess?"

 _"I can sense someone who has an inkling of magic circuits...untapped,"_ he admitted, Izuku tensing. "They are there. But they have never been activated, and a surge of mana like a summon could inadvertently activate them."

"Shit," Izuku sighed.

 _"Until you get your mitts on that grail...trust me,"_ he sighed.

"I don't even know your true name," he shot back to the other, the man smirking.

 _"Sure,"_ he raised a brow, Izuku groaned as he realized he was caught.

"Very well," he waved, the man laughing as the boy did figure it out. "I never thought you would be a servant."

 _"Me either kid,"_ he barked out with a laugh. _"Take this cube once I shut off the connection. After you get out we'll work on attempting to create a terminal between your world and Moon Cell. If not I'll help as much as I can with ensuring you obtain the grail before the other person stumbles upon it._ "

"Why," Izuku asked.

 _"Your the genius,"_ he shot back with a wink. _"You figure it out. Oh and keep those catalyst for when the time comes to summon servants. By the way...nice eyes for the items linked to the Babyloinan servants. Might want to get one for Amakusa...so that poisoner isn't alone."_

"She's Assyarian...idiot," he sniffed as the man shut off the feed and Izuku cursed. "Why me," he sighed. "Alright. Need to find a way out, find a plan to get to the Moon Cell and find the grail. It's just like another normal day in Chaldea," he assured himself. "Yeah…"

He began mumbling to himself about procedures and what he needs to do once he gets out, walking out into the hall and down it. He walked aimlessly until he went down ten floors.

"You going Crazy kid?"

"Yeah I am-Shit," he sighed before he was captured in the capture tape and hung upside down.

He totally forgot he was being chased.

"You forget we are chasing you," Eraserhead asked.

"Yes," he admitted with a tired groan.

Of all the shit to go down….

"I see you caught him Eraser," All Might boomed as he entered Izuku whining as the man began to speak in his usual loud voice.

"Of all the shit," he grumbled, wiggling loose but not leaving the cocoon as he listened to the two heroes.

"Everything is fine in the Gala. Thankfully we had the time pushed back to 10," All Might sighed in relief and Izuku felt his whole world tilt.

He...he'd been acting under the assumption that he was in a building filled to the brim with money grubbing heroes….when it really wasn't. All there was, he could assume, where Eraserhead and All Might.

And he'd been pussy footing this whole thing as to not draw attention when there really was no reason for him too…

Okay...he was pissed.

Not even wanting to keep the farce up he got out of the tape, before kicking All Might in the face when he popped out, laughing as he got a hit. He got another hard punch in Eraserhead's stomach before kicking a leg up and hitting the man in his jaw. He twirled and kicked All Might in his side, jolting as the hero shook at it and buckled for a moment….like it actually hurt.

Jumping back he rose a brow at the two heroes.

Logically they would be looking for two people, the robber and the murderer, but then he would have to have two identities later on when he continued his path. 

And you know, he wasn’t really all about that 

“Hoo...Did I actually hurt the Symbol of Peace,” he mocked in a high pitched voice. “Wow! I am so strong! Well I mean I did kill that dude in the forest not too long ago…” he giggled,smiling as they froze at his words. “But he was pretty much weak as shit! And not….” he froze at the malice coming from the two heroes and cursed. 

He went overboard with arrogance again. 

“You,” Eraser rasped. “You killed that man?” 

“Later,” he yelled, running off. 

He knew that they were pissed and more invigorated to go after him at that point. 

Shit, he wanted to rile them up! Not piss them off. 

Then again...murdering isn’t all that common anymore and people mocking the police about said murder is pretty much nonexistent. 

Oops. 

* * *

And that's that.

Izuku knew that All Might would follow him and that would be his chance to get to safety.

He smirked when All Might jumped down before landing a kick to the face and sending him flying onto a random floor. He coughed when he landed harshly onto the tile before shaking it off and running out onto the floor, smiling when he saw the windows.

"Child," All Might boomed.

"Later Losers," he yelled, slamming his whole body through the window.

* * *

Heroes below looked up as a small body broke through the glass of the 45th floor, many gasping as they realized it was a child.

"Jeanist," one hero yelled to the fiber hero before they hard the boy yell-

_**"PRIESTESS! COME ON,"** _

Everyone yelped when a flash of blue and silver rushed passed them and reached out for the boy as All Might appeared in the broken window.

"Catch them! That boy admitted to killing that man," he boomed, no one wasting a moment before they jumped on them…

Or tried to.

The things or woman had sent out a wave of energy it seemed and pushed them back while she and the boy made a clean getaway.

"Shit," All Might muttered the curse as he held his wound.

* * *

"What happened," she gasped after dropping them off on the beach.

"I got caught," he grunted, hissing in pain as he no doubt pulled a back muscle with all that fighting.

Fuck! His Ugallu wound was killing him.

"Izuku," she gasped, placing a hand on his back before releasing some energy to help him.

"I got a surprise from the Admin of Moon Cell," he smiled, the woman gaping before turning serious. "You don't look too happy. Do you know him or something?"

"I have not met him personally, but the other apostles of the Alien God have described him as either a good man or incredibly annoying," she stated with utter seriousness. "It depended on how well he liked them in the mood he was in at that particular moment in time."

"I believe em," he sighed, head thumping to the ground. "And he gave some interesting info." He turned to her and she seemingly understood.

"As shady as he was, the other Apostles never received false I am inclined to believe that his words are correct. Whatever they may be. "

"Apparently there is someone here with stagnant circuits...a summoning could accidentally activate them and we can't risk that if we want to remain incognito," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean...if it's true...

"That is troubling…" She moaned out, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ah shit," Izuku groaned, running a hand down his face. "I am now going to have to listen to teachers and low rank wannabe's talking about how they are enforcing curfew and how they are 'working on finding the villain responsible'," he scoffed. "As if the first time wasn't enough."

"Indeed, things will be getting tighter around her," the Priestess murmured. "At least you did not out yourself." She didn't see that Izuku had frozen in his spot before giggling nervously.

"I...uh...Also might have accidentally outed myself…" he whispered, the Priestess whipping her head to him before sighing.

"Great…" she moaned, not even bothering getting mad. "All that intelligence goes out the door because you have no filter!"

"So what," he whined.

"That is what is going to get you caught and killed."

"Yeah, yeah,"he sighed, turning to ignore her.

"Do not ignore me Izuku Midoriya," she yelped, bonking him atop the head.

"OI!" He yelped, turning to her with an annoyed look before they began hollering at one another.

Just like another normal day in Chaldea….almost.

He could only hope such a feeling lasted forever.

* * *

"So...we have a kid who admitted to murder or he was told to say that," All Might sighed as they blocked off the buliding.

"He's the one who did it," Eraserhead said as he and All Might walked inside the building to where the first confrontation began. "That confidence is one of someone who doesn't know how to shut their mouth."

"But he looks so young," All Might breathed, eyes wide as he looked around. "He was so well trained as well…"

"We have to assume that by his personality and the way he acted that he is well aware of his actions," Naomasa sighed as he placed his phone in his pocket. "He's smart, we may need to bring Nezu in on this."

"He was able to come up with things on the fly, execute it like a well thought plan...he's intelligent," Eraserhead shook his head. "He knew the vital points of the body to knock a person out, how much force was needed and managed to sneak past well trained guards."

"What's his quirk you think," All Might asked.

"I couldn't tell," he growled, eyes narrowed. "He fought almost exclusively quirkless and did so like that was all he knew."

"Quirkless," Naomasa murmured. "Nah," he shook his head.

Izuku was too small to be able to overpower a man like Villagard and certainly no match for All Might.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Your kidding," Izuku sighed as he leaned back in his seat as the teacher told them of the assembly later that day.

"Izuku," Katsuki sighed. "That murderer attacked All Might and is now a history thief!"

"I don't see the problem," he groaned, other's staring at him in shock. "So what if he stole that crap? None of you care."

"It's important history-"

"Yeah, one you all would rather forget," Izuku growled, Katsuki jumping.

"Midoriya-"

"What," he sighed, looking tired.

"We have warned you about that temper of yours," their teacher began. "Cool it."

"I am smarter than you," he burst out, done with the near daily reaffirmances of attempting to find the murder and getting back hisotry. "The only reason I am here is because I have to socialize-"

"I will call your mother," the teacher warned and Izuku shut his mouth.

He couldn't risk his mother getting wary of the Priestess and taking them away from one another.

"Zu-"

"I'm leaving," he sighed, grabbing his stuff. "I don't feel good," he stated to the teacher who clamped her mouth shut.

They were given instructions to let him leave if he ever said that and ethically they were bound to allow him. Giving a slaute he left the room, heading down the hall to the nurses office, as he turned he grunted as he slammed into another person's body but ages of such a thing happening stopped him from falling over.

"You must be clumsy for you not to fall after a collision like that," that tired voice…

Izuku looked up and locked eyes with the one and only Eraserhead.

"Yeah," he nodded, keeping his face neutral.

"You skipping? At this age," the other attempted to joke.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Are you the hero here for the lecture?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry to miss it. I am heading to the nurse," he stated.

"Oh, Izuku," Naomasa said as he followed up behind Eraserhead. "Are you alright."

"I'm just really frustrated and annoyed with the same assembly everyday," he looked ready to cry and Eraserhead could only feel bad. Stuff like this does get repetitive. "So I'm heading to the nurse."

"Oh...here's the pamphlets we were going to hand out," he smiled at the boy who took it before nodding and rushing off. "I hope he's getting better."

"He's the kid who went missing before being found right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"He was strange."

"I know…"

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

 _"Wait what,"_ Izuku gaped as Caster explained to him the plan.

"It's easy! Recreate Chaldea in your own world!"

 _"I thought you were going to connect us to Chaldea,"_ Izuku whined. _"Not that I would have to make my own from scratch!"_

"Yeah...well it seems as if something or someone is blocking me from connecting you," he shrugged, uncaring of Izuku's dilemma. "And I can't get an actual read of Chaldea."

 _"Huh,_ " Izuku jolted. _"T...that shouldn't be possible! It's been shut down for years now! Even still I was able to communicate with Mashu even when she was set to watch over the abandoned place,"_ he pouted.

"Like I said the mages here have been a bit of a problem here," he shook his head with a tired sigh. "They have been attempting to get into your world more and more, I _have managed to dissuade them and redirect their attention, but still. It's best to be prepared."_

 _"Oh, I don't know,"_ Izuku pretended to think. _"Have you forgotten about this world's lack of mana? The grail that is here that I cannot find,"_ he stressed. _"And the heightened security that the world is under now?"_

"It's best to have a catalyst ready for when the time comes," he shrugged.

 _"Great….years of being a museum thief...it's like a movie,_ " he moaned. " _More info on accessing Moon Cell at a later time?"_

"Indeed," he nodded, before shutting off the connection and sighing. Rubbing his face, Caster turned in his chair to look at the tube where he had a nearly dead Mashu Kyrielight in. "Thank the gods I was able to save you before they managed to kill you….and that I got Ritsuka's notes on Chaldea's inner workings."

He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Mages may have fully taken over Chaldea, they may have the equipment but that doesn't mean jack shit if they can't even figure out have to use each of them to their fullest capacity.

Good thing he was able to hide away the Muisk Family in Atlas at the moment.

Right...he just needed to focus on getting Izuku ready for when they did break his little barrier he made and come for the kill.

They failed to kill Izuku once, they were not going to fail a second time.

And they were not going to have the Priestess interfere the second time either, this time they were going to kill Izuku for sure.

* * *

The Priestess jolted when Izuku began murmuring a familair prayer under his breath as he looked through the schematics of the warehouse that was a possible headqaurters.

'Oh...please no,' she prayed, looking at Izuku. She watched for signs of remembrance of what happened shortly before he returned to his world...but she saw nothing.

"As long as he doesn't know what happened," she murmured, hand's clenching the other tightly. "He'll be fine."


	6. Toward a New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Sorry for the wait. I got my wisdom teeth out and it was a whole shitstorm in the events that followed. I've been in pain for about week and have been asleep as the pain meds eased my suffering. Hope your considerate as I wrote most of this when loopy on pain meds.

Izuku gasped awake, placing a hand on his head as he tried to calm his breathing and rapid heartbeat.

He...he dreamed of that horrible day and how he came back to this world…

Huh, strange.

Thinking back he really didn't remember much on how he got back home….

Shaking his head he moved to get up, taking a few more calming breaths before he heaved himself up. He quickly got dressed, not even bothering with showering-a habit that was hard to knock especially when you're in a month long singularity…

Is it weird to say he missed it?

Shaking his head he left his room and tensed at...just the pure stillness of the place around him.

"Mom," he called out, silently heading into his room and grabbing his knife he managed to make from the beach.

He crept out of the hall and into the kitchen/living room area, eyes narrowed as he looked for something to indicate he was not alone in the house. Eyeing a piece of paper he silently made his way over and opened it, relaxing as it was her explaining she got called to two 12 hours and wouldn't be home for a while.

Shaking his head he placed it down and slid the knife into his thigh harness he managed to put on before getting out.

Well, he'll have time to go and look over the mages notes in more detail it seemed.

He quickly made something to eat on the go as well as some snacks for himself and the strays he found on the beach. He set off with a brisk jog and hummed as he wasn't really able to do that when he was in Chaldea...because Antarctica.

Shaking his head he slowed down his place and moved to head into the garbage ridden beach, he knew that they were moving everything to the warehouse they had found in the countryside only about an hour's travel. Hell if he wanted to, he could vanish and live there for the rest of his life and become a hermit again. It had a garden he worked on cultivating for months now and a stream nearby and he's gone months without tech before and he sure as hell can do it again; but for some reason he was unwilling to leave the junk riddled beach.

Almost like as if he knew something was going to happen….or he was going to meet someone.

For whatever reason he felt as if something was going to happen and because of that...he stayed with the beach.

Not that much was left inside it anyways...but that feeling.

Shaking his head he moved to head to the bus where their base was only to freeze at the sound of...other people inside of it. Dropping his back without a sound he took out his knife and crawled to the door, waiting for them to still and get a reading on the amount of people before he nodded to himself.

Only 2 and they seemed to be his age.

Should be simple to overpower and defeat them.

Getting in front of the door he kicked the door open and burst in, scaring the two other 10 years olds, the girl screaming as she went in front of….of the muzzled boy.

A muzzle.

Like one you put on a feral animal.

Hell no.

"Why is that on him," Izuku demanded tossing his knife to the side, his compassionate side taking over as he looked at the muzzled boy. So Inhumane! Gently he moved the frozen girl out of the way and placed his hands on the others face, jolting at how...gaunt he was. "What happened to you," he murmured, moving to unlatch the harness...only to freeze at the soldered closed latch. "Bastards," he breathed.

"W...we were hiding-"

"I will ask questions once this inhumane thing is off of him," he told the girl quietly. "Now, there is a scalpel in my bag. It's outside, please get it," he murmured, grabbed the boy's skinny hand and rubbed it. "You will be free soon," he murmured as the girl went and got his bag.

He took it and grabbed the scalpel with ease, moving to the boy's face who began to shake his head and his eyes pooling with tears.

"Shh," he hushed. "I want to help...please let me help," he begged, the boy's eyes flicking to him and the other girl for a moment before nodding. "Many thanks. Now, turn your body. I'll get rid of this from the back," he said, the boy compiling as he made quick work of the leather straps.

Once he felt it loosen up enough the boy ripped the muzzle off and sniffed before bursting out crying and moving to embrace Izuku.

"Thank you," the girl cried, holding his hand tightly. "Thank you so much!"

It was going to be a long day.

At least he felt right, in the end.

* * *

"So Mei," he asked the girl, Mei Hatsume, "Your Hitoshi's foster sister?"

Hitoshi Shinsou. Quirk Brainwashing. Activated by speaking to him after answering a question.

"I was," she murmured, looking out the window. "Mom and Dad didn't like his quirk and muzzled him. When he tried to escape they beat him black and blue, I found him in the morning and then...last night we….we ran," she sniffed, taking the offered tissue. "But I still see him as my brother! Even if they tell me to forget him!"

"And you very well should," Izuku hummed, drinking his tea as the boy slept on the futon Izuku brought over. "I am ashamed to admit that I am currently unable to provide you with funds and necessities to continue with your escape-"

"You a genius or something," she interrupted, Izuku blushing as he realized he began to get into his...political persona.

'Habit," he coughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she giggled. "I have to go back to my parents anyways….I want to be a support course student at UA and their recommendations will help boost-" She looked so uncomfortable and the line so rehearsed, Izuku stopped her.

"You really want to be backed by discriminatory assholes," he asked, the girl stuttering to a stop before blushing and shaking her head. "They may be your parents, but if they did that," he motioned to Hitoshi's skinny and bruised body. "To him because of his quirk...what will they do to you if you don't live up to expectations?"

"I….I…," she didn't even bother to protect or defend her parents.

"I am moving my base of operations to a warehouse," he began, the girl looking up. "It is safe and has its own power and utilities," he began, the girl jolting. "I am quite into gardening and have been working on one there since we found it," he took a breath, and gasped when she burst up to hug him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much," she cried, Izuku tensing as he was unsure of how to continue. "You're so nice!"

"Not really," he sighed. "The only reason i'm doing this is because of the way that Hitoshi has been treated is barbaric," he huffed, the girl moving back to look at the boy. "Being treated less than human is something I found myself experiencing more than once and no one deserves that."

"You have a…'villains' quirk," she scoffed at the term, Izuku finding himself smiling lightly.

"How about no quirk," he raised a brow, the girl gasping. "So Hitoshi has it a bit better than me...maybe…"

'Do you want to be a hero," she demanded, getting up in his face with a gleam that Izuku could only call….Da Vinci like.

"Maybe," he offered, the girl smiling and he shivered as memories he'd rather keep buried resurfaced.

"How about this," she leaned back, the glint was still there. "Hitoshi wants to be a hero! I want to be a support tech! If you want to be a hero too, I can make your gear for UA! This junk yard has to be full of beauties!"

"Indeed," he offered, smirking as he grabbed a small lead ball and tossed it to the girl. "May I?"

With a confused look she tossed it back and her eyes widened as he easily crushed it under his grip.

"I usually don't make deals with people that I have just met," he began, placing the cup down with a clink. "But I can see that you both mean no harm and really do...want a new life," he smiled, the girl looking to her sickly foster brother before nodding. "I will train Hitoshi as I was trained, you will provide both of us with equipment, I will as well teach both of you and...you'll help me with...certain objectives."

"Nothing...bad right," she murmured, looking at him in apprehension.

"Define what 'bad' is too you," he cocked his head to the side.

"Like...mass murdering and r...rape," she whimpered.

"More like stealing artifacts and killing a person here and there," he raised a brow as she relaxed. "Not too concerned with the killing?"

"Well...it's just a single person right? And if you are as rational as you seem you must always have a reason," she murmured. "Besides...all these villains in the prisons are just a breeding ground for a mass catastrophe waiting to happen," she sighed, Izuku perking up.

Maybe this would actually benefit him in the long run.

"Well, I think we might get along...well enough," he smiled.

Mei merely looked to Hitoshi, the boy fast asleep and he knew that she wanted nothing more than a good life for the kid and herself.

"What would our roles be?"

"You'd be the control center," he smiled, her body flashing into Da Vinci for a moment. "As well as our main toy maker." He winked. "Perhaps one day I may explain myself fully to you-"

'Me and Hitoshi have our secrets and you have yours," she interrupted. "Your respect us, we respect you. Deal?"

"Deal," he smiled, perhaps things were looking up.

* * *

**FEW FEW WEEKS LATER**

"Hey," Hitoshi whispered, using his voice still foreign to him.

"Hmm," Izuku said in response as he placed the last box down in the warehouse. He smiled at Hitoshi as he grabbed his gardening gloves and moved to the garden he had made.

"A...are you serious about like...training me and stuff," he asked, accepting the basket that Izuku handed him.

"Yes, I am," he nodded. "I will start off light, because you need to build up strength," he winked, tossing a tomato to the other who caught it.

"You know...when I saw you with that Bakugou kid...you were really scary," he murmured Izuku humming as he thought back to it.

He...may have gone a bit overboard in pushing Katsuki away as the others near constant hovering was getting to the point of being ridiculous.

"Does he always act like that?"

"You mean over protective and overbearing," he hummed, looking at some of the items in his garden. "I am a quirkless child who went missing...he feels responsible for me I guess."

"You….you seem like the type who can take care of himself," Hitoshi murmured.

"Where I come from I had to grow up fast," he admitted, looking down to the ground. "I either had to cower and allow people to fight my battle for me or I got up and fought with them...and I am sick and tired of hiding behind people."

"H...how'd you get that courage," he asked the other meekly, Izuku turning to the other as he fiddled with the handle of the basket and he could only wonder.

Is this what they saw?

Did they see a small child begging them to teach him, on how to fight, survive and live?

Maybe.

"I learned that to live in this world you need to have balls of steel and an iron will," he shrugged. "You learn not to give a damn pretty early on," he assured the boy.

"How...how come you seem fine with me and Mei," he asked now, looking through his lashes. "You push everyone away...why not us? You could have taken off my muzzle, gave me and Mei some food and then kicked us out….why do you continue to help us?"

"Hmm." Izuku contemplated the thought before turning to the other with a soft smile. "I guess you both remind me of some people I lost…People that I lived and loved as my own family."

"Oh," he said, looking a bit flushed as he held the basket out to allow Izuku to place the items in their.

"Don't think too much on it," Izuku gave the other a reassuring smile moving to head back inside as the other basked in the sunlight. "Besides...you're not annoying," he winked. "You are my type of person...but I am just waiting for the crazy to come out," he huffed, Hitoshi jumping lightly. "People I tend to like spending time with usually have the craziest personalities for real."

"You got me there."

Izuku merely smiled.

* * *

"Strange of you to make friends of your accord," the priestess hummed as she looked at Izuku.

Currently Mei was in the basement level of their new hideout, tinkering with god knows what and Hitoshi was sleeping off the infection he managed to get from the cuts the muzzle had given him.

"Well, you did push them in the direction of the beach a few weeks back," he gave her a knowing look that she merely smiled at him.

"I thought that perhaps if we are endeavoring to have a New Chaldea here, we might as well have a new Tech Commander-"

"I think you mean new Da Vinci," he sighed, sitting down. "She's eager to pick apart and go through the workings of the Chaldean Computer that was left behind."

"Ahaha! See she is perfect," The Priestess smiled.

"Hitoshi...it will take some time before he grows into himself," Izuku shook his head.

"It will be like old times...but this time the roles are switched," she smiled, Izuku humming in response as he thought about it.

"I guess so," he shrugged. "Better Hitoshi than Bakugou."

"Bakugou is becoming a bit of a problem," she commented, Izuku grunting in response as he took out the block of wood he was sanding to make a practice sword. "He seems to take to following you on weekends now."

"I have been going off on my own more and more now," he sniffed, looking at the sword before grabbing the sander again. "Mother is now having to take more and more shifts at the hospital as the time of my...capture, wanes."

"I see...this is either going to bode well for us or create a problem," she breathed.

"I will have more freedom for sure….but getting away from the Bakugou's will be a problem," he informed her, looking at his masterpiece once more as he added the final touches. "I am basically invalid in that home and when she works on school days she expects me to go to their house."

"Not good...they report back to her…"

"They are worried family friends," he snapped back before clamping his mouth shut.

"Defending them," she raised a brow as Izuku merely sighed and placed a hand on his head, flinching. Her heart rate increased and she could only hope that he didn't remember.

"Oi, Priestess," he murmured, voice soft as he tried to collect his thoughts. "What...exactly happened when I came back...my memory is all fuzzy."

"You came back after your 18th birthday," she explained calmly. "You decided it was a good idea to get absolutely drunk and wish upon the greater grail to return him and 'get it over with', as you drunkenly called it."

"Are you sure," he murmured, looking confused as he pressed his palm to his head. "I could have sworn….I could have sworn that it was shortly after Ritsuka's execution that...that I came back...I..I was in a church...A chapel…"

"No," the priestess insisted, the tone of her voice making him jolt. "It was our 18th birthday party...you where in Japan-"

"I was in England at the time-"

"No! You weren't Izuku," she insisted the boy looking at her in shock as she nearly screamed at him. "You were in Japan. It was your 18th."

"What are you hiding from me," he demanded, the woman merely getting up and leaving. " **WHAT HAPPENED** ," he screamed after her, but all he received was silence.

"Izuku…," Mei asked as she came out from the basement. "Are you-"

She froze in fear at the absolutely rage filled and cannibalistic look on his face.

"What aren't you telling me," he murmured.

* * *

**_CLOCK TOWER, LONDON_ **

**_YEAR-20XX_ **

"What is this," Izuku demanded as he took the paper out of Ritsuka's hand. "An execution order?!"

He was a tall boy for his age, despite just turning 18 he staggered at 6'5", having taken a more than few suspicious potions provided by Paracelsus. And they worked, he was tall lean and held in high regard as one of the best fighters of the Clock tower as well as a formidable foe.

Back on the subject...

All he received as a blank and tired look as she turned to him.

"Izuku...go home...you don't have to die in this world," she sighed, looking outside the window. She looked so weary...so old.

It was wrong.

"Leave you to the wolves while I go back to a society that pushes me down and would call my training a 'good effort'," he mocked, looking at her shocked. "What a joke."

"Chaldea has been shut down for half a year now, the summoning system destroyed and the staff dissolved. Mashu has been put in charge of caring for the facility…" She trailed off, eyes dull and no longer holding the spark they once held.

It wasn't right.

"But they ordered for you to die," he stressed, shaking the paper clenched his hand angrily. "Do they not care that you have suffered enough! Do they not see that you are the reason they even live!?"

"They don't care," she whispered, trying to calm the boy. "Izuku-"

"No," he stopped her short. "No! I do not want to hear you justify your death or even defend these fucking bastards! I thought Goldolf was going to get us under the protection of the Musik Family!"

"You are Izuku," she murmured, the boy stopping. "Once he gets word of your execution order he'll put a stop to it. But it is me who will be killed. I asked not to be put under the protection of the Musik Family."

"Ri...ritsuka," he breathed, stumbling back a step. "Why?" He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Mom why?" He demanded, the first few tears slipping down his face.

"Izuku they are afraid and ashamed," she shushed, placing a hand on his cheek. She wiped away the few tears that managed to escape, but more began to fall the more she continued to speak. "I am a mage with no lineage and I lied about my...achievements…"

"It's not fair," he sobbed, tears of frustration flowing down his face. "Why should we die?"

"No," she murmured, hugging him. "Go home, after Musik gets you out of the execution," she murmured to him. "You can live and be the hero you are meant to be in your home."

"Come with me," he begged, but he knew the answer.

It would be the same answer up until she died.

"No...I can't," she sighed. "You know that. They need someone to punish and blame." In anger he pushed her away and snatched up the order again, he gave a small closed mouth scream of frustration before turning her.

"I...why would you leave me," he demanded..no, he accused, ripping the order up.

The paper scraps pitifully fell to the ground, neither of them bothering to look at them as they did so.

"Izuku," she sighed, she looked so tired. "Be the hero your world needs. Show them what they have abandoned."

"In the end is it worth it?"

She was silent, and he knew his answer.

* * *

_MARCH XX, 20XX_

His heart was pounding in his chest and ears, thumping and ever present as he tore down the hall of the association; tears flowed down his face as he pushed the mages down. Bulldozing past them as he went deeper and deeper into the den of the beasts.

"Where are you," he cried out in the hall, the Mages pointing at him with their blank faces.

He could feel them mocking him, with their jeers and sneers, their cold eyes looking at the frazzled Chaldean.

He long since gave up being a child of the land of the rising sun. He was a child of the cold warmth that was Chaldea, his true home. No matter its location.

"RITSUKA," he roared out, tears streaming down his face, his hand found its way into his hair and he frantically began to pull at it as he took off down to the center chamber. As he grew closer and closer to the place he heard her soft voice and hope began to spark in his heart as he drew closer and closer.

It broke at Lorelei's words.

"Any final words?"

Izuku roared when he heard Ritsuka's voice and the confession she had to make.

One that Mages was not worthy of hearing.

"I forgive you, I forgive all of you from the bottom of my heart," she said. Izuku amped up the speed and slammed into the door with such strength and speed that they slammed into the walls and provided something to cover up the sound of Ritsuka's head being taken off.

Not worthy to live.

Not worthy to die in private.

Not worthy of anything.

"Well, this saves us the time and resources in attempting to find you," Lorelei commented as she turned to look at Izuku. "I see that taking her away from you in the middle of the night provided us the needed bait."

"You Bitch," he snarled, tears flowing into fat rivers on his face. "How dare you? _**HOW DARE YOU!?**_ "

"I say we have every right to go through with this course of action, despite some people," she eyed the Muisk family head who glared back at her with hatred. "Tried to stop our noble actions."

"Noble," he scoffed, tears never letting up. "You just say what comes out of your ass huh?"

"Silence," she boomed, eyes narrowed. "Get him."

" **Windstoß*** ," he screamed, and the power from the spell sent them all flying back the boy rushing out with one tearful look to the limp body of his beloved mother and mentor, his body forcing itself to the limit.

On the way out he passed a solemn Musik family, the entire clan merely murmuring a prayer for the boy.

He didn't give them a second glance and they knew it was only right for him to do so.

They failed.

And they lost the one person who truly called them friend because of it.

* * *

Izuku panted as he stumbled into the Chapel that was next to the Clocktower's secret entrance, one that was out in the shook the oil off of him from the defense mechanisms machines that he managed to take out on his way. He was sniffed and hastily tried to wipe the snot off his nose as he looked up at the Cross and glared.

"She believed in you," he whispered, eyes narrowed as he stared at the thing. "She believed in you and you abandoned her," he accused.

No one answered.

Izuku didn't even bother to move when a new presence behind him appeared.

"Funny that some mages still believe in a god, huh," Izuku merely sighed at the voice.

"Kill me here, I don't care," he admitted, his arms slumped at his side.

"You would die in the house of the God you insulted," he asked, Izuku giggling lightly at the sound of a gun cocking.

"And a mage is using a gun to off me," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Izuku merely turned around and faced the man, arms spread out as he took a step forward.

'So it," he snapped, tears pouring down his face as desperation took over. "I would rather die than go back to that place," he whispered. "I would rather be dead in this world than in a one that pushes me down! So, DO IT," he screamed with such ferocity that the mage took a step back.

"T...hell," he whimpered as he beheld the crazed Izuku.

"Well," the boy demanded. "What are you waiting for huh," he yelled, glaring at the other. " _SHOOT_!"

_BANG_

All Izuku remembered was a bright white light.

**_"YOU BITCH!"_ **

**_"GET THEM!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gust of Wind
> 
> Comment on what you like and what happened!


	7. Four Years Later

_"Keeping this from the kid is not doing him any favors and aren't you two at an impasse already,"_ Caster asked as he spoke to the Alien Priestess.

"He doesn't need to know," she insisted. "I am helping him."

 _"I had to bring the Musik Family here to the Moon Cell,_ " he snapped, eyes narrowed. _"The Mages association is getting more pissed as the days go on! It's been four years since Izuku came back to his home world and they are not happy he is still alive and killed their only mole in his world."_

"And that is not my problem," she shot back.

 _"You're the one who assisted in killing Villagard," h_ e huffed, leaning back in his chair. " _They almost saw through my little wall and found the rift between this plane and yours!"_

"Then you should be working harder," she hissed, eyes narrowing.

 _"Listen here you bitch,"_ he snarled, getting close to the camera. _"I am not the one at fault here! Currently I have a vegetable of a woman that was once the holder of the Spirit Galahad! God knows how long rehab will be! The Musik family is under my protection as well as I have to defend against the Mages Association as they attempt to breach Moon Cell. I am doing far more than you!"_

"I cannot tell Izuku any of this," she whispered, eyes down as she tried to calm her breathing.

 _"You're going to end up hurting him more than helping him,"_ Caster sighed, his rage cooled for the moment.

'I...I can't," she murmured.

 _"He will find out, either by the mages attempting to finish him off from their last failed attempt and when your memory altering magic wears off...he is going to be pissed,"_ He informed her. _"He is not going to take to your deception well and he is not going to let you in anymore."_

"Is there anything of importance that you can tell me aside from slandering how I handle what is going one," she demanded, turning around to leave.

 _"How has the search for the Holy Grail been,_ " he asked, looking like he regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth.

"Izuku's anger is getting worse with each passing year," she admitted with a sigh. "We have had many false leads and he has become so busy with training Hitoshi that it slipped under our radar for a while."

_"But?"_

"We have unfortunately determined that it is in another country...it may be years before we have an opportunity to get it," she sighed.

 _"Ah...with catalysts, they are often displayed_ ," he hummed, the woman nodding.

"The Grail is different in the sense we need to actually find it," she groaned. "Izuku's nagging and anger is something I find myself dreading when another lead turns up dry."

 _"Well hunting the Grail was easier in Chaldea and when his parents were not on his case 24/7,"_ he shrugged.

"Indeed," she sniffed, before an awkward silence reigned. Caster shook his head before piping up again.

 _"How is the catalyst collecting going,"_ he finally settled on with a tired sigh.

"The ones that have eluded us the most have been the more modern heroes," she informed him, the man humming. "We have had to stop our attempts for a time...as no exhibitions were coming to Japan after the third or so swipe."

 _"Makes sense,"_ he hummed, twirling a pencil. _"So you've been using gates to get place to place to throw suspicion off?"_

"Yes...but there's two exhibitons on the life of Li Shuwen and the two gods of modern electricity. Edison and Tesla," she stated, she raised a brow as he choked on his water and flailed about.

 _"They are going to split up this job,"_ he asked, sitting up straight. " _All four of them were valuable servants in their own right….if we miss even one-_ "

"We managed to take a scrap of Li's clothes from both his younger and older years...but it was noticed…" she sighed, caster groaning as well.

_"Are they heading back to where the stuff originated from?"_

"No, they are asking for all Heroes in Japan to come and protect the exhibition," she stated. "Izuku...is quite happy."

_"Of course he is."_

"The raid is tonight...closing night," she smiled.

 _"I'll be sure to bring Popcorn,_ " he smiled, giggling at the thought of the raid that night.

* * *

"Izuku this is suicide," Hitoshi gasped as the other told him to get ready for the raid. "All Might! Endeavor! Hawks! Best Jeanist! All the top ten are here tonight! Every Underground that can be dispatched and some of the best students of the top Hero Schools!"

"Ah! Like old times," he gushed, looking so giddy. "Invading a heavily armed and protected fortress to gain the item we need...ah...how fun," he smiled, he looked so dreamy...

"I...Izuku," Mei sighed, looking up from her latest baby. "Your...battle hungry side is showing."

"Oh," he smiled brightly. "Is it?! I didn't notice! Thanks for the warning though," he giggled before moving to grab his mask.

"Izuku, they have been on high alert ever since the robbery at the Museum in Miyazaki Prefecture," Hitoshi sighed as he too got on his gear. "This is such a bad idea…."

"Well whine all you want! Cause I think it's a great idea," Izuku smiled, looking at his blade with a critical eye. "Besides! It's back where it all began!"

"All Might's Tower," Hitoshi swallowed as he placed his mask on.

"Ah! To see All Might and Eraserhead again will be such fun! It's gotten a bit boring to always have someone else chase you," Izuku puffed out his cheeks, placing his hands on his waist.

Mei only shook her head and thought back to when she actually feared this boy.

At first glance he was a cool and collected leader that was a formidable person to fight against, took no shit and was someone whose intelligence baffled people. He was hard to approach and had a hard time making a joke. And while all of that was true…

He was just a lonely kid.

He hid behind that facade and hoped that no one would see the truly scared and lonely kid that was beneath such a surface, he was afraid of being made fun of or coddled. He wanted to be seen as independent and not some helpless quirkless kid.

Well, Mei thought with a shake of her head, she could muse on it later.

"Hitoshi," she called, the other coming toward her as she handed him his new and improved items.

Izuku was stubborn in the fact that he refused new tech equipment and wanted to use swords, arrows and guns whenever he could. He sometimes took electric escrima sticks, that would attach to become a bo staff at times, but that was the farthest he went aside from locators and communicators.

"This is the last heist of the year! Because in a week we have the UA Entrance Exams," he pumped his fist up, smiling brightly under his mask as he tied his hair back.

"We are going to die tonight," Hitoshi murmured as he began to pray.

Another weird thing about Izuku is that he was both highly religious...and yet not…

He believed in the Cathloic God and yet he also prayed to old Pagan gods….

He was strange for sure.

"Let's go," he winked, the two heading out as Mei set up their control center from the old Chaldean computer which she is still attempting to learn. "It's the heist of the century!"

More like a suicide quest.

* * *

"Tch...this is pissing me off," Eraserhead snapped as he paced beside Present Mic and All Might, the first hero attempting to calm his cat obsessed husband. "No," he snapped, voice cold. "He's evaded us for four years. He's mocked me and everyone else and now he has a little partner."

"What worries me is that he never acknowledged that he killed that man four years ago," All Might hummed, looking out over the exhibit before shaking his head. "He acts like murder was all part of the plan...and that is was something to be thrown to the back of his mind….he killed a man."

"He's a sick kid," Present Mic stated as he smiled at two kids looking in awe at the display. "He'll get the help he needs and then he can properly pay for what he did."

"I...I guess so," All Might nodded, looking at the two kids before smiling as well.

They seemed so interested in the display and where talking animatedly, hands moving about and he found himself smiling.

Over the years interest in these artifacts and history has risen due to the fact they were being stolen. People were once more rediscovering the interesting legends and myths that came with them, as well as the colorful history that these people created for their country.

But it was still a touchy subject with so many of these old myths and legends having murder, rape and so many other villainous behaviors of the heroes…

But, it was nice to see kids take an interest.

"What worries me right now is how he has not made a move or a noise as to alert us he is here," Eraserhead murmured as he scanned the crowd. "In France, Germany and every other country he's hit, he's made some type of announcement."

"He could be wary of Endeavor," Present Mic offered. "The last heist was one he was protecting and Endeavor is pissed that not only was he outwitted, but he was made a fool of."

"Yeah," Eraserhead snorted. "Nearly blew up the building that he was protecting because the kid got away."

"His youngest is here as well," All Might stated. 'He's hoping that he will be the one to catch the child thief."

"Well...we need to stop him before he kills the kid," Present Mic sighed, watching as the two kids motioned to the next exhibit in the other room, heading off with a giggle.

None of the heroes noticed that the display that held Tesla's journal was now empty, and they wouldn't notice it for a long time.

* * *

"Never thought this is how it would go," the famed Historical Thief murmured into Shoto's ear as he held a blade to his throat. "Endeavor's...prize child," he purred, making the other shiver, before scowling.

"Do not call me that," he hissed, his hand getting warmer as flames wished to break through-but he held back.

"Tch," the thief huffed as he looked at the boy. "Holding back your power? Now that really pisses me off."

"It is his power," he hissed to the thief as his partner took the items and placed them in the sack.

"Oh, going with the old 'It's his power, so I don't want to use it because-'"," he was cut off by his partner.

"Chaldean," his partner whispered and Shoto jolted as he realized-that is his name.

All this time the world had known him as the Historical Thief, a fanatic that was obsessed with priceless artifacts and had a knack for pissing off heroes, never once did they think to learn his title.

And never once did they think to ask him for it.

"Yes, Mindwarp," he murmured, his glowing green eyes still locked on Shoto's.

They were so...pretty.

"I have the items! Let's go," he whispered, eyes flicking generously to all the entrances.

He was scared.

"You go," he stated and Shoto knew Chaldean was smiling under his mask, he breathed in a sigh when the knife slipped away from his throat. "I have business here."

"Can you stop wanting to antagonize every damn hero you meet," Mindwarp groaned. "You're going to end up getting caught!"

"I'll be fine," he assured his friend, smiling at Shoto. "How about you tell me where that flaming trash can of a hero is," he murmured, smiling lightly under his mask as the boy gaped at him before grinning. "Go, warp," he ordered and Shoto watched as the other snapped to attention and bowed before heading out.

"About...the Trash can," Shoto began, stuttering to a stop as the glowing eyes flicked to him.

"I would very much like to speak to him...if you would. Sho-to," he clicked his tongue as he spoke his name, Shoto swallowing before nodding.

"Follow me."

They boy hummed as they began the trek to Endeavor, the man telling Shoto to begin his first patrol alone as he overlooked his tiny command center and tried to find the person Shoto was leading to him.

"Tell me," he asked, Shoto turning to the boy. "Is he pissed that I managed to evade him back a few weeks ago?"

"Yes," Shoto nodded. "He is obsessed with being the one to unmask you and get the items you've stolen back."

"What do you think," the boy asked, turning to lock eyes with the other. "About the thing's I've stolen?"

"Honestly...I've seen how you treat them," Shoto admitted. "You probably have more respect and awe in those items than anyone ever could have now a days," he shrugged.

"So my raid of the Japanese Sword Museum?"

"That was a bit much," he admitted. "Stealing all of Japan's famous swords was a bit much. But it's better that they all retain their original forms instead of being broken apart to be views upon for a short amount of time."

"I see that you understand me," he winked before they stopped outside a door. "Ohh, high tech," he whistled at the finger pad. "I'll meet you inside," he winked before seemingly vanishing.

Shoto didn't question it and went inside.

"Father," Shoto said as he walked forward to the hero, eyes focused as the other turned to him. "I have spotted the Chaldean."

"Who," he asked, flames roaring up before going down.

"Me," a familiar voice said, before arms wrapped around his neck and began to squeeze.

Enji struggled as the arms squeezed tighter and tighter, getting lightheaded as the thief no doubt had immense combat experience. He clawed at the arm, and almost roasted him, had a prick of a needle not stopped him and soon the world began to get hazy.

"I can't have you killing me tonight," he heard the Chaldean whisper. "So...I'll put you to sleep. Hmm?"

The last thing he remembered was a 'Now onto you, boy.'

Then black.

* * *

"Many a thanks," he chuckled as Endeavor fell to the floor unconscious with a grunt, he followed with a dramatic bow. "I would stay...but I do have an appointment with All Might and Eraserhead...as I do have very interesting information for them that I am sure they will positively adore," he sang, the other merely looking at him in confusion.

"Y...your my age aren't you," he asked, Chaldean looking at him with narrowed eyes before suddenly he was gone and a pressure was on Shoto's back.

"You won't tell anyone right," he murmured into Shoto's ear, making the boy freeze up and shiver slightly.

Speed? Or Teleportation...is that how he got away?

"Well," the other pressed, Shoto nodding as he could feel the other smirk before stepping back. "Great! Because I like you," he purred out, Shoto swallowing at the tone. "I am going to tell you a bit of a secret…"

"What," he found himself verbalizing.

"I am going to UA, the Hero Course," he winked, before jumping up and heading through the vents, Shoto gaping as he processed it.

He...He's going to be at UA with him…

He's going to be in the Hero course.

He can see him again.

He could only hope that he was really that flirty with everyone he met….or maybe that was a clue…?

* * *

"Great to see you again," that voice…

Eraserhead whipped out and shot his Capture tape to the thief, the boy jumping out of the way of the patrolling hero.

"Problem child, cockier than the first time we met," he noted, taking note of the support gear he was boasting.

"Well, maybe," he smiled, leaning against the rail he jumped behind. "I mean...it was hard. Coming back after so long...getting used to this place again," he sighed, and Shouta could tell he was...tired.

Not like he was at times, with sleep deprivation due to overwork. But...he looked so emotionally drained.

"Why do this kid...why steal history-"

"God, you're all the same," he huffed, knocking a knuckle to the metal. "You know it's your world's history...but do you really care," he asked and Shouta looked at him confused. "You all only care about it because it's old...you'd rather forget the people who once used and wore these things."

"I do';t ask questions with things that don't hurt people...but you killed a man-"

"A bad man who killed many in the pursuit of research," he shot back.

"Then you should have told us," Eraser rebounded, the boy sighing in annoyance.

"Would you have believed me," he sighed, looking like a tired adult who has been through this before...maybe he has. "Would have believed me without concrete proof...a child, claiming a man is experimenting on people."

Ereaserhead was silent.

"I thought so," he huffed, shaking his head. "I admit this game of Cat and Mouse has been the most entertaining thing I have had happen to me in the last few years...but even this got boring," he yawned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I will be moving onto more fun projects," he grinned and Eraserhead felt his heart stop.

He killed one man without remorse, he had 18 more to go.

"Are you-"

"Don't worry," the boy sighed, leaning back. "I don't plan on killing anyone," he giggled, making the hero tense. "Not unless they come for me first."

His hand moved to his tracker which he clicked when the kid threw his head back with a groan.

"I am merely moving onto something much more fun! I still have many more items to collect," he assured the hero. "But I think it's time to break out of this routine..ain't that right All Might?"

The boy leapt up the moment the hero lunged for him, grabbing onto the rails on the ceiling and swinging before landing on another rail that surrounded the room they were in. It was sort of like a showroom with a lowered floor for a gallery with a raised outer ring.

"Tch, same mind games as the other heroes described," All Might huffed.

"Me," he asked. "Do mind games?!"

"Your different from all those years ago," he commented, the boy groaning.

"Sure, I get it," he huffed, crossing his arms as All Might looked to Eraserhead who flicked his eyes down to signal his lightly glowing teacher. "I was a bit of a hardass all those years ago! But it's four years! People tend to grow more confident!"

"You still must pay for the crime of taking a life-"

"This again," he sighed, leaning against the rail and coming closer. "Murders were once more commonplace than people would like to admit, 300 or so years ago~!"

"Do not change the subject," All Might warned, he could sense the other heroes cautiously approaching.

'Yeah, yeah," the boy sighed. "Anyways, I best get out," he sniffed. "I have about oh...1 minute before Eraserheads reinforcements come and I really don't feel like fighting an army today. Bye," he sang before shooting up to the vent system the moment All Might and Eraserhead attempted to get him.

"Damn! He's in the Vent System," Eraser barked into the comm.

 _"Roger,"_ the other heroes said.

"He's changed," All Might commented.

"I'm not sure which is easier to deal with," Eraser ground out as he rushed out the room, All Might following suite.

"Huh?"

"The overly cautious child or the confident one," he said, All Might nodding as he too thought so.

"Indeed."

* * *

Izuku giggled as he ran through the hall, taking out heroes left and right as fast as he could. He went wild, running on walls, kicking out at their heads, using others as shields...he felt like a warrior in the midst of a horrid battle.

It felt good.

He grabbed one student's punch, smiling at their shocked face before he flung them into Best Jeanist who yelped as a body came hurling at them.

He screamed when a small dagger impaled itself in his thigh and gasped as the kid took out another and flung it at an suspecting hero, Jeanist tearing his attention away from the kid to save the other. When he turned back the child had already covered the distance and tripped him before he could get his bearings. His head was grabbed and slammed into the ground, and after a flash of pain he fell into unconsciousness.

Izuku yelped and jerked back as a razor sharp feather came at him before kicking it away and toward another hero.

He looked up to Hawks, the rising hero was smart to stay back, the man sending out more feathers to force Izuku into a corner.

Okay, time to get out.

Bursting into a run he dodged the feathers as best he could, glad his clothing was tear resistant, because the moment they had a blood sample….game over. He jumped up and hopped from head to head, making them yelp as he ran across the room and jumping on the wall, they all gasped as he bolted up it.

Heading straight for Hawks.

"Shit," the hero grunted as he called his feathers back to fly away.

He yelped when a leg came to kick at him before falling back on the catwalk he perched on and scrambling to get up as Izuku grabbed the handle and jumped on as well.

Izuku eyed the feathers coming back before turning to the hero with apologetic eyes.

" ** _Wasser in der Luft wird zu Frost_** *," he yelled, his magic circuits flaring up as the air around them cooled and the feathers froze with frost.

"The hell," the hero yelled, half his feathers falling to the ground encased in a delicate layer of frost. "What is your quirk," he demanded, before his eyes widened.

Izuku jumped atop the railing and made a dash for the hero, kicking at him before grabbing the handles on the other side, doing a handstand and falling down the side. He grabbed the bottom of the catwalk before hurling his body back up and hitting the plate that was the floor of it, making where Hawks was standing burst from the strength of his kick. The hero stumbled back before yelling as Izuku grabbed his leg and tripped him.

The hero hit his head on the rail twice before the concert of the entryway to the stairs and going limp.

That had to hurt.

He heaved himself back up and moved to scale the wall.

The best way to get out was through the roof.

Of the moment he got up, he was faced with an old friend.

"You've gotten better," Eraserhead commented as he appeared on the roof beside Izuku, the boy turning to the hero and looking around. "You've got a powerful quirk, you know?"

"Hmm," Izuku hummed, eyeing the area.

Where was All Might?

The shift in the air behind him had him moving to the side slightly as the hero jumped down and tried to trap him.

"Haaa...really," he asked the No.1 Hero before kicking his leg up and hitting him square in the jaw. He didn't notice the hand that went to push him and yelped as he was sent flying, slamming into a concrete wall and hitting his head.

His vision swam and head lolled forward as Eraserhead rushed over and tried to feel for blood, scolding All Might who looked shocked.

"Shit! Get an ambulance," he barked as he looked at the crater the kid's body had made.

Izuku groaned as his head began to ring and his ears soon drowned in a static sound….something was blocking his memory….of...of something…

What...what was it?

What was he forgetting?

Groaning he looked up and saw that Eraser had his back to him and All Might said he was going to jump down, the hero doing so and Izuku made his move.

In a flash his arms wrapped around Eraser's neck and squeezed as hard as he could the hero choking as it was done so fast he could only flail about, clawing at the kid's arm. His head got light and before he went unconscious he heard a-

"I'll be seeing you soon, Eraser."

* * *

Izuku gasped as he finally got out, stumbling into the base and holding his head as he no doubt had a concussion.

"Izuku," Mei gasped, rushing toward him and guiding him to a couch. "Stay awake alright!"

"I...I just need to sleep this off," he murmured, swaying as the pounding in his head got worse and a pain in his chest began to form.

But it was strange…

It...it was like a small little nick similar to a knife wound...or a bullet….

Bullet...Like...Like from a gun…

Gun….Gun….gun…

He….he's had a gun pointed at him...once...once...in...in a church…

"Where's Hitoshi," he groaned, shaking slightly as the ringing in his ears got worse.

"He's placing the items in their respective places…" she swallowed, grabbing the med kit and moving to bandage his wound. "You have to stay up alright?"

"I...I just need to sleep," he murmured, something was bugging him...it was on the tip of his tougne.

He grunted as pain spiked in his chest and he grabbed the fabric over it, squeezing tight in his hands.

"Izuku!?"

"I...I….something," he took in a shaky breath before he fell onto the couch and an explosion of memories replaced his dreams.

* * *

_MARCH XX, 20XX_

**_BANG!_ **

_Izuku coughed as the bullet hit him, falling into the cool embrace of a familiar Priestess, the woman cooing as she too stumbled back. Shakily Izuku placed pressure on the bullet wound in his chest, smiling as he saw it hit a vital part…._

_He'd be dead in 20 minutes tops._

_Around him he heard the Mages and Enforcers screaming and dropping like flies as the Priestess no doubt slaughtered them all._

_He giggled at that...the Apostle of an Alien God, killing in his God's house…_

_Now that was funny._

* * *

_The Priestess cooed as she held Izuku's body, the boy bleeding out before her from the bullet wound in his chest. Around them were the dead bodies of the mage who shot him and the association enforcers that came to get Izuku._

_The boy was breathing shallow breaths, his hand was over his wound and gently cupping it as he sluggishly tried to comprehend what was going on._

_"Am I finally going to die," he murmured, the Priestess sighing as she moved his hair out of his face. "I...I'm really happy…" tears began to flow down his face as he spoke. "I...I can see mom and dad again…"_

_The Priestess merely cocked her head to the side confused._

_"I...I never felt loved in my home world," he explained, breathing in lowly. "Everything this, your status and opportunities to your job is determined by your quirk...and if you don't have one...your useless...but not too long ago those with quirks were seen as monsters," he chuckled._

_The Priestess merely moved her hand to place pressure on his wound, making him cough and spurt up a bit of blood._

_"But here," he smiled, he looked so young...he looked like the child she once saw in Chaldea before the Crypter Kadoc took over with this Servant. "Here I could be anything I wanted, and the sky was truly the limit...when I discovered I was a mage...my possibilities were boundless. When," he began to choke on his tears. "Those heros," he sniffed. "Those heroes! They believed in my ambition and my drive...they taught me...they believed in me…"_

_She stayed silent as she looked at the sobbing boy._

_"I...I was their prince...the little emperor...warrior...heir to the kingdom they had believed Chaldea to be," he slurred. "Chaldea was their shining kingdom where they were everything and anything they wanted to be...but Ritsuka was their queen, empress and I was the prince…" he giggled, tears flowing down his face. "I was their beloved prince…"_

_She merely caressed his face, blood smearing from the corner of his mouth when she ran over it._

_"I...I could have been a hero," he gave her a teary smile before he began to go unconscious from blood loss and she felt his heart began to slow. "I could have been greater than...than even All Might.."_

_"Y...you will be...the greatest hero your world will ever see," she murmured, caressing his paling face._

_He was so close to death, she saw the avatar of it coming closer and closer to him; but she was not going to allow him to die. He needed to live and be the hero that she saw him becoming._

_Her hand glowed as she began healing him, drawing back time in his body. Bringing his blood back, reversing the wound…._

_He would live…_

_He would become a hero._

_She would make sure of it._

* * *

Izuku gasped awake with a yell, hand going to his old bullet wound; the wound now visible as the magic was fully gone. He snarled, pushing both Hitoshi and Mei away as he moved to the phone and punched in the Priestess' number.

"You get here now," he snarled, the other two freezing at his anger filled tone. "I have many questions for you and you better fucking explain everything...you understand me?"

With a shaky breath he ended the call and shook as he repressed his rage.

He...he had a chance to die.

He could have been with his mother right now...but the Priestess robbed him of that….

She took his only chance at happiness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Water in the Air turn to Frost
> 
> Comment on what you like and what happened!


	8. Of Anger and the Entrance Exam

**ONE DAY BEFORE UA ENTRANCE EXAMS**

"Izuku is so pissed," Hitoshi murmured as he and Mei listened to the argument that was happening from the basement.

"Damn Straight," she murmured back, both flinching when they heard a crash.

 _ **"WHY DID YOU NOT LET ME DIE! WHY DID YOU LET ME SUFFER IN THE GODFORSAKEN WORLD WITH OVERBEARING ASSES THINKING I AM AN INVALID CHILD THAT CAN'T DO SHIT,"**_ he screeched, the two flinching at the pure fury in his tone.

They heard mumbled words and applauded the strange woman for keeping calm in the face of a raging storm that was ready to destroy anything in its path.

 _ **"I DO NOT CARE THAT YOU WANTED TO MAKE MY DREAM A REALITY! I WANT TO BE WITH MY MOTHER IN THE AFTERLIFE AND YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME,"** _Izuku raged, the sound of smashing telling Mei that her little office was being wrecked.

"This is going to go on for a while," Hitoshi sighed, moving to the practice mat as Mei went to the Chaldean Computer.

As Hitoshi practiced Kata for the exam the next day, he thought back to the conversation that he had with Izuku regarding his parents.

_**A WEEK EARLIER** _

_"Hey…" Hitoshi asked after seeing Izuku skewer a dummy to all hell. "I have a...question."_

_"Hmm," the other turned to him, ignoring the baging in the room as Mei raged at her newest project._

_"You...you get pretty pissed twice a year for like a week," he began, feeling uncomfortable as Izuku obviously tensed and looked at the other with narrowed eyes._

_"And why do you want to know?" Mei had stopped banging her project by this point and shook her head at Hitoshi. She knew what he wanted to say and was against antagonizing Izuku._

_"Y...you said you're mourning your father and mother….but...aren't they still alive? Does this have to do with the people you lived with during your...disappearance?"_

_Izuku was silent as he stared down at Hitoshi, his breathing calm and even; no sign of rage._

_"Take the rest of the day off," he murmured, hands clenched tight before grabbing his things and heading to his room he stayed in when he wanted to get away._

_Mei took in a breath when the door slammed shut and pointed her wrench at Hitoshi in warning._

_"Do not," she stressed. "Go after him! We had an agreement! We have our secrets, he has his."_

_"But sis-"_

_"No," she shushed him. "I'll be working on my baby...so I trust you not to pry!"_

_"Kay…" he murmured, eyeing the door._

_Later that night Hitoshi went up to the roof to stargaze, he needed to get his mind off the thought about Izuku's family, but of course it's not as simple._

_He stopped short at the sight of Izuku staring up at the sky, he knew that the other sensed him long before he even got up to the roof; but Hitoshi stayed where he was simply waiting for Izuku to say something._

_"I...love my birth mother," Izuku sighed, eyes closed as he tipped his head to the sky. "I really do, as much as it seems I do not. It's hard to try and see her that way..."_

_"But…"_

_"I have seen things that destroy the mind," Izuku admitted, sighing as he clenched his hands together. "Test a person's morality…"_

_"What about your dad," Hitoshi prodded, coming forward as he went forward._

_"He's nothing worth mentioning...my birth father, that is," he hummed._

_"You...don't like him," Hitoshi ventured._

_"I couldn't have made a quirkless child," Izuku spoke in a deep voice, and Hitoshi knew that his father said that to him. "I hate him...but after my disappearance he's been trying to make up for all those years he neglected me….and it's pathetic."_

_"Ah-"_

_"Granted, my father was no better," Izuku sighed. "He was obsessed with sweets and an online Idol," he scoffed, shaking his head._

_"Why push them away though...your birth parents," Hitoshi sniffed, sitting down beside Izuku as he too looked up to the sky._

_"It's...easier I guess," Izuku admitted with a sniff. "Humans are forgetful creatures and should I forget my mother and father...it is something I do not want to happen….not at all."_

_"But Inko...your birth mom…"_

_"She's a great mother," Izuku admitted, turning to look at the other. "She is doing her best and she tries to give me everything that my heart desires….but I cannot love her the same way I loved Ritsuka or Romani."_

_"Did...did Ritsuka and Romani ever think about having children," Hitoshi boldly asked, Izuku chuckling at the question._

_"Maybe...I don't know," he shrugged with a smirk. "I think that they were content with me, and I admit...I kinda wanted a brother or sister...but circumstances….I think it would have been best if they never had any children."_

_"What are you going to do now?"_

_"I...I will try to be a better son...but it's so hard," he murmured, pulling his knees to himself and curling in. "I don't want to, I am too dirty and filthy for a woman such as Inko Midoriya."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothing," Izuku smiling, a real genuine smile, before getting up. "Sleep. I will see you in the morning," he winked before head out, Hitoshi's eyes following him the whole way even as his body vanished with the closing of the door._

_"Man…," he grunted. "He's a strange one."_

**_PRESENT_ **

"Yeah," he murmured, slamming his wooden sword into the dummy. "He really is a strange one."

Both him and Mei flinched at the sound of more glass breaking.

* * *

"You complete and utter bitch," he sneered, the woman merely watching the boy pace from the bounded field she created around him. He pounded on the wall again in an attempt to get out before screeching in rage as he was trapped. "Come and face me."

"Until you are calm enough, I will stick to this method," she sighed, the boy slamming on the wall again before roaring in rage.

"I see he is pissed off...Like I said he would be," Caster stated as his figure popped up from a Hologram.

"Really," she asked, the man shrugging as Izuku began to grill him on if he knew.

"Hey," he raised his hands. "I told her to tell you! But she didn't listen and now...whelp your in time out," he grinned, Izuku beginning to swear like the sailors he spent so much time with. "Damn...that...that's some colorful language."

"He's just getting started," the Priestess quipped dryly.

"It's going to get worse," he balked.

"Oh, much worse," she assured him, just as Izuku let out a particular harsh curse to the Caster who turned red. "Why are you here?"

"Ah! Well I wanted Izuku to know a few things that will be changing," he coughed, the boy huffing as he was interested.

"Is it something with a moon cell," he demanded, the other nodding and Izuku sat down.

"First off, most of my power within the moon cell was given to me by the moon cell for the sole purpose of helping you," he began, the boy groaning before stopping at the glare he got. "And I am losing it."

"What," Izuku asked.

"The Moon Cell is taking back control," he stated. "I will still have control of various functions...but it seems to have it's own agenda and I am not privy to it," he shrugged.

"Great," Izuku sighed.

"I've heard rumors that the wandering Sea is attempting to make contact with this world," The Priestess murmured, Izuku bolting up.

"The Wandering Sea," he gasped. 'The hell do they want!"

"I don't know," Caster sighed. ``If I did you would be the first to know...but it most likely has something to do with Ritsuka and Chaldea."

"What do those fucking Hobo's want," Izuku whined, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'll attempt to find out, but you best be on your best behavior as you head to UA, the news of the Historical Thief is much worse this time around, apparently David Shield is coming on board to help catch the kid the next time."

"Great," Izuku huffed.

"Oh, the Entrance Exams are tomorrow correct," he asked, Izuku nodding before grinning like mad.

"I'm finally going to have a reason to use my full strength and go...somewhat all out," he shrugged. "Chaldea Robots were designed to deal with and keep up with Servants after all, so I can't expect them to match up to me."

"You're not a servant."

"But I was trained by them," he shot back. "And you better damn well believe that they did not leave me half baked."

"I believe it."

"Anything else to note," Izuku asked, leaning against the barrier, to which the Priestess decided to not take it down in that moment.

"And there is more debate on the Myths and Legends," he smirked, Izuku smiling at that.

"Awesome."

* * *

All Might starred as he sat next to his close friend David as the TV ran the stories of the day.

 _"Hello! I am your reporter Ito Sakura and it comes as no shock to the public that the Historical Thief, now known as The Chaldean, managed to get away with the items he had wanted,"_ she began, All Might groaning as David smiled beside him. _"For the last four years the young villain has been stealing various artifacts that date all the way to the 2000 BCE, with the singular purpose of 'Honoring the Past and the People', which brings up the debate...is he right?"_

"America is thinking about opening up its Mythology and Legends College Classes,' David sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Hmm," All Might acknowledged as he watched the Story.

 _"It has been a hot topic of debate these last few years with the rise of the Chaldean. Have we really forgotten our history,"_ she began, both men intently listening. _"For centuries we as humans have used myths and legends to teach a lesson to children. But with the rise of the hero profession, many of the 'Heroes',"_ she stated in a very en qoute feel, _"were simply too violent and taught lessons of murder and violence."_

"A lot more than that," David sighed.

 _"But it begs the question of...Are we as a society being too simple minded,"_ she stated. " _Our reporter went out to the only professor from a time that still taught these legends and asked._

 _"We want to focus on the bad,"_ the aging man began with a cough. _"Yes, there is murder and rape. There are questionable actions that lead to a good ending, even though it benefits a few in the end,"_ he sniffed. _"But that is how we, as humans, dealt with things. We didn't have magic or powers back then," he pursed his lips. "I think we are obsessed."_

 _"Obsessed how,"_ the report asked.

 _"We have become obsessed with the best option,"_ he explained. _"Now with heroes and quirks, we have the ability to save the masses with very few casualties, with an easier transition back to life. Back then it was killing the masses for the few, with a harder transition."_

_"So what you're saying is that with the rise of the Hero Profession and the assurance of peace, we want to guild ourselves," he asked._

_'Yes,"_ the professor stated. _"I'm old...I can't fight...but I have spoken to the Chaldean before."_

_'You have?!"_

_"Yes,"_ he nodded. _"He's a wonderful boy, smart and he knows the true morals of the stories that we have attempted to ban,_ " he sniffed. _"He considers our fear of these legends to be ridiculous and stupid and I have to agree."_

 _"Surely you've heard of the infamous hero Gae,"_ the reporter coughed. _"He had taken the values that legends had taught him and used them to his benefit to gain everything that eventually comes with being a hero. Money, women, luxury items-"_

 _'But does it,'_ the professor asked. _"Before his sudden shot to fame, he was a no one hero that was barely making ends meet. He took initiative to raise himself and people thought himself a villain."_

_"He was-"_

"I've had enough," All Might sighed, turning off the TV and leaning back onto the couch. "That kid...he knows his legends...like a man possessed."

"Look...I get that he killed that man," David began, All Might eyeing him warily. "But I read those reports….Villagard was a horrible man. I saw the remnants of his experiments and I still have nightmares…" David shook as he tried to get the images out of his head. "He made the right call to kill him and you know that."

"I know," All Might admitted, looking down. "But...I don't know," he groaned. "That kid, he's something else. He understands things in a way...that I really can't explain."

"Well...we just have to wait until next time," David smiled. "Which might not be for a while."

"Yeah," All Might nodded before coughing up a bit of blood.

"Damn it Toshi," David yelped as he rushed to get his meds. "I thought you were taking care of yourself!"

"I am!"

"Bullshit," he heard his friend yell back. "Here," the pills were forced into his hands and glass of water. "I will watch you," his friend warned, the other grunting as he took them with a grimace. "Toshi-"

"Please," he begged. "Not now."

"Fine," David sighed. "But we will be speaking about this later!"

"I know...I know," he sighed, leaning back as he turned and groaned at his teaching schedule he tacked on the wall. David followed his eyesight and chuckled.

"Still can't believe it...you a teacher," his friend shook his head. "A teacher."

"Indeed," All Might sighed. "Rumor has it a Quirkless Boy is applying for the Hero course…"

"Really," David gaped. "Damn...so Nezu wasn't kidding."

"He thinks it will draw the Chaldean out...he thinks the boy is quirkless," All Might informed his friend. "Naomasa seems to think he's hiding his quirk behind support equipment."

"Nezu believes it's a group of three right," David asked, plopping down beside his friend once more.

"Yes...and he can't get a handle on their quirks since they are muddled behind so much support equipment."

"Their smart," David stated.

"That they are…"

* * *

"Izuku," Bakugou gasped as his friend walked past him to UA. "Oi! Izuku," he yelled, grabbing the boy's shoulder before he walked up the steps.

"Yes," he sighed, looking at Bakugou with a critical eye. "Off," he snapped, the other releasing his grip on the other

He still hated blondes and refused to speak about what happened, and that really strained his and Izuku's relationship.

"I thought you were going to head into a regular high school," he mumbled, the critical eye of Izuku too much for him to bear.

"I decided against it and tried my luck at UA, since the no quirkless rule was removed," he smiled, but Bakugou knew the reason for the smile.

Izuku wanted a challenge.

"I hope to see you in my class," he nodded before heading to the door with a confident strut to which Midnight, the R-Rated Heroine, coo; before she jolted at his angry aura at the coo.

"S...sorry," she murmured, the boy nodding before heading in. "He's intense," she gasped.

Bakugou could only sigh and hope that he was at least in the same testing arena as Izuku, if only to make sure he doesn't terrorize the other students. He shook his head and attempted to play catch up to the fast walking boy, and noted that he was taking things seriously.

He had his guard up like he was expecting someone to insult him…

Grunting he jogged up to the row Izuku was at and managed to get a glimpse at his card

Shit, Bakugou thought as he managed to get a seat next to Izuku and see that they were in arenas on the opposite ends of the damn school.

Seems as if they do not want people to work with people they know," he hummed, Bakugou nodding. "Logically it's a good idea, as in real life you will deal with people you do not know and you need to overcome it."

Again, with his age old wisdom that sounded like he knew what he was talking about and that he had lived through it.

He was strange for sure.

Bakugou zoned out as Present Mic began to speak about the exam, eyeing Izuku as he began to meditate and pretty much zone out as well….it would seem. To someone who has never been around Izuku it would seem like he was zoning out, but he was fully aware of what was going on around him.

Bakugou felt as if it was something that was second nature to Izuku...it might have been well, it was really anyone's guess.

Bakugou flinched when another examinee stood up and began to berate Present Mic and then...Izuku…

"Ho," Izuku giggled, and everyone in the room froze. The kid who began to berate Izuku for his lack of interest stood ramrod straight and Bakugou had no doubt he was regretting going after Izuku already and he hadn't even said anything. "Quite the amount of balls you have right there," Izuku commented with a wry smile.

"I-"

"And very bold of you to assume that I am not listening," he spoke before the other could form a sentence. "Making assumptions like that will most certainly end up with you dead in the end and I for one can only hope that you change before such a thing occurs, if only to rid the world of more stupid assumptions about others."

He was silent as he sat back down, eying Izuku warily as Bakugou sighed and covered his face.

At least he was nice in tearing the other apart...others were not so lucky and often ended up a sobbing mess on the floor. Izuku had torn apart their teacher more than once and it was not pretty.

* * *

"You have to be joking," Izuku sighed as he looked at the bus he was on and saw the boy from before. "I swear, people are screwing with me."

"Pardon-"

"Show me your worth in battle," Izuku held up his hand, eyeing the taller boy with a critical eye. Seems as he trained for this day as well. "I may not like hero schools, but if you prove your worth to me, there may be something left in you," he smirked, the others jolting as they heard him.

They felt as if they were being judged by someone who knew what he was talking about, they had little time to mull on the fact as the bus stopped at their exam area and the boy had already left, stretching as the other buses passed by to drop the other students off.

"Finally," Izuku murmured, grinning like mad as he looked up to the large doors. "I'll be able to go all out for the first time in years," he smiled. He cracked his knuckles and approached the door, the smile never leaving his face.

The moment it opened it enough for him to get through, he rushed in vaguely hearing Present Mic yell out

**_"THAT KID IS GOOD! NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE KIDDOS. GO, GO, GO!"_ **

Izuku smiled as he rushed to the robot with a three on it, grabbing the large hand that went to punch him and pushing back. The redirected force made the thing explode on itself and Izuku grabbed the pole that detached itself from the robot.

Hitoshi had insisted that Izuku go with his bo staff, but Izuku had not had a good hand to hand fight in years. He might be rusty but training with Martha, Beowulf, Chiron, Quetzalcoatl….he needed some good fist on fist action.

The smile never left his face as he tore through robot after robot, the joy clear as day as he slammed an arm through one and then grabbed another to throw at a mass of them.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Who is that," Midnight gasped as she looked at the monitor All Might was intently staring at. "Does he have strength quirk?"

"No," All Might said, watching as the boy grabbed two robot's arms that went to attack him; the sudden force of the stop making the shock wave go back into the robots. "He's the quirkless boy that people have been wondering about," All Might stated, the file in his hand.

He had made it a point to grab his file, wanting to see if maybe….maybe he could pass it on to someone like him….to make amends for all the hearts he might have broken…

"Impossible," Ectoplasm gaped. "He's a monster out there! He's literally destroying the robots like nothing and he looks like he's having..fun."

To be honest, many other teachers eyed the monitor where the boy was being shown, unnerved by his smiling face as if he was a child in a carnival. They could only watch as he destroyed robot after robot, his chest heaving with laughter as he met them fist for fist; seemingly unbothered by the blood coming out of his wounds.

"Should we disqualify him," one teacher murmured.

"He has so many points thought," Hound Dog reminded them.

"I think...maybe," Nezu began. "We should use...those…"

"There unstable thought," Powerloader yelped, knowing what the Principal wanted to do.

"But they can be programmed to go after a specific person," Nezu asked, eyeing Izuku as he went to kick a Robot.

"Yes…"

"Set them on him and we'll see if he really is all that he appears to be at this moment," Nezu smiled, Powerloader heading out.

"Principal…"

"I have a feeling the boy is actually holding back," he stated and many gaped, before looking harder.

He might have been laughing, but by no means was the boy winded in the slightest. Aizawa narrowed his eyes as he saw the kid pull back slightly from a punch before heading back in, but with considerably less force than before.

"Then let's force the best out of him," Aizawa said, narrowing his eyes further as the boy stopped.

He sensed their robots.

Everyone swallowed at his happy grin.

* * *

"Now this is going to be fun," Izuku smiled, tossing another Robot aside as he walked down the street, uncaring of the chaos around him as he spotted four humaniod robots coming forward.

"Th...those aren't anything like what Present Mic said," a girl with brown hair gasped before one began to fly in the air and aim for the greenette who merely continued toward them. "Hey-!"

Many stopped when the boy grabbed the leg and swung in around and released it into the air, sending it flying off in a random direction. The other three attempted to jump him but he jumped back and landed in a crouch, breathing heavily as he looked at them through his bangs, the smile hurting his face as he felt it…

These were meant just for him.

How nice.

At least the day would end off in a good note.

Izuku rolled on the ground as the fifth one came at him from the back and another attempted to jump him. They where a flurry of limbs as Izuku flew over the two who attempted to grab him at every opportunity. He flipped back, sliding back further once his feet hit the ground before he grabbed the fist that went to punch him as he tossed it to the side, a smile still on his face.

"Well that's two of you," he commented, smirking as the other three stayed back. "Now...let's see what you three can do," he yelled, bursting forward and slamming a foot on the robot in the middle. The two were sent flying back, one robot getting above them and aiming at Izuku.

He smirked once more before jumping off the robot he was on and meeting the punch head on with one of his own. He jerked forward and grabbed the torso of the robot with his legs, flipping upside down and yelled out-

"Down you go!" Kicking the thing out of his grip and sending it crashing to the ground. He dropped down next to the thing and faced the one left stains, the other three no doubt attempting to surround him and Izuku opened his arms.

"Now this...this is what I'm talking about," he grinned, tuning in around him and giggling lightly at the robot that was aiming it's guns at him from behind. "It reminds me of the good old days," he laughed, turning the moment the barrage of bullets came and avoiding them easily.

He took off with a mad dash to the building, the robot now resorting to bombs to get him off guard. He swerved left and right, passing the screaming students who no doubt were attempting to get out of the carnage, and jumping up onto a building. Quickly he scaled the thing, looking behind him to see the robot take aim as Izuku reached the top and vaulted up farther to the sky. He twisted his body around, arms crossed across his body as he body slammed into the robot sending them both to the ground.

He stayed up right in the air for a moment before spinning around to get more momentum before slamming into the robotic body and giggling as he heard it crack and snap.

"Now! Come on! I know you are all watching," Izuku yelled out, happy to finally have a challenge after years. He jumped back as one tried to get the jump on him before they were engaged in a one v one, spinning and twirling around one another. Izuku ducked under a swipe before kicking out his foot and sending one flying.

He followed the robot, wrapping his body around it before pile driving it into the concrete and destroying its central hub.

"Two down, three to go," he smiled happily as he looked to the last three that were down the road. "Come on. The test is going to be over soon."

That sent them flying toward him...two of them at least. One shot a smoke bomb in his direction along with a small charge. Izuku merely moved his head and allowed the items to make contact with the ground behind him, the smoke obscuring his view as he felt the air shift around him. Crossing his arms he caught each punch that was meant for him, digging his feet in as the extra force forced him down and created a creator below him.

"Nice," he commented. "Though...not good enough," he giggled, and soon the three where flying through the air like aerial acrobats. "I am having a lot of fun though," he giggled, pushing back as he slammed into one robot. It went flying into a building where it collapsed on top of it. "But you're outclassed," he commented, dodging the strikes meant from him before throwing an arm into the things throat.

It slammed into the ground with such force the head concave and it went limp.

"Now," he huffed with a bright smile, turning to the last robot. "Let's fight to our fullest," he nodded, before taking off.

* * *

"Amazing," Midnight gaped as they watched Izuku Midoriya. "He's amazing."

"He has little self control," one teacher commented.

"He has amazing self control," Aizawa shot back. "He's attempted to keep the fight aerial in all aspects….but when he disposed of them he needed to use surroundings like the building to get rid of the fourth one."

"There is no way he is quirkless," one whispered. "He must have been lying-"

"Test him then," Aizawa snapped. "But I want him in my class," he told Nezu, the Mouse nodding as he looked at the boy contemplate.

'Watch him for today," he said to the teachers. "While I took down the no quirkless rule for the Chaldean in hopes of luring him out...I do not believe that Izuku Midoriya is him. The Chaldean is more mocking in his attacks and he is more...jovial."

"Still couldn't hurt," Snipe sighed as the buzzer announced that the test was over.

They all flinched as the boy destroyed the last robot easily.

It was going to be an interesting year at least.

* * *

"Well," Izuku nodded to himself as he walked out of his latest crater. "That was nostalgic," he huffed, dusting himself off.

"T...that was amazing," the girl with brown hair yelped as he passed her.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her. "Oh," he looked back to the carnage he left behind. "I...guess so?"

"Y...You don't sound impressed," she stated, Izuku shrugging as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Cause I'm not," he said to her with a bored look. "They were fun and all, but they where easy….and I'm used to harder stuff," he scratched the back of his head "Hope to see you in school," he waved before heading out where a purple haired teen was waiting for him.

"You just had to go all out huh," he stated to the green haired boy, the other grinning like a cat that got the canary.

"It was the only way I was going to win," he pouted, the two heading out past the shell shocked students.

"Sure," the other did not sound like he believed the other. "Come on, Mei should be done with her exam."

"Alright then," he nodded.

Easy….they all thought.

* * *

"Did you find the Chaldean," that voice….

"No," the man wrapped up in a black mist stated as he stood next to his charge who grunted. "He's evaded us once more."

"I don't get why you even want him sensei," the other grumbled, looking through the hand on his face. "He's nothing more than a low level thief-"

"Who's evaded All Might more times than we can count," the man informed his charge as he huffed. "He's valuable….even if he is nothing more than a thief more concerned with items than the injustice of this world."

"Indeed," his servant bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened!


	9. Changing Dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Things are pretty crazy and scary at the moment and I hope all of you are doing well and being safe. Make sure to protect yourself and I know most of you are pretty much ready to explode from all this bullshit about the virus and everything else between. Trust me I am too, but we just have to wait it out and then things will be back to normal.
> 
> So, I won't tell you what you should be doing to stay safe as I am sure that will trigger someone who is SO DONE, so just have a nice time reading.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy the chapter.

"I swear, you wanted to scare them," Mei giggled as Izuku retold his story.

'Um, that's not the main issue right now,'' Hitoshi whined as they sat at their usual diner, the owner smiling as he heard them talk about the UA entrance exam. "They sent Izuku his own personal freaking Robots! Can we like...focus on that!?"

"Why," Mei asked, sipping her milkshake.

"I had fun," he smiled, Hitoshi groaning as Mei began to bombard Izuku with questions about the robots he fought.

"You're both crazy," he moaned in despair, the owner chuckling at those crazy kids before moving to rip up the bill. "We are not even going to last a week!"

"Ooh," Izuku gasped, clapping his hands with a bright smile. "How about a bet!"

"No," Hitoshi yelped as Mei nodded happily, the other trying to code Hitoshi into the pool as he and Mei began to debate on the day. "Why!"

They deserve a good time without the worry of paying today.

A few hours later they were on their merry way back to their home before a car pulled up and a very familiar and unwelcome someone rolled down the window.

"Father," Izuku sighed, eyesing him with thinly veiled disdain as the man smiled at him.

"Izu," he smiled, ignoring his son's tone and face. "I have a surprise for you and your friends! Come on in!"

"I would rather head home-"

"Trust me you'll love it," he pressed, Izuku pursing his lips as he remembered his training from Marie and Cheavliar about dealing with people like this.

"Of course, thank you," he said, motioning the two to get in the back as he slid into the front seat, eyes straight as he crossed his arms and lips drawn thin.

"So, you might have heard rumors about a new Heroics teacher,' he stated as he turned onto the road, heading to a very familiar building to Izuku and Hitoshi.

"It's All Might," Hitoshi asked, looking to Izuku who clenched his arms tight and he could see the boy bristle.

"Yup! Because I am his head support tech repairman, and once he heard you and your friends were trying out, he wished to meet you," he smiled to his son, ignoring the burning fire in his eyes.

"Amazing," Izuku's voice was so tense that Hitoshi worried he would explode right then and there. "Thank you for taking us there."

"Of course," he smiled, giving his boy a soft look that made Izuku want to snap his neck.

After he went missing and they only knew that only god knew what to him...did that bastard care about him.

Mei and Hitoshi merely shared a look as the boy sat in stony silence, eyes narrowed as he glared ahead.

This was not going to be fun for the next few hours.

* * *

"All Might," the man turned from his conversation with David to see his head repair tech smiling as he stood beside the boy of his and David's conversation.

Izuku Midoriya.

"Hisashi, great to see you! And you must be Izuku," he smiled, David offering up his pleasantries to the man as All Might turned to the boy.

"Indeed, I am," he gave a stiff bow, before getting up and offering a dry smile. "It is an honor to know you witnessed my performance during the entrance exam."

"We both did," David smiled, turning to the boy before jolting at the….firmness in his tone.

"David Shield," Izuku gave another bow. "My friend is a great admirer of your work, it is a shame that your newest creation was copied and made a fool of by the Chaldean."

"Izuku-"

"Hey, it's alright," he assured the other. He smiled down to Izuku before speaking. "Sure it was a bummer that my newest tech was being used by a museum thief, but it was obvious he used it in ways that I could only think of on the off chance of inspiration."

"Hmm, is that so," Izuku looked interested as they began a back and forth.

Hisashi and All Might shared a look before flicking their eyes to the coffee maker and going to get their forbidden drink.

"Hey," Hisashi began as he poured his cup and handed the pot to All Might. "I heard the press was hounding you today," he began placing his ungodly amount of creamer and sugar in his cup now.

"Oh," All Might sighed, he looked over to the TV and flinched at the sight of himself and a blacked out figure….no doubt meant to represent the Chaldean. "Yes...they have been harsher this year with my attempts at the Chaldean."

"I heard Endeavor and everyone from the Gala is getting blasted too," he spoke gently. "Especially UA since the best Hero Students were knocked out quickly."

"Yes, it's been four years and no matter what...he slips our grasp and makes us look like fools," All Might sighed. "And Nezu is not happy that the Chaldean seems to make a satire out of the Hero Industry."

"I could have sworn that there was more positive stuff about you heroes," Hisashi said, All Might groaning as he remembered when it got worse. "It got pretty bad after the whole….Japanese Sword Museum incident," he flinched as he spoke, All Might nodding as he remembered the backlash he received after failing to capture him then…

He was still unsure of how the kid managed to nearly steal all the blades within a single night...they were broken apart into different pieces too…

That Chaldean was a special one.

"He's been smart and he's revealed he's moving onto a hero school…" All Might muttered, signing as Hisashi nearly choked on his drink.

"He's only a kid?"

"He's been trained well it seems," All Might conceded.

"How old do you think," he asked the hero.

All Might mulled on the thought for a moment before looking up and seeing Izuku. Vaguely his visage was replaced with the Chaldean's, even though their posture was similar.

"Izuku's age," he admitted, the other shuddering at the thought.

"Why," he murmured, All Might nodding.

Why indeed.

* * *

All Might sighed as he sat down and mulled on the meeting between him and his repairman's son, Izuku.

The one who got the highest score in UA's history and was quirkless.

He still remembered the fear that coursed him when he saw the pure joy in the boy's expression as he flew across the street, taunting and thanking them as he fought those robots. The raw strength he had impressed Nezu and it was determined he was too strong to be the Chaldean.

Not to mention that the Chaldean was spotted in France about two days ago.

Aizawa had all but nearly mauled Vlad King to death when he offered to take not only Midoriya but Hitoshi Shinsou who happened to be good friends, it seemed, with Midoriya.

Hitoshi was strong that there was no doubt about, and his quirk would be good for underground hero work to which Eraserhead smiled brightly about. He had a level head and tore through the robots strategically and saved people along the way with a huff and small smile.

Thinking back, the boy fought with the same amount of strength….to an extent...

Sighing he tried to get those burning emerald eyes out of his mind, pursing his lips he thought back to the boy's tense form. He heard from both Naomasa and Hisashi that he vanished for 4 or so years, returning the way he was now.

Naomasa had commented on how he noticed that the boy was smarter than others would give him credit and that he was actually well cared for wherever he was held. The boy apparently could speak around 50 or so different languages fluently and had good manners that took years of cultivation.

For all intents and purposes, he seems to have been well taken care of and was well educated.

For some reason he could have sworn that the boy was watching him with a critical eye, and for whatever reason he couldn't help but feel as if the boy hated him.

Or at least disliked him for whatever reason.

He could only hope that it wouldn't interfere with the boy's chances of becoming a hero, because showing such a persona could turn people against him and he would already have a hard time proving himself because he was quirkless.

Shaking his head he moved to his teaching plan, groaning at the amount of notes on it from the others.

Time to remake it…

For the 10th time.

Why was teaching so hard?

* * *

"Izuku," Mei asked, looking at the boy as he tried to reign in his anger, the other merely looking out the window as he wrote in his journal.

They were currently in...the showroom, as it was so lovingly called. Each relic was held there and cared for by the three of them, each labeled of the date and the person it belonged to. The walls were lined with history books that had long since taboo and books on the myths and legends of the heroes. Not to mention it was one of two showrooms, the second one held the weapons.

Warily she eyed the book, but restrained herself.

Mei never pried, it was one of the conditions they had agreed on all those years ago and she would be damned if she were to break that now.

"Hmm," he asked, placing his pen down, turning to look her straight in the eye with a blank face.

"How are you after today," she sighed, flinching at his cold stare before offering a small smile. "I know that-"

"I do not wish to speak about it," he told her, simply snapping his book closed before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "This whole thing is pointless beyond belief and my father merely wished to get into my good graces again."

"Yeah,..." she nodded, the boy sighing once more as he placed his book down and leaning back. "How was the meeting with All Might?"

"You mean what happened after you and Hitoshi abandoned me to the wolves," he hummed, the girl flinching at his cold tone.

"Y..yeah," she gulped, the boy grunting before getting up with a stretch.

"They saw that you and Hitoshi were with me," he began, the girl freezing. "We anticipated this," he told the girl. "I was first asked about how I knew two missing kids so well," he hummed, looking thoughtful. "I refused to speak of course, and was scolded….but I could care less."

"I see," Mei whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to repress the memories of her parents' abuse to Hitoshi.

"Oi," Izuku barked, using his thumb and index to hook beneath her chin and force her to look at him. "I swore to you that I would protect the both of you, did I not," he raised a brow.

"Y...yeah," she sniffed, the tears falling as he continued to stare at her with those compassion filled eyes.

"No harm will befall you, not so long as I am here,' he sighed, releasing her from his grip and stepping back.

"Yeah," she nodded, Izuku smiling lightly before turning.

"Head to bed, I must head back home," he sniffed, grabbing his bag with a small smile.

"Don't kill your father," she winked.

"Easier said than done," he breathed, heading out with a drag in his step.

* * *

Izuku growled as he resisted the urge to slam the door as hard as he could after entering his room.

That big headed buffon!

How dare he tell him that he was to take support gear to Hero Classes? Did he not see his performance during the entrance exam?! Did he not hear All Might's praises of him?

Izuku tried to reign in his desire to trash his room as he grabbed his notes on Servants and flipped through it to write down the moves he had used and who had taught him the moves.

Eventually he calmed down enough to think rationally and leaned back as he contemplated his past as Chalean's warrior.

Sure...he used guns.

_Illegal._

Swords.

_Illegal._

Knives.

_Illegal._

Poison.

_Illegal._

Bows.

_Illegal._

He's going to have to rely on his magecraft when the time comes, but even then he risks people finding out about him and his kind of...people.

He would rather not be seen as the second coming of fucking quirks.

Groaning he threw his head back and contemplated what he was supposed to do before his Chaldean computer began to beep. Raising a brow he grabbed it and imputed his ID in quickly, logging in and raising a brow at the data.

He contemplated the fact he still had access to the system and that he basically was never found out, thankfully, and was now a step ahead of the Mages for the time being.

Then he froze.

It was all about quirks and the heroes in his world.

He got up as fast as he could and balked.

A mage was here….

And judging by the amount of data...they'd been here for years.

Right under his nose.

Scrambling to his bed he grabbed his phone and dialed the priestess as fast as he could.

"We have a major problem," he whispered, eyeing the various reports before shaking at the sight of the other mage here...and it wasn't even the one they were so careful to not to accidentally awaken their circuits. "Get to me as soon as possible….I think we need to tell the two of them."

Hanging up he looked at the reports on his screen and took a deep breath.

Just when he thought he could relax.

* * *

"This is worrying," Caster sighed as he leaned back in his chair and contemplated the info Izuku gave him. "I am surprised that a mage managed to get through my defenses," he grunted, typing on the computer.

"Unless they got here before they were set up," the Priestess hummed, eyeing Izuku who was painting the Egyptian servants. "They could have followed after Villagard and hidden, laying on the down low and observing the world around them for the last four years."

Izuku merely focused on his painting as they spoke.

Ozymandias was upon his throne with his Ruler Class brother, Moses, cheekily sitting across his lap with a bright smile. Both were laughing as Nitocris tried to gain order of her little followers and Cleopatra was yelling at a skinny Caesar. Ozymandias had his arm wrapped around Moses' neck, pulling them so they were cheek to cheek.

"This is worrying," Izuku murmured, hand tightening around his brush. "For years...they were under our radar…And they haven't even made a move against us. "

"Indeed. Data shows they were even in the cities you were in during the raid for catalysts, but they made no move to get to you," he hummed. "And now...we need everything to be ready for the moment that things are going to head south."

"Even though they have pledged loyalty to you for the last four years...it might not last after this," the Priestess warned.

"I trust them," Izuku whispered, making both the Priestess and Caster jump.

He...he never said that, even to them.

"I see," Caster hummed, eyesing the door the moment it opened the two came back from their morning run.

"Izuku…" Mei trailed off as she spotted the other two.

"Sit, please," he murmured, he was still in so much shock at the moment, he was barely himself.

"Izuku," Hitoshi asked, he looked concerned as he stepped forward before stepping back as the woman began to morph.

"I," the priestess began, getting up and shedding her human form. "Am the Priestess of the Alien God...or I once was."

"And I," Caster got up. "Am the Caster of Syracuse...or you can call me by my true name. Archimedes," he winked, the two looking lost as they stared at Izuku.

"Believe them," he murmured, placing his brush down and turning to them. "After I have explained everything, you have a chance to cut your ties with me and leave...I beg of you to not speak of it to anyone though," he began, the two turning to one another in concern before nodding and sitting down. "Now...allow me to explain…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Complicated Explanation Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow," Mei breathed as Izuku finished, the girl zeroing in on his chest before looking away from the faded bullet wound.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he assured her, rubbing it as the Priestess looked away in shame.

"That's what you were yelling to her about," Hitoshi realized, the woman or alien flinching as Izuku firmly placed his tea cup down.

"Indeed," he twitched, the two sweat dropping before getting back on topic.

"So all these years, those lines weren't a figment of my imagination," Hitoshi hummed as he thought back to the explanation of mages. "And no wonder you have god tier strength...you were trained by one."

"I am nowhere near the strength of a servant," he huffed, Archimedes shaking his head and the Priestess huffing as well. "It's true."

"But you're far stronger than the average human and not to mention your reflexes are enough to help you," he stated dryly to the other who glared at him.

"Whatever," he huffed, placing his cup down fully.

"You're different now," Mei commented, the boy jolting before sighing and offering a sad smile.

"Chaldea was very...liberal...per say," he offered, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Archimedes huffed as he grabbed a water bottle and chugged it, Izuku huffed.

"Any deeper in that mouth and i'd think you have no gag reflex," he sniffed, the other choking on it before cursing Izuku out.

"Brat," he hissed. "I already miss the old you where you hid your true personality for the sake of acting cool."

'Hmm," Izuku flicked his hair back before turning to Mei and Hitoshi. "So?"

"I'm in," Hitoshi nodded. "You saved me...I owe you everything," he stated. "I got into the hero course because of you…"

"You allowed me to save my brother and myself," Mei began. "I cannot thank you enough," she breathed.

"Well, Chaldea 2.0," Archimedes smiled. "The Inventor," he winked to Mei who jolted. "The Master," he smiled at Izuku who rolled his eyes. "And the Command Center," he turned to Hitoshi, the boy looked confused. "You want to remain in the shadows right?" He received a nod from the boy before he finished. "And someone needs to keep this idiot in line."

"Oi," he yelled, jumping up and looking pissed.

"You inherit your mother's incessant need to go and fix and save everything," Archimedes complained.

'And that's a bad thing?!"

"In certain circumstances, yes," the other yelled.

The two soon got into a screaming match and the Priestess merely hummed as she poured her tea, the two looking at the three of them in shock.

"Just like Chaldea...but more tame," she commented.

What were they getting themselves into?

Meanwhile the Priestess observed them, smiling sadly as she looked to the wall and saw a photo of Ritsuka, Romani and Da Vinci. The three had taken the photo as the main figures of Chaldea, Mashu Kyrielight had opted out and was the one who took the photo.

Looking back she saw Archimedes and Izuku squaring off against one another, Hitoshi and Mei looking between one another and the other two as they began to get in one another's faces.

They would never be those three...she knew that, the Priestess mulled as she sipped her tea. Romani had a lie that ended up failing and hurting Ritsuka and Izuku, Ritsuka was too concerned with the safety of humanity that she forgot her own selfish desires in the end, and Da Vinci simply wanted to cling to the one thing that gave her life.

So...those three would not be burdened with anything akin to what those three where….and they would never fully embody them.

Maybe that was a good thing, she hummed.

In the end...Chaldea took a bit of humanity out of everyone...Izuku was no exception; even if he refused to acknowledge it.

* * *

**_FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL_ **

"A pity you didn't consider coming into the hero course with us Mei," Izuku sighed as they walked through the gates,

"Please, I think the two of you will be enough to scare them to hell and back," she huffed, Izuku smiling brightly, but they knew that smile a bit too well.

He was so going to enjoy hurting them.

"Well…" he smiled, "come! Let's get to class," he called, Hitoshi shaking his head as he waved to Mei.

Over the weeks since the beans were spilled he and Izuku finally grew closer, and he finally felt as if he had a brother and not a mentor. It was a nice feeling and he was happy that he could find someone to confide in about other things and more...boy like things…

It was embarrassing when Izuku asked if he was ever going to ask him about sex…

Cause...a 22 year old in a 15 year old's body!

He was only thankful that even though he was far older mentally, he was still willing to be the brother Hitoshi longed for.

Even if their dynamic was a bit...strange.

"Now, now," Izuku cooed in his ear, wrapping his arms around him and jumping on his back. He rested his chin on his shoulder and gave a coy smile, "That is going one in that head of yours? I can see those cogs turning."

"Nothing," he shot back, pushing the other off before smirking down at the other. "That a shorty like you should be worried about."

"Oi," he warned, the two entering the classroom with a confident stride. "Just because I told you everything does not mean you can disrespect me," he winked, the other huffing as he sat down next to Izuku.

"Pardon me…" they looked up to see a busty teen with a wild black ponytail looking at them. "There is a seating chart and that seat is already occupied."

"So," he asked, leaning back with a raised brow, Izuku shaking his head. "We're highschoolers, since when do we have to follow this kind of stuff?"

Izuku giggled as Hitoshi and the girl began to get in a verbal argument, the lilac haired boy looking bored as he rebuked each of her statements. He took too much direction from Izuku and how to act...it was kinda like how Izuku dealt with things.

Is that how others saw him, he idly thought as he kept shooting the girl down.

"Pardon me," Izuku hummed as he looked up to see the engine kid from before.

"Ah...you proved your worth, no worries," Izuku hummed, smiling brightly enough that he relaxed, but Hitoshi knew far better.

He was going to tear them apart bit by bit if they decided to spout bullshit to him.

Izuku had ranted for a good hour about how each of them assumed that the scenario would be in their favor and that each of the candidates expected the entrance exam to be able to ensure none of them got hurt.

Heroics was about getting hurt and potentially dying at a very young age, so Izuku prepared himself to get hurt and in the end, the fight with the robots was the only thing he enjoyed about the whole exam.

Izuku jolted before he looked up for a moment, eyes narrowing before he flicked Hitoshi to his actual seat, the boy nodding in understanding as he got to the front and sat down.

Just then the door opened and the rest were scolded for socializing, all the while Hitoshi and Izuku merely stared ahead, the latter having an amused face on.

Ah, maybe he and Eraserhead could get along.

"Izuku Midoriya," he looked up as he called to him. "You are not going to be participating in the activities today. You and Hitoshi will no doubt need...specialized regimen."

"Hmm," he smiled, Hitoshi sniffing as he leaned back and cracked his neck easily. "I see...but I would rather we do go...after all. I don't want special treatment, I mean I am quirkless," he stated, the others gaping.

"N..no way! And you got the highest score in the entrance exam," a boy with spiky red hair asked.

"Yes," he snapped defensively.

"Hella manly...I wish I could have seen it," he sighed, Izuku raising a brow as Katsuki sighed.

"Hey," one kid with a black stripe in his hair turned to Hitoshi. "Aren't you the kid who got second," he asked, Izuku smirking as he saw that Hitoshi was a mere 3 points below him when they first got the scores.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Of course the two who got the highest scores would be friends," he jokingly stated as Izuku chuckled and placed his chin on his palm.

"We are heroic students like you, nothing more nothing less," he smiled, Eraserhead narrowing his eyes at the boy.

Meanwhile Shoto Todoroki was looking at the green eyed teen with narrowed eyes.

He seemed a bit familiar in that moment, and he tried to place where he had felt such an aura before, his mind drawing up blanks.

"You need to go to Recovery Girl for today," huh, it seemed as if Eraserhead was not in the mood at the moment.

"Fine," he huffed, getting up as he instructed the others to head to the gym, he huffed in a laugh as Hitoshi pulled him against his side and murmured about how this was going to be a hellish week, the two laughing as they separated.

"You will be having a test to determine your quirk," he heard the man say as he passed, Izuku stilling before sighing.

"I am quirkless, nothing will change that," he huffed, walking away and heading down to the first floor where he saw the nurses office. Though the entrance was separated from the school, more aimed to the field...which made sense.

As he walked past the changing rooms he yelped when someone abruptly left the changing rooms and slammed into him, the other catching him before he fell.

It groaned when he saw it was of course….Shouto Todoroki.

"Sorry," he stated blandly as he helped Izuku righten himself.

"No problem, Todoroki san right," Izuku smiled politely, the other nodding. "A pleasure to meet you," he gave a short bow before heading off to the nurse.

"Hey," the boy called, Izuku turning to look at him. "D...Do I know you?"

"What makes you say that," he asked, keeping calm as he observed the other.

"Your...it's your eyes," he stated, looking right into Izuku's eyes. "I feel like I know your eyes…"

"Hmm...eyes are a very common thing amongst humans," Izuku giggled, looking directly into the two differene colored eyes that Shoto bore. "But...once, long, long ago….they were the window's to a person's very soul."

"What makes you think they aren't now," Shoto found himself asking.

"Quirks."

The door closed with a deafening click.

* * *

"It seems that the Chaldean has done what we have set out to achieve," the voice spoke. "Or at least he's begun what we will complete."

"Mou," the younger man sighed as he placed his portable game down. "Why is he so important….we don't even know his stupid quirk."

"That is what makes this so exciting," the monitor cackled, the other grunting as he took the drink offered to him. "What are your thoughts," that was aimed at the bartender, the man sighing.

"He will not be easy to sway...especially since he seems to value his team that he managed to create more than anything else...aside from the artifacts."

"He could have the whole world back to the way it was before quirks," the man laughed. "He'll come around. I am sure of it."

"Of course master."

"Tch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you liked.


	10. The Beginning of Chaldea 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Things are pretty crazy and scary at the moment and I hope all of you are doing well and being safe. Make sure to protect yourself and I know most of you are pretty much ready to explode from all this bullshit about the virus and everything else between. Trust me I am too, but we just have to wait it out and then things will be back to normal.
> 
> So, I won't tell you what you should be doing to stay safe as I am sure that will trigger someone who is SO DONE, so just have a nice time reading.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy the chapter.

"ORA," Izuku roared as he slammed the last robot onto the ground, demolishing it.

"Thank god," Hitoshi breathed from the sidelines, "You never went full strength for my training," he was pale as he looked at the carnage around the other.

"Oh I was planning to help you get to this level," he smiled, Hitoshi shivering as Mei laughed at him before going back to her baby.

School had….been interesting to say the least.

Not once, but twice had the older years cited Izuku and Hitoshi for public indecency as one or the other lounged on each other with their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

And it was only the first day.

"You know," Mei stated as he finished off the finer details of her project. "I wonder if you two conspired to make the school uncomfortable with how close you act," she sighed. "After lunch everyone was buzzing about the 'hotties hanging off one another'," she sniffed.

"Not our fault," Izuku shot back, pushing back his fly away piece of hair.

"Yeah," Hitoshi smiled as he blew some of his lilac hair out of his face.

He had experimented a few years ago and accidentally hit one of Izuku's concoctions that had smoothed out his out of control hair. He pinned the locks to his head on his left side and had a left long piece to frame his right side and cover a bit of his face. (Think Akashi Kuniyuki from Touken Ranbu)

"Damn Ikemen," she grumbled, the two laughing as she grunted about good looking boys and their awesome locks.

"Come on Mei," Izuku giggled as he placed his last weapon away. "I could whip something up~!"

"NO," she yelped, glaring at the boy who pouted at her. "I do not want whatever magic or whatnot you want to shove down my throat-"

"Hey-"

The two of them soon began bickering as Hitoshi could only shake his head and hope that the craziness would soon die down.

But judging by how easily they fell into it…

It wouldn't be anytime soon.

* * *

"He's quirkless," the teachers gaped.

"Yes, all the tests concluded that," Recovery girl nodded as she handed the file to Nezu as Aizawa began to grin like mad.

"Ha," he began to giggle lightly, the thought of such a problem child like him filled with potential...not only him but Hitoshi too. By all odds neither of them should have been able to get into the hero course, Hitoshi could have if he managed to get high enough in the sports festival….

"Hey," Yamada began as he leaned back. "It is me...or we got some tension here?"

"How so,' All Might asked, having been the only one not to go to the Hero Classes the first day.

"Shinso and...Midoriya," Ectoplasm coughed. "They are...very close...per say.."

"They pretty much hang off one another and...they seem to be in a relationship," Midnight sighed, placing her cheek in her hand. "It would be cute...if it didn't come off as so….sexual," she groaned. "I know I sound like a hypocrite, but the way they hold and hang off one another is strange."

"Not to mention that Bakugou Katsuki seems to have a very complicated history with Midoriya and seems to be the one reaching out while Izuku is content with ignoring it," Hound Dog butted in.

"It seems like he is someone to be watched for the time being," Nezu hummed, clasping his paws together as he rested his elbows over the closed file. "Now, any news on the Chaldean?"

"He's laying low it seems," Snipe spoke up. "My buddy in France stated that once school started up he practically vanished, but not before stealing a large amount of items from the Palace of Versailles and the Louvre."

"What did he take," Midnight up with a gasp.

"Some artifacts from the French Revolution….some paintings and scripts. They are currently determining who the paintings and scripts were from right now," he told them, Nezu nodding.

"He left me a present this morning," he spoke up and everyone tested. "It was a photo...and it seemed to be a challenge to us as heroes…"

"He's here," Aizawa finished.

"Yes, and he could be in any department," Nezu explained. "I originally pegged Midoriya and Shinso...but considering they have been here when the attacks went down, and Midoriya's quirklessness….even then his prowess in battle."

"Indeed," All Might sighed. "But Midoriya seems more focused on beating down the stigma of Quirkless cannot be Heroes, so he cannot be the Chaldean."

"Wait," the voice had them turning to their fellow teacher. "Any," Yamada balked, the others knowing what he was speaking of.

"Any," Nezu nodded. "He had his test scores, name carefully redacted, testing facilities redacted as well...all on it we're his scores. And looking through the database of students...it was a dead end as it was simply an accumulation score, one that nearly 100 students here have….70 of them first years."

"The problem of accepting similar people."

"Indeed," he sighed, looking down. "He's smart, and resourceful...we may need help on this if I cannot figure him out soon enough."

"Who," All Might asked, deflated and relaxed against his chair.

"I don't know," Nezu admitted. "The Chaldean has made it no secret that he disdains heroes of today and our lack of interest in the heroic legends of old…"

"We know he has a team," Aizawa began. "Mindwarp doesn't have the skill to create those support items for himself and I briefly heard them arguing about getting 'Mec' to fix up his items."

"So it's a team of three...most likely," Yamada sighed, leaning back as he mulled over the info.

"So it seems."

"This is not going to be a fun year," Yamada groaned, the others nodding.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY** _

"So...what's your hero costume going to look like?" Hitoshi asked as they were in the warehouse early as the sun began to rise.

A bad habit that Izuku never managed to shake was the lack of sleep.

He could go days without sleep and be fine, the paranoia of being attacked in Singularities and then after the attack on Chaldea, within the Shadow Border...it rewired his brain. At most he gets four hours, five if he's really tired but he physically cannot sleep more than that. Mei was a natural insomniac with the obsessive need to finish up her babies that moment so she got about 5 to 6 hours. Hitoshi was in the same boat as Izuku with insomnia, no doubt from his birth parents and then the abuse from the Hatsume's he suffered through.

Both of them had scars from a time that shaped them into the people they were.

"I was thinking of using one of the old Chaldean Mystic codes," Izuku sighed, showing a few of them. "Stuck between the combat uniform and the one we got during the Lost Belt incidents."

"Go with the combat uniform," Mei said. "It will be easier to create support for it and didn't you say that Da Vinci made a specialized version for you with an autocamoflouage feature?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Do it dude," Hitoshi smiled as he looked at the clock. "Tch...nearly four hours left before we have to head to school."

"Too much time," Mei sighed, looking down at her project. "I fell asleep a few hours ago and I can't fall back asleep."

"Me either," Izuku breathed, lacing his fingers together.

"Hey...Izuku," he turned to see a sheepish Hitoshi. "I...i've been meaning to ask….but with how you act...the two of us...is it to hide something?"

"You mean my rape?"

Hitoshi flinched and Mei balked for a moment before turning away, not wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"I...I just wanted to ask since were in a completely new environment and all, we are all acting a bit different and-"

"If I act like a slut then no one will come to me," Izuku snapped, eyes narrowed before he relaxed his tense form with a forceful breath. "I..I do not wish for people to look at me," he admitted.

He needed to be as truthful with them as possible. He did not want to lose these friends he had managed to get in his years back.

"I...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Hitoshi admitted. "But...I don't want to end up in a huge misunderstanding-"

"Hitoshi, you will never gain romantic feelings for me," Izuku laughed. "Our personalities are not compatible."

"I know that moron," Hitoshi grunted before continuing. "I just...this is different. More than half our class asked if me and you were dating and when I refused to answer many of them got frustrated."

"It's their fault," Izuku sniffed. "Ignore them and be yourself and find who you want," he smirked at Hitoshi who grinned back.

"You two," Mei sighed. "Izuku," she turned seriously, the boy humming. "Why...why did you never seek real help...here or there."

"Your not one to pry Mei," he hummed, placing his chin on the back of the chair with a wry smile. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Because we have had a very good and stable system up until now and things are going to be changing very fast and very quick and I know," she stopped him before he could speak. "That Chaldea went from 0 to 100 real fast...but that was within the span of days...we have had relative peace, for us, for the last 4 years…"

"What's your point."

"I don't want no mental breakdown," she sighed.

"I see…" He hummed. "I think then we better risk it."

"A summons," Hitoshi caught on.

"Yes," Izuku smiled. "One of each class...the closest of my friends…"

"Wait a few weeks," Mei intervened, the boy sighing before nodding. "I think we should have the summoning room ready. Me and Hitoshi will clear out the basement of the extra crap we have. You get the Catalysts."

"Good idea. Then we'll head to...hero school," Izuku giggled, with a roll of his eyes.

He knew who needed to bring.

First...

Though it was cracked, it still glimmered in the light. A sheath meant only for the greatest for swords.

Gently he placed it upon the rack he brought.

Next...

He gingerly picked up the scroll that detailed the life of a certain trainer, written by the man himself.

It was placed beside the sheath.

Next...

He took the small golden skull broach, smiling as it's chilled form took all warmth from him...as if it attempted to bring it to its owner.

He lingered on it before placing it down.

Next...

He grabbed a cracked wooden Macuahuitl, smiling at the sight of a certain Latin American creature.

He giggled as he placed it beside the golden skull

Next….

He grabbed the first ever snake skin, before he stopped...should he do...her…?

Nah...he'd rather have him.

Next...

He grabbed the cracked dove with gentle hands, smiling at the smell of sulfur before his hands began to tingle.

Great, he's going to have to wash his hands now.

Next...

He quickly jogged up to the showroom of swords, rushing to the larger of the two swords wrapped up in raccoon fur. He grabbed it and smiled as a jolt of electricity went through him.

Hopefully it wouldn't backfire…

Next...

He turned and grabbed the sword sheathed in deep red lacquer, the scent of burning wood assaulting his nose.

He hurried to place them away to get the screams out of his head.

Next...

Reaching into his pocket he placed the watch down and gently caressed it.

It will be good to see him again.

Next...

Uggh, why did he even still have these stupid Sakura chips?

He stilled when he heard that infernal jingle before tossing it onto the cart.

Next...

He sighed as he went back to the sword room, grabbing a certain sword before looking back to another...maybe...two avengers?

No, he shook his head, she would not hold back in this era.

Next...

He gently picked up the ratty old bear...it's twin was long since buried with the girl it was gifted to.

It was unfair she was never a candidate to be a heroic spirit...in their world at least.

Next..

He could only hope, Izuku mulled, that he would not be a right ass.

They had a history.

Lastly….Beast?

Ritsuka was special.

Very much so.

She had tamed Beasts, giving them the love they deserved and wished for more than anything. If Fou was testament to that, then the others could be as well…

But...did he want a beast of Calamity here...in a world that had all but abandoned what they so loved about them?

Tiamat would kill them all in an instant the moment she realized that Ritsuka's struggles lead to a world to this...even if it was not Ritsuka's world. She would kill off all the people here as they spat on the morality that she believed her daughter fought for. Tiamat had never really liked it when the other people would question Ritsuka and her decisions during the Lostbelts, after she butted in on a summons. She knew Ritsuka had good intuition and for someone to doubt her beloved daughter was a grave sin...

Now that Izuku thought on it...she really was possessive over Chaldea in general...

Beast III, both of them, would devour anyone they came across, a testament to their love for Ritsuka and her cause...they would delude themselves into believing so. The Beasts of lust where no joke when it came to their devotion to Chaldea and Ritsuka...and him...

Fou would maul them…or he would transform into Cath Palug and then maul them...

Izuku jolted as he realized...he had no idea what happened to Fou in the slightest. Where was the little cuddle beast?

Shaking his head, he moved on to the last Beast he was acquainted with.

Goetia...Goetia would weep in anger as he destroyed society.

All his memories of Goetia as a servant had his head in his mother's lap, praising her and begging her to take Qin's immortality. Or Gilgamesh's...or even attempting to find Romani.

That was a complicated mess when he showed up in the 5th Lostbelt in Romani's body before being summoned as a Beast...too many complicated emotions that Izuku would rather not dwell on.

With a heavy sigh he returned to the cart and took off his father's ring, one that should have been within the Temple of Time but gifted to his mother as a sign of undying love to her...and then to him, as her undying love to him.

And...maybe his father as well.

"Hello," he pushed back those thoughts as he entered the basement. "I have them all ready for when we do go through with the mass summons."

"How do you plan to do that," Mei asked. "From what you told us and what I can guess from the books, you can only do one at a time."

"I have a few ideas," he smiled. "I just need to speak about them with about a few nitpicks here and there and we should be good to go."

"What about the whole...ugg...Moon Cell," Hitoshi struggled.

"Best leave that to us," Izuku assured him. "Let's get dressed and head off to School," he smiled.

Don't pry too deep, is what he meant.

They both eyed one another before nodding as heading to their rooms.

* * *

"My, my," Izuku sighed as they watched the class interact with one another. He could feel Todoroki's eyes on his back, but skillfully ignored it while not showing any signs of feeling that he was being watched, "What a loud class," he hummed, crossing his legs while leaning against Hitoshi. He was atop the others desk, surveying the area around him as the time for homeroom approached.

"Have you heard," Hitoshi moved his head so his mouth was against the shell of Izuku's ear. "Class 1-B threw a right fit when they heard a Quirkless made it into 1-A."

"Oh," Izuku purred, smiling brightly as he moved his head around to look down into Hitoshi's eyes as the lilac haired boy pops his chin into his palm. "Now that is exciting," he purred, smirking down to the other as the class slowly noticed their interaction.

"I know right," Hitoshi smiled brightly as he leaned forward, nose to nose with the other. "I knew you would want to hear that from me, so…"

"Many thanks, my darling lilac friend," Izuku giggled, pushing his hair back behind his ear and caressing the back of his bead.

Unknown to the rest of the calle, the both of them pursed their lips as the obvious tension, uncomfortable and sexual, both of them trying to stop their laughter. They looked into one another's eyes, both knowing they needed to end it soon or they'd out themselves to the rest of the class they were messing with.

"Izuku-"

"What Bakugou," he sighed, turning to the blonde as his eyes flicked from Hitoshi to him at a fast pace. "Is something wrong?"

"Is this who you have been hanging with the last four years," he hissed, eyes narrowed as he stared into Hitoshi's bored ones.

"Why does that matter,"' he asked, leaning back. "I have not killed myself, nor have I hurt myself-"

"I have been here for you," he accused, getting up. "I have been here for you anfd you have fucking pushed me away-"

"Not like I asked for it," Izuku sighed, looking bored as he drew upon his old knowledge of dealing with delicate situations. "Bakugou, I have dealt with things in my own special way. One that does not concern you, so please," he leaned back. "Do not push it."

That had him go silent and step back at the fiery gaze he received. He jumped when Izuku clucked his tongue and hopped off the desk, his hand lingered in Hitoshi's hair for a moment before leaving.

"Class is about to begin," he huffed, rolling his eyes as he sensed All Might make his way over.

If that man so much as spouts some bullshit about him and his quirklessness…

Screw laying low...he'll fuck up the great hero.

 _ **"I AM….COMING IN LIKE A NORMAL PERSON**_ ," he exclaimed, bursting in with the grandiose he was known for...but all Izuku could see was someone acting a part.

He knew what real great heroes where...and All Might did not act like any of them.

"Woah," the class began to fawn over the hero while Izuku kept a carefully straight face, Hitoshi was contemplative as he flicked his eyes between Izuku and All Might.

Who would win, he wondered.

Now...that would be a fight for the ages.

"Now," All Might boomed, Hitoshi snapping out of his musings. A click made Hitoshi flick his eyes to the walls where they opened and held cases with their seat numbers on them. "We are going to have a practical lesson today," he began and Hitoshi could only grin.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Uraraka hummed as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her costume. She should have specified that it wasn't to be so skin tight!

Shaking her head she followed the mass of students, noticing that the two from the morning, Midoriya and Shinso, were not there.

Oh, she blushed. They had better not be doing what she thought they did….

Shaking her head more vigorously she rushed after the mass once more, not noticing the two leisurely following her as they entered the battle simulation, her mind flashing back to Izuku's battle with those robots and his joy at doing such.

"Now look at you Zygotes! Hmm," he stopped, looking and seemingly doing a head count. "Where is Midoriya and Shinso?"

"Here," Midoriya's voice spoke as the two came up.

Uraraka blushed as he was dressed in a skin tight battle suit that molded perfectly to his body. At his waist was a utility belt that was gartered to his boots, so he wouldn't lose it. It was black and white, it seemed to mold into the background. Izuku's face was impassive as he slicked the final piece of hair back and stood at attention.

Hitoshi was beside him, elbow on Izuku's shoulder as he wore a similar outfit. His mouth covered with a mouth guard and his hair covering one side of his face completely. He wore a mask across his eye and from what she could see it seemed the side that was under his curtain of hair was completely covered...leaving him one eye?

"We are all here! Good," All Might smiled. "Today we are going to be doing a team scenario-"

Uraraka turned away from the two and listened to All Might with rapt attention.

* * *

"This is going to be so boring," Hitoshi whispered into Izuku's ear as he looked over each and every one of the students. At that moment his mask was cataloging all the flaws in the gear of their fellow students.

A special little mask that Izuku had created in a fit of boredom and little sleep, connected directly to his own Chaldean Computer. Hitoshi was taught spatial awareness and was a natural multitask-er due to his quirk, so it was only natural he would be the one to utilize it.

And Izuku hated computers anyways. He was a traditional warrior, what can he say.

"It looks like it's a random draw," Hitoshi sighed.

"Of course it is," Izuku clucked his tongue in annoyance.

"Let's see," they listened to All Might as he pulled out another set of teams. "Midoriya Izuku and Shinso Hitoshi!"

Both cocked a brow.

"Lucky," they commented, before grinning at one another.

"This is going to be quite fun...hmm," Izuku hummed as he and Hitoshi stared into one another's eyes.

"Indeed," he cackled back, both ignoring the looks they got.

Today was going to be a fun day indeed.

Both zoned out as they began to whisper on how they were going to deal with the issue at hand and how their plans would change on being either the heroes of the villains.

"Now! We'll decide the first team to go," All Might began, Hitoshi and Izuku paying attention. "Heroes will be...team A!"

Izuku snorted at the fact he was going to be a hero right off the bat, Hitoshi nipping at his bottom lip to stop his bubbling laughter.

"Villains...Team D," he nodded to Tenya and Katsuki, Izuku laughing out loud...or would have had Hitoshi not slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Villains! Heroes! Please follow me! The rest of you go to the observation room," he called out, the others staring at the two boys who were on the verge of laughing their asses off.

"So...you want to go ham at it right off the bat or do you want to go in all stealthily," Hitoshi murmured, arm locked with Izuku's.

"What do you consider going all out?"

"Climbing up the walls like monkeys, using our speed and agility to our advantage. Try to avoid using our support gear at all and basically brute force our way in," he whispered into Izuku's ear. "Or we could go in like Ninja's and scare the shit out of them?"

"Or we could do both," Izuku grinned, turning to look at Hitoshi who grinned back.

"Rock paper scissor for the right to choose who gets to do what?"

"Best 2 out of three?"

"Deal," they soon began to do the little game, ignoring All Might and the other two as it was soon decided who was going to brute force it and who was going to become a ninja for the day.

They grinned at one another before detaching from one another and turning to All Might.

"Here you," he handed the two of them their…'capture tape', to put it lightly. "Once they are tied up, they have been captured so you can leave them. We will work on more advanced situations later on, such as them escaping, but right now is just a very cut and dry exercise," he explained.

"Of course. We have how long to prepare," Izuku asked, placing his tape in his pocket.

"5 miutes beginning when I leave," he explained. "I will announce once you have a minute left," he told them, the two nodding. "You will have 15 minutes to either capture both villains, take the weapon or do both."

"By take you mean touch it correct," Hitoshi butted in, All Might nodding.

``It's paper mache, dense but still paper mache, so be careful," he begged, the two nodding with smirks. "Okay! Now, have your prep time and then I will tell you when to go."

"Alright," they both turned to one another and grinned, All Might shivering as he got the hell out of dodge.

"Now," Izuku caressed Hitoshi's cheek before grabbing his jaw in a tighter grip and wrenching nhis face to meet his. "We show no mercy...but we do not show them everything," he whispered slowly.

"Be careful," Hitoshi grinned back, "your old Chaldean side is showing."

Hitoshi had only seen it once, when they first worked together to steal the gun of Billy the Kid and the shawl of Geronimo. The Old Chaldean that was not afraid of killing a man simply for being in their way, time running short before reinforcements came.

A bad habit he picked up from the Celts and Japanese servants.

Thankful Izuku managed to get out of that mind set before he beat the man to death fully.

The New Chaldean was all about pissing people off with style.

Annoying, but worth it for the reactions.

"Me," Izuku gasped, stepping back and placing a hand over his heart. "Never."

"Young ones," All Might's voice boomed. "You have one minute of preparation time! Heroes! Best to think of infiltration spots now!"

"Well," Izuku grinned, Hitoshi grinning back. "Let's get this over with."

"Indeed."

* * *

"BEGIN," All Might boomed, the students of A-1 eagerly watching how this would go.

To their shock one began to circle back around the building, leaving the other infront and still in the street.

But that wasn't the best part. The one who went to the back began to scale the building like it was a rock climbing wall, it was so fast and practiced that they could only gape as he kicked in a window.

"Look," Denki cried as he saw the other walk up the stairs and rear a fist back.

They all stilled when the ever silent and mysterious Hitoshi Shinso took down the door with a single punch.

Did they have two monsters in their class?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened! And do you think you can guess who is going to be summoned? Once from each class or maybe only a few classes? Give it a go!


	11. A Broken Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Things are pretty crazy and scary at the moment and I hope all of you are doing well and being safe. Make sure to protect yourself and I know most of you are pretty much ready to explode from all this bullshit about the virus and everything else between. Trust me I am too, but we just have to wait it out and then things will be back to normal.
> 
> So, I won't tell you what you should be doing to stay safe as I am sure that will trigger someone who is SO DONE, so just have a nice time reading.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy the chapter.

Hitoshi grunted as the shock of the punch he gave came back to him, but outwardly he showed no sign it affected him. Cracking his neck he went in, ignoring the things around him as he placed a hand on the wall and tapped his mask.

Thank god when Izuku is bored he creates the best fucking gadgets.

In an instant he had a schematic of the building along with heat signatures of where they were.

"Izuku," he spoke slowly into his communicator. "It looks like Bakugou is patrolling the levels below the fifth where they stashed it."

"Very well," he heard him say back. "I will await for you to lure Bakugou to the second or first floor," he stated, and Hitoshi knew that was an order.

"Understood," he sighed, moving to head up the stairs.

Briefly he caught sight of Izuku scaling the building and smirked as he heard the window on the second floor being kicked in. Jogging up the stairs he locked eyes with the glowing green orbs before him.

Any other person would have shit their pants, but Hitoshi merely nodded in seeing him before moving forward.

Izuku raised a hand, palm toward Hitoshi and he stopped; he looked up and sensed Bakugou above him. Looking back to Izuku he received a shush movement before he moved to the staircase. He noted the three and knew that in three minutes had Bakugou not come down, he was to make a ruckus.

Damn Izuku and his need for theatrics...but he did want to see…

Could Izuku be stealthy enough to evade a boy who's been basically stalking him for the last 4 years?

Well, he sniffed, crossing his arms. He'd find out in about three minutes.

* * *

Izuku controlled his breathing as he stalked up the stairs.

Nice and slow as Hassan's taught him, controlling your breathing means controlling your heart rate.

That was Emiya Assassin's voice.

A pity he didn't take the time to try and transfer Time Alter to him.

He merely has to blend into the shadows now.

As he got to the top of the stairs he stilled as the overwhelming and suffocating presence of Bakugou filled the very room he was in and he stilled to gain his bearings.

He would prove that he did not need a babysitter, right here and now, by showing Bakugou he was better than him.

Without hesitation he took the first step, keeping a confident stride as he passed right by Bakugou, the other cursing out Iida for whatever reason. He never even noticed that he was there and Izuku couldn't help but grin.

Three minutes should be up-

**_BANG!_ **

"Fucker," Bakugou roared as he rushed down, Izuku smirking as he turned and began the path to the bomb, smiling as the sound of battles below reminded him of the past.

* * *

"The fuck," Bakugou demanded the moment he caught sight of Hitoshi. "I thought-"

"That Izuku was the one to brute force his way in," he finished, walking forward slightly before stopping. "You can't be a hero being a one trick pony. Sometimes you need to trick your enemies."

"You fucker, where is Izuku?"

"What, you do not wish to fight me," he scoffed, eyeing Bakugou with narrowed eyes as he went closer. "Bold for a hot headed idiot with a purpose that has outlived its need."

"The fuck?"

"Izuku has made it clear that he does not need you or your family hounding over him for something that happened in the past," he began, looking at the data he acquired on Bakugou's outfit.

Those gauntlets had to be the first thing to go…lest he basically be burned to a crisp…

He needed to do it before they filled up with sweat though...because once Bakugou realized he could use it nothing was going to stop the other from turning it on him.

He just needed to distract him until Izuku secured the bomb.

"Come now," Hitoshi crooned, the other tensing up at the tone of voice. He stepped back when Hitoshi took out the capture tape and pulled it taunt. "Let's have a fun time, eh?"

'Fuck off," the other roared, blasting toward him.

Hitoshi merely stepped to the left and avoided the hand that went to grab him before kicking his leg up and hitting the other straight in the stomach, making him gasp. Bringing his fist down on the others back he slammed him into the ground before slamming his foot into his back for good measure.

"The difference between you and me," Hitoshi whispered. "Is that I am better in all aspects. Fighting, intelligence...friendships…"

He jumped back at the explosion that went off to his face and he knew.

He knew he was being a right ass in shoving into the others face that he was the friend that he longed to be to Izuku. He knew in Bakugou's eyes, he was the one who stole his spot….but he was wrong.

Being Izuku's right hand man and friend was something that was Hitoshi's and Hitoshi alone.

He had every right to be at Izuku's side...far more than the explosive blonde before him.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve to say that shit in my face," Bakugou raged, his breath erratic and Hitoshi calmly observed him. "You don't know jack about our circumstances! So stop trying to be something you're not! Because once this year our me and Deku will be the same as before," he roared, Hitoshi cocked his head to the side.

"Now...is that so," he smirked.

He needed to rile him up.

None of them have been taught on not how to take the bait that villains offered to them…

This was his chance.

"YEAH! NOW LET'S FIGHT YOU FUCKING IKEMEN FUCKER," he roared, propelling to the smriking teen.

"Again with the Ikemen thing," he groaned, rushing to the figure flying to him and jumping into the air.

Hitoshi gave a small smile and internally groaned.

He was becoming like Izuku and battle hungry.

* * *

"Idiots," Izuku huffed as he turned off his communicator and continued making his way to the fifth floor.

Honestly, Hitoshi just had to go and rile Bakugou up. Izuku moaned in despair that he no doubt would be grilled later that night by both his mother and father about the strange boy that Katsuki informed them about.

It was by nothing short of a miracle that his mother and father never followed him or suspected him of sneaking out at night to train another boy as rigorously and intensely as he once had been.

Then again...no more than 5 people knew of what he was.

"Hello Iida-Kun," he smiled, shaking himself out of his thoughts as he entered the empty fifth floor.

"Midoriya-san," he gasped, having not heard the other. "You're here alone?"

"Not anymore," he sighed as a shift in the air told him that Hitoshi was in the rafters. "Got bored did you," he commented, Iida cocking his head to the side before something fell atop him and began to choke him.

"Sorry," Iida vaguely heard Shinso say. "It won't hurt once you wake up, but this will be a bitch."

Izuku watched impassibly as Shinso choked out Iida, tearing out his communicator as All Might boomed at them to stop him making his way to the bomb. Not before taking out Hitioshi's as well.

Before touching it he turned to watch as the last of the fight left Iida and he slumped into unconsciousness.

"He'll be up in about an hour or so," Hitoshi commented. "I hit the nerve on his neck to get him out faster so I wouldn't deprive him of oxygen too long."

"Good," Izuku stated as he placed his hand on the rather...comically large bomb.

"We're so getting our asses handed to us though," Hitoshi snickered.

"YOU TWO," All Might boomed into the intercom, both staring blankly at one another before smirking and making their way to the exit. "I HAVE SOME WORDS FOR YOU-"

"We didn't hurt them," Izuku sighed, the other stumbling to a halt. "Besides, you said we can finish this in any way we choose," he giggled. "I merely thought of a plan of action and we went with it."

"You cannot choke out your fellow classmates," All Might began, Hitoshi scoffing.

"Hey, it will come down to one day we may have to do it when we are out on the job," he shrugged, walking to the computer to see their run. "Tch...why did I agree to be brute force."

"You lost," Izuku hummed as he leaned up on the other's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Not my fault that you are not intelliegnt enough or have enough backbone to say no to me."

"Oh trust me," he purred, turning to grin at Izuku. "I know how to say no to you."

"But only when I am annoying you and you wish to punish me," he pouted, detaching himself from Hitoshi and crossing his arms. "It's not fair!"

"Your drain me enough on the daily as it is," he scoffed, smirking as he knew what they thought the two of them were implying. "I can't believe you still have enough energy to still go another few rounds."

"But of course," he pouted, crossing his arms. "I have been doing this far longer than you."

"Hmm," he grinned, both of them holding back their laughter as the uncomfortable tension filled the air.

"I say, let's go get our water," Izuku smiled, grinning brightly as All Might stopped him.

"I think you should go alone," he stated, the greenette humming before caressing Hitoshi's face and moving out.

"Get me my lip balm please," Hitoshi called, turning back to the monitor as they discussed the MVP.

He hid a grin as they kept flicking their eyes to him and then Izuku when he returned.

* * *

**AT LUNCH**

"You little fuckers," Mei grinned as she sat down for lunch, Izuku finishing applying Hitoshi's lip balm. "I heard."

"What," Izuku hummed, his grin telling her he knew. "What have been people talking about."

"You basically insinuated that you two have been freaking banging for years," she laughed out loud, the other two grinning as they shared a look and shrugged.

'Not our fault that they can't assume battle training," Hitoshi giggled, leaning against Izuku who grinned back.

"Your going to get fucking reported if you keep doing this shit," she warned, a good natured grin on her face as she pointed at them with a fork. "I heard that the Iida kid was on your asses after he woke up and heard the conversation at hand."

"Lectured us on safe sex," Izuku scoffed. "As if he had ever had sex before in his life," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Hitoshi began, the thought dawning on him. "I forgot to ask...you said Chaldea was very liberal-"

"We had so many couples there and so many of them did happen to enjoy sex," he stated, the other two blushing. "Sometimes when you where stressed you took up an offer for sex, they lived in a time where having flings was as normal as battle. Not that deep."

"Did you…?"

"Once or twice," he shrugged. "Usually with people I trusted and respected."

"Are any of the people we are hoping to summon?"

"One," Izuku conceded, with a growl. "He was summoned under special circumstances and by god I fucking hate him so much," he stabbed his meat with his fork with a growl. "He is such a self righteous ass and by god...I hate his face so much!"

"Then why summon him," Mei asked, sighing as Izuku continued to abuse his meat.

"He's beneficial...even if he's an ass," he sighed, placing his fork down. "We have a history of hating one another...he never respected my mother. Not even after she proved himself….often he'd belittle her."

"But...didn't she get the respect of the Beasts...Outer Gods and basically every other God Complex personality," Hitoshi asked, jolting.

"Yeah...but he was so fucking stuck in the past with his damned self righteous…" He took a deep breath to calm himself before he began a rant. "Needless to say we were just...enemies with benefits."

"You really hate him."

"I prefer All Might to him," Izuku sneered. "At least then he doesn't know what to say to fucking rile me up to the point I'm rearing back to punch him in his face."

"Well…" Mei hummed. She did not want to go down that fucking rabbit hole.

"Yeah," Izuku sighed.

'When are we going to do it," Hitoshi asked, leaning forward to get closer.

"I need to contact Archimedes," Izuku began. "And go over the choices I have. It's best to have those I know personally and are the closest with first."

"How are we going to hide them," Mei scoffed.

'Give them rooms from the warehouse," Izuku sniffed. "It's better than the Shadow Border in the sense of space, but it's not as isolated as I would like it to be."

"What happened to all that Tech that Chaldea had anyways?"

"Taken over by the mages association, I assume," Izuku sighed. "Gordolf could only tell us so much," he breathed. "Toole was a good relay, but even Homunculi are limited."

"Still," Mei grinned. "I am so...amazed by the tech that the small computer has! I can't believe that Chaldea had such tech!"

"Well Da Vinci was the real genius behind it."

"Hey," Hitoshi spoke up. "Why aren't you summoning Da Vinci?"

Izuku turned silent and Hitoshi yelped as Mei kicked him from under the table.

"I…" He struggled for an anwser. "I...feel as if it's wrong if she were here. No one else aside from me…" he trailed off.

The rest of the lunch was in silence.

* * *

"He's risking everything because he doesn't want his feelings hurt," Archimedes snapped as he communicated with the Priestess.

"You don't know anything," she snarled, eyes flashing in warning.

"Bullshit," he snapped back, eyes narrowing. "Da Vinci is a valuable assets and summoning her will be the most benefical to our cause but he doesn't want too because-"

'Do not mock his feelings," she warned.

"I'm not," he growled. "It's already dangerous enough with the rogue mage that's been here for years...but now because of petty sentiments he's not summoning the inventor. Even Avicebron would be better than King Gilgamesh! Granted he's better than his archer counterpart, but still. Avicebron or Da Vinci would be better in this situation."

"Izuku is a trusted warrior of Chaldea, trained by the best of the best and is a modern day walking machine of war," she began, the other groaning. "His ideas are the best of the best. I trust him."

'I do as well," he defended. "But things are getting complicated now. We have to be as discrete and prepared as possible and he's allowing his emotions to dictate what he is going to do in the future."

"Ritsuka did the same."

"Ritsuka had people with her at all times to help her with what she wanted to accomplish," he informed her. "We don't have the luxury."

"He's not going to change his mind," she stated, the other moaning in despair.

"I know...I know," he groaned. "I am only thankful that the summoning of Counter Guardains are still possible...despite the near impossibility of it in a world like this."

"They will only answer the summon because it is Izuku," she told him. "They would gladly abandon this world if given the chance."

"I know," he grunted. "I know...But on his other choices...he seriously wants...him? He betrayed his master once because he had the ambition to save humanity his own way...he's not going to hold back in a world like this," he stated, looking at the comatose body of Mashu Kyrielight.

Tch...he needed to speed up her healing process if she was going to be help to Izuku.

"Izuku contemplated Avenger Class Heroic Spirit Oda Nobunaga."

"Then he wants the world to be razed to the ground," he scoffed. "Oda Nobunaga made it no secret that she wished to devour her own master. She valued the world only as much as her master did," he grunted, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. "A world like Izuku's that abandon's all realistic reasons for the best possible outcome all the time will not sit well with her."

"Indeed...she'd burn this world to the ground and rebuild it in her image," the Priestess sighed. "Or in honor of her master...one of the two."

"Just...we need to talk to Izuku later today,' he grunted, turning off the com.

"I know," she sighed, shaking her head. "I know…"

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Why are you questioning my choices," Izuku groaned as the meeting began.

"I am just saying that having Leonarda Da Vinci is far better than King Gilgamesh," Archimedes began raising his hands in defense.

"I need Clairvoyance," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Even if it might not work here...it's worth a shot."

"Indeed."

"Wait...he can...like see into the future," Hitoshi gasped. "Like that type of Clairvoyance?!"

"Yes, he has that skill," Izuku nodded. "Most people get confused and assume that Clairvoyance is only a future sight, but it can be the past, present and future of this world or another very similar to this."

"Indeed," The Priestess hummed. "I agree with the sentiment of summoning King Gilgamesh for that reason...but Avicebron and Da Vinci-"

"Why are you pushing this," he demanded, looking a bit flushed. 'Am I not living up to the expectations as commander set by my mom...or is it that Mei is lesser than Da Vinci or Avicebron-"

"This is not the time to be questioning your position as leader," Archimedes hissed with narrowed eyes. Izuku clenched up and pulled his teeth in tight, barring them threateningly as the Caster came forward. "I do not want to even hear it."

"You two," the Priestess began, both holding their hands up to silence her.

"Then why are you questioning me," he demanded, the air turning tense.

'Why are you acting like a brat that won't listen to reason," Archimedes shot back with a raised brow. "This is the fight for your world not to become a singularity, lostbelt or whatever the fuck will happen to a messed up world like this. One where magic no longer is the subject of awe and mystery."

"I am trying to fix it," he hissed back.

"Then stop thinking you are back in Chaldea and think rationally for once," Caster snapped. "Chaldea, while the circumstances were awful, had the luxury of dicking around whenever they wanted. We don't."

"I know," he hissed out. "I...I can't have Da Vinci here...or Avicebron."

"Why," he demanded.

"Trust me," Izuku snapped, glaring at the Hologram of Archimedes. "That's all I am asking of you," he sighed.

"Izuku, it's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of you not attempting to prove anything," he grunted.

"Izuku," Mei sighed, getting up. "I'm not opposed to having Da Vinci here, nor am I offended at all."

"I...Just trust me," he begged, smiling lightly to them all. "I have made my decisions. I believe that the servants that I have chosen will be the ones to benefit us the most when the time comes," he stated, getting up with a firm cluck of his tongue.

"Haa, I see your firm in this," Archimedes sighed as he looked at the boy. "Fine, fine," he raised his hands up in defeat. "I will trust your judgement!"

"Tch, you're free to say whatever you want," Izuku grunted, getting up. "Not like you were ever formally contracted with Chaldea in the first place."

"I tried, but you Master was advised to not summon me...or at least others forcefully stopped her attempts at summoning me," he gave a nasty grin.

"Indeed, now I do appreciate your help in matters...but don't go around acting like you know what went down in Chaldea...either of you," he turned to eye the priestess who sighed before nodding.

"Well," Archimedes hummed, clapping his hands. "Since you seem to be not to eager on changing you servant choices...I have an idea on how to do a mass summon such as this...but it is risky."

"How risky," Mei demanded, getting up and coming beside Izuku.

"A very high chance he will die of mana deprivation," he stated, the green haired boy sighing.

"Well any high level spell will do that to me," he grunted. "There is barely any mana left in the world and were lucky enough that this place is realitvily close to a still active line."

"Indeed," the Priestess sighed. "And the unknown whereabouts of this Mage…"

"We need to build up Chaldea before we can even think about that problem," Izuku sniffed, walking to the door of the basement. "What's your idea?"

"We don't have the FATE system," Archimedes began. "So a traditonal summoning is the only way to go right now."

"No shit."

"Don't sass me,' he warned the boy. "We have to improvise."

"How," Izuku pouted, the man pulling a face before shaking his head.

"So, we are attempting to summon at least 14 servants to start with correct? So we make 14 different summoning circles that converge to the center where you will pour the blood and recite the incantation," he informed the other. "In theory it… ** _.SHOULD_** work," he gave a 'meh' face as he informed Izuku.

"I am going to die."

"Probably."

"Okay...let's get to painting those summoning circles."

"Alright," Archimedes stated. "I'll get a schematic up so we can make sure they're all correct and the right size."

"Is this going to be a normal occurrence," Hitoshi piped up.

"Doing shit that could end up in a success or us dying," Izuku asked, gathering up some lead paint.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Izuku stated back with a smile.

"Cool," Hitoshi sighed, yelping as Mei smacked him upside the head.

"Were all going to die," she moaned.

"Hey, not it's really feeling like Chaldea," Izuku sighed happily. "At least its' not freezing your tits off cold...yeah don't miss that."

"Oh yeah, weren't you in Antarctica for a while and then..ummm...the void space," Hitoshi asked, grabbing another can of lead paint.

"Yeah, and it's so fucking cold…"

"Will Izuku be alright," Mei asked after his voice faded into the distance.

"It depends on the success of the summoning," The Priestess informed her. "Even if he is fine physically...mentally the fact it failed will…"

"None of that," Archimedes barked, narrowing his eyes at the two. "We don't have the luxury to doubt ourselves either. Let's just focus on this."

"Right!"

"We can't afford Izuku to go catatonic," Archimedes sighed, Hitoshi merely huffing at him as he walked past.

As if Izuku would flub a summoning.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY** _

"Fuck," Hitoshi groaned the next day as he glanced a look at a still shocked Izuku.

The summoning had failed.

It failed.

Izuku was still in shock even a full day later and he didn't even realize that Hitoshi was speaking to him for a majority of the time.

"Shit," he groaned, running a hand down his face.

He didn't bullshit himself or delude himself into believing he understood anything and everything that Izuku was struggling with. He didn't and he doubted anyone outside of Chaldea or Mages could comprehend what Izuku went through.

Those Servants were Izuku's once chance to get some...closure so to say, even if they would have been here for years so they could resolve this mess; he'd learn to come to terms with this world and everything else.

But the summoning failed.

Hitoshi looked back and his eyes zeroed in on his friends hands before going up to his head.

He still shook at the thought of Izuku going absolutely insane, screaming at the Priestess and Archimedes, clutching his arms so tightly that his nails dug into the skin and he bled. He screamed to the world about how much it wanted to torture him, clawing at his head as he was trying to understand it's hatred for him.

When they attempted to restrain him he had clawed at the ground, attempting to get to the relics-crying and begging for them to answer his summons.

Damn…

On top of that not only had the press caught wind of All Might working here, they also caught wind of the Quirkless Heroic student who had specially made robots come after him during the Entrance Exam and bested All Might's score.

It was absolute hell when they realized that Izuku was the one who was the person the buzz was all about. Hitoshi shivered as the sound of Izuku's in human growl went through his mind, the paling faces of the reporters as they stepped back from the previously catatonic boy.

Hitoshi had remembered fearing for his life in that moment when he grabbed his mentor's hand and he whipped around to snarl at him, looking so feral and out of it in that moment...but now that Hitoshi thought on it...he wasn't the only one scared.

Izuku-prideful, arrogant, confident, strong and so many others-was scared himself. Chaldea...In Chaldea...everyone knew that Izuku was destined for greatness, like his mother came to have. Something he strived to achieve everything they expected of him, but he always anticipated that they would be beside him...and the summoning was the thing to push it.

When it failed…

In that moment as reporters stepped away from the quirkless boy who looked ready to tear their throats out, as he stared at his lilac haired friend...Izuku was a scared child that had things crumbling around him.

His eyes held so much fear and uncertainty in that moment…

Hitoshi could see the boy that never had a chance to really have a normal childhood in that moment.

"Shinso-San," he looked up to Tenya who held out a piece of paper. "We are voting on class president! Please do not vote for yourself if possible."

"Thanks," he sighed, taking it and writing down the uptight boy's name, uncaring of how things will go.

He needed to speak to Izuku...and he needed to soon.

He could only hope that Archimedes words were true.

_"This is likely the result of not enough preparation or a lack of concentrated Mana," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We should try again after these Mana Crystals are all filled up...we'll have a better chance if we have more mana..."_

_"It better," Hitoshi growled, the howls of Izuku's crying ringing through the area._

_"Even I don't know," he snapped, glaring at the boy._

The rest of the day went by in a blur as Iida and Yaoyorozu were elected as President and Vice President respectively, but Hitoshi could care less about it.

The rest of the day was spent in free period, Hitoshi speaking softly with Izuku but never getting a response before the boy looked up to the ceiling.

"Someone...someone is here," he murmured, eyes dull as he reached for the ceiling.

"Zu," Hitoshi asked, keeping an eye out.

"I...I don't know," he murmured, bringing his hand down before burying his head in his hands. "I don't know."

"Zuku," he sighed, he could never understand the pain he was going through in this moment. "I'm here Zuku...I'm here."

* * *

Why?

_Ba-Dump._

Why did they not answer him?

_Ba-Dump_

Was it how he did it? Was it the world he was in? Did they not think him worthy anymore?

_Ba-Dump_

Why?

_Ba-Dump!_

Why?

_Ba-Dump!_

WHY?

_BA-DUMP!_

He thought they would answer his summons...he believed they would come back to him…

_BA-DUMP!_

It hurt...it hurt so much.

_BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!_

"Izuku…" That was Hitoshi...ah, he was so rude to him this morning.

"Izuku?" Mei….he remembered attempting to claw at her when she tried to pull him away from one of the Catalyst.

Why?

The next thing Izuku knew he was in the noisy mess of the cafeteria, a sense of nostalgia washing over him as the noise of smells combined made him warm. The petty arguments and the need for that particular piece of food, the fact that "I was here first" or "no me"...

"Y..You two," he weakly began, both jolting before turning to Izuku. "I...I…"

**_BRIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_ **

_Izuku locked up at the sound, suddenly the area around him was flashing red...people were yelling about **CHALDEAS** cracking and going white, he clung to Ritsuka as he looked around in their cell._

_There were bangs outside the door….there...there…_

_A flash of black had him getting up with a muted scream, the blank masked faces of the Oprichnik stared back at him. Unconsciously his hand began to glow, his man filling up in his arm as he prepared a spell._

"Zu," Hitoshi's voice brought him out of his revere and he gasped as he looked at the concerned boy's face. "Zu, someone caused this!"

"Someone is here…" He murmured, eyes narrowing. "Someone is infiltrating…"

"Let's go," he murmured.

"Yes," Hitoshi nodded, both of them rushing out as Mei followed.

He could deal with other things later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened! And do you think you can guess who is going to be summoned? Once from each class or maybe only a few classes? Give it a go!
> 
> Don't worry! I still intent to have Izuku summon! But's it's not so cut and dry!


	12. On the Road to Chaldea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Things are pretty crazy and scary at the moment and I hope all of you are doing well and being safe. Make sure to protect yourself and I know most of you are pretty much ready to explode from all this bullshit about the virus and everything else between. Trust me I am too, but we just have to wait it out and then things will be back to normal.
> 
> So, I won't tell you what you should be doing to stay safe as I am sure that will trigger someone who is SO DONE, so just have a nice time reading.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy the chapter.

"I sense him," Izuku breathed as he placed a hand on the wall. "Tch! He's heading to the safe with the teacher schedules!"

"Are they paper or flash drive," Mei asked, she looked behind her as the mass of students continued to rush to the exit.

'Flash…"

"We need to keep them safe," Hitoshi growled, Izuku nodding as he contemplated his options. "Obviously a villain wants it to get to All Might-"

"Yeah, no shit," Izuku shot back before groaning as he raised a shaking hand to his face.

Tch...of all the times for this to happen!? Not only was he beaten down from not being able to summon any of his servants, but he was still seeing flashes of those damned Oprichniki in the corner of his visions.

Of all the times...

"Can you use your circuits to close the safe from here," Hitoshi asked, Izuku turning to his friend who looked worried.

"No," he shook his head. "We need to intercept them when they come down."

He stumbled and Mei caught him, he could barely hear what she was saying as feeling left in his legs...what the hell?

"Well shit," Mei groaned, slapping a hand over her eyes. "Everyone has been told to evacuate!"

'I know, I know," he nearly screamed, his head was still reeling from the flashback from Chaldea's invasion. "We can hide in the vents but we have to be able to cage them in and being the vents won't help us in the slightest."

"Well then what-"

THUMP.

Izuku jolted as the air around him pulsed with magical energy, and the drain of magical energy within was something his mother told him about. Magical Energy Drain and a thump sounded similar to a...to a….

" _ **GET DOWN,**_ " Izuku yelled, dropping to the ground as a flash of light went through the air and hit the area where Izuku sensed the intruder.

In that moment, Izuku let out a blinding smile.

* * *

"How are you so sure that the summoning failed," the Priestess asked, looking at the faded lead paint. "I saw the command spells on Izuku."

"I'm not, as for the Command Spells, I don't think Izuku knows they are on him. Too used to pain-a shame really," he stated, leaning back in his chair. "Best case scenario, it failed and the Command Spells are simply his wish for them."

"Worst?"

"They are currently in a world that is the opposite of what they expect, with no clear way of contacting the person who summoned them," he grunted. "I wasn't joking about the whole Mana thing, even with us using some Mana from Moon Cell to pick up the slack that Izuku is unable too…"

"We are lucky to be able to redirect some ley lines as well and bring them here to power up our operations," she sighed, looking around at the less than stellar equipment. "How is Mashu Kryielight?"

"Healing," he stated. "The Mages Association was not happy when Gordolf stated that he was not going to sell Chaldea to them and kept Mashu as...well she was the only person on staff in Chaldeans. It was shut down and she was simply there to watch over the facility."

"It was the best option, the Association would show no mercy to her in the end," the Priestess hummed.

"Yeah," Archimedes sighed. "But the Association are some determined fuckers, I will give them that. They dug up some old shit on the Musik family and took back Chaldea by force."

"They staged a surprise attack,' she guessed, the other humming in agreement as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mash fought as much as she could, but they had numbers and she had not been keeping up with her training...hadn't been keeping up with much after her master and first friend had been executed," he sighed.

"Indeed," the Priestess wilted at that.

"I managed to get her out and to Moon Cell, but the damage had been done," he groaned, running a hand down his face.

"Our only hope is that Izuku manages or manages to summon servants."

"You think he'll be upset when he finds out I swapped King Gilgamesh's Catalyst for Da Vinci's," he chuckled, the woman sighing as she realized the fight that was going to come out of it...before an explosion rocked the foundations.

"What...was...that…" She asked hesitantly, eyeing the shaking light fixtures as Archimedes began cursing.

"Fuck," he groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. "They're here. And Hitoshi hasn't called so they must have found a Ley Line to be able to shoot a fucking Noble Phantasm! Or part of it!"

"They are?"

"Yes…" he started pulling up a map of the city and the neighboring ones. "All except Beast," he stated, noting the class icons on the map. "No...that boy summoned a BEAST!"

"Ah," the Priestess sighed, before turning as the sight of said beast emerged.

Archimedes groaned as it opened its mouth and squeaked out-

_"Fou!"_

* * *

"That was an attack from a servant," Izuku breathed as he looked up as the light receded and the feeling soon came back to his body. "I don't know who...but it's definitely a servant."

"That means that they were summoned but they scattered," Mei whispered, pulling Izuku down as teachers rushed past. "Can you sense where they are?"

"They're not far," he murmured, his face lighting up with happiness. "Another has joined them! Two are in the same area!"

"We need to lay low," Hitoshi hissed, the three of them hastily making their way out into the courtyard, the two looking at their surroundings. Izuku was wiping his head every which way as he tried to track down the servants, until a gentle coo caught his attention.

Looking up the dove swooped down and handed the shell shocked boy the letter in its claw, it nuzzled his hand before flying off back to it's mistress.

 _A cracked dove, as if meant for a garden_ ….one that tingles when handled…

"Semiramis," he murmured, looking at the note to which he was greeted with-

I have taken care of the pest and given us time to rendezvous and discuss what has occurred. Ruler is with me.

_A sword sheathed in deep red lacquer, the scent of burning wood assaulting his nose...hellfire and Shimabara…_

Screams of the dead that it heard and saw...

"Amakusa," he grinned, closing the note and placing it in his pocket.

"What the hell did the note say," Hitoshi ground out, eyes flicking every which way as the teachers began to do a count and point to the shattered glass of the top floor.

"We'll meet up tonight...my dad will be busy helping out heroes with their equipment and all I need to say to my mother is that I want to sleep off the day and she'll leave me alone," he murmured, hands clenched at his sides. "I will be there at midnight."

"Were going to fucking meet them alone for god knows how long," Hitoshi moaned in despair and Mei swallowed.

"If it's any consolation they will most likely ignore you for a majority of the time," he murmured with a sheepish smile.

"Oh yeah," Hitoshi breathed. "Wasn't Assassin an empress or something?"

"Yeah."

"Were fucked," Mei groaned. "Is she arrogant?"

"Not really, if Amakusa is with her she'll be manageable," he smiled, before his eyes sharpened. "Tell them nothing of my mother, or my situation at hand. You don't deserve that."

"Izu-"

"No," he shook his head. "They have an inkling of what happened to their master, but I...I have to be the one who tells them."

"Okay," Mei nodded, "let's meet up with our classes and then we'll meet up tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Hitoshi nodded, in the corner of his eyes he spotted a teen with tanned skin that contrasted with his white hair before he blinked and he was gone.

Whatever.

"See you later," Mei hugged her pseudo-brother before rushing to head to the support students, before the two went to their class.

It was a long time before they were allowed to leave, and even then they could only leave if someone from their family had come to pick them up. Luckily Inko insisted the three of them come with her…

But they had to be picked up by their parents later that night.

"What the hell are we going to do," Hitoshi hissed.

"No worries," Izuku whispered back, eyes on his mother as she spoke to Mei softly, the two boys having taken the backseat. "I am sure that the priestess will state she is your mother...just a different disguise this time."

"That does not comfort me," Hitoshi moaned in despair as they pulled onto a familiar street.

"Well, it's her or you are sneaking out," he hissed before his mother gasped.

"Are those your parents," she asked and Izuku looked out the window to gape and choke as he tried to hold back a laugh.

Right in front of his apartment complex, were Semiramis and Amakusa-each dressed in regular clothes, silently conversing with one another...seemingly domestic.

If one wasn't an ancient Assyrian Empire that is accredited with being the first ever poisoner in history and the other a Saint that lead a rebellion to free his people before getting killed.

Then yeah…

"Hello," Shirou, ah that lovable ass-hole(!), smiled as he gave a bow. "We were informed by Mei that our children would be coming here to Izuku's house," he smiled, handing over his heart.

Izuku rolled his eyes and earned a wink from Semiramis, and a warning look from Shirou.

"Oh of course," Inko bowed, Semiramis quivering a brow as she flicked her eyes from his mother and Izuku. She shook her head and walked to Hitoshi and Mei, she hummed at the sight of them before jerking her head to the sleek and modern car that was parked in front of them.

"Pardon my wife," Shirou coughed, Semiramis blushing before making her way to the car and getting in the passenger. "She has been worried."

"Ofg course!" Inko smiled, the two speaking for a moment more before he waved goodbye to the Midoriya's and went to his car.

Where the hell did they get a car?

You know what...he didn't want an answer.

"Izuku," he turned to look at his mother as she gave him a worried look. "Is...is there anything you want for dinner tonight?"

"I'm really tired," he gave a soft smile as he walked forward and placed a gentle hand on her own. "I think imma sleep off today's excitement. Okay?"

"O..Of course." She gave a small smile back and the two made their way into their apartment.

* * *

"We still have no clue as to how this happened," Naomasa sighed as he, All Might, David, Nezu and Eraserhead looked at the destroyed top floor.

"There is evidence of someone pawing through the safe here," Nezu sighed, tapping a paw on the metal. "It looks like whatever or whoever caused that beam of light was trying to stop them."

"But why that way,' Eraserhead sighed, feeling a headache coming along. "Why a big beam of light?"

"Quirk?"

"A quirk like that would be registered," David scoffed, getting up with the crack of his back and neck. "Even if they were under the radar, someone is bound to notice a quirk as powerful as that. I could be tech, but then again it was too stable and concentrated."

'So we basically have no idea," All Might sighed.

"Pardon," Power Loader coughed as he entered. "I finished the analysis of the beam of light's residual energy."

"What are we thinking? Concentrated Nuke? Gamma? Light?"

"It's...it….," he tried to answer before sighing. "It can be described as Dense Light, but that is all I got. Whatever it was it's nothing that we have ever come across, even by quirk standards."

"Damn."

No one faulted Eraserhead for that one.

* * *

"I see where your looks come from...as well as that spineless personality you had when first coming across those greater than you," was what Izuku was greeted with when he came to Chaldea 2.0. "It all falls nicely into place."

"Empress Semiramis," he bowed, the woman humming as she continued to pet Shirou's head as he laid on her lap. "Was that needed?"

"What, the comment or picking up our comrades," she hummed, smirking at his exasperated look.

"Yes," he shot back, the woman smirking before she answered.

"But of course," she giggled, Shirou pursing his lips as he tried to keep his own laughter at bay. "If we were to be discovered now...oh the horror!"

"Very funny," he huffed, looking to his terrified friends who looked at him like he was crazy. "What did you two do," he demanded, Shirou chuckling as he got up from his pillow.

"Nothing," he assured the boy with a wink. "I swear! Semiramis merely began ranting about how they dared to disrespect her for not informing her about everything that has happened between the three of you."

"Nothing, we are friends," he growled, the Ruler humming as he got up and moved to the Chaldean Computer. Flashes of Chaldea back in the day came up and Izuku could see his longing, if only for a moment.

"Never would I have imagined," he began, sighing as a brief image of CHALDEAS came up. "I would be in your world, my boy. One I had often thought about being flawed and strange..."

"You were scared earlier, I saw it on your face," Semiramis began, eyes narrowed in suspicion and worry. "What happened during the break in?"

"Nothing," he became defensive and Hitoshi groaned.

"Blaring alarms and flashing lights," he stated, flinching at Izuku's glare.

"I see," Shirou sighed, catching on quickly. "Well then," he clapped his hands and turned away from the computer. "I believe it best we get Ritsuka and Mashu, and figure out where the other 11 are."

"Wait Beast was summoned…" Izuku began before trailing off as what Shirou said registered.

"Yes," Shirous smiled, not noticing Izuku's hesitance or the tense atmosphere in the room. "Fou?"

"Fou!"

The Beast of Comparison rushed over to Izuku's legs and began to paw at his pants, demanding the boy pick him up and allow him on his rightful perch.

His shoulders.

Izuku blinked back his tears as he lowered to his knees and allowed the Beast of Calamity (And Cuddles) hop onto his shoulders and nuzzle at his cheek.

"It seems that while he is indeed a Beast of Calamity, he will not become Primate Murder or Cath Palug," Shirou smiled as he watched a familiar scene. "Besides, it's not like anyone here will have reason to despise or feed such a beast."

"Yeah I'm good," Hitoshi squeaked, remembering the conversation on Beasts he had with Izuku.

"Me too." Mei coughed.

"Oh enough," Semiramis sighed, looking at the two with a side eye. "Even Chaldeas old staff had better spines than you."

Izuku froze.

That's right…

The staff of Chaldea.

Mages and Humans...regular people, mages who gained compassion and love for their fellows...people who would have happily spent the rest of their lives in the freezing cold in the one place that had people who lived, breathed and survived what they had gone through…

Murdered.

How could he have forgotten so selfishly….

First was the event that happened before his arrival that left only about 50% of the original staff...and then the invasion of Chaldea which had left them with about 15 people…

15 lives murdered as they gave up their lives for him and his mother to survive longer.

"Izuku," Shirou said, the boy looking up at the kind faced ruler who gave him a smile. "Where is your mother, Ritsuka," he stated with a giggle. "I am sure that she would be glad to see her servants. Or has she fallen ill," he gasped.

"Izuku," Semiramis asked, seeing the boy falter.

In all her time with him, training him to be confident to those who were smarter and more confident, she had never seen his confidence waver….never.

So what changed?

"Izuku," Shirou asked.

"In March of the year 20XX, many years after our efforts of saving humanity and defeating our enemies...there was an order of execution for both me and Ritsuka Fujimaru,' he stated, watching their reaction with bated breath.

Shirou clamped up instantly, he knew all too well what it was like to have people after your head. He was captured and executed after all.

Semiramis instantly got up and strode her way forward, pushing Shirou out of her way as she looked at Izuku's face for any sort of deception.

"What," she breathed. "Did you say."

"The order of execution for me and Ritsuka Fujimaru came after the murders of the remaining Chaldean staff," he continued, Shirou closing his eyes as he reached for his cross and began to say a prayer.

"When," Semiramis demanded.

"In the same month Chaldea Director Gordolf Musik managed to get me out of the execution on the behest of my mother," he never broke eye contact with the empress. "Ritsuka was decapitated on the day that started it all. March 18th (My First day playing the Game!). I came in when the axe fell and was pursued to a church where I was fatally shot before being revived and brought back here."

"I see," Semiramis closed her eyes, the only sign that she was truly….in grief. "And Mashu Kyrielight?"

"Was forced to watch over the sad remnants of Chaldea before being attacked a few months ago."

The assassin was silent as she mulled over the info and Fou began to vy for more attention from the boy.

"My," Shirou sighed, getting up from his kneeling position he had taken earlier. "What a spectacular mess this is, indeed."

"You don't need to tell me that," he sighed, looking down at the Beast of Calamity. "I know."

"And I am guessing that there are even more complicated reasons for our summons?"

"Yes, but I would rather discuss that once everyone is here."

"Reasonable," Shirou spoke up before Semiramis could speak. "I take it we will need to find our fellow Heroic Spirits before anything else."

"The three knight classes. Saber, Archer and Lancer. The four cavalry classes. Rider, Caster, Berserker," he stated. "Assassin is already here," he smiled at Semiramis who gave a weak one back. "Ruler is here."

Shirou nodded before looking at the Map. "We need to find Moon Cancer. Foreigner. Avenger. Shielder. Alter Ego. Beast is here," he looked to Fou who merely huffed before snuggling into Izuku's arms. "Who did you choose?"

"Well…"

Just then a ringing began to go through the hideout and that infernal song began to play.

_**BB CHANNEL! BB CHANNEL! BB CHANNEL!** _

_"Hello my little masterling,"_ BB cried as her visage appeared on a hologram randomly.

"Did you hack into my system," Izuku screeched, face turning red as he looked at the insane AI.

 _"What system,"_ she gasped, smirking and shattering the innocent tone she held. _"You mean that rag tag thing you put together in a rush," she hummed, getting the other very...ticked off._

"Where are you," he growled out.

 _"No need to be prissy," s_ he giggled before turning serious. " _I have been attempting to find the two most troublesome of the bunch. Alter Ego and Foreigner,"_ she sniffed, Izuku nodding. " _As of right now Alter Ego has a trail of bodies in her wake, heroes and villain_ s."

"Keeping balance...Majin," he groaned.

"Ah, Okita Alter," Shirou breathed, Semiramis looking like she wanted the world to swallow her up.

"Great," she grunted. "I am going to be forced to make sure he does not overindulge in sweets now," she hissed, Shirou raising his hands up in submission.

 _"Foreigner is...problematic,'_ BB sighed, looking at her tablet. _"She hasn't done anything right now, but if left alone…"_

"We'll get her first. Where is she?"

 _"She is near the bridge by the old playground you once spoke about,"_ she stated, Izuku nodding solemnly as he knew that was the place she would go.

"I will go pick here up, my presence should draw our Okita as well," he sighed. "But I will be tough...my father likes late night strolls in that area."

"I will keep a bounded field around the area to ensure that no one undesirable is there," Semiramis spoke up, the boy nodding.

"I trust you two to keep watch over the area through the use of Semiramis' doves," he smiled, the two nodding along as the boy gave them masks that would allow them to see through the doves eyes. "Merely say 'Assariya' to change between doves."

"Alright."

"Let's go," Izuku said, the two nodding along before Izuku and the rest vanished.

"Shit…" Hitoshi breathed. "Their...intense…"

"Yeah, and now one is on the loose killing heroes and Villains alike."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Tch," Okita Alter growled, removing her blade from the so-called 'hero' that she was faced with. He could not even hold his own against her! Someone meant to fight those for the world itself!

What a world this was.

One that went against the natural order of heroes and their enemies.

There truly was no true...villain in stories.

"Oh...it's you," that voice…

"Foreigner," Okita breathed, looking at the girl in question as she sat on the swing. It was then she noticed a familiar scenery...or it seemed familiar.

"Izuku talked about this place a lot when he decided to speak of his home world," she hummed, holding her catalyst...a ratty old bear.

One where it's twin is interred with the body of a young girl who was said to be the owner's one true friend.

"I am in the Land of the Rising Sun," she breathed, placing down her katana before stilling as the red droplets fell from her body.

_Blood._

Had a world such as this experienced true bloodshed? Had they seen what forged their path of...false smiles and smiling faces that bore blood from the physical struggle? One that was not meant to break mind or body, but to merely hinder one…?

No...they haven't felt such a thing in a long, long time.

"Funny, huh," the girl asked, making the Counter Guardian look at her.

"What?"

"That he chose people that...were never his."

"Abby. Okita."

They turned to smile at the sight of the boy in question, Okita bowing deeply as she gazed at the young face of a boy she once knew.

"It...is good to have a purpose once more," she smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you both."

"You as well,' they both grinned, Izuku winking at them with a bright smile on his face.

"So, master," Okita singsonged.

"What's tha plan."

"Let's head on back and then we'll speak."

"Alright, alright," Okita winked.

Never changes it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened! And do you think you can guess who is going to be summoned? Once from each class or maybe only a few classes? Give it a go!
> 
> I will be expanding a bit on Izuku's time in Chaldea soon, and the USJ will happen soon, which will lead to a bit of fun!


	13. Memories of a Time Long Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse into the later years of Izuku's Chaldea experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Things are pretty crazy and scary at the moment and I hope all of you are doing well and being safe. Make sure to protect yourself and I know most of you are pretty much ready to explode from all this bullshit about the virus and everything else between. Trust me I am too, but we just have to wait it out and then things will be back to normal.
> 
> So, I won't tell you what you should be doing to stay safe as I am sure that will trigger someone who is SO DONE, so just have a nice time reading.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy the chapter. And check out Sukui To Ken Wa Shujinkou Ni Naranai. It is the heart and will to protect that makes the hero. By-Ripaphantom! It's a sort of prequel to this story!

_**SHORTLY AFTER OLYMPUS** _

_"I….Zu….Ku," he heard his mother sing as she jumped into his room._

_"Mommm." he moaned in embarrassment as he heard Little Da Vinci chuckle, he pouted and looked to the other side of his mother to have Mashu defend him before stiffen._

_That's right...Beryl took her._

_"Come on! We have a mission for you," she sang, the boy nodding as he moved to sit up._

_"What's the mission," he asked, taking the clothes that she handed him._

_"Meet us in the control room," she smiled, petting his head. "I have a few things to speak to you about and I would rather you have it fresh in your mind before we head out."_

_"So you want me to take out my team for a trial," he smiled, the woman winking at him._

_"Yup," she grinned, hands on her hips as the boy smiled. "And it is in the land of Atalantis, so you'll have a limited amount of time to get in and get out. Since we are a ways away from the land of Atlantis you'll have to 'Rayshift'," she quoted. "But it's more like transportation."_

_"Okay," he nodded, smiling as he thought about the feeling of Rayshift. He never thought he would miss it and yet...here he was. Missing it._

_"Atalantis and the Losbelt as a whole was meant to collapse a while back, but for whatever reason it hasn't," his mother informed him. "But it's getting close to collapsing now. So we want to take this opportunity now."_

_"Okay! I'll get changed and then I will meet you in the new control room," he smiled back, his mother waving as she and Da Vinci left._

_Giddy he got up, hurriedly placing on his Chaldean Battle uniform; he was so excited! He'd be trusted with a mission with a team of his own!_

_He had a team of his own!_

_He still couldn't believe it._

_A team!_

_Wiping the grin off his face he moved to head out of his room before a presence made itself known and he stilled._

_He turned and cocked a brow at the sight of his main caster, the man humming as he stared back at the boy._

_"Yes Asclepius," he asked, looking at the God of Medicine._

_"I know that we are heading on a mission today," he began, the boy nodding. "And this will be the first time that we will meet out teammates officially and find out who has made the cut and who hasn't-"_

_"Paris and by proxy your father are not in either of my teams," Izuku said, the other sighing in relief. "Achilles and Ashwatthama are though," he gave a grin and laughed as the caster choked._

_"Why you-" he ground out, blushing heavily at the thought of the both the child he saw as a little brother and his lover in the same group. "They hate one another!"_

_"Not really, they just want your attention," Izuku giggled._

_"You really want drama like that in your team," he scoffed, the two of them heading out to the command room._

_"If I wanted real drama I would have put Caenis in my main team along with the Dioscuri, but I want to live," Izuku stated blandly, the other choking for a moment before shaking his head._

_"I still can't believe you and master managed to become friends with those two," he sighed. "Especially you."_

_He watched as Izuku stilled for a moment, no doubt trying to erase what had been done to him in his mind as he moved along the path to bring him toward his tormentors._

_"They are different from their lostbelt versions," He commented. "Besides...I need to get over my fear of Blonde hair."_

_"Izuku, you will be able to get over the fear with a particular blonde," the other stated. "As you've noticed, most blonde servants are level headed and not brash or crazed...mostly," he shrugged._

_"Yeah, yeah," Izuku waved a hand in the air as he and the caster entered the command room._

_**Saber Class-Dioscuri.** _

_The two were currently speaking to his mother, Pollux snuggled up beside his mother as Castor rested his head in Ritsuka's lap. He sighed as she began to card her hand through his hair, conversing with his sister._

_That's right...the male Pollux was a mistake in the end. One that was never meant to exist and be summoned in the first place..._

_Izuku still had reservations about being near them, hell he had reservations around any blondes...but he couldn't afford infighting now that they are going up against a mad man and an Alien God._

_He needed to take one for the team._

_**Archer Class-Ashwatthama** _

_The Berserk Archer, as he was nicknamed, was currently reading in the corner and not raging for once. He looked like he was coming down from a rage and no doubt had something to do with Achilles and his need to protect his big brother._

_Honestly. What a crazy place this was._

_**Lancer Class-Ereshkigal** _

_He was surprised that she would willingly join a ragtag group formed by a half baked master. But Eresh was a kind goddess and he was her master's son in all but blood, most likely she joined to keep an eye on him and have a divine presence near him at all times._

_Like he didn't have enough to begin with._

_**Rider Class-Achilles** _

_The green haired rider was pushing his lips as he polished his spear, eyeing the archer with a distasteful glare that reminded Izuku of the whole Karna, Arjuna, Arjuna Alter and Siegfried situation._

_But less violent._

_Eh, he'd deal with it later._

_**Caster Class-Ascelipus** _

_Izuku watched as the caster left his side and went to the archer, murmuring to him as he removed his mask and ran a hand up his arm. Izuku watched as Achilles growled, deciding he could deal with later._

_If ever._

_**Assassin Class-Yan Qing** _

_Hmm? Where was the Chinese assassin?_

_"Boo!"_

_"Damn you," Izuku yelped as his sides were poked by fingers. "Why," he whipped around to the long haired man as he laughed at his face._

_"Cause," he winked, heading off to speak to Ereshkigal._

_"Idiot," Izuku spat with a mock glare._

_**Berserker Class-** **Frankenstein** _

_"Hey Fran," he grinned to the girl as she worked on a flower crown made up of fabric flowers. "Who's that for?"_

_"Ughh," she shook her head, telling him it was a secret._

_"Not even a clue," he pouted, the girl shaking her head with a smile before petting atop the head and going back to weaving. "Okay be like that!"_

_She merely giggled before waving him off, Izuku pouting as he went to overlook his extra classes._

_**Avenger Class-Hessian Lob** o_

_The Wolf King of Currumpaw was currently asleep as his rider, the headless hessian, worked on untangling his fur and brushing him down. The headless man stopped, full body turning to his leader with a thumbs up._

_Izuku smiled back, the other waving before going back to the task at hand._

_He was so going to ride Avenger like a war beast while screaming like a maniac._

_**Alter Ego-Sitonai** _

_The coolness in the told him that Shirou had wandered away from the small warrior and had come up from behind him. Turning he smiled at the bear and began scratching his head, the bear no doubt humming happily as he received many good scratches._

_"There you are," the cool voice of the pseudo-servant made him turn._

_"Heya," he grinned._

_"Are you ready," she smiled, hopping atop of Shirou and laying across his body._

_"I hope so! Everyone is here-"_

_"Mostly," she sighed, Izuku groaning as he realized._

_**"Ganesha,"** he groaned out the name of his **Moon Cancer** , the lazy woman no doubt attempting to get out of the mission._

_"Our dearest **Foreigner** is getting her," Sitonai assured him with a smile, absently petting the bear's head as she looked at the monitors, she smilled as **Abby** came down the hall. "It's too dangerous for a Master to go out on regular quests nowadays."_

_"I've been training for this ever since London," he puffed his chest, his confidence unwavering. "Practically begged in Babylonia to get a team and head out on my own! This was a long time coming!"_

_"Indeed," she smiled as the tell tale signs of Ganesha's whining began to become louder and louder._

_"GANESHA," Izuku yelled, the other holding back their laughter as he began to chew out the last Moon Cancer, not unlike Pavarti._

_"Hey, hey," Ritsuka called, gently shooing Castor off of her as she stood up and went in front of the group. "So! We have a bit of a dilemma as I cannot go out too much without the risk of something happening," she began, the others turning sombre at it. "Now, we're running low on some meat and a recent spike in Wyverns have been spotted."_

_"But?"_

_"Good catch," she winked to Izuku who blushed and smacked Yan's hand away when he went to pinch his cheeks. "There are a bit of nasties going around, undead, chimera and other undesirables that are near the Wyverns."_

_"Man, they're going all out," Izuku grunted, pursing his lips as his group of heroes shifted about._

_"Could it be Ashiya's doing?"_

_"It could be, but I doubt he's going to risk coming out in the open,' Ritsuka hummed. "From what Pepe told me, he was genuinely terrified of him, so he won't be out in the open for a while."_

_"But we better stockpile while we can," Izuku guessed._

_"Bingo," she snapped her fingers. "I'll be focusing on finding the bigger and getting in contact with Pepe to try and come up with a plan to take him down."_

_"Do you think that we may meet Abe no Seimei?"_

_"We're getting off track," she stopped the boy before he could go on a rant about the Onmyouji and what not. 'So! Get some meat for us, as well as some sort of vegetables, berries and whatever else is edible."_

_"Understood," Izuku smiled. Winking to his mother who gave him an unimpressed look before motioning to the coffins in the main center, he jumped down followed by his gang of servants._

_"I want you to focus on gathering food and no going off on your own like in Babylonia, Shimosa and every other time you decided to go off on your own," she sniffed, the others giggling as he blushed like mad. "I am still upset about those incidents!"_

_"It helped in the end!"_

_"You nearly died!"_

_Mother and son began arguing as the others began to ready up the cofins and ray shifting materials, the servants making their way down as Izuku and Ritsuka soon began a push and pull with one another. Izuku yelped as his cheek was pinched and pulled his mother warning him to behave as he went on a mission._

_"I am not a child!"_

_"You are! And you are crazy when it comes to combat," she barked, eye twitching as she no doubt relieved the things he had done in the past. "Now behave and focus on the mission I have given you or so help me I will ground you."_

_"I get it! I get it," he yelled, the other humming as she released his cheek and motioned him to the rayshift machine._

_"Be careful," she warned, the boy nodding before heading into the coffin and relaxing._

_Like any other rayshift._

_Like any other rayshift._

_"BEGIN!"_

* * *

_He was falling._

_Izuku could feel the wind in his face as he plummeted to the earth, the laughing of his team around him informing the boy that they had something in mind to protect him and themselves._

_"Uto!" Yan's voice rang in his mind as he was grabbed around the waist. "Let's land smoothly eh?"_

_"That would be nice," he smiled, the other winking back as he maneuvered the boy onto his back._

_"Prepare for impact," he told the boy, Izuku relaxing his body as Yan landed. He gasped as he got slightly winded, eyes clenched shut as the others landed around them, sending dirt and dust all around, he resisted the urge to cough as the cloud got thicker. "Let's get out," Yan whispered, jumping out the cloud into the fresh air._

_"Thanks," Izuku grunted, shaking the dirt off of him as he looked around. "Hmm? The area and islands around Atalantis?"_

_"It's the only place we still have relative access too," Ascelipus stated as he came forward with Achilles. "Besides, it's still crawling with beasts that will be gone once this place vanishes. It's better to take what we can."_

_"I guess," Izuku sighed. "Achilles," he began, the rider humming as he listened to his leader. "Scout and try to see if you can locate the wyvern nest and the best way to get to the thing without too much trouble."_

_"On it," he winked, putting his fingers in his mouth and letting out a sharp whistle._

_"Ereshkigal, can you go with him and see if sensing the souls of the dead may lead us to the den?" He turned to the blonde goddess who jolted before smiling lightly and nodded before taking the Greek Hero's hand and getting aboard the chariot._

_"We'll be heading to the port city to set up communications." Izuku called, the two nodding before they set off. "Lobo? Can you keep a nose out?"_

_The giant wolf merely nodded before heading out to take the front, the rest following with Yan and Fran in the rear._

_Looking around he felt bad, throughout the whole time he was in Atlantis he spat on Wodime and called him so many different things...but in the end he was the nicest man that he had ever come across._

_He was someone who tried his damned hardest to be what he preached, more than what those social justice warriors or All Might did._

_He didn't deserve his fate._

_"Izuku," the alter ego whispered, the boy turning to her as she grabbed his hand. "Wodime did what he did out of respect and love for Chaldea."_

_"Am I really that easy to read," he asked, the others silent as they looked for threats and allowed Izuku to speak._

_"I can tell you have that on your mind," she smiled lightly. "He had all of us fooled-"_

_"I saw his true self," Izuku murmured, clenching her hand tighter. "When...they," he stressed, the newly and correctly summoned Dioscuri flinching, "were punished by him. I saw his true self."_

_"Indeed," she asked, cocking her head to the side. "How so?"_

_"He was...he was so sad for me...but it was never pity," he sighed, looking to the ground. "He healed me to the best of his ability and sent me on my way as fast as possible, because it was the best thing for me."_

_"I see."_

_"And...he was jealous...I guess," Izuku breathed, the others cocking a brow. "I guess it was jealous if you think about it deeply."_

_"How so?"_

_"I...I think a part of Wodime was in love with Ritsuka," he admitted, many others stilling as Izuku dropped the bomb on them. "When...when Goetia-Romani saved her...I...I asked why," he sighed. "I asked why he hated her so...but when he answered…"_

_Izuku thought back to his look._

_It was forlorn, like he knew that if he told the boy what he really felt that it would be met with harsh repercussions. How he hated the fact that 'he' would always be the one to save his mother, and how it looked like he himself wanted to be that knight in shining armor. That he himself wanted to be the person his mother depended on._

_What a strange man._

_But the more Izuku mulled on it, he thought that Wodime no doubt did genuinely care for Ophelia like that of a potential love interest, but his mother was someone he was more interested at the moment…_

_Ah, how like those crappy teen movies._

_"Nothing," he sighed, shaking his head and they could tell he was not going to budge on the matter. "Let's set up communication," he ordered, all of them nodding as they went about clearing an appropriate area for a link._

_"I see you haven't run off to do anything stupid," she remarked, the other growling at the jab._

_"I get it alright you hag," he screeched, yelping when Ascelipus whacked him upside the head and gave the boy a warning glare. "Sorry."_

_"Hmm," she grunted, winking at the other. "Well! I see that everything is going good enough so far! Check in every couple of hours though will you and be warned," she turned serious. "The area is set to vanish within the week. Five days minimum."_

_"We'll be back in about three or so," he assured the woman, said the person nodding before winking to her boy and motioning for communications to be shut._

_"Leader," his **Ruler, Shi Huang Di** , spoke to him as he floated over. "Pardon...but I have a question about...you."_

_"Hmm," Izuku turned to the man as he touched down._

_"What do you think of Wodime's actions? In the perspective of a child from the world of quirks," he asked, Izuku stilling as the words settled on him. "I am merely….interested about it."_

_"Oi," Ashwatthama growled as he looked between the two. "Don't go asking about useless info about a shitty ass society that has shitty ass heroes!"_

_"It….it's fine," he sighed, shaking his head as he plopped next to a worried Fran. "It's...complicated...I guess," she shrugged, looking up. "I honestly don't even think about my original home anymore," he grunted._

_"But," Shi murmured. "Surely you intend to go back...after all of this," he motioned to the horizon. "It is foolish to assume that you will stay in this world after all of this."_

_"Oh yeah," Yan hummed. "You were brought here under mysterious circumstances right?"_

_"Yeah," Izuku nodded, taking a deep breath as the fuzzy memories reared its head up. "But I would much rather be here than go back."_

_"But don't you have some childhood friend or something that is missing you," Yan asked, looking at the small boy._

_"Not really," he giggled, looking down. "I'm quirkless. I don't have a power or anything that makes me...worth something."_

_"Ah," Castor breathed, being the first to catch on. "It seems that your humans evolved and gained powers similar to elemental or mages, correct?"_

_Izuku nodded._

_"And in that time those without began to dwindle until soon, they were in the position in which those with power were not a century before?"_

_"Hitting the hammer right on the nail, huh?"_

_"So, you're seen as less than human and a worthless little addition to society," he asked, Pollux gasping as he went to jab her brother._

_"My, you get it," Izuku commented, closing his eyes and basking in the sea breeze. "Indeed...I was nothing more than a nuisance and seen as something less than human."_

_"Izuku…"_

_"Don't let your children play with the Midoriya kid," he giggled. "Is what parents would tell others. 'He'll make your children quirkless as well!' and crap like that."_

_"Idiots," Ascelipus sighed, shaking his head. "I like the way the world is now," he grunted, looking out onto the horizon. "Our world."_

_"I thought-"_

_"Think," he said to the others. "They believe that power is what makes a person," he scoffed, shaking his head. "In the olden days that was what they believed as well and that led to the destruction of many empires."_

_"Humans now see that intelligence can be as dangerous as strength and cunning is something that is as deadly as a knife to the back," Izuku hummed happily._

_"If quirks is the new strength and thus your measure of worth," the caster sighed, closing his eyes. "Then it is only a matter of time before someone influential enough WAS enough."_

_"It might already be happening," Izuku breathed, opening his eyes to look out into the now golden sea. "And maybe...if I am cursed enough to return to that place...I will be lucky enough to see it."_

_"Maybe," Ganesha murmured, having been silent most of the time._

_By that point Lobo seemed to get annoyed by Izuku's mopping and deep thought, growling at his other cub before nudging him with his snout to push him onto the ground._

_"Eh! Lobo," he yelped,the wolf grunting as he succeeded in distracting the boy._

_"Brother," Pollux asked, the other shaking his head as he clenched his forearms._

_"Humans," he softly growled, eyes flashing. "Humans always want results," he snapped, eyeing Izuku as he laid and looked to the sky for Achilles. "They are willing to trample upon innocents who want the best for their own damned selfish gain."_

_"It is not humans in general, it is the society in which they inhabit," she hissed, forcing him to look at her. "Saying that they are bad on the basis of being born in such a world then informs me you think of our leader as the same!"_

_"Of course not," he snapped, glaring warningly at his sister. "We...I have much to atone for," he whispered, Pollux stilling before nodding. "But I cannot help but feel pure rage at the idea of him being belittled for something as stupid as a common power that only came into popularity a few generations back!"_

_"It is not our problem so long as he stays within Chaldea," Pollux reminded._

_"What happens if he goes back," he asked her, the other becoming silent. "See."_

_"We can only hope that he will be well enough to handle going back," she said, going over to speak to the boy as Castor stared out to the sea._

_"He won't,' he sighed, Ascelipus staring at him. "He is far gone in such a place as this," he scoffed, shaking his head._

_"Even our master," the god of medicine murmured. "Will never live a normal life after this...I doubt she will ever be able to go back to the world of humans."_

_"Humans…" Castor growled._

_"She still expects to be betrayed at one point," he told the avenger, the blonde turning to him. "You hated her, now you gave her undying and unwavering loyalty at the simple fact she does not even attempt to change or force you to like her."_

_"She understands her place," he said._

_"What if another woman belittled her before you? Surely you'd remove her head because-"_

_"What woman could match up to her," they finished together, the other sighing as he looked to the darkening sky._

_"Master is someone who you loathe until you realize that you simply have no reason too," he admitted with a heavy sigh, the static of Achilles ringing through the air. "She cares with prejudice and makes her decisions for you after so many chances...it is not fair to keep hurting her."_

_'Indeed," the god admitted with a heavy sigh. "Indeed."_

_"Yo-ho! We found the nest and picked up some goodies as well," Achilles yelled, the others groaning at him as the Goddess of the dead looked so done._

_"Come on," Izuku huffed, removing Shirous from him as the bear forced the other to give him head pats after Lobo ceased nudging him. "We need to get the meat while it's prime!"_

_"Damn straight," Achilles and Izuku shared a fist bump at the Rider's exclimation. "Now! Like I taught you," he grinned. Handing the reins to Izuku._

_"Wait what," Ereshkigal shrieked as Ascelipus began to throw a fit._

_"He is not controling your damned chariot you brain dead idiot! I knew I should have stopped this damnded obession when it first showed!"_

_The two brothers began argueing with one another as Lobo grabbed the boy by the collar of his outfit and moved him away from the thing._

_"Seriously," he groaned, the goddess of the dead merely patting him on the head as the others giggled at their leader._

_"I have seen you training with Chariots and you can barely contorl horses...you think you can handle divine pegsi," Castor quipped, Izuku blushing bright red._

_**"OI!"** _

* * *

_"He's so much better now," Ritsuka commented from her position in the central command. "He's more open."_

_"He was in a depression shortly after the first lostbelt," Meuniere sighed, shaking his head as he remembered the abosultly broken look in the boy's face. "At least he's able to smile now with people he can consider friends."_

_"Yeah," she sighed, shaking her head and getting up. "We need to check on Kadoc. Da Vinci, mind keeping an eye on him," she asked, wincing as he kicked at Yan when he tried to pinch his cheeks again. "And intervene when things get bad?"_

_"But of course," she winked._

_"Thanks, be back in about an hour," Ritsuka moved out and sighed when she saw Sherlock was waiting for her. "What?"_

_"I have some reservations about sending Izuku back to his home," he began, the other rolling her eyes. "I know we all agreed that it would be best to keep him in this world, but there's a chance you might change your mind and I want to inplant it there that he should never go back."_

_"Is it because his world is possibly becoming a lost bet," she hissed, the other sighing as they entered the med ward. "Because I know! I damn well know!"_

_"Master," he sighed, shaking his head. "We all have skeletons and Izuku respects that, but if he hears you have been making a contingency plan to forcibly send him back if things go downhill, especially now, he will forever hate you. Hate you for the fact that you didn't want him here to see it all end...to finally end."_

_"That's fine," she insisted, the detective groaning in annoyance at that. "That boy nearly went catatonic after Solomon...he's becoming like me," she sniffed, looking at the tank Kadoc was in. "I...I don't even know what its like to have a normal life anymore," she shook her head. "Heh...I even find humans confusing now," she admitted, the Ruler deflating at her confession._

_Chaldea took away some of your humanity, that much he knew._

_How ironic that was...truly._

_The staff...those who had survived at least, they could never go back into normal society...ah, no. They COULD, but it would be a very rough and streneous transition that would make them question in the end, is it really worth it._

_But Ritsuka and Izuku…_

_They could never, ever return to society in the end; and they would forver be stuck in a perpetual loop…_

_Truly a sad ending to two who have given everything to only recieve nothing in the end._

_What was even sadder was the fact that they seemed unbothered by it and merely accepted it as fact…_

_Honestly._

_"Master," he began, the other turning to him. "I as well, find humans to be both dull and confusing, in many ways you and I are becoming one and the same," he admitted, smiling as she gave a fake gagging noise. "But if there is one with I am sure of that you are doubting...is Izuku's place within the world."_

_"I'm not the woman who gave birth to him-"_

_"But you were the first to believe he could be a hero," he stated, the other stopping her mini rant. "You gave him the things he desperately wished for, without him even having to speak of them."_

_"I am pursuing another woman's place," she argued._

_"I am sure you can guess, but that woman merely gave birth to him," Sherlock sighed. "Indeed, she no doubt loves her child and she TRIED, but most likely the burden was too much."_

_"You make her sound as if she is a horrid mother," she growled warningly._

_"Izuku is nearing adulthood," he brushed off her anger, moving to the desk that held the photo album she had made. "He arrived here at Chaldea shortly after the beginning of the second singularity no?"_

_"Yes," she nodded._

_"Grand order took about two or so years...Epic of Remnant was about another year and now we have been doing this for two years by this point,' he shook his head. "5 years. He was 6 when he first came here and now he is an 11 year old."_

_"I know," she admitted, looking down in shame. "His whole childhood has been marked with despair, desperation and god knows what else," she shook her head. "He's childhood is ruined."_

_'Oh contrary," Sherlock hummed. "It might have been worse in his original home! Bullying and prejudiced is a sword that leaves lasting wounds on the mind."_

_"I don't want Izuku to choose."_

_"So you're going to choose for him?"_

_"Sherlock…"_

_"Master," he began, turning to her sharply that she flinched. "He's already chosen his home."_

_"I know….I know," she shook her head._

_"Then stop the spell," he implored, moving to head out. "And we will make no mention of this conversation."_

_"Got it."_

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY** _

"Now lets' see," Izuku hummed as he looked at the servants gathered. "Alter Ego Okita Alter," he turned to the tan swordswoman who gave him a bright smile. "Moon Cancer BB," he huffed to the purpled haired AI who stuck her tongue out at him. "Foreigner Abigail Willaims," he giggled as she gave a small 'yay' before her eyes flashed and Yog Sothoth appeared for a moment.

Izuku could tell he was not happy with the world he was in at the moment, but happy that at least someone for his former companions was there.

"Assassin Semiramis," he turned to the woman who had the current Ruler in her lap. "And Ruler Amakusa Shirou."

"FOU!"

"And of course Beast IV, theBeast of Cuddles," he smiled, yelping as a paw slapped his cheek. "FOU!"

"FOU!"

The two began squaring off to one another as the two of Izuku's friends looked at the mass of heroes in a aprehension.

"We don't bite," Okita alter smiled. "Besides, we'll be more occupied with finding the others before anything else happens," she giggled.

"This is honestly the best thing that could have happened," Izuku huffed as he placed Fou on the ground and pulled up the Chaldean Computer. "Most of the Extra classes are gathered here right now, with the exception of Avenger and...that one," he grunted, still not too happy that he was in fact summoned.

"You grabbed his catalysts," Hitoshi found himself saying as Izuku's displeasure was annoying.

"I know, I know," he waved the purple haired boy off. "But! Still doesn't mean I have to play nice."

Hitoshi made a 'why do I even try' gesture and look that had Abby giggling as he held her bear.

"Hey...I've seen something like that before," Mei pointed to her bear. "Don't those usually come in pairs?"

"Yes," Abby and Izuku answered at the same time with the same solemn tone. "But," Abby sighed. "I gave the other to my closest and bestest friend," she gave a sad smile, Mei nodding before smartly backing off.

"Who is left aside from the two extra classes," Shirou found himself asking.

"The three knight classes, and the other three cavalry," he said. "Eight more servants out in the open…"

"We will endeavor to keep a low profile as we attempt to find them," Okita promised.

"Good."

Izuku stretched with a yawn, cursing his need for sleep at that moment. But the excitement of the day was finally wearing off.

"Head home," Semiramis said, making a shooing motion. "They are most likely searching for a way to find you and understand that they need to hide. No need to overwork yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted. "Bright and early tomorrow, since school is thankfully closed the next few days. Thanks for the beam by the way," he winked to the Semiramis.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of," she smirked, the other giggling as he moved to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay," he assured his friends, the two moving up to their rooms. "Be nice," he wanted them with a slight glare.

"But of course," Shirou sighed, allowing Semiramis to pet and caress his hair.

"Later!"

Izuku could only hope that things would go smoothly….

But if this was going to be anything like Chaldea….yeah, that was not going to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened! And do you think you can guess who is going to be summoned? Once from each class or maybe only a few classes? Give it a go!
> 
> Saber-?
> 
> Archer-?
> 
> Lancer-?
> 
> Rider-?
> 
> Caster-?
> 
> Assassin-Semiramis
> 
> Berserker-?
> 
> Ruler-Amakusa Shirou
> 
> Avenger-?
> 
> Moon Cancer-BB
> 
> Alter Ego-Okita Alter
> 
> Foreigner-Abigail Williams
> 
> Beast-Fou (Beast of of Compariosn, Cath Plaug)
> 
> ?-?


	14. The Beginning of Trouble

"Tch...this is annoying," Izuku grunted as he walked through the streets of his city, looking around as he tried to sense any magical energy that came from Heroic Spirits.

He was currently having no luck in finding any of the others, and it was slowly starting to piss him off.

How hard was it to-?!

"Midoriya," that voice.

He turned to come face to face with Todoroki who was dressed in a simple black teen and cargo pants. It seemed like he was merely walking around and they had stumbled upon one another by accident, had it not been for the knowledge that Todoroki lived far away from Izuku's neck of the woods.

"Hello Todoroki-san," he smiled, but it was thin, pulled taunt as he was not in a good mood. Not to mention he no doubt had come down to his side of town to look for him specifically.

The other had a weird obsession with him.

"What are you doing?"

'Ahah, just walking around and trying to clear my head. I'm heading over to Mei's now to hang," he waved goodbye.

"Are you alright?"

Izuku stopped short at the question, turning to look at the dual boy in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Yesterday...you….you looked like you were reliving something awful," he settled with, Izuku pursing his lips and inwardly cursing his lack of tact. "Did it have something to do with you being kidnapped 8 years ago?"

"How did you-"

"My father assumed you to be the Chaldean," he sighed. "But once he saw.."

"That what," Izuku was so done. "That I was a quirkless boy that wasn't worth shit?"

"I...I am sorry if the reminder of what happened brought bad memories," Todoroki back tracked.

"You know a lot of heroes where quirkless...hell most of them weren't even fucking human," Izuku was so, so fucking done right now. "They were meant to show humans that we could go and reach for the stars if we put our minds to it and now...now it's all a fucking joke.'

"Y...you hold the same views as the Chaldean," Izuku jolted out of his musing before cursing at his lack of restraint.

"So,' he growled defensively. "I can damn well have my own opinions-"

"I agree," Todoroki cut him off. "It's just...he hurt a lot of people in attempting to get the items."

"So," Izuku scoffed. "It is foolish to assume that a scuffle would end in anything but people getting hurt," he flicked his hair back. "Later."

"Wait," Todoroki called, Izuku growling as he whipped around with a stern 'WHAT'. "You...you're knowledgeable about old legends right?"

"Yes," Izuku ground out.

'Can...can you tell me about them…" he asked, Izuku raising a brow before shaking his head and giving him a nod.

"I'll...speak to you once classes resume," he sighed, leaving for real this time. "I'll speak to you then." he grunted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now leave me be."

Todoroki was silent as he walked away, Izuku sighing in relief as he was able to get away.

* * *

WITH MEI AND HITOSHI

"Hey! You think this is within budget," Mei gasped as she showed Hitoshi a gagdet he had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"Yeah, no," he coughed, pointing to the price tag which was way...above said budget.

"Oh…" she sighed, pouting as she moved to place it back on the shelf.

"Ahah, inventors never change it seems," a joyous voice from above the two of them chuckled.

"But of course,' a second giggled, the two whipping their heads up to the two.

The man, the one who first spoke, was a tall blonde with sparkling sea green eyes. He held himself up like Izuku, one who was no doubt raised with nobility and taught by said nobility and that led them to believe he was no doubt a servant. Despite the fact he was dressed in a black suit and tie.

The woman was well rounded in all desirable areas, deep chestnut brown hair that framed her slate blue eyes. She gave with a wink, shoving her hands into her lab coat pockets as she danced from side to side in a light dance.

"Saber." He gave a bow.

"Caster," she winked.

"How did-"

"People associated with chaldea are often very easy to find," Saber smiled as he grabbed the object Mei placed back. "I am sure this will help with our efforts," he hummed, turning it around in his hands.

"But-"

"I am sure that Izuku will be happy enough to get it, once he finds that you asking about it lead to our discovery," the woman winked, the two turning to one another in confusion.

"And you are," they asked, the two seemingly confused before looking around.

"Just wait until we get to the headquarters," the man smiled, gently petting each of them on the head as he handed the bit to the woman who grabbed their wallet and moved to the cashier.

"Izuku is going to be so happy," Hitoshi smiled, the other looking at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Sorry," he smiled. "You remind me of Izuku when he was younger," he admitted, getting a look from Hitoshi that had him continuing. "He was always...smiley and...joyous," he giggled at the boy's shocked look. "Sorry, was that wrong?"

"No, I'm more shocked that Izuku was like me," he said, Mei rushing off to speak with Caster as she paid for it with Izuku's card. "He's kind of...a hardass," he offered, the man jolting before shaking his head.

"But of course," he giggled. "Izuku was once a child like you," he smiled brightly before sighing. "I am afraid that he became like me far too soon."

"Like you?"

"I gave up everything in my life to be the perfect king," he sighed. "In the end that led to the ruin of my kingdom."

Of course, Hitoshi groaned at the thought. A king is summoned.

"Now, now," Caster sang as she sauntered over. "I dare say that we better head off and walk around town." she smiled, before turning serious. "From what I could gleam, Izuku chose very well rounded servants...but when they get volatile they will not hold back."

"Even the archer in all his wisdom and patience, is not willing to accept such disrespect that this era shows," Saber shook his head. "I would have suspected the beam yesterday was him, but the scent of poisons informed me that it was Assassin."

"You know who Archer is," the caster raised a brow as the four left the shop. "You came across him?"

"He was the first one that I came across after being summoned," he gave a sheepish smile at her harsh glare.

"And you didn't tell me about this because?"

"He made me promise to meet him in a park today at noon, we are close but I sensed them so I decided to get these two first," he motioned to them before pointing to the park about a ten minute walk away.

"What did Archer say? Aside from meeting him today," she asked, the two younger accomplices feeling out of place.

They had a feeling it was going to become something very common in the future.

"He was attempting to find Berserker or Lancer, given their natures...well more Berserker than Lancer," he sighed, the woman nodding. "It seems that Berserker is nowhere to be found at the moment, which is not good," he coughed, the caster flinching.

"Yes…" she sighed, before looking up as they approached the park. "If who I think was summoned was…"

She stopped and both of them tensed, Saber pulling the two children behind him as he scanned the area around them with razor sharp eyes. Rustling had them turning to the moving bushes before a man came out, the two of them sighing in relief and waving to the man as he gave a hasty bow.

"Glad to see you both again...ah...are these Izuku's new companions," the man above them smiled as he approached, the two zeroing on the tail he had on his behind. "Ahaha, all to be explained...how well versed are you in heroic tales and legends?"

"I mean...I think we know as much as Izuku...maybe a little less," Hitoshi shrugged, the man smiling brightly at them before nodding.

"I had no luck in finding Berserker, but I saw evidence of their presence...well I should say her presence," he coughed, Caster groaning.

"He chose her of all people," she sighed, Saber giving an 'oh' look as he caught on.

"Yes...I take it you all had no problems in finding your way to one another," he asked, before looking around him. "I was albeit very confused to find that my tail was not even looked at before realizing where I was...I had to dematerialize for a time as I was chased by the police for me owning a Bow."

"Yes," Saber sighed, shaking his head. "It seems as if most weapons, if not all, are banned in this world. I was lucky to be able to get rid of my sword fast enough," he grunted. "But, did you at least find Lancer?"

"Ah! I'm late," a girlish voice shrieked, Archer raising a brow as the bushes began to shake and a blonde girl burst out. "I'M HERE," she yelped, tripping and falling.

Had it not been for Archer who caught her last moment, shaking his head at the woman's antics.

"I know you are anxious to get back to Izuku," he began scolding the blonde lancer. "But it is best to keep a lower profile for the moment," he gave her a soft look.

"I! I know," she protested, moving to brush the dirt off her dress. She stood and immediately the two could feel something...very different about her. Hitoshi coughed slightly and caught her attention, making him hypnotized by her eyes. "Izuku's confidant," she hummed, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes...we were going to ask them to take us to Chaldea 2.0 and hopefully reconnect with Ritsuka," Archer asked, Mei holding onto Hitoshi's hand and giving him a warning look.

"Where is Izuku anyways," Saber hummed, looking around.

"Out looking for some of you guys," Hitoshi said, the four sighing.

"Who was left to find," Archer asked.

"Ummm….Avenger, Rider, Berserker and someone he really hates," Mei huffed.

"My...I never thought he'd summon him willingly," Archer hummed, his straw hair blowing in the wind. "Well...we best head back and then get situated," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Indeed," Saber nodded, moving to motion the two others to head off.

"Follow us," Hitoshi coughed, allowing Mei to grab his hand. "Luckily we have the next few days off."

"Where do you go to school," Archer asked, looking around as he scanned for...something. "Izuku had informed us about heroes schools and the like-"

"Which is ironic, considering the first hero school is right here," Caster giggled, the other giving her an unimpressed look. "What, it's true! You're one of the original trainers of heroes, most legends of Greek Mythology would not have been possible had you not been the one training them."

"Yes, yes," he sighed, motioning her to stop. "But can you not, please?"

'Sorry, sorry," she smiled, humming as he sighed.

"Now, before I was interrupted. I know of hero schools-"

"Ah...Izuku kinda...is in the hero program at UA," Hitoshi coughed out, the four of them stopping as Mei and him shakily turned to see their shell shocked faces.

"Oh…" Lancer gaped, looking paler than usual and very disturbed. "Any particular reason...why?"

"He's the one to tell you," Hitoshi coughed, shrugging. "We just follow him."

"Surely you must know...no," Archer shook his head. "It's best if he does tell us himself," he sighed, motioning for them to start moving again. "And I need to have a talk with him…"

As they took a step, an explosion rocked the nearby area.

Then they heard-

_**"QUE MARAVILLOSA!"** _

'Rider," the four heroic spirits sighed.

Hitoshi and Mei looked at one another as the other four began to debate on whether or not to go to the sight of the yelling.

What were they getting themselves into?

* * *

"Ahahah! Come now! I have done nothing wrong," the heroes looked to one another as they stared at the blonde woman who managed to throw a rather large villain into a brick wall with a flick of her fingers.

"Still! You interrupted a heroic chase and used your quirk without a license when you could have dodged and allowed us on our way-"

"Oh," she hummed, cocking her head to the side. "And what would that do but prolong it? Sounds redundant to me." She gave a smile before her eyes sharpened and she raised her leg in the air, bringing it down on the villain by her feet and slamming him into the ground. "Now, don't you go moving!"

"Stop! You'll kill him," Mount Lady barked, Kaumi Woods motioning he was going to get behind her.

"Hmm...what has he done," she asked, looking down at the wheezing man who held a weapon in his hand. "Oh? You attacked someone...violently I see," she sounded so disappointed in that moment, before she slammed her foot harder into his throat.

"Ma'am!"

"What," she hummed, grabbing the branch that shot out to capture her. "I am not-" she stopped before looking up, the heroes hastily following her line of sight only to gasp as she seemingly vanished.

'What….what," Mount Lady gasped.

"Get medics," Kamui yelled, rushing to the man who was struggling to breath. "Hey, don't move," he said to the other as he looked around for the other woman. "We have a situation! Rouge strength quirk user out there," he yelled to the police who nodded and took off in opposite directions."

None of them noticed the green haired boy shaking his head at them in annoyance.

"You could have ignored that whole situation," Izuku hummed, walking away from the scene as he communicated with his invisible friend.

"Ahaha! But I couldn't help it! Such trouble makers ended up being the worst type of nuisances during our expeditions,' her voice rang in his head as they walked further and further away from the scene.

"This isn't a lostbelt or even a singularity...this is...my home," Izuku grunted out, looking annoyed as the police ran past him, not even giving him a second look as they searched for the 'strength user'.

"You don't sound too happy to be here," she hummed, the boy silent as he gazed around the area.

"I'm not."

"Veo," the goddess nodded, eyes turning serious as she turned to look behind her. "Master...do you sense that?"

"Static," he cursed. "Berserker!"

"Come," she yelled to the boy, rushing off with her old student in tow as they weaved between the alley's.

"I really hope she hasn't attracted anyone else," izuku cursed as he and Rider rushed to the feeling of immense static.

"What did you say,' her chilling voice broke through the air as she held an older man up by the neck, electricity crackling up and down her arms. "I want to hear you say it again."

"Berserker," Izuku called, the woman no doubt gasping silently as he released the man and turned. "Come on! Rider already got in some trouble and we need to leave."

"But-"

'Now!" He barked, the two other women jolting at his firm tone before nodding and rushing off as the man began to scream for the police.

Izuku cursed as this no doubt was one of the worst days.

* * *

"You have no tact," Assassin snarled as Izuku entered the warehouse, followed by both Rider and Berserker.

"Ahahah! So it was you Semiramis who was summoned and did that beam," Rider smiled, leaning on her weapon as she materialized her regular outfit.

"What got you riled up," Izuku asked Berserker, the woman sighing as she sheathed her raccoon sword and looked down on the green haired boy.

"He said something about quirkless people and I remembered that in this world you are one of the despised….I hated that fact and was going to punish him before you came," she admitted, seeing no point in lying. "It's a shame that the Master must live in such a horridly tainted world such as this."

"It has its benefits," Izuku grumbled, heart not into it.

"I severely doubt that," Okita Alter hummed, looking up from the monitor. "Crime is more rampant and organized than before...it's harder to find those responsible and prejudice is more heated than ever."

"It's a literal division between those deemed useless and those who have a use...if only barely," Shirou hummed, his golden eyes laden with sleep as Assassin pet his hair. "It is easy to feel anger and want to rebut them."

"Enough of that," Izuku sighed, annoyed as he tried to get his mind off of the topic at hand. "We need to focus on finding everyone else before this whole damn city is put on fucking lockdonw-OW," he yelped as Berserker pinched his upper arm harshly.

"I am not going to tolerate that language," she huffed, Izuku looking shocked. "How does master allow you to have such a mouth?! You do not speak to your mother that way do you?"

"How is this any different than Chaldea! This place is a hell-Yeouch!" He was pinched again.

"I do not want you cursing," she said, the boy looking to the others who merely giggled to his misfortune before turning away.

"Okay, first off I have every right to curse-"

"Yo! Izuku you here," Hitoshi's voice called, the boy turning to the other as he went to snap him before his throat dried.

"I see that you have become something I feared you would," Saber gave him a comforting smile as he held his arms out. "But it is great to see you again...Izuku."

"A...Arthur," he smiled, looking at the king in reverence and happiness.

_Though it was cracked, it still glimmered in the light. A sheath meant only for the greatest for swords._

" **Saber Class, King Arthur** ," he smiled, Mei choking as Hitoshi wheezed. "Sorry, but I knew that would happen," he gave an apologetic smile before hugging the boy before him. "Hello Izuku."

"I never thought I would say this...but I miss the steel walls of chaldea," Lancer hummed, Izuku giggling as he looked at the goddess.

_A small golden skull broach, smiling as it's chilled form took all warmth from him...as if it attempted to bring it to its owner._

"Goddess of Kur! **Ereshkigal** is here once again," she grinned, tears building in the corners of her eyes and Izuku knew….she knew. "I hope to serve well!"

"I take it my summoning was for your upkeep in battle prowess and to help with training," Archer hummed, smiling as he looked around and caught sight of his mother and the old chaldea staff.

_The scroll that detailed the life of a certain trainer, written by the man himself._

**"Archer Class, Trainer of Heroes. Chiron** ," he winked, Hitoshi speaking up.

"Aren't you a centaur," he yelped, pointing to the trainer accusingly. "I don't see no horse body!"

'I wasn't sure if that would be stared or gawked at...so I hid in my human form," he smiled, Hitoshi looking like he wanted to say more before groaning and flopping against his adoptive sister.

"I see they are fitting right in," Chiron hummed.

"Ooh! I see, I see," Caster grinned as she looked over the blueprints Mei had laying out. "I see you have created your own front line team Izuku," she winked, the boy grunting as he looked away in embarrassment.

"D...Da Vinci," he gasped, Mei choking as she realized what he said.

"Indeed! It is me! Leonardo Da Vinci! Genius among genius'!" She winked.

"Caster," Izukus snarled, eyes narrowing. "I was supposed to summon King Gilgamesh in his caster form!'

"Wait as in like the tyrant you told us about," Hitoshi shrieked, but he was ignored.

"I am going to kill him," he hissed, Da Vinci smiling lightly before petting him on the head and moving to speak to Mei who looked up to the other in reverence.

"I see you have found both Rider and Berserker," Chiron hummed, looking at the two women who nodded to him.

"Si! I am the Goddess of Mesoamerica! **Quetzalcoatl,** " she gave her usual blinding smile before humming as she looked around. "I see I will need to take it easy in training," sniffing she moved to look out the window, slamming her wooden Macuahuitl on the ground.

"I am the Demon Slayer **Minamoto-no-Raikou** , but please, refer to me as Raikou," she bowed, her raccoon sword crackling for a moment before subsiding. Hitoshi and Mei shared a shell shocked look before nodding and inching away from the group of...very scary individuals.

"Avenger and...ha…" Izuku grunted, looking out the window Quetzalcoatl was. "Him…"

"I have no doubt Avenger has already determined our location, and I assume it is…" Chiron left it open as Izuku nodded. "He has a reason for not showing up. As for the other...I cannot vouch for him for anything."

"Yeah..after the stunt he fucking pulled during Lostbelt...ha...whatever," Izuku sighed. "I have more problems than some holier than thou ass!"

"Does this have something to do with Todoroki," Hitoshi asked, Izuku giving him a look before nodding.

"He's no doubt stalking me...making his way over to this side of town…" Izuku kicked at a box weakly before looking at the gathered heroes.

He'd have to tell them…

"Izuku," Ereshkigal whispered, coming up beside him. "This can't go on for much longer."

"But…" he struggled for words, Chiron and Arthur looking at one another and then at their student.

"Izuku," Chiron asked, getting up.

"Mom….Mom…."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Izuku," Hitoshi asked the next day as the three of them sat in the hallway outside of A-1. "You sure you're alright to be here?"

"Yeah," he murmured, looking at his journal as he drew no doubt the woman they had come to know as 'his mother'. "The weekend was just stressful...mom and dad were on my ass about being out and about after the whole thing here and then they caught wind of my freakout and wanted to take me to a therapist again."

"How were they this weekend," Mei asked. "Since you sent us away-"

"They needed to relieve some stress and fought for most of the weekend and we tested how much I could offer them in terms of magical energy," he sniffed, never looking up from the journal. "It was boring."

"Izuku-"

"Can we not," he begged, the two sharing a look before backing off. It would do them no good to argue with him.

Hitoshi shook his head and moved to break the silence and ensure that Izuku was not depressed for the rest of the day.

"Hey...Izuku...you said that you had all your education in Chaldea with the Spirits right," Hitoshi began, the boy nodding as he grabbed an orange red pencil."What type of classes did you have? Cause I know you're far more advanced than what can be taught here."

"What type of classes did you have," he hummed. "I know I said I summoned a bunch of my teachers...but-"

"I was just wondering, cause you have Chiron and...well…" he shrugged.

"I...I had classes befitting a warrior, not a kid," Izuku admitted with a sight. "Swordsmanship, archery and spear lessons where a must."

"And you're a mage too…"

"I had magic lessons, tactics...first aid...wilderness survival...hand to hand combat," he gave a smile at that. "Then there was weapons evasion, infiltration and evasion.."

"Like Ninja evasion," Hitoshi gasped, the boy smirking as he nodded. "No way! Where are you trained by ninjas!"

"Yes," he giggled, Hitoshi winking at Mei as she conceeded to him.

"Of course I had the basic education, then advanced interests...of course there was a political course to teach me on how to turn things in my favor...that was fun...made monopoly a bitch though," he sighed.

"I knew you where fucking cheating," Mei gasped, looking upset as Izuku gave a helpless shrug...with a shit eating grin. "I knew it!"

"You never bothered to ask, and I just assumed that it would help you-"

"I do not want to hear it," she hissed, eyes narrowed. "I demand rematches!"

"No way," Izuku began, the two beginning a heated argument about cheating and not noticing, Hitoshi shaking his head as he smiled at them.

He would never give this up...never.

"Mei," he said, the girl whipping her head to her pseudo-brother, eyes filled with rage. "Classes will start soon, best head down to the support classes."

'Don't think this is over," she warned, the boy giving a dry smile before making a shooing motion which just got her more heated. She let out a mouth scream before stomping off, Hitoshi shaking his head as he never understood their obsession over Monopoly...that shit ruined lives man.

"You just have to rile people up," Hitoshi giggled as they entered the classroom, taking their seats with ease. "Honestly, is that just something you've always done or something more of an acquired taste?"

"Hmm, it depends," he winked to his purple haired companion as he leaned back in his chair. "I barely remember a time in which I wasn't training like crazy or getting involved in some sort of antic...life here has been hard."

"I heard some whispers from the police who work for Naomasa," Hitoshi hummed. "They marvel at you and are confused about how you seemed so...well cared for."

"But of course," Izuku smiled, looking out the window. "Even though I was not of that world...once my plight was discovered they took me in...but in the end it made me this."

"Hmm?"

"Me and my mother," Izuku murmured low, but loud enough for Hitoshi to hear. "We lost a bit of ourselves in Chaldea...I'll be the first one to admit that. As ironic and redundant as that sounds, we lost a lot of our own humanity in our efforts to save it," he sighed.

"But you seem fine now," Hitoshi hummed.

"I guess,' Izuku sighed. "When...when I went back to school, things were hard to understand again...I could barely understand the others around me and their reasonings…"

"How so," he asked, ignoring the people around them as they came into the classroom.

"Their reasonings were so mundane and human...I didn't understand...not anymore...usually betrayal ends with one of the parties seeking revenge...but they never did that," he sighed, shaking his head. "Their reasons were petty but they forgave them in the end...I don't get that."

"Yeah, me either," Hitoshi sighed. "People are hard to understand...but I feel as if I have a leg up...so don't be afraid to count on me right?"

"Right," he nodded, ignoring Todoroki and Bakugou's gaze as he and Hitoshi revealed in their little silence.

"Oi," Aizawa began, all of them turning to their tired teacher as he pressed the button to hand them their hero costume cases. "We are having a different class today. You can dress in your hero costumes, but we will be heading to the USJ or the Unexpected Simulation Joint for some rescue training."

"We can wear our costumes!?"

"Who's going to teach us?"

"Is the other class coming along with us-"

"Get changed if you want," he barked, everyone shutting up as he gave them a glare. "Meet me in the front of the school, in ten minutes."

Hitoshi and Izuku had already left by then, each making their way down to the changing room, suitcases in hand.

Not long after they found themselves situated on the bus, the two of them sat next to one another per usual, but this time they were joined by Todoroki, the other firmly staring at Izuku.

"What," he sighed, looking up from his journal, which now seemed to be glued to his side. "Spit it out," he snapped, eyes narrowed as his patience thinned.

"Hey, Midoriya-"

"I was not speaking to you Kirishima," he never looked away from Todoroki as the spiky red head tried to intervene. "What do you want?"

"What legends are your favorite," Todoroki asked, Bakugou's head whipping up.

"Huh," the others asked as they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"You agreed the next class-"

"We'll speak about this at lunch," Izuku raised a hand up, annoyed by gracing his features as he looked at the other. "I would rather not have a witch hunt."

"You honestly don't believe that people here will hate you because-"

"It's how they were raised, no other way," Izuku stated like a fact. "And I would rather the conversation be private," he gave the rest of the class a side eye before flicking his eyes to the still Aizawa. He knew the man was aware of the conversation and no doubt sensed Izuku was watching him..

This was going to be a tough year.

"Izuku," Hitoshi whispered, eyes flicking to the shadows behind Aizawa and Izuku merely gave a hooded smile.

He knew who was in that shadow...before his smile fell.

"Something is going to happen," Izuku whispered into Hitoshi's ear. "He wouldn't be so close, not this soon."

"USJ?"

"It's far from the school," he murmured back, eyes on the large arena like dome as they parked. "And the attack on the schedule…" They waited until the rest of the class had exited the bus, the two of them hesitantly following, Hitoshi and Izuku tensing at the...stillness in the air.

"It's too still for me," Hitsohi swallowed.

"I smell nothing...so they aren't here yet...I hate this," Izuku bit his thumbnail with his teeth, the two following the pack as they entered the large training facility. "I am naked...I have no weapons and the air is not making things better."

"Something is going to happen...but when," Hitoshi hissed, hurriedly putting on his mask as he scanned the air. "What's this meter?!" It was flashing like crazy as they got closer and closer to the stairs that lead down to the courtyard of the USJ.

"What's the letters on the side?!"

"PMQ," Hitoshi hissed back, looking around as the meter began to go crazy.

"Pseudo-Magical Quirks...warp," Izuku swallowed, just as the air turned icy and the two looked down the stairs.

"Oh...is this like the entrance exam whe-"

"Get back," Izuku and Aizawa yelled in tandem. "Those are villains!"

"IZUKU," Bakugou yelled, something shooting out from Aizawa's shadow to the boy. He caught it easily and scoffed as he looked at his hand forged Murasama Blade that he thought was broken.

"This should even things out," he smiled, taking the gleaming blade out and pointing it at the hand covered man. "NOW! COME AT ME YOU WANNABE!"

"Must you antagonize everyone who you don't find worthy," Hitoshi yelped, looking far to calm in the situation.

"Keep flank behind me Hitoshi," Izuku barked, his whole demeanor different as he locked eyes with the leader, the purple haired boy grabbing the chain scythe that was shot out to him before coming behind his leader.

"Eh," he hummed, looking at the two. "Are they medieval warriors?"

"HA,' Izuku yelled, looking pissed. "OI! ASSHOLE! MEDIEVAL IS FOR EUROPE! YOUR THINKING WERE FUCKING MEDIEVAL EUROPEAN WARRIORS!? I HAVE A FUCKIGN KATANA! WHAT THE ACTUAL-'

"IZUKU IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR A LESSON," Hitoshi wailed as his green haired leader began to rant like mad.

"IMMA TEAR HIM APART LIKE THE SAMURAI I WAS TRAINED TO BE," he roared, Hitoshi grabbing him to stop him.

"Kurogiri," the man ordered, just as Aizawa-who leapt into the fray as Izuku was ranting-hit the ground.

"Understood."

"Oh hell no," Izuku snapped, turning as the man suddenly appeared before them. "Hitoshi!"

"Right behind you," he said, the two flanking the man.

"Sorry. But I have been ordered to separate you," he yelled, releasing his warp.

"Izuku-"

"Get to the plaza, no matter what," he snarled, just as darkness enveloped the both of them.

"Understood," Hitoshi murmured, just as he began to free fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened! And do you think you can guess who is going to be summoned? Once from each class or maybe only a few classes? Give it a go!
> 
> Saber-Arthur Pendragon
> 
> Archer-Chiron
> 
> Lancer-Ereshkigal
> 
> Rider-Quetzalcoatl
> 
> Caster-Leonardo Da Vinci
> 
> Assassin-Semiramis
> 
> Berserker-Minamoto-no-Raikou
> 
> Ruler-Amakusa Shirou
> 
> Avenger-?
> 
> Moon Cancer-BB
> 
> Alter Ego-Okita Alter
> 
> Foreigner-Abigail Williams
> 
> Beast-Fou (Beast of of Compariosn, Cath Plaug)
> 
> ?-?


	15. The Beginnings of Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened! And do you think you can guess who is going to be summoned? Once from each class or maybe only a few classes? Give it a go!
> 
> *Become my Hands and Eyes
> 
> Saber-Arthur Pendragon
> 
> Archer-Chiron
> 
> Lancer-Ereshkigal
> 
> Rider-Quetzalcoatl
> 
> Caster-Leonardo Da Vinci
> 
> Assassin-Semiramis
> 
> Berserker-Minamoto-no-Raikou
> 
> Ruler-Amakusa Shirou
> 
> Avenger-Edmond Dantes
> 
> Moon Cancer-BB
> 
> Alter Ego-Okita Alter
> 
> Foreigner-Abigail Williams
> 
> Beast-Fou (Beast of of Compariosn, Cath Plaug)
> 
> Shielder-Galahad

Izuku was falling.

That was the first thing he realized after the blackness vanished and the light flooded his eyes.

For a brief moment...he was in a rayshift, falling to the earth ready for a mission he was assigned.

For a single moment he felt at peace, the air pushing itself in his face and allowing him to feel as if he was weightless. He felt as if the servants were around him, falling with him and ready to face what was going to face them in the mission.

Until he saw the water.

Tch...the dream ended.

"So, they have rats in every corner of this place," Izuku murmured, just as his body hit the water. With practiced ease he gained his bearings and knew he was severely outnumbered in that moment.

He was better in aerial combat than he was aquatic…

He knew he should have kept up with his aquatic training even after leaving the ocean.

A shift beside him had him turning around to catch the other swimming toward him with his enhanced body, the boy grabbing his blade as he waited for the collison. Just before they met one another...Tsuyu slammed into him, the warrior smirking as he realized what this meant.

"Thanks," he gasped, spitting the water out of his mouth as they situated themselves on the ship. "You being here means that they were here only for All Might and didn't bother to consider us a threat," he huffed, smirking.

"I guess," she nodded, looking around. "If they did I would be in the fire zone!"

"Yeah...but I need to find Hitoshi," Izuku snapped, using his sword to help him up. "Then I can take down that arrogant ass that...you know what...not worth getting heated over," he stopped himself before he went on another rant.

"Is...is that a real sword Midoriya," Tsuyu found herself hesitantly asking.

"Hmm."

* * *

"Fuckers," Hitoshi grunted as he managed to outrun the people following him. Gently he pressed his fingers to his mask and got a general scan of the area, pursing his lips as it showed he was at least a 30 minute trek from the entrance to the arena.

"Where is he," he heard a goon yell, the man pulling his chain scythe closer.

He's fatally wounded a man before...but they always stuck around long enough to assure they would live.

Izuku would expect him to take care of some rats now…

But could he really-

"Don't bother on what if's," a gruff voice stated from behind Hitoshi.

Just as he went to scream a gloved hand clamped itself over his mouth and he looked up to meet the terrifying amber eyes that burned with hatred and malice.

This...this was avenger.

"You seem to know who I am...by my class," his voice was rough and cold, but it seemed happy in a way. "I cannot help Izuku in the situation he is in now due to the location he was sent too. So I am here to help you."

"How so," Hitoshi asked as he removed his hand. "This whole place is teeming with wannabe's and I'm...I'm not Izuku."

"I don't expect you to be," the man barked out a laugh, winking to the boy. "I would be worried if you became anything like that boy...he ceased to be a full human a long time ago..but then again...that place devoured whatever bits of humanity he left unguarded…"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing...just head to the entrance avoiding any students," he began. "I'll be in your shadow and steer you in another path if I sense them. They aren't who I am here for."

"I can't leave them," Hitoshi argued, before stilling at the others chilling look.

"You're in the hero course right," he hummed. When he received a nod, he gave a malicious grin. "Then that means they are as well. Then they best learn how to deal with this themselves."

"Understood," he nodded, moving to look at the scan of the area around them.

"Hmmm, interesting that you choose chain scythes," he heard the man murmur before he vanished into his shadow. He merely shook his head and began the trek to the entrance, his hands clenching his weapons tightly.

Hitoshi lashed out at the four that jumped in front of him, showing no mercy as he threw one of the scythes at the one closest to him, jerking the chain to wrap around his middle. The man screamed when the blade pierced his middle, the other three jolting as they realized the kid they jumped actually hurt one of them.

Hitoshi pulled, making the man fly to him as he flicked the chain and released him down the side of the hill they were on. He used their shock to his advantage as he rushed them, stabbing on in the thigh as he grabbed the loose scythe and used the blunt top to hit the villain under the chin. He gave a grin at the crack he heard.

"You brat-'' he screeched before howling in pain as Hitoshi clubbed him in the side of the head before manhandling him in front of him just as one of his companions lashed out with a fist. His head jerked to the side as it was punched before the boy tossed him into the other.

He turned to deal with the last one only to see him missing.

"Don't linger," the man barked, Hitoshi nodding as he took off. "Honestly, if that man with the warp didn't have such a far range, Izuku would be fighting the leader."

"We thought we would take him out before he separated us," Hitoshi admitted. "If anything, we wanted to end things now before it got out of hand."

"He acted rashly...then again, he's been without guidance for years," the other sighed. "Come along. I have little doubt that the man in the Plaza is going to die if we don't stop this. I'd rather not allow those heroes a reason to have a dorm on campus. Izuku would kill everyone."

"Why did you toss our weapons to us then," Hitoshi asked.

"It was quicker that way and honestly, the sword had been believed to have been broken and lost for years. Me coming across it on chance...it's a rare thing. It's a masterpiece."

"How so?"

"It can sever fate, destiny, souls, power; anything and everything...it was gifted to him on his last birthday in Chaldea," he explained, the two eyeing the area with apprehension. "It's bound to his soul so he'll be able to materialize it at will now."

"Hmm," Hitoshi murmured. "Would he really kill everyone if we had a dorm?"

"You think about that."

"Amen."

* * *

"Now, how to get out," Izuku smiled, his bloodlust was oozing out of him like mad.

He began to pace the side of the ship, like a lion caged and waiting to be released into the wild to find prey. He smiled at the unease he saw in those villains in the water, they knew by his aura that he was not someone who was meant to be messed with.

They were bright enough it seemed, to take extra precautions when it came to him.

He'd not had a good fight since his scuffle to get the last artifacts and that was a good 2 months prior.

"Midoriya...are you going to kill them all," Tsuyu, blunt as ever, asked as she looked at her classmate.

"What makes you say that," he hummed, not answering the question.

"You...you seem like someone who would," she answered back softly. Izuku eyed her for a moment before shaking his head. He knew that out of everyone in the class, she and Todoroki would be the hardest to keep information from.

Todoroki for his stalker tendencies and daddy dearest being Endeavor. Tsuyu...well, she was very perceptive as it was.

'As tempting as it is, I have to deal with that man," he pointed his blade to the man in the plaza. "Tsuyu, go to the control panel and get this thing running. I have an idea," he murmured the girl nodding as she rushed to the inner hull of the ship.

Making sure she was gone he grabbed a small piece of metal wire, filling his hands with mana as he murmured the spell.

" _Werde meine Augen und Hände_ ," he blew it in the direction of the observation dome, his eyes dulling as he was gifted with a birds eye view. Controlling it he swiftly entered it and found the controls to the Shipwreck zone, with ease he found the button he was looking for.

"Midoriya," he heard her call.

"Hold onto something," he told her, just as his small metal bird hit the button labeled-WHIRLPOOL.

'HUH?"

Breaking his connection, Izuku grabbed the railing of the ship, watching with glee as those within the water were caught off guard, getting sucked into the whirlpool he set to max strength, each of them screaming and attempting to get their bearings.

"Midoriya, I can jump to safety if we are close enough," the girl called out, the other nodding as he held out his hand for her, to help her make her way back to him. "I think-"

"I can get us the best results, trust me," he stated, clenching his teeth as he attempted to dig his feet into the metal below his feet. He felt the girl nod against him before leaned back.

"When," she asked, the ship getting closer and closer to the middle of the swirl.

"NOW," he yelled, releasing his grip from the rail. "Jump!"

"Right," she yelped, testing before lifting off, the two flying through the air.

"Relax your body," he warned as they got closer and closer to the water, just as the ship reached the middle of the whirlpool, the thing exploding as the metal and machinery connected with the other machinery that was the whirlpool maker.

Both hit the water as the explosion happened, being thrust backwards toward the shore; their backs hit the wall of the pool of water before the water began to change color.

Izuku grunted before pushing the frog girl out and then himself, grabbing her head as she tried to look into the pool that was slowly turning red and then black.

"Don't," he warned, eyes locked with the other as he relayed the sternness in his voice. "This was what I did...you have nothing to do with what is in that water," he stressed, the girl shaking as she realized...what happened.

What he caused.

"Mi...Midoriya-k-"

"Get to the others on top the stairs," he murmured, gently holding her face now.

"Did...was that your intention," she asked, the boy merely sighing.

"I don't expect you to understand...but allowing people to live after they knowingly went after children to hurt and kill them...no prison can't make them all change," he placed a hand atop her head. "Go."

"O..okay," she nodded, hopping off as Izuku turned to look at the carnage he wrought. His lips twitched as a severed hand floated by him, no doubt that a majority of the men and women were either dead or close to it.

Shaking his head he moved to go to the plaza, in his hand the comforting weight of his _Tachikiru Muramasa._

To Cut off….

Fitting.

Without hesitation he began his run to his destination, eyes steely as the barely restrained mana within his blade seeped into him. This power...this feeling...he felt invincible...he...he….

He felt like he was himself...once more.

And it felt...freeing.

He felt free.

* * *

Aizawa yelled as Nomu broke his arm, the pain numbing his mind as the massive thing sat on him and grabbed his head. Slowly he felt it begin to crush his skull, the man grinting his teeth as the pain slowly crept up on him, waiting for his inevitable death at the hands of this literal monster.

Before an explosion rocked the building.

"Eh," the man with all the hands hummed, all eyes turning to the shipwreck zone that suddenly went up in a flurry of flames and water. "What happened?"

"It seems as if the whirlpool activated and everyone is either dead or hurt."

"Ahaha! A nice surprise for those heroes to find and clean up...right Eraserhead," he could feel the others' vile grin as he no doubt looked at his broken and bloody body.

"You-"

"You."

That voice had everyone stilling and the Nomu above him shrieking in either anger or fear.

"You annoy me," Izuku Midoriya stated as he came out into the area, drenched and covered in debris. "Sending me to the shipwreck zone...that was an annoyance. You know...I like tidy resolutions to all my conflicts...I spent ages perfecting various ways to make sure things end up exactly like that...tidy."

"You're that brat that ranted at me," he hummed, Aizawa cursing Izuku and his need to be...him!

"And you're the idiot that rants and raves about shit that people really couldn't care about...but I am not going to act like I don't share similar sentiments," Izuku sighed, slamming his sheathed sword onto the ground with a resounding click. "I am after all, on the government watch list for various...stupid, reasons," he cracked his neck with ease.

Aizawa vaguely remembered Naomasa mentioning that, but pain and dizziness swarmed his vision and soon the lack of air was getting to him. In moments Izuku's clear voice became muddled and it all became black.

* * *

"Hmm," Izuku hummed as he looked at the unconscious Aizawa. "About time he lost consciousness, now I can finally get clean."

"Ha...you dumb or something," the man asked, moving to scratch his neck.

"No, that would be you," Izuku shot back, snapping his fingers and sighing in relief of the feeling of a once more dry and clean body. "Now...I will take great pleasure in killing you. I can tell your going to be a nuisance in the future...so best to take care of pests now. Like I said...I like tidy resolutions," he smiled, and he damned new what he looked like.

The picture of innocence with the aura of a bloodthirsty killer.

"Nomu."

Izuku merely cocked a brow before unsheathing his blade, raising it above his head. The thump behind him told the boy that the things arm fell behind him and he groaned as blood poured over him.

"When I just go clean," he grunted, stepping back as the thing no doubt tried to heal itself.

So...it severed its ability to heal.

"Oi," the man looked pissed now. "What did you do!?"

"Nothing," Izuku smiled, clam even as the man and monster began to become restless. "I merely used my blade to separate its lower arm from its body. I have nothing more to say."

"Yo...you used your quirk," he accused, the monster screeching as it brought down it's other hand only to have it in the same predicament as before.

"It seems like you're the one controlling this...or have you been given control of this thing," he hummed, stepping away from the now docile thing as he approached the two. "Ah," Izuku hummed as he stopped a ways away from either being. "Your holding back...you know the threat I pose."

"No way the hero course would take an arrogant brat like you," he hissed, Izuku smiling as he looked the man up and down. "What's your quirk?"

"Enough of this," Izuku smiled, both men stilling as he seemingly vanished before the warp man yelled out in warning.

"SHIGARAKI!'

He used his warp to stop the blade from piercing his charges back, said charge gasping as he jumped and back jerked at the sight of the burning look the teen sported.

"Tch...fuck," he grunted, Shigaraki laughing as Nomu attacked the boy, his hands now fully reformed. "Great, regeneration!?"

"It took way too long for the Nomu to regenerate its hands...was the healing ability stalled," the warp asked.

"This has multiple quirks," Izuku felt his eye twitch. He only served it's enhanced healing...he never considered a regenerative quirk. He didn't even use the sword skills on the second strike...he needed to hit the thing again.

But…

Izuku grunted as the thing slammed a foot into his side, the boy twisting in midair to slide his feet on the ground, turning to block the thing's hand.

Only to hear a loud clang.

"Always one for lack of subtle battle plans," that voice…

"That shit is not on me," Izuku snarled as he locked his eyes with the single lavender one that was glaring at him. "Blame Avenger for shooting out the weapons before I had a chance to separate."

"Haven't changed," he quipped, pushing the nomu back with ease. "Always pushing blame onto others...but granted this time it was warranted."

"Many thanks oh great Galahad," he gave an exaggerated bow, the knight rolling his eyes before flicking Izuku on the head. "OI!"

"I see that temper has yet to quell," he huffed, raising his shield to block another blow from hitting them. "How about we finish this before the rest get here?"

"Sounds good to me," Izuku huffed, waiting as the thing struck again before launching off the ground and flying down toward the monster. He growled when the thing swiped at his side, sending him flying through the air, but he was quick to recover. Rebounding off a tree, he slammed back into the shield and gave a grin at Galahad's annoyed grunt before shooting off toward the nomu.

"Brat," he heard the knight yell as the two began to gang up on the monster.

Izuku smirked as he heard the thing shriek as the shield slammed into its side, the crack telling him that it was a good hit, before Izuku slashed at its arm. This time he focused on the line of regeneration, pushing harder than before to fully sever the bond he saw within the monster.

"Tch...he has more lines than normal," Izuku grunted, dropping beside the shielder. "No doubt a human experiment with ideal quirks."

"Ideal," Galahand asked, not faltering as the thing slammed it's meaty fist into the shield. "Why?"

"All Might."

"An anti symbol of peace...how original," the knight quipped before pulling back and allowing Izuku to rush, his eyes shimmering as he looked at the lines. "Honestly."

That was something else that happened after his little talk with the root…

Mystic eyes.

"How many more does it have," Galahand asked after Izuku was pushed back by the warp man.

"A lot," he grunted, blinking as the various annoying lines began to appear in his vision. "Of all the mystic eyes for the root to bless me with…"

"What did you call them again," he asked, Izuku readying his blade as he locked on a certain line.

"Perception of Skills."

"Really," he asked, Izuku glowering at the other. "You name it that?"

"Shut it!"

* * *

"He's here," Avenger sighed as he and Hitoshi made it to the entrance. "Of course."

"The...the guy Izuku doesn't like," he asked, the man nodding as he punched the door and forced it open.

"Most of us despise him after he essentially abandoned us," he admitted with a puff of smoke. "He abandoned the people who considered him a friend and ally, even if we didn't have the luxury of speaking with him."

"You're upset?"

"All of us where...except for master of course...she could never find it in herself to hate people for a long time no matter the circumstance."

"She sounds like a wonderful person," Hitoshi found himself blurting out, gulping as the man flicked his eyes to him before sighing.

"She was….she was." He sighed, looking melancholy before shaking his head and turning to the Plaza. "It seems that Izuku is not being quick enough to hurt it fast enough...I see we are needed," he gave a grin.

"Great...are all of you like this," Hitoshi asked as he looked at the crazy killer face.

"Where do you think Izuku got it from? Certainly noy his mother and my master," he smiled down to the purple haired boy who groaned.

"I see the resemblance."

"Good, then that leaves nothing up for debate on who Izuku was taught by," he growled out, grabbing the back of Hitoshi's uniform before zooming away.

"Some warning," he shrieked.

* * *

"This monster is seriously pissing me off," Izuku snarled as he landed beside Galahad who hummed in acknowledgement. "Has quirks evolved in the time I have been planning?"

"You said so yourself," Galahad grunted, holding back the punch aimed at them. "It's a human experiment...most likely a conglomerate of multiple corpses," he informed the boy. "What are your mystic eyes?"

"It looks like it...it looks like the quirks are centered on certain parts...like from various people," he sighed. "I haven't used my eyes in a while."

"Why not," he demanded, Izuku huffing before getting into stance. "You're in a prime place!"

"There really is no reason to! Not unless the quirk is really obscure or you know..something like this," he yelled, rushing the monster as he aimed at it's line of sight. "And it's not like Death Perception where if I cut the line then it's gone! I can only determine what the line of power is and either use my blade to sever it or you know...have Shiki do it? Besides, it's not like before where we had to weaken the big guns before the battle! There are not big guns here."

"How bold."

Izuku grunted as he ducked under the hand of Shigaraki who aimed for his face.

Izuku never did see his quirk, but if he had to guess….he better not let crusty faces touch him.

"Well this is not ideal," Izuku bemoaned as Galahad went to grab the monster's face.

"We've had worse," he called, digging his fingers into the things open brain, he flinched at the thing as it let out a super sonic screech, the man pushing it back. "Izuku, deal with him. I'll get this monster."

"Ah," Izuku confirmed, taking stance as he stood across the leader. "But the warp…" he murmured, eyes flicking to the other man briefly before focusing on Shigaraki.

"Leave him to me," that cold voice had the two villains tensing and Izuku smiling as said voice appeared behind the warp, in his breast pocket was a special pocket watch that Izuku smiled at

"Good...Hitoshi?"

"How'd you know," he asked from behind Shigaraki.

"Because if he wouldn't help me, he'd help you," Izuku winked.

"Losing your edge I see Izuku," Edmond grinned as he shot out his black lighting to the warp man. "I expected the monster to be dead by the time that I came here."

"Well, I haven't had the upkeep in training I used to," he called, eye locking with Shigaraki. "But I will end this man," he grinned.

"A hero killing," the other scoffed, before freezing at Izuku's smile.

"But of course," he affirmed. "Don't you know? That's how heroes-" he vanished like before Shigaraki turning around fast only to screech as he blade still embedded in his back.

"Used to deal with Villains," the boy's voice murmured in his ear.


	16. USJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH! I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN WORKING AND THEN I GOT INTO A BIT OF DEPRESSION AND ANXIETY! BUT I AM BACK! I SWEAR! I SWEAR! PLEASE ENJOY!

Shigaraki knew this was not a boss battle he was going to win.

There was no way.

He gingerly held his wound that the brat managed to inflict on him, eyeing the sword wielding boy with a bit of apprehension. He knew that he was holding back, just by the way that he was tense and seemingly wanted to attack him.

That and he was pulling back more than he was really attacking.

The shrieking behind him had Shigaraki cursing at the man with the Shield. He seemed to be actually causing damage to his Nomu and that was really pissing him off.

With Kurogiri being rounded up by that other man...he had no way of escape.

"Don't forget about me," the voice behind him had Shigaraki gasping as he burst forward to avoid a scythe blade. "Tch, I missed."

"Don't worry," that brat, huffed with a cheeky smile. "He's a slippery one."

"You're used to slippery ones, aren't you?" The other boy dropped down beside him and locked eyes with Shigaraki for a moment before turning away.

"Indeed," he laughed, taking another stance as he eyed Shigaraki. "It's just been a while."

"Izuku," the man who was keeping Kurogiri occupied barked out. "Why are you holding back!?"

"I- '' He jolted at the accusation, pursing his lips as he looked from the man to Shigaraki.

He cut himself off, he looked conflicted. He wanted to kill him, Shigaraki knew that much, but the way he eyed the unconscious hero told him everything he needed to know.

He didn't want to be caught in the act in a place filled to the brim with goody toe shoes. He was different from what the man expected and this was causing a rift.

"If you're going to say that there is no evidence you killed anyone...are you becoming like them," he growled and Shigaraki cursed as the man hit a nerve within that brat.

"I...I will never," he hissed, gripping that sword tighter. "Be like them!"

"Then get this over with," he growled, moving to punch Kurogiri once more.

"Hitoshi! Help Shielder," the brat ordered, locking eyes with Shigaraki and in that moment he knew…

He did not have the right amount of EXP to fight someone like him.

"But-"

"Now," he snarled, turning to him. "I will end this myself."

"Alright."

Shigaraki felt a sense of foreboding as the other left, knowing he was really the only reason as to why he was not dead yet. That brat had been holding back on him for some reason, but part of it was no doubt the purple haired kid.

He wasn't like them, he didn't know what it was like to kill.

"I am not a hero. I am a **Hero,** " Izuku grinted out, his hands shaking as he locked eyes with Shigaraki. "I am a **Hero**. Not a hero."

"Makes no difference to me," Shigaraki snapped, before gasping as he felt a shift behind him.

"It should," Izuku growled. "It should."

* * *

"That idiot is going to die," Edmond hummed, slamming his foot on Kurogiri's throat. "It's foolish to assume that Izuku was anything like the heroes or heroes in training you came to scare."

'What?"

"This is nothing more than children running around claiming they are making a difference in society...but in reality it's nothing more than playing hero," he sighed, grinning maliciously at the other. "A Gilded playground for them to act all high and mighty."

"Shigaraki is far more versed-"

"He's a child who's been let loose for the first time," Edmond barked out a laugh, cruel and unwavering. "Compared to Izuku, he's a novice when it comes to killing. Compared to all of us, this world is a joke."

"If you believe so then you should-"

"Oh, I would save your breath," he huffed, digging his heel in deeper to the man as he sneered. "We're far better than you and your organization. We may not have a place to call our home any longer, but make no mistake that should we decide we could burn this pitiful society to the ground."

"If you despise this world-"

"We only despise this world for reasons that none of you would even understand anymore," he sniffed. "The final servant of humanity," he murmured. "This is not what he is meant to represent…"

"What do you speak of," Kurogiri coughed, grunting as the heel dug even deeper.

"Nothing any of you would understand... ** _IZUKU_** ," He roared, the boy growling as he flicked his eyes to the man. "End him now! Enough of this!"

"I know," he snapped, taking stance and rushing to Shigaraki.

"Hurry then, before someone comes," he snapped and Kurogiri knew in that moment that he would die once his amber eyes settled on him once more. "Now..as for you…"

"Dantes sir," the purple haired child gasped. "I sense the heroes are closing in...All Might will be here in 2 minutes!"

"Damn it...not enough time to rid ourselves of the bodies," he grunted, looking around. "Shielder, we best make haste and leave."

"Fine," he grunted, slamming his shield into the open brain of the nomu. "Take us somewhere where we can deal with this monstrosity!"

"T-minus 55 seconds before All Might arrives."

"Izuku," he yelled, the boy nodding as he charged at Shigaraki and began a relentless assault on him. "We will see you later!"

"Ah!"

"Deal with this," he vaguely heard the man say to the child before him.

Kurogiri gasped as the foot left his back and he could breathe once more, turning as the man rushed to the nomu and the other man, enveloping them in something that was NOT a warp, before fully vanishing.

But he couldn't relax.

He yelled as a chain scythe nicked his side, the other child was on him in an instant, snarling with an intent to hurt...maybe even kill.

It seemed as if these two were trying to emulate the heroes of old, legends and fables that taught people how to kill and end things with death instead of imprisonment.

"I have 30 seconds to kill you before All Might get here," he grinned. "And I will make the most of it."

Kurogiri didn't doubt him.

* * *

"You're a tricky one aren't you," Izuku, as Shigaraki came to know, grunted as he dodged a swipe of his quirk. "I used to enjoy the challenge of someone like you...back then."

"Ohh?"

"But you annoy me now," he snarled. "I don't have the luxury of being able to toy with you, nor do I have the luxury of backup."

"You would admit your weakness…"

"The only weakness I see is your own," he shot back. "Refusing to admit or submit to the help of others is arrogance and arrogance is the weakness and defeat of many. And I see that I gave another notch for you."

"Haaa?"

'We'll meet again. As regrettable and shameful as it is for me to allow you to live, I don't have the luxury like I said," he sighed, aiming once more at Shigaraki before he felt himself being drawn into a familiar warp.

"Damn it," Shigaraki screeched just as he vanished, after the portal fully vanished they where left alone. And not only where they all alone..they where annoyed.

"I despise this course of action," Edmond hummed as he finished scorching the Nomu to a crisp with his black flames. "But I would rather not stay to the shadows at all costs during recon," he sighed. "Did you wound him enough?"

"I hit a few major arteries, but I never pierced them," Izuku admitted with a mournful sigh. "He'll have intense heartburn and muscle spasms for a few days though."

"Painful?"

"Immensely."

"I see the resemblance now," Hitoshi groaned as the two grinned to one another before barking out laughs.

"Well I had to get my...more sadistic tendencies from somewhere...and it certainly wasn't my mother," he winked, his teeth seemingly sharper than before.

"And it was nice to have a protege like you that I was able to depend on for the rest of my time within Chaldea, even if the others were not so keen on us being...friends,' he barked, Galahad rolling his eyes at the pair.

"Because the two of you ended up being means that were something other than human and it scared people shitless," he huffed, the two gasping.

"The pure hearted knight…" Izuku began.

'Cursing?"

"How horrid," the both finished before laughing at one another and clinging to the other.

"There was a reason that you two where the most hated pair within Chaldea,' he huffed, not bothering to elaborate as Izuku demanded for him to spill. "Why should I?"

"I was the Prince! The Heir to the Throne that was Chaldea! I was the darling child! I do not believe that people believed me to be a horrid brat!"

'I never said that," he shot back, looking smug as Izuku fumed. "Just when you and him got together you two where meant upon Chaldea...I'm surprised master didn't bald when she was with you. Honestly."

"Oi! If anyone was a pain in her ass, it was you and not me," Izuku snarled, the two squaring off as Edmond shook his head with a smirk.

Some things would never change.

Galahad and Izuku hated each other long before the knight's betrayal to Chaldea...and it seemed nothing would ever make them get along. Galahad in particular liked to rile Izuku up, but for whatever reason he never told anyone why he did such a thing.

"As much as this is fun and seeing you both collectively lose your minds to one another is enjoyable, I would rather we not be caught."

'Yeah, yeah," Izuku waved off. "It just sucks now that I have to see your ugly mug once more."

"You're the one who chose my catalyst and willingly summoned me, don't be a spoiled brat," Galahad shot back.

'Well excuse me," Izuku shrieked. "Do you know of any other Shielders in the world aside from Mashu? I don't think so!"

"Uggh, not looking forward to your tantrums,' he groaned, Izuku looking ready to strange the man.

'You decided to answer the summons! You knew who was summoning you," he mocked, Galahad looking ready to explode as he and Izuku locked eyes with one another.

"How I want to strangle you."

"Trust me the feelings are mutual buddy," Izuku snapped, yelping as Edmond yanked his hair roughly. "Edmond!"

"This is not the time," he snapped, eyes flicking from place to place. "We will meet you in the…place soon. I have something to show you."

"Fine,' Izuku waved off, the two nodding before heading off to vanish without any eye on them. "But hurry, I can sense that someone has gotten out."

"Yes, yes," Edmond sighed, waving off the boy's snappish attitude before heading off with an annoyed Galahad. "We will see you once more tonight. The Nomu will be ready for examination then."

"Alright," Izuku nodded, Hitoshi nodded as well as he handed him his chain scythes. Izuku merely dematerialized his sword, smiling at the calmness that the action gave him; it felt good to be the person he once was...even if his power was only slowly returning.

"Let's go," Edmond barked, the two rushing off and heading into the shadows just as the doors slammed open.

" ** _DO NOT WORRY!_** I AM...here…" All Might faltered as he looked down and locked eyes with the two that he knew had something to do with the current Situation.

Izuku Midoriya and Hitoshi Shinsou.

"Pity you arrived but a moment too late," Izuku spoke, his voice bland as ever as he looked up to the hero. "But the main perpetrators have been dealt with and we have an unfortunate number of victims due to a couple of explosions due to their poor planning."

"Wah-"

"Like I said, making a whirlpool in the shipwreck area while a boat is there is not the best idea," Izuku motioned to the rather...pink pool. "Now, I do believe the other areas are still filled with students and wannabe's alike."

"Of course," All Might nodded, rushing off as Izuku huffed.

'Hey," Hitoshis spoke, the other turning to his comrade.

"Yes?"

'I have been wondering, since the first servants showed uop...where is the priestess? She kinda went off the radar...along with Archimedes," he hummed.

"Oh, they're waiting for me to explain to the others about the situation at hand with them in it...we...Chaldea, never had a good relationship with the Priestess or Moon Cell. Hell, Archimedes kept his existence a secret for years before exposing himself and even then he was still an ass," Izuku sighed.

'So this wasn't your first time meeting."

"Nope, just took me a bit to remember him in the beginning. Then again I was being chased by both All Might and Eraserhead when he first contacted me, was high off adrenaline and damn near ready to drop from a heart attack when he showed up. Forgive me if I forget a face," Izuku shrugged as an explosion rocked the area.

"Izuku! Izuku!" Bakugou's voice rang through the air and Hitoshi snickered at his friend's annoyed face, the boy cursing in spanish as the hothead burst his way through and made his way to the duo.

"Shut it you," Izuku was about to go off on another tangent before Bakugou grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him. "What Bakugou!"

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Izuku hissed, ripping his arm from the other. "As you can see there is nothing wrong with me."

"Izuku-"

"Leave it," he barked to the other, giving him a warning glare. Hitoshi jolted when he saw the others eyes soften for a moment. "Deal with the cuts you have on your arms and back. Leaving it will lead to infection."

"Ah...right," Bakugou sighed, seemingly having gone through this before.

"Izuku-"

'Let's head out,' Izuku sighed, cutting off the other as he began the trek to the stairs.

Neither noticed a dual haired teen watching them from a distance, his mind replaying the conversation over and over as he tried to figure out the words they had spoken to one another. For once he was grateful his father pounded into him the importance of how to read lips.

Now...if only he could figure out what they said.

* * *

"She's watching you...I assume she was with you during the initial separation," Hitoshi spoke as he looked from Tsuyu to Izuku. They had made their way outside after leaving Bakugou alone in the plaza, both very aware they where being watched by multiple people.

"Yes, I was annoyed that I had let someone get the best of me and wanted to get out as fast as possible," Izuku admitted with an annoyed huff.

"So all those bodies are your fault huh," Hitoshi hummed, he giggled lightly as he saw the police get squeamish at the sight of the waterlogged bodies, raising a brow as they tried to get someone brave enough to get the bodies. He sniffed as All Might went to pray over them, shaking his head at the man who was not only late, but seemed insistent on now speaking to HIM as much as IZUKU.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to be happy about that or be filled with despair.

Either way All Might was a nuisance to him as well as Izuku.

And he felt he was going to understand Izuku's frustration soon.

"Well, she won't speak. She's too scared I believe-"

"Not really," a new voice spoke.

" _¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cuándo diablos llegaste aquí?_ " he shrieked, Hitoshi jerking back as he looked at a hesitant Tsuyu. _"Dios mio,_ " Izuku coughed, placing a hand over his heart.

"Midoriya...your someone who takes after the old legends huh,' she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Huh," he asked, coming down from the scare as he looked at the girl.

"I don't much but I say my mind. You like the old legends and take after them. No prisoners and no remorse...except when it was earned," she stated, Izuku pursing his lips.

"Do not tell a soul-"

"Don't worry,' she smiled. "Just sit with me at lunch...or can I sit with you-"

"Fine…" Izuku sighed. "Just...ignore our rambling as we'll be fine."

"Okay," she smiled before hopping off to the ambulance as Hitoshi turned to his boss.

"We'll have less time to plan-"

"Nezu is watching us now," Izuku murmured, the purple haired boy stilling. "After a few instances he can tell our sexual tension is an act and is positioning cameras at us when we think we're safe."

"What can we do?"

"Act like normal highschoolers, I would rather not have him on our asses," Izuku grunted, heading up the stairs as they passed the paramedics. "Naomasa is coming on this case and he's going on my ass and soon my parents will too."

"I see how crazy they are when it comes to you," Hitoshi hummed as they exited the USJ. "I mean...it was four years ago."

"But I was missing for four years and I'm quirkless." Izuku reminded the other, Hitoshi scoffing at the shitty reasoning before they sat on the bench.

"So...who was that guy with the shield," he asked. "I mean...I know everyone else...but he's kinda a mystery."

"He's the Knight of the Shield from the Round Table," Izuku huffed. "Galahad, Lancelot's only son and child."

"Oh...I've read about him," Hitoshi snapped his fingers. "He betrayed Chaldea though? I thought he was the most virtuous of the knights?"

"He is, that is why he betrayed us," Izuku sniffed, leaning back with a grunt. "Because of us going into the lost belts and essentially destroying them, it was against his code and morals."

'That was his reasoning? Didn't he realize that his own world would be-"

"Oh he did, but he didn't care," Izuku sighed with a wave. "We just can't forgive him for abandoning the one person who believed and trusted him."

"Will there be fights?"

"In training," Izuku shrugged, ignoring the question.

"Izuku," Hitoshi warned.

"It depends on how much he ends up pissing them off...He has his ways," Izuku informed the other with a flippant hand.

"Aren't you worried," Hitoshi pushed. "I mean, you might be the son of their master and essentially the heir to the throne...but you're not their master."

"I know," Izuku sighed, downcast as he pursed his lips. "Trust me I know that above all else."

"I just don't want to see things go down the drain because you got over cocky with them," Hitoshi sighed, izuku sniffing as he nodded.

'Yeah, yeah," he grunted. "Not only that now we have to deal with Tsuyu and Todoroki."

"Why do I feel like Todoroki will be the real problem in the future," Hitoshi sniffed as he eyed the dual haired teen with a flick of his eyes.

"I can sense he will...he came all the way to our side of town just to find and speak to me."

"He will be one of those huh," Hitoshi bemoaned.

"Yeah."

"We'll deal with it as well?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"You had to do that," Galahad asked as he dragged the corpse of the Nomu inside the hideout.

"What," Edmond huffed as he looked at the other.

"You know what I'm talking about," he ground out. "Izuku is having a hard enough time hiding himself and his true nature because of this cursed society-"

"Why do you care so much about Izuku,' Edmond interrupted. "And cursed society? I would've thought this is a dream to you...mister goody to shoes."

"He's still a child, arrogant and prideful...but a child," he huffed. "And believe it or not, the way these people and heroes define heroes in the most childish thing in existence."

"I have been wondering...how Izuku was so healed after his ordeal with the Twins in Atlantis," edmond began, Galahand faltering for a moment before following. "The potion Wodime gave him, while powerful, was not something meant to fully heal him...so…"

"Not a word."

"You actually have feelings for the boy,' Edmond barked out a laugh as Galahad moved to leave. "After everything you've done to our master and him, you actually have some inkling of feelings toward the boy?"

"What,' Galahad demanded. "What are you even going on about?"

"You tortured our master with nightmares of what she did wrong," Edmond barked, the other huffing as he looked away. "You betrayed our trust and now...your back and acting like nothing happened."

"What makes you think I will act like nothing happened," he snapped.

"Because you do not want to take blame for the pain you caused because of your desertion."

"I respected and admired Master as much as the rest of you all," he growled, the other smirking.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But your acts of affection are literal ass compared to a berserker, even Caligula is better at it than you and he gives people shit of Nero as a sign of love," Edmond smiled as he looked down at the knight.

"I-"

"Hoo, so you are here Galahad," Arthur's voice rang through the air and the Knight got down to his knees faster than ever before. "I suppose this time you will stay loyal?"

"Yes," he cowed under the harsh gaze of the usually kind king.

"Good...because our mutual master is dead and her son has taken up the mantle," he informed the boy coldly.

"Wah-"

"She was executed some time ago by the mages association for fear of being...too powerful," he sighed. "More will be revealed later...Miss Minamoto wishes to speak to you, along with ladies Ereshkigal, Semiramis and Quetzalcotal."

"I...I see," Edmond barked out a laugh at his green faced look as he stared into the doorway.

"Now, ladies have at him," Arthur sang as the Saber and Avenger left the shideler with the pissed off Berserker, Rider, Assassin and Lancer.

"He's going to die," Edmond smiled out.

"Oh...he'll live...i'm sure," Arthur shrugged.

"Well, things are certainly going to be interesting."

"Indeed."

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING

"You said this man manifested weapons for Hitoshi and Izuku to use," Nezu asked the students who were asked to stay.

"Yeah, Izuku began ranting about Samurai and Feudal Japan as well when he was called a knight I think," Denki sighed. "He's a strange guy."

"Did Izuku show any inclination in killing the man behind this attack," he pressed, the mouse watched as Bakugou shifted in his seat before crossing his arms. "Bakugou?"

"He...he went missing for a while when we were younger and he...he came back different," he sighed. "He...he really didn't like a lot of things about our town and got into a bunch of fights because of that…"

"His school records are clean though," Midnight hummed.

"Yeah...people were too scared to write him up," Bakugou admitted. "He has amazing patience on a normal day...but he has triggers and when you set them off...they...he gets pretty bad…" he shivered as he remembered a horrid memory.

"What happens when someone triggers him?"

"I think that is best discussed in private," Naomasa gave Bakugou a warning look. "Along with the occurring problem of his two accomplices. Mei Hatsume and Hitoshi Shinsou."

"You're making it sound like their villains," Bakugou accused.

"I am sure you're not forgetting what happened the night we found Izuku, are you," Naomasa asked, referring to the violent reaction Izuku had to the other touching him. Bakugou flinched before sitting down.

"Is Izuku...dangerous," Shoto asked, sitting beside Tsuyu-who he had interrogated about her interactions with Izuku-the frog girl worried as well.

"Dangerous in the sense that they could be fully fledged heroes right now," Naomasa sighed, the other deflating as that point was pretty obvious. "And dangerous in the sense that they seem to have no problem breaking rules...so watch them."

"Umm..excuse me,' Uraraka spoke up, raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"I...I'm not sure if anyone remembers but when Izuku was yelling at the leader...he said that he was going too 'Tear him apart like the Samurai he was trained to be'," she offered up.

"I see…"Naomasa sighed. "Thank you for that. All of you can head on home, not you Bakugou. We'll be having a continuation of this meeting."

"Ah…" he nodded, looking a bit lost.

"I think it's time I offered up everything I know about Izuku and the circumstances surrounding his disappearance 8 years ago, along with his sudden reappearance 4 years ago," he stated as the last student fully left the room.

"What do you mean," Eraserhead asked as he looked to the detective. "I know it was a highly complicated case, having seen the case file but-"

"It's more on the circumstances of Izuku's place of residence during his captivity...if it could be called that," he sniffed, shaking his head. Naomasa breathed in deeply before releasing it and pulling out a flashdrive. "In this contains everything I managed to get out of teachers and friends of Izuku alike...before they all clamped up out of fear…"

"No doubt Izuku's doing," Midnight offered, the detective nodding.

"Bakugou," the boy looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What can you tell us about Izuku and his behaviors?"

"You should know that better than anyone," he grunted, shifting in his seat. "He's hella fucking smart, smarter than most people and that tended to piss a lot of people off."

"His Grades are average though-"

"My," Nezu sighed, the teacher tensing as he seemed….excited. "What wonderful control the boy has over himself if he was able to fly under the radar for the last few years."

"What should we do." Shouta asked as he rolled his shoulder. "We have gotten on his bad side with the quirk testing."

"I'm surprised he even has friends," Naomasa admitted, shaking his head. "I've been keeping tabs on him and connected his therapist and he's shown antisocial behavior as well as some social disorders and tends not to understand social cues-"

"Could it be that he is simply ignoring them,' Nezu piped up, swirling his tea cup contemplatively. "After all, he's proven to be smart."

"But his therapist-"

"I have no record of this woman ever coming to Japan, being born here or anywhere in this world...simply like she appeared out of thin air," Nezu pursed his lips.

"Then-"

"Find the woman, and we may have a clearer image of Izuku Midoriya."

"Alright," Naomasa nodded.

* * *

_**LOCATION UNKNOWN** _

"This is not good," Archimedes sighed as he sat beside the priestess in her hideout. "My familiar has informed me of what's been going on and these villains are making their move earlier than we predicted."

"Things never go the way chaldea wants them to,' she sighed. "I suspect that it wouldn't have changed now."

'Glad I never made a formal contract after all,' he shook his head. "Now," he eyed the woman. "Aren't' you worried?'

"Hmm?'

"Galahad and Izuku," he offered. "The knight is inept as his father when it comes to love and it is abundantly clear he harbors some sort of feelings for the boy. He did heal him fully after the ordeal in Atlantis."

"I see no reason to interfere,' she sighed.

"You do realize if this is not dealt with soon it could turn out to be a Surtr and Ophelia problem," he grunted, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. He yelped when she grabbed the stick before rolling his eyes as she took in a deep drag.

"Both are right morons when it comes to those lovey dovey feelings. It will only distract them from changing this society and finishing up the mission that Izuku was given," Archimedes scoffed, leaning back as he took the cancer stick back. "Besides, I have news on the Mage who's been here all these years."

"Huh,' she jolted. "What about the one with the untapped magic circuits?"

"He's hidden from my sight and Moon Cell's," he barked out a crude laugh. "BB is working on fixing that, but at this moment he is hidden from us. Now, on the mage…" he trailed off as he looked to the wall in a daze.

"Archimedes-"

"The Magical Energy is familiar...very familiar…" he admitted, twirling the dying stick in his hand as he avoided eye contact. "But it's...corrupted in a way...strange and unlike anything I have felt before."

"Ritsuka could not survive being decapitated," the Priestess began.

'I am not saying it is her," he snapped. "But you admitted yourself that you could find no remnant of her soul after she died and that Voyager vanished from your sight and power altogether after her execution."

"You think the boy took the soul and brought it here," she demanded, getting up.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it," he shook his head. "The boy is Humanities oldest explorer and the carrier of their hopes, dreams and aspirations. This world no longer reachers for the stars, but for the mortals they claim are one."

'Then…"

"I have heard rumors of them taking a few command seals from her corpse that was with them until you got to it...you did say they were cutting into her body?"

"Yes…"

"Those command seals were scorched onto her skin," he explained, extinguishing the bud. "They were infused with her magical energy and held a lot of power."

"You think...you think someone who ripped off a command seal may be here?"

"It's a possibility…" he admitted with a mournful sigh. "I won't know until I dig deeper."

"Why,' she bemoaned.

'I don't know, but we'll focus on this while Izuku focuses on Hero School," he smirked.

"Very well."

"Let's hope that the infamous Chaldean Curse leaves us alone for now," he moved to the decanter she had and poured them each a glass.

"I have a feeling things will go alright for now…" she breathed, taking the glass. "But it will all come crashing down sooner or later," she raised her glass.

"Hopefully it comes late enough,' he offered, before they both took a drink.

If only things in Chaldea were so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Motherfucker! When the Hell did you get here!
> 
> * My God.
> 
> Comment on what you like and what happened! And do you think you can guess who is going to be summoned? Once from each class or maybe only a few classes? Give it a go!
> 
> *Become my Hands and Eyes
> 
> Saber-Arthur Pendragon
> 
> Archer-Chiron
> 
> Lancer-Ereshkigal
> 
> Rider-Quetzalcoatl
> 
> Caster-Leonardo Da Vinci
> 
> Assassin-Semiramis
> 
> Berserker-Minamoto-no-Raikou
> 
> Ruler-Amakusa Shirou
> 
> Avenger-Edmond Dantes
> 
> Moon Cancer-BB
> 
> Alter Ego-Okita Alter
> 
> Foreigner-Abigail Williams
> 
> Beast-Fou (Beast of of Compariosn, Cath Plaug)
> 
> Shielder-Galahad


	17. A Bit of Calm before the Storm

Kyoto...the one place in Japan that seemed timeless in the sense of the ever present Castles, old buildings and the array of Cherry Blossoms that would bloom seasonally. The one place where it felt like, during the night, time would stagnate and you could forget you are living in the present and think you are stuck in the past.

Kyoto was the one place in this damned country that was pretty much untouched by the hero fever.

But how long would the peace last?

"Master," a man called, calling to the cloaked figure that overlooked the Kyoto landscape with dull eyes. "I come bearing news of the events at hand. As well as recent developments in the League of Assassin and the other project you assigned me and my brother too."

"Hmmm?"

"Well…" the man spoke, relaying the information not in the slightest unnerved by his master's unseen stare through the inky blackness of their cloak.

"I see," a raspy voice, gravely and indiscernible, spoke as the person overlooked the familiar sights of Japan.

Or was it?

After all Heroes roamed these lands. Their lips curled in anger and disgust as a hero's battle against a villain raged in the back of Kyoto's most popular streets. Their hands curled up into fists as they continued to watch the display of pathetic power before them.

"All of this because of a fluke that happened in one era of time...allowing for this place to become its own world," they bemoaned.

"Master," the other person beside them, asked as he looked up. His golden amber eyes glowing in the abandoned office building they had taken refuge in. "What would you have me and my brother do?"

"Keep watch," they sighed.

"What happens if we are spotted? They do not know that we are the same once seen before, but our magical energy should be enough to tick them off," he asked, his black hair falling in a silky sheet.

"Do anything you can to lose their trail," they ordered.

"Master," he sighed, looking down. "We have been here for years and have done nothing-"

"It is not my duty to safeguard humanity, not anymore," they admitted.

"First Solomon, then he dies. He chooses humanity over his divine power and then Ritsuka Fujimaru loses herself….her own humanity in order to save it time and time again."

"What are you saying about me," they asked.

"The two saviors of humanity….became something less than human and now they allow their child they had both raised to suffer a similar fate," he protested before his brother's hand on his shoulder stopped him from going further.

"I guess so...but I cannot go and help Izuku...I doubt he would like what I have to tell him in the end," they sighed, their cloak obscuring their face.

"We don't even know if you are Romani or Ritsuka. Or if you're even someone from Chaldea," he scoffed, his brother tugging on his shoulder harder now. "How fair is that?"

"Because I know the moment there is confirmation you two will betray me," they gave a wry smile at the two's flinches. "Ahaha, your bodies betray you."

"We will go and keep watch over the heroes and Izuku," the other bowed before making him and his brother leave. "Oh," they stopped at their master's voice. "By the way, how are things going on the other end of our mission?"

"We have confirmation of what they are attempting to do and a vague idea of how they plan to do it," the second brother murmured.

"And?"

"They plan to use a girl's quirk that essentially rewinds items back to null to get rid of quirks," the first sighed.

"How old is she?"

"About as old as Izuku was when he first came to Chaldea...or so we've heard," the first brother sighed.

"I see...well action will need to be taken soon before they attempt to do anything," they hummed, tapping a finger to their chin. "You may go now."

They both swiftly left, leaving the other alone to their thoughts which turned to Izuku.

"Izuku...My...Sweet...Boy….What a pitiful being you have become...what I feared you would become."

The figure stood before Japan's skyline, contemplating in silence as the cheers from a hero battle rang through the air.

"What a horrible world."

Humming they went to the decanter at the side of the room, humming as they turned to the other that just showed up.

"Now...Kurogiri was it? What do you want?"

"You know of the boy Izuku Midoriya," he demanded, showing off his warp in a display of dominance.

"But of course I do," they smiled, even though he couldn't see it; Kurogiri knew it was a vile smile. "After all I had the pleasure to call him my son."

* * *

**IN ANOTHER LOCATION**

"Again," Chiron barked as Izuku was going through his Kata.

"Tch, you're not even Japanese," he protested, shaking his head.

"Do not test fate boy," Chiron warned as he narrowed his eyes to Izuku.

"Tch," he grunted, blocking the strike Amakusa aimed for his head. "Cocky aren't you, Priest?"

"Ahaha, battle does tend to harden a person...true battle that is," he smiled.

"Can't help but take a jab at them any time," Izuku huffed, smoking as the other gave a seemingly innocent and angelic smile.

"Ahaha! Well he's only saying what we are all thinking Izuku," Da Vinci called from her Pseudo-Workshop. Trinkets and the like were all around her as Raikou sewed new Mystic codes...well the clothing that would be imbued with the power of a mystic code. "Give him a bit of slack."

"Whatever," he sniffed, flicking his hair back as he pushed off from the Ruler.

"You seem...different," Hitoshi said as the boy went over. He took the water bottle offered to him by his friend, he raised a brow as he drank from it before placing it down and heaving a sigh of relief.

"How so," he gasped, sitting down on the floor as Amakusa went to speak with Semiramis.

"You're acting more like a brat than ever before," Mei giggled as he gave her a dry look.

"Whatever," he shook his head. "I just feel at home alright," he shrugged, humming as Hitoshi was called over by Chiron.

"Yes," he gasped, the teacher smiling happily as he worked on the boy's flexibility and speed.

"Izuku," Edmond spoke, the boy turning to the Avenger as he leaned up against the couch. "Do you have your second group of Servants you wish to summon?"

"What makes you think I have a second group ready," he asked.

"Because I saw the third list," he smirked as the boy huffed, shaking his head before pulling out a paper.

"Detailed," he hummed, overlooking its contents.

_GROUP ONE-_

_Saber-Arthur_

_Archer-Chiron_

_Lancer-Ereshkigal_

_Rider-Quetzalcoatl_

_Caster-Gilgamesh Da Vinci_

_Assassin-Semiramis_

_Berserker-Minamoto-No-Raikou_

_Ruler-Amakusa Shirou_

_Avenger-Edmond Dantes_

_Alter Ego-Okita Alter_

_Moon Cancer-BB_

_Foreigner-Abigail Williams_

_Beast-Fou(Beast of Comparison)_

_Shielder-Galahad_

"This second list seems smaller," he commented.

"I can't summon a beast again, Galahad is the only shielder as BB is the only Moon Cancer who won't be a lazy bum. Alter Ego's are iffy as it is...along with Foreigner's," he sighed.

"Hmm...those two?"

"Their good warriors.

_GROUP TWO_

_Saber-Sigurd_

_Archer-Aśvatthāman_

_Lancer-Brynhildr_

_Rider-Achilles_

_Caster-Ascelipus_

_Assassin-Yu Miaoyi_

_Berserker-Xiang Yu_

_Ruler-Shi Huang Di_

_Avenger-Oda Nobunaga_

"Nice choices...but I can tell there are many more you wish to summon," he sighed, handing the boy the paper back.

"Of course I do," he protested, bristling slightly as he looked to his mentor, he deflated after a moment with a heavy sigh. "Chaldea was my home...as chaotic as it was...it was a fun place and I was me."

"You make it seem as if you cannot be yourself now," Izuku barked out a dry laugh at the man's answer.

"Have you seen how the quirkless are treated? Fragile little flowers that can't do jack shit," he spat out. "I am so tired of all of this shit," he shook his head.

"Be careful with your language," Raikou warned as she turned to the seething boy.

"Hai," he nodded, getting up with a moan before heading back to the mat.

"No more," Chiron stopped him. "You're not allowed to push yourself anymore, we can't have them thinking you're pushing yourself and looking into things."

"Oh come on," Izuku whined, huffing as Chiron raised a brow before he groaned and turned around. "What am I supposed to do now!"

"Oh, I don't know," Da Vinci hummed. "How about you help me get to the ley line and set up our monitors properly."

"That's so boring though," he bemoaned, ignoring the pissed off look Da Vinci showed them.

"How about you explain to us how you gathered so much information,' Edmond huffed. "No offense, but they are not Chaldeans. So...who's been helping you?"

The room turned silent and icy as Izuku and Edmond stared off against one another, the two outsiders looking between the two of them. Worried a fight would break out.

"I see," Edmond hummed, getting his answer as he eyed his fellow Heroic Spirits who seemed to be trying to decode the situation. "I won't push you...but you shouldn't keep this secret long." He advised shortly before leaving.

"Yeah, yeah."

Hitoshi and Mei merely swallowed and wondered if teaming up with Izuku was a good idea in the end.

"Izuku,' Da Vinci called, looking up as the map of Ley Lines pulled up. "What are you researching?"

"Hmm? Oh," he nodded. "The Ley Lines in this world are pretty weak,and they were being drained about four years ago by a mage that was trying to find me...Villagard."

"Didn't you kill him," Mei piped up.

"Yeah, he was communicating with the mages association. We believe he might have come into possession of a Grail or Grail Fragment and was trying to instigate a holy grail war here."

"Grail," they all perked up at that, looking both annoyed and resigned to this fact.

"Yeah, I've been trying the last four years to find it...but to no avail. I didn't actively look for it as your catalysts were more important...but now…" he sighed. "I don't have any inkling of where it is, anything back in the time I lived with my mother is nil and nonexistent here."

"Myths, Legends and Religion huh," Amakusa hummed as Okita looked uncomfortable.

"Even our history...the Shinsengumi and Japan...is considered too barbaric…" she sighed.

It was silent for a long time after that.

* * *

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

"Any confirmation," the priestess asked as she turned to a silent Archimedes.

"It's not there," he murmured, the woman jolting before whipping around to face the caster.

"What?"

"Ritsuka's body...it's gone...along with the Catalyst to summon Solomon," he began, pursing his lips as he contemplated the whiskey he had brought. "The magical energy shows that Ritsuka may have summoned Solomon...but he's gone and...and she's dead...I saw them burn her head before stealing her command seals."

"I confirmed those ashes on the floor where indeed her head when I came to get the body," she sighed, moving to open the bottle. "Uggh, this world has the worst Alcohol…"

"Want to set a good example," he winked, much to her annoyance. His smile dropped as he took the glass she offered and took a swig. "But on topic...this is not good…"

"What do you mean," she snapped, annoyed at the whole situation at hand.

"Ritsuka's soul...well you know. It had two paths after death...Savior Class Heroic spirit…"

"A special class of Heroic spirit more akin to a divine messiah sent to earth to lead the people to salvation. Notable candidates for the class are Moses, Jesus and Buddha. They are said to be led by divine messengers of God to lead them to greatness."

"Or...you know," he sighed. "The one beast never found or fought against in Chaldea's history."

"Beast V. The Beast that Brings Forth Salvation…"

"Beasts are born out of love for Humanity...and Ritsuka had too much of it," he sighed, taking out a cigarette to light up as he placed his empty glass down. "She didn't know when to stop...and now...well...we could be facing something very serious here."

"I think her soul would very much commit suicide before morphing into a beast," the priestess defended, looking scandalized that the caster would even suggest that she would be a beast.

"If you think about...if something pushed her to come here...she might have taken it," he murmured, the other tensing at the implication before taking a shaky breath.

"Well…"

"Things with the Yakuza underworld are going crazy as well," he sighed. "Something or someone is interfering and making things go awry for the whole underground. After the incident at School they began to rally up to try and attack hero agencies...now…"

"Then it's neither Solomon or Ritsuka. They don't operate like that," she growled.

"Now who's stuck in the past," Archimedes scoffed, falling back. "You damned well know that this world is nothing like what I called my home. Tactics like befriending the people don;t work in this brainwashed society that has nothing but...the….these heroes," he huffed.

"We need to find the Grail,' she decided, the other rolling his eyes as he pulled up his holographic map. "If it is here then we will be able to fulfill our missions dn get Izuku back to his home proper."

"So he can do what? Become a hermit?"

"Not funny-"

'It's true," Archimedes growled. "That boy is unstable on a good day and the Servants are the only real people he has kept in interaction with," he got up. "He has friends here, even if they are more like minions, but still there is some stability," he began to rant now.

"Do you want Izuku to end up destroying this world out of anger," she yelled back. "He is barely holding himself back from hurting the people around him and if he continues to stay here he will snap and him snapping is never a good thing."

"He'll end up dead if he goes back to his home, he will have no one!"

"He will end up being hunted down if he stays here," she yelled back.

"Gods! Can't this kid get a fucking break," Archimedes yelled to the sky, flopping back on the couch.

"Chaldea strips a person of being able to live or go back to a normal life once they stay long enough," she sighed.

"Chaldea this, Chaldea that...almost as if it was a living person…"

"In a way it was," she shook her head. "In a way it was."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"What are you doing here," Izuku asked as he locked eyes with Todoroki.

"I wanted to ask you a few things before we were without classmates," he explained, motioning for them to start walking. Izuku gave an annoyed sneer before setting a brisk pace, to which the half and half boy kept up with easily.

"So? Speak?'

"How many legends do you know of? Is it only Japanese or the worlds-"

"This is what you came all this way to ask me-"

"I want to know," he snapped, Izuku trailing off as he eyed the other beside him. "If you're so adamant about those myths and legends, someone as strong as you...what made you love them?"

"It's not so simple," he huffed, flicking his hair back. "Myths and Legends are the foundation of human civilization and nations' identities. To not care about them is something only fools do...to ignore it is the height of foolishness."

"They claim that they make heroes cheat, lie and rape their victims."

"Myths and Legends tend to be fictional at the best of time and the idiots who decide to be exactly like those bloodthirsty people are idiots as stated before," Izuku waved off.

"Did the people who took you tell you that?"

"What the fuck do you know," Izuku snapped, stopping in his stride as he locked eyes with the other.

"Is the reason you love them so much because of your kidnappers?"

"...You know," Izuku sighed, running a hand through his hair, suddenly calm. "Your really fucking blunt? Like..to the point it's an actual fucking annoyance to just talk to you. You realize that?"

"So I've been told."

"So you can't take the hint huh," Izuu huffed, crossing his arms. "I would rather not have a classmate pissed off at me...but I gotta say...lotta mommy and daddy issue huh," he gave a knowing smile that Todoroki tensed.

"What-"

"I'm guessing that your father, the ever flaming trash bag, is a douche to his family as he is in real life. Doesn't care about your sibling, treats you like some sort of machine or something...and your mother...well she must have been livestock," Izuku laughed out loud, Todoroki's fist shaking as he looked at the smiling boy.

"You shut up! You don't know anything-"

"Well! Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Izuku laughed hysterically. "Don;t like being told things that aren;t correct? Or is it that they are correct?"

"Why, is what I said correct as well? That's why you're doing this," Todoroki took the jab, making Izuku's laughter stop abruptly and him take a step back. "What," the boy snapped. "Never had anyone gone against you? Never had anyone put you in your place?"

"Heh," Izuku huffed, looking a bit annoyed. "You have a far better back bone than I thought you did. Most people would have left in fear at the sight of my insanity persona."

"A test?"

"If you want to perceive it that way," izuku waved off, continuing on his path. "If you really want to know about the old myths and legends and my real take on them...well," he turned to give a wry smile to the two toned boy. "You must learn to grow with the flow and have a thick skin after all."

And then he walked through the gate of the school, whistling a cheery tune as he did so, leaving the shell shocked Todoroki behind.

Behind them, unknown to the two, Bakugou stood silent behind the wall that led to the street. He pursed his lips and shook his head in resignation.

It was foolish to try and get anything out of Izuku, but he wasn't going to be the one telling Todoroki that. He had to learn that himself.

* * *

"The sports festival," Izuku bemoaned as he leaned against Hitoshi's desk. "Great, now it's basically the super powered olympics we have to be in," he huffed before grumbling out, "As if the USJ incident was not enough."

"I thought you would be excited to beat the snot out of everyone in the sports festival," his friend smiled, wincing when he moved too much. "Damn...Chiron is really a slave driver."

"Ha! Don't I know it!" Izuk barked out, the two switching to greek as the others listened in. "He made Achilles dodge arrows going at 100km an hour, 100 of them at once too!"

"No way...wait am I going to go through that!?"

"Well I did so yeah, probably," Izuku laughed, ignoring Hitoshi's ever growing despair cloud. "Come now! It's not that bad," he smiled, patting the other on the back as he began to mock sob to show his despair.

"Imma die," he whined, Izuku winking.

"Maybe!"

"IZUKU," Mei screamed as she slammed open the door, making the other students jump in fear. "IZUKU MIDORIYA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Oh..you saw the business students thing?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OH'," she yelled, looking pissed as she grappled with a cylindrical container. She pulled out the poster and bared it to the class.

"That's so wrong," Hitoshi breathed, the students were a bit worried he would blow up to. "Your tits are so not that big!"

"You're missing the point," she seethed.

The poster was your typical Hero endorsement poster, to show that a new hero was on the scene and to show people they were there for them…

Usually they had the hero or the hero team in a proud and defensive manner...this one…

Hitoshi was on the bottom of the pile, arms crossed on the table and obscuring his face as he glared at the camera with his piercing eyes through his lilac hair. He was obviously in his hero costume and fully focused on the person...even if his mask covered one eye...the other was piercing enough.

Izuku was above him, leaned up against his back and both hands on the table caging the other in. His head was cocked to the right as he gave a sultry look to the viewer, eyes sharp as he looked at them in his hero costume. His hair was different.

"Perhaps I should take up that look," he hummed.

It was a sleek undercut, the untouched part of his hair longer than usual as it flopped over the right side of his face in a sleek deep green curtain.

Mei was leaning up fully against Izuku, grinning like mad as her hair was pushed back by her goggles and her forging uniform. It was sleek, in tune with the others, made of black and untouched by grease and the like. Her right hand rested on her hip as her left used Izuku's back for stability. Her head was in the crook of his neck, left bare as Izuku was leaning more to the right.

Underneath the poster was left question marks, as they had no team name.

"Can you believe this!"

"I quite like it, besides Hawks established himself to be a formidable foe in his beginning years at his school," Izuku smiled. "Why don't we do the same!"

"Because of provocative shit like this," she hissed, waving the poster about as another student came in gasping for air.

"Give that back! That is my project,' he yelped, trying to grab it had Mei not snagged his arm and pulled him close.

"You are going to burn this or I will send a pike through your ass and make that your project,' she snarled, Izuku laughing as Hitoshi bemoaned his step sister's anger.

"Now, now," Izuku began, looking unperturbed by the whole situation. "Mei, we do need some backing for when the sports festival comes around," he smiled. "Let this slide."

"I will-"

"That wasn't a suggestion," Izuku stated blandly, the smile never leaving his face as he kept eyes on the two.

"Fine," she huffed, pushing the other back away from her before handing him the items back. "Next time," she growled, the boy yelping as he rushed out. "I'll see you at lunch," she huffed, heading out as Izuku hummed and Hitoshi nodded.

"Ahaha, seems like she'd gotten a bit of a temper," Izuku hummed, uncaring of the violence she began to spout. "Ahaha! I wonder what's making her tick?"

"I'm guessing all the ideas she wants to execute and the lack of materials she has to do them," Hitoshi sighed. "At least you don;t have to listen to her bitching all the time about this and that, things I don't give a damn crap about," he shrugged.

"Please,' Iida yelled as he shot up. "Refrain from such un heroic behavior! Cursing is not something heroes are to endorse no matter what!"

"Hmm," Izuku refused to acknowledge that others had a stick up his ass, lest he blow up at him.

"Did you-"

"Tell Sensei that I am leaving," Izuku sighed, jumping off the desk and stretching. "I'm not interested in this class, I'll be back for the hero class though."

"YO….YOU CANNOT-"

"I'm out too," Hitoshi sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we can do a bit more training," Izuku hummed as they walked out of the classroom, past Aizawa who raised a brow and shook his head. He held a hand up to stop Iida from going on another tangent.

"It's best to let them do what they want," he told the class. "After reviewing the footage of the USJ incident to the best of our ability, they are not ones to be argued with. From both personal experience and from the contents in the video."

"Sensei...are they really that dangerous," Kirishima asked, looking a bit green.

"Maybe."

* * *

"You are on a campaign to piss everyone off," Hitoshi hummed as they walked out of the school, the feeling of the servants beside them.

"Maybe," Izuku smiled as he locked eyes with Edmond and Arthur.

"Honestly," Arthur sighed, shaking his head as they entered an alley and the two of them materialized beside the kids. "Izuku you need to stop this...just you need to stop antagonizing people or there will be consequences."

"Trust me," he giggled. "I know, I am merely having a bit of fun before we make our move and head out to fulfill this damn mission of restoring magic and mystery to this dying world."

"Hmmm."

"Hey," Hitoshi began, the three turning to him as he continued. "How...well this is more towards Arthur. How...how do you feel about the heroes we have?"

"Hmm," he gave a hum with a small smile as he looked down to the other boy. "I will admit the chivalrous side and kingly side of me is very happy," he gave a bright smile. "But...I do not like how this mentality penetrates all layers of society."

"Yeah...I guess so," Hitoshi shrugged.

"I won't say what is here is necessarily bad...but in the end is it really needed? If society accepted people as they are not not divided between hero and villain, would any of this happen?"

"Heh," Edmond grunted, pulling out a cigar as he listened in. "If quirks never happened then none of this would have either," he motioned to the places around them. "Heroes would still be in comics and movies, not in real life."

"Must you always derive the darkest and most depressing answers?"

"I am an Avenger after all," Edmond smiled. "Besides, I am merely saying that because in the end their attack was nothing but something out of comics. You saw their flaws correct?"

"Only an imbecile would not see the flaws in their plans," he shook his head, humming as he thought about their plan to attack All Might.

"So, what were their main problems," Edmond asked, the four of them turning to head into the park.

"Everything, their attack, plan, nomu and the like, was based on the fact that All Might would be there and unable to save all the students at once," Izuku shrugged.

"Not to forget that they didn't bother to look up our quirks or anything," Hitoshi butted in. "If they did, then they would have targeted me and Izuku first to get rid of us because Nezu has put it in our files."

"They as well only brought in a nomu to take out All Might and grunts to take us all out, so they do not consider any of us threats," Izuku shrugged. "It's tangible, we've only been in school or about a month or two."

"So we're dealing with someone who has a grudge against All Might, which lowers it down to a still very long list," Arthur sighed.

"They said league of villains, something straight out of a shitty comic, so that lowers it down to an organization; but even then they seem new and we have no idea who is in it."

"They have the hand guy and the warp man, so we have an idea. They have a scientist who was able to make a Nomu such as the one Da Vinci is taking apart. Then they have a mastermind behind them...that's all I can see in the upper echelons of the organization," Izuku murmured. "I still don't understand why I wasn't allowed to kill him, All Might or no."

"We can't draw too much attention and I know Izuku," Arthur interrupted. "That it would be easy for you to vanish and hide; even with a large scale manhunt after you. But...something is telling me that it's best to keep him alive...for now at least."

"Whatever," he brushed off the boy pursing his lips at the feeling he felt too as he went in for the kill.

"Do you think they are the type to ask for help or do things on their own?" Edmond suddenly piped up.

"The master...yes, the boy I faced hell no. He's a child that can't take direction from anyone," Izuku shook his head. "If they did...well they'd piss them off before they could get anywhere."

* * *

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

"Ahaha," the cloaked figure laughed as they watched the shock on Shigaraki's face as he realized his quirk had no affect on them. "My, that power you have depends on all your fingers," they hummed, grabbing his hand and twisting.

"ARRAGH," he yelped, pain filling up his arm as he looked up at the covered figure.

"Young Master-"

"Shut it," the brothers snapped as they dug their feet into his neck brace harder. "Brother," the first said, "I say we kill one of them to make a statement."

"Shouldn't that be up to me," their master hummed.

"Of course," they nodded, looking toward the TV where the member of the other's party stood watching and listening.

"Please," they spoke through a voice distorter. "Refrain from killing any of my associates."

"Why should I listen to that," the other hummed, their unseen eyes boring into the computer screen. "You may have power unlike what the others in this world may be able to comprehend, but I am something else entirely."

"And what would that be?"

"All in due time," they hummed, pushing the boy away and onto the ground. "But I can see that we will not be getting along," they giggled. "After all Izuku is my sweet little boy, my partner, though unable to be here, would not be happy that I would associate with someone who would kill him," they turned to Shigaraki.

"That brat still causes me pain to this day," he snarled.

"I will admit I am disappointed he did not take the killing shot," they hummed, stepping forward to which Shigaraki scooted back. "But in the end you will serve a greater purpose in our plans alive then dead."

"Bold of you to say that right out in the open," the man spoke through the monitor, the man no doubt pissed off.

"Ahaha, I have no fear of you or your powers," the man smiled back. "Besides, what we're attempting to do has nothing to do with you...yet."

"Underestimating your opponents will be your downfall," the monitor spoke.

"Ahahah! I remember that phrase being said all the time during the prime years," they gushed, sounding both happy and forlorn. "Ah...the belief that we would be unable to change a thing, the uncertainty of it all, pity my boy must continue to suffer through those agonizing feelings."

"You would give up the information that you consider this nuisance of ours to be your son while also claiming that you have no interest in being our partner-"

'Oh, Izuku can handle himself," they waved off. "After all he was about to kill this sniveling brat after all," they eyed the frothing Shigaraki with distaste. "Albeit with a bit of mind control in persuasion on my part to get him to submit and the urging of my two familairs to take out any and all distractions preventing All Might from getting there."

"I thought you hated all Might," Shigaraki spat, shuffling back as they took a step forward.

"Oh I do, but I will only say this once," they hissed. "You're all a part of a plan I have. Whether that plan be good or bad, well that's up to me and Izuku to see. I have spent years in this place, following my boy to city after city as he did his little tours, to ensure that everything went good for him."

"You make it sound like whatever is planned has yet to be classified," Kurogiri coughed.

"But of course, after all, to us it is good. To you all...confusing," they gave a grin under their hood, snapping their fingers to the two brothers who released him. "I will be seeing you all again, whether it be sooner or later is all up to this ever changing plan!"

With a twist of their hand and a murmur of strange words the three vanished into thin air, Kurogiri gaping at the display as Shigaraki growled.

"Bitch," he snarled."

"Enough," his sensei snapped, the boy jolting before nodding. "Keep an eye on them if you can. I do not like how this is going right now. Things are certain to go awry if they are not monitored."

"Understood."

If only they knew what it meant to follow people once associated with Chaldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened! 
> 
> Saber-Arthur Pendragon
> 
> Archer-Chiron
> 
> Lancer-Ereshkigal
> 
> Rider-Quetzalcoatl
> 
> Caster-Leonardo Da Vinci
> 
> Assassin-Semiramis
> 
> Berserker-Minamoto-no-Raikou
> 
> Ruler-Amakusa Shirou
> 
> Avenger-Edmond Dantes
> 
> Moon Cancer-BB
> 
> Alter Ego-Okita Alter
> 
> Foreigner-Abigail Williams
> 
> Beast-Fou (Beast of of Compariosn, Cath Plaug)
> 
> Shielder-Galahad


	18. Plans Unraveling

"Ohh," Izuku asked, looking at Aizawa in confusion as the man explained to him the situation at hand. "I'm exempt from the sports festival? I thought every student was to prepare and participate in the event?"

"Would you even try?" The man looked so tired and bored in that moment that Izuku could only smirk at him.

"No not really."

"But you out class everyone in your grade so it's not worth forcing you."

"You catch on quick, or was that Nezu who came up with that conclusion?"

"You will be given the day off along with Hitoshi Shinsou." Hmm, smart man for not answering that question.

'He's exempt too?" Aizawa looked so tired at that question, but Izuku merely shook his head and stood up. With a flick of his hair he smiled and gave a bow. "Thank you for the opportunity. We'll make sure to stay out of the spotlight and cheer on our classmates."

Izuku turned to leave, his hand settling on the door handle before Aizawa spoke.

"You know, if I hadn't met you and learned your personality I might have even believed that was sincere."

"It is," Izuku smiled, but he didn't turn around. "The fact that you're able to see through it means that you're getting better at reading me...which means…"

"What?"

"I have spent far too much time with regular people," he sounded so upset with himself at that. "Have a nice day," he then fully left the teacher alone in the office Nezuu had allowed him to use.

"Brat."

* * *

**_WAREHOUSE LOCATION_ **

"Something is wrong," Edmond hummed as he looked out the window in their hideout.

"Is it the fact that we are out in the open," Semiramis asked. "Or that we are sitting still like ducks?"

"Perhaps," he shook his head, moving to the decanter that Izuku had and admiring his collection. "I assume that he took this from King Gilgamesh's treasury before we vanished?"

"But of course," she huffed. "And it was a gift for his final birthday at Chaldea after all."

"Hmm," he hummed, grabbing a fine wine before pouring himself and empress a glass.

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"Which ones?"

"The Wandering Sea."

"Oh," he huffed. "Those loons?"

"They've been attempting to get here for a year and have failed time and time again."

"I can see that. Those idiots can't bear the thought of someone not only refusing to share their magic secrets with them, but refusing their invitation," he shrugged. "Though...I thought you were speaking of Da Vinci having caught signs of the Shadow Border."

"What?"

"Apparently when monitoring the surrounding areas of high Ley Line activity, she saw a signal that was similar to the Shadow Border."

Semiramis got up and began to pace, the King of the Cavern watching her with unjudging eyes. Because in the end he too, above all else, had a home in Chaldea. Be it in Antarctica or the Shadow Border, Chaldea was their home.

"What even happened to the Shadow Border in the end, after we all left," she demanded, Edmond humming as he pulled out a cigar.

"Apparently according to Izuku, the Shadow Border has set coordinates to do a dive into the Sea of Imaginary Numbers and roam for the rest of eternity to keep it away from the Mages Association once bonds and ties began to wither and fray," he breathed releasing a puff of smoke as he did do. "He after all did refuse the Wandering Sea's offer to have him study and live there. So they had no reason to keep it safe for him."

"That was a mistake," she murmured, shaking her head. "It should have been destroyed at least, not sent away to the Sea of Imaginary Numbers," she looked like she was having a headache. "What was he thinking?"

"Well, the Wandering Sea is some place that was so isolated it made Chaldea look cheery," he huffed as the woman gave him a dry look.

"I think…" Amakusa smiled as he entered. "He did not want to destroy the place that in the end, was his home."

"Someone dangerous might have it," Semiramis pressed, allowing the Saint to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Or someone might not," he said. "I consulted Izuku on the matter and he told me that he had set the Paper Moon to self-destruct once it was inside the Sea and it would merely wander aimlessly for the rest of eternity."

"Still, someone might be able to repair it," the two began to whisper back and forth with one another; Edmond slinking out silently as he left the room and entered the drawing room...or what was supposed to be the drawing room.

The seats, which had no doubt been repaired with magecraft, were modeled after the 18th and 19th century drawing rooms. Plush and deep red velvet, with mahogany wood, matching with the side tables and coffee table before them. The wheeled decanter tray was beside the three sitting around, the Saber smiling as he locked eyes with the Avenger.

"Care to join us three," Arthur asked as he motioned to his two companions.

Chiron merely gave a soft smile to the hardened Avenger as he lifted his goblet, while Galahand merely flicked his eyes up from his book and gave a slight glare.

"I am fine," he assured the king of knights. "I am merely passing through."

"Looking for Izuku?"

"Maybe," he sounded disinterested in everything, but they knew better.

There was nothing more obvious about the Avenger was his deep love and care to his former master and her child. If anything he was Izuku's closest confidant barring his mother and his second father figure after Romani had left and died.

He was the Shadow to their light and would always answer THEIR summons and no one else's.

"He's not here, he got called into a meeting at his school," Arthur explained, his face hardening a bit as the mention of the Hero School, sent him into a bit of a bad mood. "He believes it has something to do with the sports festival."

'Ah," Edmond hummed, his face pulling at the super powered dick measuring contest that was the sports festival.

"I am not impressed," Chiron spoke as Edmond turned to him. "You were going to ask how I felt after the Olympics, which had survived for thousands of years, was now nothing in the minds of these people. Were you not?"

"Yes."

"Well I am not happy about this, but I cannot hate them for it," he smiled. "It is merely the mentality of this society. Even if Izuku's mission succeeds, there really is no reason for him to stay here and suffer."

"Don't forget Hitoshi and Mei,' Arthur protested weakly, before Chiron flicked his eyes to him.

'I am sure they wouldn't mind leaving this world and coming to ours," Chiron began, looking a bit tired. "Their quirks are not obvious, and they seem to not like how things are here...how unfair it is."

"AHAHAHAH! I above all else know what is unfair and what is not," Edmond boomed out, the Archer merely shaking his head as he looked to the other servant.

"I have no doubt of that," he smiled, placing his drink down before getting up. "I will be with Hitoshi. He has much promise and now I have a bit more leisure to train him than I did with Izuku," he nodded, heading out with his tail swishing.

"That's right," Arthur hummed. "Izuku had to learn how to fight fast and how to fight effectively quickly."

"There was no time in leisure to train him like he wished," Edmond shook his head. "It was not a time that we could use to do what we wanted or train him at the pace he needed."

"He didn't break, that's a testament to his strength," Galahad said as he closed his book, looking up at the Avenger.

"Well, well. The golden child complementing the other golden child," Edmond mocked as he looked to the Knight who looked about ready to pounce on him.

"Please," Arthur sighed. "Let's not get into an argument now? Not when we are trying to figure out if something serious is going to happen?"

"You always worry when worries are not needed," Edmond grunted.

'Excuse me," he gasped. "It's because we never worried that we were in the situations that we were!"

"And when we worried it got even worse, so not worrying about it was the best course of action."

Edmond moved to speak before a thump in the air told them...someone entered the bound field and was making their way to the warehouse.

"I thought Izuku put up a Glamour," Galahad asked.

"That was years ago though," Arthur murmured. "Chiron?"

"I can see him,' the archer shared through their mind link.

"Him?"

"It's only one man," he informed them. "It seems as if his quirk caused a mutation in him and his face had suffered the most of it...he's covered in blood."

"Does he have any weapons?"

"Yes," they could all feel Chiron's nod. "He is a sword master it seems, and he has multiple knives to use as projectiles...he seems to be more of someone we used to fight back in the day...our days in life and Chaldea."

"Could this be Izuku's doing?"

"It's mine,' BB stated as she appeared as a hologram. "He will be an asset. Trust me."

"You never do anything nice, what makes this different," Edmond demanded.

"Because, having an adult here with Izuku's ideals and bloodlust will help us in the end,

She huffed before vanishing just as the door began to jiggle.

"I'll deal with him, make sure that one of you contacts Izuku and inform him of what's going on," he murmured.

"Understood," they all dematerialized as Edmond melded with the shadows as the door opened and the man entered.

Silent, like a tiger going in for the kill; Edmond slunk behind the man like a shadow. He eyed the blades on his person, smiling at the man who seemed like the people they once fought against.

"Hmm...someone has been here," he murmured.

"That's right," Edmond breathed, wrapping his hands around the necks and squeezing. He grunted at the force and fought within the man that he began to put up, smiling at the fact that he was stronger than most others. But he needed to end this quickly, so using his servant strength he pulled tighter than before and the man began to gasp like mad.

His movements became jerky as he lost the fight within him, Edmond smiling as it was good to get back to what he once did. And not long after, he fell into unconsciousness.

"I've alerted Izuku,' Galahad murmured.

"Good, then we'll know if he's a danger."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _A FEW HOURS LATER_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you fucking kidding me BB," Izuku yelled as he looked at their current captive. "The Hero Killer! You lead the fucking Hero Killer to our doorstep," he was nearly to the point of hysterics.

"I thought that he would be a great asset," BB smiled, but they could tell she was nervous.

As much as a bloodthirsty AI she was, she didn't like the anger of her master and her masters child on her in the slightest. It was the one thing she tried to avoid incurring the most during her time in Chaldea.

"How so BB," he challenged.

"I have been monitoring the situation at hand since my summoning," she explained. 'In that time I have been able to look through the screenings that have been running autonomously by themselves and deuce who might help us and who might not."

"Why are you acting like this? You never did before," Izuku crossed his arms, looking at the girl in suspicion.

"Can't I be nice for once," she smiled, Izuku staring her down before she sighed and began to speak again. "It hurts to be human sometimes," she gave a wry smile. "The fact that she influenced me enough...to the point that the fact that her death makes me fear yours...I can see why humanity is both beautiful and pitiful."

"Hmm," Izuku shrugged, looking at the AI who stared at him with sadden eyes.

"So...will you accept that answer?"

"Maybe…"

"Something," she pressed. "Something was drawing me to that man," she motioned to the unconscious fellow. "He will be of great importance and will help us toward great things!"

"BB…"

"You can sense something is off about him right!"

"Yes," he nodded, the AI smiling before he moved to the tied up man. "I will see how this meeting goes," he told the woman who nodded and gave a small smile.

"He's trained in the way of weaponry, traditional weaponry," Chiron told him. "Unlike any others in this world."

'He reeks of blood," Izuku sniffed, the pungent but familiar smell assaulted his nose and he gave a wry smile. "It's oddly nostalgic."

"Should we wake him?"

"Yes," Izuku nodded, Chiron moving to break the smelling salts below his nose. "Prepare for some resistance," he warned the others as they nodded and moved to take defensive positions.

The man murmured for a second or so before he jolted in his chair and began to strain against his bonds, Izuku smiling as the thought of previous interrogations came back to mind. The fear and despair, the anger and paranoia that people had in these situations.

"Hello," Izuku singsonged, smiling as the man's red eyes focused on him and Edmond beside him. 'I see you've stumbled across our little hideout. I do apologize for my friend's actions, but then again...this place is hidden," he hummed. "Now...why are you here?"

"You're a kid," he huffed, Izuku feeling an annoyed tick appear and he stepped closer.

'A kid that is not afraid to gut you like and fish and string you up like a puppet if you piss me off too much," he sneered.

"You have balls kid," he grunted, nodding to himself as Izuku grunted.

"And you're a wanted serial killer that won't even get noticed by his Senpai," Izuku mocked, the other glaring at the boy before moving to attack, only to have Edmond grab his head and slam him into the ground.

'I wouldn't," the avenger growled, amber eyes flashing as he clenched his hand.

"No need to crush his skull," Izuku hummed as he looked at the other with a contemplative look. "I do believe, despite my anger and our...wrong footing," he hummed. "We can explain things to one another and benefit off each other."

"How so," he choked, the pain making his head swim and slur his words a bit.

"Well-" Izuku was about to speak before another thump went through the place and a call of a raven went through the air. " ** _GET THAT FAMILIAR_** ," he snarled, the avenger and archer taking off as he felt the thing begin to fly away.

"Izuku-"

"Monitor the perimeter while I speak with our friend," he ordered BB who nodded in response.

He was soon left alone with the hero killer and Okita Alter, or Majin as she was called, the man looking around confused before he spoke.

"Are you the one they told me about," he said, the boy jolting as he pulled out a card. "The boy with powerful and seemingly...magical underlings?"

"Who," Izuku demanded, holding up a hand to hold Majin's sword. "Who told you about us?"

"They never said their name," he coughed, placing a hand on his aching head. "They merely said that our interests align like you claim, and that once you saw this you would take me."

Izuku cautiously approached the man and took the offered paper. It was a simple business card, now that Izuku got a better look at it, white with a sheen to it. It was upside down, the blank white facing him as he looked at it in the light, before turning it over.

He felt his heart stop as he dropped the thing like it was on fire, stepping back as Majin came forward and snatched the thing up before freezing herself.

It was a business card with one symbol they were familiar with...one that Izuku wore on his neck and finger all the time.

It was Chaldea's symbol.

* * *

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

"Brother," one cried as his brother flew in, transforming back into his human form as he landed. "Did things go as planned?"

"That brat expanded his bounded field and Glamour it looks like after Stain got in," he grunted, rolling his shoulders before shaking the feather off his body. "I barely escaped the avenger and archer."

"They didn't fire any spells?"

'I doubt it," he sighed. "Muninn," he turned to his brother who jolted in place. "How do you feel...serving this person?"

"It could be Ritsuka," he offered, the other sighing as he moved to take a seat. "Huginn…"

"Our duty in the second lostbelt was to help Skadi, and then the next thing we know where being offered a place in the Shadow Border, to follow a new lord," he scoffed. "And in our bliss of being useful and given so many new and exciting tasks to undertake...we allowed our master to die."

"Were nothing more than raven familiars," his brother protested. "I understand your frustration, but…."

"Muninn, we don't know if that masked figure is our master or her husband," he growled to his softer brother. "I would be fine with either, but their need to hide from their son...even if it is their son...we could be serving his enemy," he gasped.

"Huginn...I have faith that this person is someone who both we and Izuku can trust," Muninn offered, smiling to his brother as he hummed in contemplation.

"I don't know,' he shook his head. "If that's so, why are they hiding? What could be so powerful enough to hurt them in this nearly pruned world?"

"We don't know if this world is going to be prune-"

"Muninn," his brother interrupted him with a tired sigh, looking like he aged 10 years-despite the two of them being immortal. "The only reason this world escaped pruning, is because of those quirks. And now they are only focusing on the genetics and mutations of quirks," he explained. "Humans only evolve by reaching toward the stars."

"You make it sound like they've stopped,' Muninn grumbled, but deep down he knew the truth.

"They have," Huginn grunted as he stretched. "Izuku is the only one that still wonders, contemplates and uses imagination to believe in fairies, orges and the like. The children in this era only see Heroes...ones that have no true meaning or story to tell."

'That…"

"In the end, these heroes have no tales or lessons to teach," Huginn waved off. "If that's so, then what's the point. People squander their power, but in the end the whole premise of this world is ridiculous."

"I guess that's right."

"Ahaha, you two...Always so pessimistic."

"Master," they both said, Huginn getting up to bow along with his brother.

"Hmm," they hummed, looking out the window. "Izuku's grown in his magic...but I wonder how? He hasn't had a teacher in years!"

"Master, what are you doing here? I thought you were off looking through the files Muninn and I retrieved," Huginn began, the other humming at the man.

"Oh, I was," they nodded. "But I do get bored easily. Besides, I have been wondering about a few things with Izuku and have come to tell you both your new mission!"

They had a bad feeling about that mission.

* * *

**WAREHOUSE LOCATION**

"It was Chaldea's Symbol," Mei gasped as Da Vinci and Izuku sat next to one another; both seemingly a bit catatonic.

"Yes," Chiron sighed, placing the card down. "Without a doubt this is Chaldea's Symbol and that means someone from Chaldea is alive."

'Or it could mean someone is mocking us, trying to get us thrown off our feet and make a mistake," Raikou protested, the one person willing to say the one thing they wished was not true.

"Yog," Ereshkigal asked, turning to Abby as her eyes darken and her other form began to show through.

 _"Without a doubt," _both Yog and Abby's voice began to mix with one another. _"This is a legitimate Business Card of Chaldea. It is cloaked in familiar magic...one that we have sensed before but never interacted with."_

'Romani,' Edmond sighed, having sensed the familair magical energy as well. "Romani was in charge of making those," he jerked his chin to the thing. "From what I've heard from the man himself."

_ "But I sense nothing else. It has been wiped clean of all magical energy." _

"Someone is hiding from us, while sending us reinforcements," Quetzalcotal grunted as she cracked her neck and then her knuckles. "Not that I am complaining...but still…"

"The timing is strange," Amakusa hummed as he paced. "In the end, it is a blessing but if we are calling ourselves Chaldea...this could as well be a curse."

"Honestly," Maijin sighed as he placed her Katana down. "I would go out if I could, but people are still looking for me after I killed a couple of sidekicks from the man called Endeavor's agency."

"I hate that man," Stain or Chizome as he reluctantly gave them his name, growled as he strained against his binds.

"That seems to be a running belief," Chiron hummed. "I am unsure if I should say this or not...but in the end it makes him more of a real hero."

"WHAT-" Abby managed to slam a piece of tap onto the others mouth before he managed to explode.

'After all, heroes are only ever revered after their deeds are done and their time is spent. In life they are despised and hated, but in his personal life he is a horrid man," Chiron shook his head. "But then again, no hero is inherently good, it is the tale that glorifies them as such."

"You would know," Izuku murmured as the teacher flinched. "After all, more than one of your students fell off that bandwagon of good…"

"Izuku,' Chiron stated firmly, the boy humming as he looked at the other. "Please, do not dredge up the past."

"Sorry," he sighed, the teacher shaking his head as he placed a hand on the other's head.

"It's fine," he assured the boy. "Focus on this, and what this could mean for us."

"Yeah...I know."

"I will go and analyze this," Da Vinci coughed, reaching to grab the item before her hand stilled over it. It shook slightly as she peered at the glinting silver symbol between her fingers, flashes of happier and joyous times went across her mind as she tried to calm herself.

"Vinci?"

She jolted at the old nick name Izuku used to call her when he was younger, dropping her hand as she turned to the boy who peered at her with understanding and caring eyes.

She hated that look.

'Ahahah! Sorry,' she gave a wink before snatching up the card with gentle hands. "I'll go and look at the magical Signature! While you all deal with our newest...recruit," she waved before heading off.

"As much as this is strange, it provides more of an even ground of fighting for Izuku," Chiron smiled as Abby took off the tape. "If I recall correctly you only ever had proper sword training and evasion."

'Yeah, so," Izuku huffed, eyeing the Hero Killer as he got up and cracked his neck.

"You need to be more open in your evasions," Chiron smiled.

"Come on," he whined, the man looking between the two confused.

'Excuse me?"

"Would you mind attacking Izuku as wildly and erratically as possible while he simply dodges. He is really bad in a non-controlled environment and he needs more training-"

"I am fine the way I am-"

Chizome was beginning to regret being indebted to that person now.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY-LOCATION UA**

"Izuku, are you excited for the sports festival,' Uraraka asked as she cautiously approached the two scary students.

"I'm not participating," he grunted, looking unbothered as he pulled out a notebook.

"Huh? Why not," she gasped. "This is a really good chance to get heroes to notice you and have potential-"

'I don't care about that and this whole spectacle is stupid," Izuku shook his head. "I would rather not peacock around and act like a fool."

"What about your prospects for being a hero! All Heroes start out as-"

"They start out as nobodies," Izuku scoffed. "They don't train in special schools to become a hero. It's often in the back of their minds."

"But-"

"Lay off her will you,' Hitoshi smiled as he leaned back. "Don't be a downer! You managed to get out of the festival! So enjoy," he smiled.

"You're out of the festival too," Izuku reminded him as the rest of the class turned to them.

'Yeah, thanks for that," he grinned. "I honestly would have hated it if I had to do the sports festival with only Mei."

"I would never allow that," Izuku hummed, smiling at his friend in a gentle way that Hitoshi knew was sincere. "Besides, were far better than the class anyways-"

"Ho...so Class A-1 is filled to the brim with arrogant hero hopefuls," a new voice chimed in and Izuku stopped writing in his book. He looked tense, as if something horrid from his past had come and Hitoshi knew it was just that.

Hitoshi whipped his head to sneer at the blonde before them, he cursed internally, before getting up and stalking forward with a growl. He needed to get this boy away from Izuku before he freaked out, he had heard of the personality of the ones who did that horrid act to his friend and this boy was just as they told him.

"What did you say?"

"Oh," he grinded, happy that someone took the bait. "I said-"

"Silence," Izuku snapped, his voice leaving no room for argument. "I do not want to deal with this at the moment. Come along Hitoshi."

"Right," he nodded, moving to follow his friend before gasping as the blonde grabbed Izuku by the arm.

"Listen here you-ack," he gasped when Izuku slammed his forearm into his neck and then his body into the wall behind him.

"Do not," Izuku whispered slowly. "Grab me...ever," he sneered.

"Yo...i….hrrngh," the boy shocked, Izuku increasing pressure with each second he had the boy in his grip.

"You want to play the 'oh where in the same program but in different levels card?'," Izuku mocked, the boy slowly turning purple. "How pathetic. Honestly, the fact that you're the face of the new generation of heroes makes me want to vomit."

"Midoriya-san! Please release him," Iida begged as the boy struggled more in his classmates' grip.

"But then again, I guess that is hypocritical of me after all," he huffed with a smile. "After all real heroes…"

"Midoriya," Aizawa'a voice has him snapping out his reverence and stepping back as the man above him grabbed his arm. The boy fell to the ground with a gasp and began to cough as his body took in the much needed oxygen that was deprived from him.

"Tch," he ripped his arm from the teacher as the boy's own rushed over to his student. "I rescind my earlier statement to a certain degree," he began, staring at the boy. 'I will participate in the sports festivals final battle. I will prove that I am the best fighter here-"

"Heroic Student," Aizawa said, the boy huffing as he turned to his teacher.

"Fighter."

"Midoriya-"

"Being a hero is not about diffusing a situation," he snapped, glaring viciously at the man as his anger boiled. "It is about your ability to subdue your enemies, be it in mind or in strength. I will prove to this whole damn school that I not only have both, but I am the best in both," he snapped.

"Izuk-"

'Shut it," he growled, Hitoshi stuttering to a stop as his friend became his boss once again. "I will not back down. This is my pride...this is my Hero's Pride."

"Then I think you should get rid of it," Aizawa shot back, neither giving as they glared into each other's eyes.

"Never."

Hitoshi merely watched the two, knowing that tonight was not going to be good.

* * *

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

"What were they thinking!"

"Brother," Munnin sighed as Huginn slammed his foot into the wall by the observation room atop the room they were in. "Master-"

"They made that boy's emotions too unstable! If they use too much of that potion he could end up outing us all," he yelled to the annoyed face of his brother.

"I know you are annoyed, but if you would-CALM DOWN," his brother yelled as he grabbed his head and slammed it into the table. "Then we would be able to speak about things calmly."

"Says the one smushing my head into the wall," he heard his brother grunt before taping out. He sighed as the pressure off his head was released and he moved to fix his robes.

They always wore clothing from the age where they flourished. Tradition tunics with the words of the Aseir written within the cloth. Breeches meant for the toughest of weather with boots made much the same. Winter cloaks that were made from the feathers of their true forms.

"That boy senses us and I know he knows that, that card we gave the Hero Killer was imbued with Magic to let his temper run wild," he shook his head as his silky raven hair flowed in the wind. "But why ignore it?"

"All Father knows what goes on in that boy's head," Muninn sighed as he looked at the boy with his enhanced vision. "During Götterdämmerung he would follow us as planned, but the very off the course of destiny we had laid out."

"Don't remind me," Huginn sighed, cracking his neck. "That brat is too smart for his own good and the fact he has a connection to the root is bad enough. Worse is his mother's servants with the greater outer ones."

"The Great Blind one…" Muninn sighed. "He has been a problem for us in these times," he shook his head once more. "Yog Sothoth is in communication with Izuku and reports to his leader, but his lack of information on Ritsuka or Romani has him becoming desperate for information on his favorite humans."

"He's tried finding a vessel," Huginn sighed, looking off into the distance. "Izuku was one one of Azathoth's favorite humans," he turned to his brother. "From what I could make of his message to Yog, he doesn't know where this world is...but he can sense Izuku emotions."

"What is our master planning?"

"Isn't it obvious," that cheerful voice had them turning in fear as their current master came sauntering in. "The summoning of all former Chaldean spirits is impossible in this world as it is now! But if there is a conduit from the world before! Say like and eldritch god.."

"Izuku was meant to do that by himself," Huginn protested before choking as magic began to close his windpipe.

"Brother!"

"Now, now," they hummed, Huginn falling to the ground as the magic was released. "If we want things to go as planned we need to make the move and have Izuku looking for the Holy Grail above all else. Before that other mage discovers their power."

"Do you know who it is," Huginn choked out as his brother rubbed his back.

"Yes," they nodded, staring at Izuku as he yelled at his classmates and Bakugou, Hitoshi beside him silent as he looked at his friend in shock. "I am afraid that this grail is a bit...autonomous…"

"What," they gasped, their master humming as they turned to their familiars.

"It seems as if this grail still retains a bit of Angra Mainyu's corruption and sees this world as something to be purged…"

"With the evil and toxins in this world...then that means…"

"The grail will seek out mages soon for an ultimate fight. Me and Izuku are sure fire candidates..but this other one...that one person cannot be allowed to find out about their magic. Not now and not ever. Not that we would not be able to defeat them..but the nuisance it would cause."

"The grail knows both you and Izuku," Muninn sighed. "It knows you will not be swayed by it...so it will choose the one it can manipulate in its favor."

"Usually the grail would wait...but in this world...it can't stand too."

"You plan to speed up the completion of Chaldea and then give over the Shadow Border," Huginn asked, voice clear now as he got up.

"We will soon have to show ourselves to the boy. Stain was merely sent ahead in a preparation for our arrival. Soon...I will have to face my boy again."

"Are you scared?"

"Oh I'm positively terrified."

They couldn't fault their master for that.

A thump in the air told them one thing, and they all looked to the sky as an eerie chant began to emerge from the mouths othe people in the surrounding radius.

Azathoth had found them.

Their master grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened!
> 
> Saber-Arthur Pendragon
> 
> Archer-Chiron
> 
> Lancer-Ereshkigal
> 
> Rider-Quetzalcoatl
> 
> Caster-Leonardo Da Vinci
> 
> Assassin-Semiramis
> 
> Berserker-Minamoto-no-Raikou
> 
> Ruler-Amakusa Shirou
> 
> Avenger-Edmond Dantes
> 
> Moon Cancer-BB
> 
> Alter Ego-Okita Alter
> 
> Foreigner-Abigail Williams
> 
> Beast-Fou (Beast of of Compariosn, Cath Plaug)
> 
> Shielder-Galahad


	19. A Mess Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I realize that it has been a fucking hot minute since I updated and I do have a reason! I have moved to college! I am currently in college at the moment and I still have the job that had back at home! It's been a while and I felt like that you guys waited long enough for me to get my shit together! I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter and comment on what you liked and what you may think will happen! Now...ENJOY!

**TIME UNKNOWN**

_"You're the human that so many of my brothers and sons have come to serve,' Azathoth, donned in a human meat suit from the age of gods, hummed._

_"Fitting to see that you have chosen the Primordial Body of the Greek Chaos," Ritsuka hummed as he glowered at her with his glazed over eyes. "A pleasure. Fujimaru Ritsuka."_

_"You did not answer me," he growled, the woman humming as she opened her eyes once more and smiled at the cosmic deity._

_"Pardon me, but my son is coming. I see that he is worried about his mother," she giggled, the cosmic deity confused._

_"You are too young, at this point in your world's view, to have borne any children," he commented._

_"Adoption," she winked, the deity nodding as the door opened and a doe eyed youth came in with a cry of 'mother!'. "I am fine Izuku."_

_"If Yog, Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep are worried then you should be too," he hissed to his mother, the woman giggling as the child began to berate her for her nonchalant behavior as the Cosmic Being watched the two._

_"Izuku, this isn't a ploy to get out of your studies with the three are they? And you're the one who said he was ready for the study of the Cosmos and anything outside of earth,' she winked, the god jolting as he turned to the boy._

_"You-"_

_"No it's not," he protested. "I am doing fine! Just as Yog! I am worried about the ramifications of associating with the god of their kind! We don't know what he wants!"_

_"Boy," Izuku jolted at the sound of his voice, turning to face him with apprehension...but no fear. "You have transcended the knowledge of this world at such a young age?"_

_"I…me and mother both have," he spoke, the god turned to the woman who hummed with a nonchalant look._

_"Well I'm too busy for those lessons. Besides I'm all grown up and have enough money to live comfortably, so I won't be taking those lessons either," she shrugged, a glint on her finger making him understand._

_"Your Solomon's beloved...and have been gifted a ring of knowledge," he commented, the girl freezing as her son tensed and looked ready to explode._

_"Guess it's not hard to deduce if I am wearing the ring," she laughed, her son deflating as he looked away from the two, melancholy upon his face._

_"I saw a future when I bore sight of that ring," Azathoth began, the two turning to him. "I saw the three of you, along with a fourth. A child with inky black hair, amber eyes and moonlight skin that bore a resemblance to you two," he offered up._

_"A boy or girl?"_

_"A boy."_

_"I see," she sighed, closing her eyes with a slight smile. "Was he running toward his brother?"_

_"He wished to be embraced by the towering form of his older brother who he adored to the moon and back," he informed the two, the boy going rock still as he moved to leave._

_"Don't you wish to learn more," Azathoth asked, the boy stopping as his hand touched the opening pad._

_"Why would I wish to know of a timeline that was never meant to be true," he huffed, fully leaving before the cosmic being could speak._

_"I have never met humans quite like you," he admitted. "And that boy….he's only 14 and he's ascended his mortal body's constraints of knowledge...and you as well only 25…"_

_'I will take that as a compliment," she hummed. "Now why are you here in the first place? This is not something that someone of your calibur should be worrying about. It doesn't concern you."_

_"I will admit that I am...curious," he offered up, flinching at her disbelieving eyebrow and huff. "I wanted to see what drew all of my kin ann offspring to you and I can see that you hold no fear."_

_"Why be afraid of something that is clearly stronger than myself, it only wastes time," she huffs, shaking her head before moving to grab the tea before them. "I would much rather have a bit of fun before examining a potential alley."_

_"That type of mentality will be the end of you, I hope you understand that," he warned. "If it were any other of my Kin you would be dead."_

_"Would they really kill someone as interesting as me," she smirked, the other jolting as he realized that she...got him._

_"I see," he hummed. "You still best be careful...the way you act…"_

_"The lack of fear or the desire for fun."_

_"I think you know the answer."_

_"Hmm."_

* * *

CURRENT TIME

"Where is he!"

"Come now Azathoth, I have never known you to be such an impatient person," they hummed, the greater being narrowing its eyes. "Or does it only apply to a certain two humans?"

That seemed to piss him off.

"To the untrained eye it would seem as if you are Ritsuka Fujimaru or her beloved Solomon...even if I am unable to bear sight of your face. Magic?"

"Yes," they confirmed as the two familiars stepped back in shock. "I am glad that you are unable to see through the veil of magic though. I would rather not have the surprise ruined."

"Would rather not have the surprise ruined or is it the fact you don't want to disappoint people," he asked, the master flinching as he hit it right on the nail. "Hmm, so there's a chance you are Ritsuka Fujimaru...but it is a greater chance that you're not."

"I cannot keep much from the leader of the Cosmic Beings," they shrugged. "I only need to keep up for a bit longer."

"You're doing a good job of it so far...but I sense the magic is being degraded the more it spends time in this mana deprived world," Azathoth giggled, taking too much pleasure in the others' fear. "But I can tell that the worst of your fear is...Izuku."

"Help Izuku, summon forth Chaldea," the man began, having enough of the interrogation.

"You dare to presume to control me," he demanded, but otherwise did not move to intimidate the human furthur.

"You don't want to help your favorite human-"

"Favorite human is a stretch," he snapped, fist clenching at his sides as he narrowed his eyes at the cloaked being.

'Oh, don't even try and kid yourself," he hummed in response. "Izuku was the one you fell on when Chaldea had fallen into ruin...when the death of Ritsuka was something you knew would come to pass."

"Ritsuka and Izuku were the only humans to be able to transcend their human bodies' barriers of knowledge. And for that I respect and admire them," Azathoth hummed. "But they were still held down by their morals and emotions...which in a way made me respect them more."

'Your point?"

"While I wish to witness Izuku transcend this problem himself...I know what goes on in this world and I know the ramifications of leaving things the way they are," he hummed. "Give me the keys to the Shadow Border," he held out his hands. "I believe it is time for him to have a home once more."

"It is not the same Shadow Border…"

"I know," he nodded, the other sighing. "You have connected it to the Wandering Sea's reformed Chaldea itself. It was the only way to have all the Heroic Spirits in one place and all of Chaldea's working equipment, the part of the wandering sea attempting to get in was to have Izuku prepared for what was to come."

"Nothing gets past your all seeing eyes."

"Aside from your identity."

"Well, that's a bonus I guess."

"Until I figure it out."

"But of course."

It was silent after that.

Huginn and Muninn merely stared at one another and wondered if allying themselves with this man was the right choice.

* * *

AT UA

 **"OF ALL THE IDIOTIC THINGS! IZUKU MIDORIYA,"** Mei yelled as he huffed and set about working on his Kata again. **_"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"_**

"Yes woman," he snarled, turning to face the fuming mechanic with an equally annoyed stare. "I think I would have to be dead not to hear you!"

"Oh do not even start right now," she seethed, the two beginning to butt heads as Hitoshi sighed and turned to ignore his friends as they began to lash at one another's throats.

"Honestly," he groaned as Todoroki and Tsuyu made their way over, the two watching as basically fangs were all out in Mei and Izuku as they faced off against one another. "Those two cannot not fight with one another every week," he sighed, shaking his head as the two began to push at one another.

"Aren't you going to stop them," Todoroki asked as he placed his cold Soba down onto the table. He watched as the two got in once another's faces, snarling and looking like they were ready to go in for the kill.

Both looked so vicious that the killing intent was pungent in the air.

"And get the snot beaten out of me," Hitoshi snorted, looking annoyed. "Yeah, no thanks. Those two might punch one another but never enough to actually hurt, no matter what it looks like."

The two began to grapple with one another, snapping and grabbing clothing, hair, flesh and anything that would give them leverage...but never really doing anything to leave a scar.

"Then why fight at all," Todoroki asked, flinching at the roar Izuku let out when Mei managed to get him down.

"It's complicated," Hitoshi admitted with a grunt as he eyed Aizawa. "It...it's just complicated."

"Midoriya," he said, the boy stopping his assault on Mei as he looked up and glowered at the teacher. "Your uncle is here to speak to you."

"Huh," Izuku asked, looking annoyed with the world to grill the other further. "Uncle?"

"Yami Fujimaru wants to speak with you," and he tensed when he saw the boy go slack.

"What did you say," he whispered, the boy having clearly heard him but did not seem to register the man's apprehension. He burst forward, past them all and out to the stairs.

Aizawa was not far behind, stalling for a moment at the boy's near desperate look as he bolted down the stairs to the lobby of the buliding. He increased his pace as they got closer and closer to the entrance, looking frantic as he pushed fellow students out of the way.

"Fujimaru," he called out, gasping as he looked at the man before him and froze.

No question.

A torrent of emotions flooded through the boy in that moment. Happiness, elation, fear, disappointment and melancholy all came crashing down.

But he smiled when the other opened his mouth.

"Izuku," Azathoth hummed, smiling happily as he pushed his inky black hair back and held out a hand. "I have come at the behest of your mother, we have some things that take precedence today to get done."

'O...of course," he gasped, the feeling of fear and elation overwhelming him as he bore sight to this monster.

"I've signed you out, so let's not waste anymore time," he smiled, humming as the boy grasped his hand.

"R...right," he nodded, entranced as he saw the one person he thought he would never see again.

"Your mother is very proud of you. I hope you understand that," the man stated as they began the trek outside. "Everything you have done so far is worthy of Chaldea…"

"Then!"

'She is not living," Azathoth did not sugar coat his words, Izuku swallowing at his stern tone. "No one, aside from being like myself, can return from the dead...not how she died."

"It's not fair…"

"I am afraid that life amongst you humans never tends to be...fair."

"Are you just saying that from hearing it from me and my mother or because you've seen it?"

He was silent.

"I see," Izuku hummed, looking at the Outer God before stilling what was before him. "Wh...what?"

"I will explain once we are inside," he whispered, motioning the boy inside a once familiar place before he began crying.

'Wh...what is this," he hiccuped, looking up to the cosmic being as he led the boy to the command center.

"In my pursuit to find you I came across the Shadow border and upon entering...I found myself in the Wandering Sea," he hummed, choosing to keep the meeting between him and the possible Ritsuka or Solomon silent until he had solid concrete evidence.

"I sent the Shadow Border into the sea of Imaginary numbers," izuku sniffed. "It was still the shadow border...but...how...how…"

"Izuku," Azathoth murmured, placing his hands on the boy's shoulder. "I cannot explain everything, but you must understand that your plans need to be sped up."

"Wha-"

'The grail...it's corrupted...worse than what you have ever experienced," the being stated. "It's looking to weed out the worthiest of heroes."

'A grail war…"

"Yes," he nodded, turning to Chaldea's. "So I will help you tap into the latent Ley Lines and connect them between this plane and your old world."

"How will we hide this...this damn tank from everyone," Izuku scoffed, but he still caressed the familiar keyboard with a small smile.

"The Glamour you put up will hold," the other assured the boy. "You're a prodigy at Magecraft, believe it or not."

"I don't feel like it," Izuku admitted as he looked to his friend. "I feel as if I am a failure in more ways than one Azathoth!"

"Maybe it's because in this world, what you are is not normal...in more ways than one," he admitted, Izuku turning to glare at him before sighing and moving to the computer.

"So we are to make Chaldea whole again," he murmured, typing on the computer to see what was on the monitors.

"That is the plan, yes. By monopolizing all the servants we have a chance to stop the holy grail war from happening before it begins," he explained, coming beside the boy. "Even if the pull of the grail is to happen, this world is too steeped in modern heroes, there is no way for them to summon forth any heroes in our sense."

"History heroes are banned after all," Izuku scoffed.

"We will deal with that later, but we will need info on any potential heroes of this society that may be summoned," Azathoth murmured, coming forward.

"Modern heroes only go back so far...less than three centuries," Izuku murmured, looking at the old files that held memories. His eyes wandered to the daily log, his hand hesitating before moving away...or it would have.

"Watch it," Azathoth ordered gently. Grabbing his hand and placing it back on the mouse. "I will be in the summoning room, but you should watch the last video."

"Huh? My last video was me ranting about how much the Association men were bastards."

"Do it. You may be surprised."

He then left, Izuku looking at the door in confusion before shaking his head and opening the file jolting at the last entry. It was the day they had left, Izuku had been in his room sulking and delaying the process as much as possible.

He clicked it and felt tears well up as she saw his mother's face on the screen.

 _'Is it on,"_ she sighed, before shaking her head and sitting back. _"Heya kiddo! I don't know when this is going to get to you...but I am most likely dead."_

'Huh?"

 _"I know the association will stop at nothing to assure that Chaldea never arises again. They fear what Chaldea has become and no matter the amount of reassurance and pledges we go under, they will never believe us,"_ she sighed, looking weary for a 29 year old. " _I can only hope that no matter how much you despise it, how much you hate it; you have made it home. Alive and well enough," _she smiled to the monitor.

"You...planned….this…"

 _"I think by now you realized that I knew that I would die and that you would end up back home,"_ she sighed. " _I understand if you are upset by this revelation, I know how much you hated this world. But...you need to understand that I did this to save you."_

Izuku leaned back as he watched his mother.

 _"You're a proud child, a proud Warrior even,"_ she giggled, Izuku smiling. " _But if you stayed in this world I feared that you may lose everything in your pursuit for revenge, as you would perceive it for my passing. I know you my child, and I know that you would try and get revenge for my death...for Chaldea's death."_

 _"Senpai,"_ Mashu's voice spoke behind her and Izuku gasped. _"We need to hurry this up."_

 _"I know, I know,"_ she nodded, sighing as she looked back at the Camera. Her expression pinched as she no doubt mulled over her words before seemingly coming to a conclusion. _"Chaldea is dead, but in reality it is not,_ " she smiled. _"So long as you are alive, you are Chaldea. No matter how alone you are, no matter how hopeless everything feels you are not alone,"_ she nodded to him. _"Chaldea is a parasite, I will admit it,"_ she conceded. " _We lost much of our humanity for the sake of humanity, Chaldea is a leech that drains us of morals and so much more, but I know neither of us would have changed anything."_

 _"Izuku,"_ Mashu smiled, coming into frame. _"What Senpai is saying is that...no matter what, no matter how much Chaldea has shaped, changed and molded you...you are a child and should enjoy it to the fullest."_

 _"Ahaha, always the one to comfort the boy,_ " Ritsuka winked before turning back to the monitor. _"I love you my boy, never forget that."_

Just as she moved to turn off the recording, he got snow before a VERY familiar face showed up on the screen.

 _"My son,"_ Solomon murmured, his amber eyes boring into Izuku's own. " _By God's grace I am able to give you this last message."_

"Father…"

 _"I am proud of you, so much so,"_ Solomon smiled. _"I make no excuse for my past as a flirt, a man with many children and many wives,"_ he sighed, looking away. _"At times I questioned if I really...should have taken Ritsuka as my love and soon my wife...because of my...old ways,"_ he sniffed.

"Mom never cared…"

 _"I realized that she saw my actions in the past and so did you...you were young at the time. You were just coming to terms that you could be a hero,"_ he pressed, the boy feeling tears welling up in his eyes. _"I see much and I see you standing above the rest as a Hero, not a hero. I don't need my Clairvoyance to tell me that."_

"I know," he whispered.

 _"I may be gone, I may be clinging to life somewhere,"_ he murmured. _"But I will always be there for you in spirit and soul. My sweet boy...you will change the world."_

"Dad…"

 _"I know.._ " his voice began to change, turning into the voice he remembered the most. _"That my secrets had the potential to make you and your mother hate me...despise me...make her loath my mere name...but she never did."_

"Mom just...mom just loved you," he whimpered, the memory of Solomon...Romani's death fresh in his memory, as it always had been.

_"I love you two so much. You love toward me...even though you each had every right to leave it and abandon me...it made me feel human...more so than when I was Romani. I love you my son."_

Just like that the video went blank and Izuku leaned back tears falling down his face. He murmured lightly as a hand landed on his shoulder and Azathoth asked for his blood.

It was time to become whole once more.

"Rest and collect your emotions," Azathoth murmured. "I will assure you have pleasant dreams. And Izuku," he turned to the boy who looked like he was ready to pass out. "The King Gilgamesh you faced in babylonia...he understood well what you being in chaldea and here meant….I hope you know too."

He left.

The next thing Izuku knew, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Babylonia: The Absolute Frontline in the War Against the Demonic Beasts** _

_**The Chain of Heaven** _

_"You boy," Gilgamesh spoke from his throne, the warrior in training having been called into a private meeting with the busy king. "You are not of this plane of reality, correct? You came here without any knowledge of how?"_

_"Yes, Your majesty."_

_"You come from a place where heroes are fodder. Easily made and easily replaced. No longer an item of dreams and fantasy, no longer an impossible dream, but an easily attainable one...So long as one has the power and means to do so."_

_"If you are going to grill me on the heroes of my world I respectfully ask you to stop," Izuku snapped before he could stop himself. "I will not be one of those cookie cutter heroes that are pumped out like something from a factory," he snarled, glaring up at the smirking king._

_"GOOD!" He boomed, laughing his obnoxious laugh before standing from his throne, striding down to meet him face to face as best he could, his blood red snake eyes boring into Izuku's own. "Yes a world of heroes where if you are flashy enough, have money and a family legacy you can become a hero...the legacy is the same...but flashy? Money? HA! Many good heroes come from nothing!" He waved his hand out, looking like a peacock, despite his hateful gaze at the sky, daring it to question his logic on Izuku's world. He then looked Izuku in the eye and spoke. "You are meant to be one of us," he gave a toothy smile that had Izuku tensing. "I see and understand that much."_

_"Us?"_

_"A one and a million hero," he brushed off, beginning to circle the boy. "You have no qualms about killing or morals when it comes to those who go against your code of conduct. Being a hero is not a glamorous job."_

_'I am well aware."_

_"Are you," Gilgamesh sighed. "Are you really."_

_"If you are talking about the murder, revenge, desire, hatred, despair...I will face it all I need to," Izuku whispered. "I will bear the pain of a thousand sword piercing my body...the pain of curses, torture and the like."_

_"So young," he hummed, continuing his circling of the stiff boy. "It's been only...2 years since you've arrived?"_

_"Yes," he nodded, keeping his eyes straight forward._

_"Only 8 and yet you understand more than…."All Might is Amazing!" He mocked, Izuku snarling as his arms tensed and fingers curled into white knuckled fists. "Struck a nerve I see."_

_"All Might is a symbol...a mortal one," Izuku answered back. "Putting all your faith in a living mortal symbol that you believe will always save you...your setting yourself up for a collapse in society."_

_"One I can see you eagerly anticipate and ready to bear witness too...not a very model citizen of you," Gilgamesh observed._

_"I am not a sheep in that society of mindless followers,' Izuku ground out, looking at the king sideways and making him jolt. He grinned before giving a booming laugh._

_"I can see in those eyes of yours," Gilgamesh whispered, stopping before Izuku and grabbing his chin with his clawed hand. He wrenched the boy's head up, forcing his eyes to lock with his red ones. "I can see that hatred that burns deep down in your soul, no matter how much you try to deny it."_

_"What?"_

_It wasn't in shock or inquisitive, it was defensive._

_"You want to burn society to the ground, you want to show people that you are not worthless and that you are a capable person," he smiled, Izuku baring his teeth. He grunted as the man's finger caught his teeth, he grinned at the sight of canines._

_"Ah… a beast spell not fully reversed," he humed, thumbing the fangs as Izuku glowered at him. He coughed when the man released him before stepping back before he lashed out._

_'What do you want from me," Izuku demanded, looking at the king with a forceful gaze._

_"I am...curious as to why you want to become a hero," Gilgamesh hummed. "You alienated yourself from the people of your world, and embraced this one as your own...you are one of us...there is no need for heroes...in in the age you will dwell in."_

_"What makes you think I don't want to head home and show them wrong," Izuku growled. "Have you thought of that oh king?"_

_"Can you really imagine going back," the voice of the king was softer and more compassionate than Izuku expected, especially after the jab. "To be in a world where you are pushed down constantly and considered to be nothing more than a nuisance?"_

_Izuku remained silent._

_"I have seen you train," Gilgamesh sighed, motioning Siduri to pour him a drink. "You are good, no doubt, but have a long way to go..before becoming a worthy hero in the eyes of your mentors,' he nodded. "But I see you have decided already to abandon home and call this place 'home'...so why try as hard?"_

_"It's not so easy to forget your past...no matter how much others may make it seem so," Izuku murmured. "The desires that made you keep going all your life do not burn out so quickly when you are blessed with an easier one."_

_"I see...go," Gilgamesh waved off. "Should I be summoned to Chaldea I will ensure you will become one of the world's finest heroes."_

_"Many thanks."_

_"This is not a charity case boy," he called as Izuku walked away. "This is a statement to the world of fools!"_

_"I know," Izuku smirked, allowing David to grab his upper arm and guide him out the Ziggurat. "Many thanks anyways."_

* * *

SHADOWBORDER-CHALDEA

"I see you have fallen from your status as one of us," the voice above Izuku was disappointed, but resigned as well. "But I am sure we can all whip you into shape, especially since the groundwork is laid out."

"Wah...what," Izuku gasped, looking up to see two glowing red eyes. "Gil...Gilgamesh?"

"Child," he nodded, looking up from his tablet to lock gazes with a shocked Izuku. "I see that time has not been kind to you."

"It actually worked," Izuku yelled, getting up only to sway at the sudden shift.

"Still with all the childishness," the king shook his head and steadied the boy. "Indeed...it worked...mostly."

"Huh?"

"Voyager was the only one to not answer the call," he informed the boy, leading him out of the empty command room. "If what this greater one said is true he most likely is searching the Cosmos for our masters soul...he maybe even found a thread."

"So Voyager…"

"He's not here, but he is aware that you are alive, well and summoned most of us back into this plane of reality," the king nodded. "He promised to keep up communications between us; once he was in range of course," he rolled his head for a moment, looking annoyed as he thought back to the conversation.

"King Gilgam-"

"I am upset by you being in the so called...hero school," he nodded, looking at the door. "But I understand that it was something that needed to be done."

"I can see in your eyes that many of them...hate the idea of me being there," Izuku murmured, jolting at the hand on his head. "My King?"

"Indeed," he nodded, the boy giving an unamused look to the king before he froze at his predatory look. "But it does not mean that we are wholly unhappy...this is merely a chance to show them...what a hero is," he grinned. "It will be far easier for you to show them now."

"Of course," Izuku nodded. "That was my original goal...from the moment I decided to become...a Hero."

"And it is joyous to see you have not changed!"

Izuku didn't know who said it...but he was glad nonetheless.

* * *

AT UA

"Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you! We have no obligation to," Mei stated as she and Hitoshi were grilled upon by Aizawa who raised a brow before shaking his head.

'Your too young to understand-"

"Do not," she hissed, the teacher jolting at the rage in her tone. "Do not say that I don't understand...it's you and everyone else in this damned school that doesn't understand!"

"Miss Hatsume-"

"You know nothing about me or Hitoshi! Don't pretend you know! Don't assume that we are like the other kids in our classes when it comes to morality and gray areas," she wheezed. "We know! We know and we've had no reason or obligation to tell you otherwise," she seethed.

"Mei," Hitoshi warned his sister, the girl whipping her head to lock eyes with him. She saw the fear and worry within his lilac orbs before she forcibly calmed herself down and turned to fully leave. Hitoshi stayed where he was, looking at the hero before him with a calculating look, before he thought back to Chiron's words.

'A hero he may be, but he is like me in the end. He merely wants what is best for his students, so do not push him away but merely push him toward the thoughts he would like to have; with a few minor obstacles to show he is making progress.'

"Izuku and Mei are complicated," Hitoshi said, Aizawa turning to the dead eyed boy. "I am too, but we do appreciate you caring. Not many people did when we were younger."

"Kid-"

"If you want to help us," he interrupted the teacher. "Then stop with the kid shit. Were smarter than most of the class and are only here for the license," he huffed.

"I am supposed to guide you."

"You're forcing us to follow your cookie cutter ways. And we're not going to conform," Hitoshi shrugged. "Mull on that if you want to think about something," he sniffed, leaving the man to his thoughts.

Aizawa was left alone to his thoughts on the trio and the problems they have caused and no doubt will cause.

It wasn't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you like and what happened!


	20. Crumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Begin to Crumble just like it did in Chaldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy...Shit...  
> Okay, so it's been a minute since I've updated. I am not abandoning this story...it's just college was harder than I thought and I also have a job ontop of everything...Then some personal shit with a guy and...okay it's been a damn mess. Story of life right? I hope you all can enjoy this chapter and comment on what you liked and what you think is going to happen next. 
> 
> Until Next time.

“You’ve certainly gotten stronger,” that rough, yet soothing voice had Izuku smiling as he turned to look beside him. 

“I see that you are the same as ever, Jalter,” he smiled to the corrupted saint who gave one back. Albeit a scary one, but a smile nonetheless. “That is reassuring.” 

‘Ha! That means you want me to scare the shit out of some pansies,” she barked out, the other merely winking to her but not answering. “Hooo, what are you doing here Lancer?” 

Izuku turned his head before smiling softly at the apprehensive lancer, knowing he needed to clear the air at that moment. 

“Ahh, Eutrice,” izuku smiled, turning to the girl who he once tortured. “I am glad to see you,” he smiled, holding non real malice in it anymore. 

“H...huh?” The poor girl looked so confused in the moment, eyes flicking to the side and Izuku felt shame course through him. 

“I am sorry,” he nodded, the girl jolting. “I had...belittled you after you informed me that you moved past all the fear and hate and managed to achieve something….I envied you.” 

“Wh...what,’ she yelped, the boy smiling as she looked around in confusion; no doubt thinking it was a prank. 

‘I know..shocking.” He shook his head, turning to the monitor’s before him. “You have no obligation to accept such an apology from me...but if you could tolerate me that would be wonderful,” he gave a soft smile. He jumped at the hand on his shoulder, turning to look at the girl who smiled back. 

“I never disliked you,” she murmured. “I knew that you were hurting, that someone like you was so different in the end. That I was able to get rid of the one thing that kept you going and trying your hardest,” she giggled. 

“Honestly,” he sighed, pushing her hand away roughly, but the blush on his face said something else. “What is it with the woman in my life and reading my emotions.” 

‘Were supposed to,” she giggled, Jaltar barking out a laugh at Izuku’s predicament. 

“Honestly,” he grunted, moving to leave before a boisterous voice boomed out. 

“Oya, Oya! What a sad place my Japan has become!” 

“Nobu,” Izuku shook his head, looking to the tyrant who sauntered in with a bright smile...but with burning fire in her eyes. “I see that you’ve taken to this world.” 

“More like I’m ready to take it over,” she snapped, but smiled nonetheless. 

‘Ahaha, I see, I see,” he nodded. “So...what would you like to do about that?” 

“You're really asking me,” She huffed, smiling as Izuku grinned back. “Conquer, Burn and Raze it all to the ground of course! Build up society back to it’s golden age before all this shit happened.” 

“The fiery Tyrant rears her head once again,” Izuku smiled, the woman baring her teeth before the smell of burning ash began to fill the air and the true Demon of the Seventh Heaven came. 

“Hoo, boy,” Nobunaga breathed, smoke from her pipe blowing into his face as she came beside her mortal counterpart. “You reek of false happiness and the stench of those false heroes are all over you.” 

‘And tell me,” Izuku murmured, allowing the burning ash to invade his senses. “What does a false, happy hero smell like.” 

“Something that makes me want to burn down this place to make it smell what a hero really should smell like.” 

“I will admit that the notion does sound quite pleasant,” he hummed, the woman grinning before her face fell. 

“But?” 

“But I would rather not draw unneeded attention onto us just yet,” he breathed. “It’s not a promise of never, just when…” 

“Yeah. yeah,” she shook her head, the other shaking his own at her impatience. “Are you going to call a meeting soon?” 

“Yes,” he nodded. “I just need to head to mother’s office for a moment and then grab my bundle of Mystic Codes that I left behind. 

“Yeah, yeah...at least it will feel like old times,” Nobu waved him off as the four moved to leave, Izuku smiling before he too turned and walked down the familiar steel halls. 

The smell of cold...how nostalgic. 

With purposeful steps he walked to the office that would have once belonged to Kirschtaria Wodime, before he spoke with his dying breath to give it to his mother. Reaching out he brushed his fingertips over the ornate wood before breathing in deep and addressing the person behind him. 

“I detest when Casters like to act like Assassins,” he turned to Lord Melloi who finished off his cigar with a grunt. “And I despise this form of yours...go back to being 19.” 

“Not happening brat,” he growled out. “As for why I am here...well let’s just say passing of the torch,” he sniffed. 

“What?” 

“Here,” he handed the boy a single piece of paper. “To make it official...because until proven otherwise...it is.” 

Looking down Izuku felt his stomach drop as it was a contract to become Chaldea’s head with four signatures on it. 

**_Marisbury Animusphere_ **

**_Olga Marie Animusphere_ **

**_Romani Archiman_ **

**_Ritsuka Fujimaru_ **

“No,” izuku shook his head. “I….I can’t...I can’t!” 

“Izuku,” Melloi grabbed his shoulder tightly, forcing the boy to look at him. “Izuku you have to face reality!” 

‘I know mother is dead! But I am neither worthy or ready to be Chaldea’s Director!” 

‘I oversaw your mother’s passing of the torch! I taught her what she needed to know. If she could do it then so can you! I KNOW YOU CAN,” he stressed each word at the end, the boy looking at the contract with a bit of fear. 

“I...can I really?” 

“Yes.” 

“O...okay,” he nodded, taking the Contract and turning to the door. With a deep breath he moved to head inside, coughing as dust flew up in his face, being the one room that had been untouched by the rest of the Wandering Sea...as it should have been. 

“Here,” Melloi offered him a pen as Izuku sat in the chair. “After you sign this...you are Officially the Director of the Chaldea Security organization and have access to all it’s secrets and skeletons alike. You as well have possession over the many stocks and assets that Chaldea has including the Serahpix oil rig.” 

“I understand,” Izuku nodded, taking the pen and uncapping it. Just as the nib was going to meet the paper, Melloi stopped him for one last thing. 

‘By signing this you acknowledge that you have complete and full control of Rayshift, Servants and equipment such as C.H.A.L.D.E.A. and the SHEBA Lens,” he murmured. 

“Yes,” Izuku jerkily nodded the caster moving back as he observed the boy. With robotic movements Izuku wrote out his name on the fifth line, the letters on the paper glowing as the contract become binding. 

“It’s official.” 

“I see,’ Izuku breathed, leaning back on the chair as the weight of the words crashed down onto him. “I...I see,” he breathed, the Caster walking out with a small smile. 

“I Know you can do well brat,” he chuckled, pulling out a Cigar as Izuku rolled his eyes, breathing in deeply as the man closed the door and made his way out. After a moment of sitting he got up and moved to the wall, grabbing his necklace and sliding the pendant into the groove in the wall, opening the secret safe that his mother had used. 

Inside was the written records of every Singularity. Every Sub-Singularity. Every Pseudo-Singularity. Every Lost Belt and everything in between. Beside it were docies that went all the way back to Marisbury Animusphere. 

Breathing in deeply, he steeled himself as he moved to grab Wodime and his mother’s files; his fingers clenching over the thick files. Pursing his lips his eyes flicked over to the lingering Shadow in the room and turned to him. 

“What,” he demanded, the shadow morphing into a lithe woman. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with it? You may be the director but still,’ Yuu asked as she looked at her former master and leader’s files. “Destroying this is not something I think you want to do,” she murmured. 

“I want to protect them from prying eyes. Any and all that may come for them,” Izuku murmured. 

“I understand that,” Yuu sighed. “I know it was difficult leaving these files in particular behind...the threat of them being discovered was something very, very real and I get that you still fear that…” 

“Wodime deserves a peaceful afterlife.” Izuku murmured, clenching the men's docie tighter in his hand. 

“I agree...but destroying all evidence he existed is not the way to go about things,” she murmured, grabbing his clenched fist with her own. “And your mother?” 

It was silent, and they stayed like that for a long, long time. 

* * *

UA HIGHSCHOOL 

“Hello,’ Chiron and Arthur smiled as they picked up Mei and Hitoshi after classes let out. 

‘What happened,” Mei was the first to ask as the two ushered them into the car they had. 

“All will be explained in due time,” Arthur assured them, eyes flicking to behind them and narrowing. “Your teacher?” 

“He is the one I worry about the most,” Chiron murmured, looking at Aizawa through the rearview mirror. “He’s the one who poses the most threat to us all.” 

“It’s because Izuku fucking taunted him so much during our mission of getting your catalysts,” Hitoshi groaned, throwing himself back as they turned onto a different. 

“Wha-” Mei gasped before Arthur winked. 

‘Like I said, in due time,” he giggled before turning serious. “I am upset that Izuku did such a thing,” he sighed. “He really can’t hold himself back against people he deems worth his time...whether they be worthy of his respect or not.” 

“That’s why he goes absolutely crazy when going up against those two,” Hitoshi moaned Arthur smiling as Hitoshi bemoaned his situation. 

“I have a question,” Mei asked as they approached the shadier part of the town. “That dude...the one who was Izuku’s...Uncle…” 

“He’s not related to his mother or him in any fashion,’ Arthur informed her, the two going quiet. “Something happened and our plans have been...pushed forward,” he smiled, the two looking at one another before the two adults again. 

“Then you mean…” 

**“YOOO, TEACH! THOSE THE KIDDOS,** ” a new voice yelled as the two looked beside them to see a man with green hair, armor and a cocky smile riding on a chariot beside them. **“HEYA! NAMES ACHILLES!”**

“Imma pass out,” Hitoshi gulped before his eyes rolled back and he felt limp in Mei’s arms. 

“Hitoshi,” she yelped as Chiron sighed. 

“Achilles,” he warned, the other laughing as he cracked the reins and zoomed off. “I will get that boy…” 

“Well….they’ll be better prepared,’ Arthur offered, the archer giving him a blank look before focusing on the road once more. “I know, I know...not the best circumstance.” 

“No, not really.” he sighed, looking at a frantic Mei who saw Achilles fly off. She looked beyond frazzled as she looked between Hitoshi and the window where the whole thing occurred. 

‘Pardon my student,” Chiron breathed. “He’s an idiot on the best of days. And absolute dunce on the others.” 

“I...I see,” Mei coughed, shaking like a leaf as the pressure began to become more and more obvious in the air. “I….Is this mana concentration?” 

“I see that Izuku has been teaching you and building up immunity as well.” Chiron smiled. “That’s good,” he nodded. “Mana can be toxic to people who have no prior experience with it.” 

“Izuku...insisted that we learn and gain some form of resistance,” Mei murmured as she looked to the pass stores in a daze. 

“Well that’s good, you’ll be surrounded by a lot of it soon,” Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. “And you’ll be working with Machines that excerpt it.” 

“C.H.A.L.D.E.A.S and SHEBA LENS,” Mei asked as she looked to them. 

‘Yes...you're the next generation of Chaldea,” Chiron smiled, turning to head onto an offbeat road. “It’s only natural,” he nodded before parking before an empty field. 

“Cloaking magic?” 

“Indeed,” Arthur nodded as they made their way to what they assumed was the door and he knocked three times. 

“Class?” 

That was a new voice. 

“Saber Class Arthur Pendragon accompanied by Archer Class Chiron. Along with Hitoshi Shinsou and Mei Hatsume.” 

“Enter.” 

The thing clicked and the sound of steam releasing at the two kids jumping onto one another in shock as the door opened wide into...a steel hallway? 

“Wha…” Mei gasped as Hitoshi gaped at the thing. 

“Welcome to the Wandering Sea’s version of Chaldea,” Chiron smiled, ushering them in with a bit of urgency. 

He had a feeling that they were no doubt being followed...he could only hope he managed to push them off...Or at least managed to throw them off enough that they didn’t follow them to the Shadow Border.

Not that it mattered in the end since they could find another Ley Line and then connect it to the border. 

So...it’s really only a matter of them finding it once and then having to disappear...but they would rather avoid that. 

“Heya,” Achilles smiled as he appeared before them with his ever present smile. “You're the kiddos who've been helping the green bean.” 

‘Says the equally green haired man child before me,” Chiron huffed as Achilles sputtered. The trainer smiled as he heard the two children beside him hold back their laughter. “That’s what I thought. Now where is Izuku?” 

“He’s in the old director's office...passing of the torch...ya know,” Achilles became more subdued in that moment, and the four others knew that he knew as well. 

“Master would have wanted him to be director of his own choosing. If he's there then he’s made his choice.” 

“Did he ever really have one,” Achilles asked, looking far too serious to be normal. “Did that boy ever have a choice in this damn life.” 

“He chose to follow the path of a mage in this world...even though it meant nothing,” Arthur spoked, placing his hands on the two’s shoulders and leading them away. “He always has a choice.” 

“Yeah..right,” he huffed, before shaking his head and smiling once more...though more strained than usual. “How about we head to the Command Room and see if he’s there.” 

“He should, if habits do die hard,” Chiron scoffed, heading deeper into the facility not even registering the fact that the other two with him were looking around in utter awe. 

“Holy shit...this place is amazing,” Hitoshi murmured to Mei as they looked inside the rooms that held various weapons and….servants. 

Dozens, upon dozens of servants were conversing with one another with ease. 

“Ho..are these...no, the boy is to be the new Command Room commander now,” a voice asked and the three heroes sighed as they turned to face a golden man. 

“King Gilgamesh,” Arthur spoke, coming forward. “The plan is not definite yet..but it does look like that young Hitoshi is going to be CR Commander and Mei will be the mechanic,” he said. 

“Hmm,” Gilgamesh, the tyrant and first hero, hummed as he walked past the King of Knights and looked down at the two children before him. Hitoshi gasped when an armored hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look into the blood red cat slit eyes before him. 

“King-” 

“If you can survive the insanity of Izuku for so long...perhaps you hold some worth,” the king pursed his lips before relaxing his grip on the boy. “Izuku is in the Command Room, already cursing the association for writing all over the C.H.A.L.D.E.A.S and SHEBA Len’s manuals.” 

“I really wish they hadn’t,” Chiron groaned, shaking his head as Achilles moaned in despair. 

“Now those writers are going to have a field day when it comes to remaking them,” Achilles huffed before cracking his neck and moving to leave. “Well i’ll be in the training hall for the time being. Call me when food is ready,” he gave a smile before sauntering off. “Oh…” he whipped around with a bright smile. “Now I have two more students too,” he smiled to Mei and Hitoshi. “As well as helping Izuku with his refresher courses.” 

“Were working one it,” Chiron warned,as Gilgamesh scoffed and jerked his head down the hall to the two kids who nodded and rushed after him and the teacher student pair began to argue about what was going to go down in the few years they had to get everything done. 

“I will commend you for staying,” was the first thing Gilgamesh said as they turned the corner. “Do not get used to praise you little mongrels. But do savor this moment as I do not give it out often.” 

“Why commend us for sticking with our friend who saved us,” Hitoshi demanded, the king scoffing as he looked behind him to the boy before him. 

“Because you’ll soon learn that following the insane is surely a way to death. One that people are not willing to do if it means something as simple as living a dying,” he smirked. 

“I am bullied, spit on and mocked for my quirk that I had no say in getting,” Hitoshi hissed. “I don’t give a damn at this point.” 

“And you girl,” Gilgamesh demanded, Mei jolting as she looked up at him only to swallow at the intense look he had on his face. But he wasn’t even looking at her, no he was locked in an intense staring contest with her brother who was looking equally pissed in that moment. “Do not keep me waiting.” 

“I...Believe it or not, watching the person you consider your brother and love with all your heart...blood or not...being treated like literal garbage and a human filth is not something I want to see ever again,” she murmured. 

“Chaldea is not for the weak of heart. We are heroes of old, we do not investigate unless we have a prerogative and an incentive for us. If it does not affect us in the future or the present, we do not bother with it.” 

“So,” Hitoshi challenged. 

“We will slaughter and hurt people...we have slaughtered and hurt people and we will not be stopping. Not for this world and it’s stupid rules, not for society and thier tainted heroes that mock our very titles.” 

“I get it,” Hitoshi smirked, the Hero King quirking a brow. “You're pissed,” he huffed. “You're pissed that this world forgot you all and is on the way to the shits. Well it’s been like that for a while,” he huffed. 

‘You best watch your tongue boy,” he warned. “You would do well to remember who you are in the presence of.” 

“So I can be mocked again?” 

“You have guts,” was all that was said as footsteps suddenly appeared and a group of people appeared from a turn in the hall. 

“King Gilgamesh,” the one leading was a man with silver hair and armor. His sea green eyes filled with worry as he flicked his eyes between the two teens and the old king. “Izuku wants them in the Command Room..well the one called Hitoshi. Da Vinci had requested that Lady Mei head to her lab.” 

_“Lady,_ ” Mei mouthed to her brother who shrugged and mouthed back _‘Knight?_ ’ 

“Hmm, yes. Girl,” Gilgamesh barked to Mei who jumped in her place with a yelp and looked him in the eyes. “Follow the Knights of the Round to your destination. I will escort you,” he turned to her brother with a smile.” How refreshing to have another who not only dares to look me in the eyes...but have some bark against me as well.” 

“I pity you brother,” Mei coughed before rushing off to the Knights who smiled at her brightly and offered a hand. 

“Come,” Gilgamesh barked as he turned on his heel and made the boy follow him as Mei was swooning with the KNights. 

“Great, now I have to step up to be a brother and make sure she doesn’t go boy crazy,” Hitoshi bemoaned. 

**_“AHAHAHAH!”_**

If there was anyone else with a fucking annoying laugh like that Hitoshi was going to die. 

* * *

COMMAND ROOM 

**_“I WILL GUT ALL OF THEM LIKE A FUCKING FISH,”_** Chizome flinched at the demonic screech his new boss let out as he flipped through the books before him in a rage. 

“Hey kid…” 

“What,” Chizome did not like the look he was getting but he had to power through. 

“Look...so I am on your side and I know about all these real myths and legends and stuff...but why keep me,” he asked. 

“Why do humans ask such mundane questions,” he heard the kid murmur and he couldn’t help but...feel sad. 

It was one thing to be dehumanized by the masses, it was another to dehumanize yourself to the point that it's what you are. It’s what defines you as a person. 

“I kept you because I want to get in the league of Villains and see what they are planning. You get a chance to weed out the unworthy on the way...it’s a win win.” 

“Are you always a machine,” Chizome found himself asking. 

‘What?” 

“The times I have been with you it’s logical, logical, a transaction, win win,” he scoffed, moving from his perch to drop down. 

“Hoo,” the katana on his neck was new, but he had to endure it. It was bugging him. 

“Saitou, not now,” Izuku snarled. “I want to hear what he has to say...it’s interesting.” 

“Is this a real hero,” Chizome asked. “Giving up your very being...to be what the people need?” 

“No,” Izuku shocked his head, crossing his arms as Saitou moved away from the Hero Killer and sheathed his blade. “Being a hero is the most complicated thing in the world. This society has made it black and white...and it shouldn’t be.” 

“So killing...rape…” 

“Those just come with the job description...unfortunately...but I like to avoid them if we can,” he hissed, Chizome hissing at the tone. “So if you have a problem, you can leave. If you want to stay, then keep your mouth shut.” 

“Your quite the little dictator-” 

“I am not willing to let every little moral cloud my organization's judgement. We did not have the pleasure during the time of crisis and we will not have the pleasure now in this society.” 

“I want to change it...but you...you want it to burn to the ground and remake it in your image,” Chizome huffed out a laugh, throwing his head back as he contemplated his life in that moment.

“No...I don’t want to burn society to the ground and remake it...I want it to go back to what it was before,” Izuku murmured, the other turning to him in disbelief. “You know how annoying it is. To learn about the proud history of your country...of this world? And it’s labeled as barbaric?” 

“You think anyone in this damn society cares,” he asked the boy who huffed in annoyance before sighing and looking back at the monitor. “I’ll stay...but I get free reign if what I do.” 

“You're not a servant. So I don’t care...but betray me…” he warned, and Chizome knew that the Shinsengumi behind him were tense and ready to kill him if the command was given. 

“I understand,” Chizome murmured, the boy huffing before flicking him off. “I’ll return in a few days.” 

‘Yeah. yeah. Tell BB to piss off on the way out as well,” he huffed, Chizome grunting before he moved to leave. 

‘You have a special talent of pissing off everyone huh,” he asked. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Izuku hummed, typing on the computer and not even bothering to look back at him. “See you in a few days.” 

Chizome grunted before heading out of the command room for good, not bothering to look at the golden hero walking his way or the child he was with. 

* * *

“I see you’ve pissed him off,” Hitoshi couldn’t help but say as they entered the command room, Gilgamesh booming out a laugh beside him. 

‘I’m surprised you haven’t been impaled with weapons for the Hero King,'' Izuku shot back, looking at his friend with a dead stare. “And I am very pissed off at the moment. Those idiots at the association were trying to figure out how Chaldea worked and now...they wrote all over the easy to use manual,” he slammed the book onto the table. 

“But of course! Mages are nothing if not nuisances that like to mess up even the simplest of tasks. Mongrels that can’t do a thing,” he smirked, Izuku laughing at the jab. 

“Well you're not too wrong,” Izuku smirked, turning to the golden king before his smile dropped off. “I’m just...I know that I have more freedoms than the past heads right now…” 

“We’ll focus on that later,” Gilgamesh brushed off, uncaring of Izuku’s uncertainty aa the boy murmured to himself. “Like mother like son I guess.” 

“Ritsuka...your master was uncertain,” Hitoshi jolted at the implication. “But...she saved the world so many times…” 

“But of course,” Gilgamesh huffed. “Saving the world from utter destruction, facing beings beyond human comprehension...contracting them as well...It’s enough to make a normal human die in the mere shock alone.” 

“My mother was someone who was both firm in her resolve and uncertain in it as well.” Izuku admitted. “She knew what needed to be done...but she was left without any real training...she made sure that I never faced such a thing. She had no time to learn, hadn’t the pleasure or leisure to train and learn the ways at her own pace. She needed to learn as she went along…” 

“Guess that’s why you're such a hardass,” Hitoshi quipped, Izuku giving him a dry look as Gilgamesh laughed harder than he ever had. 

“Gilgamesh Ou…” 

“Someone who finally stands up to you,” the king coughed out, still laughing. 

‘I do regret being so open to you,” Izuku huffed, flicking his hand to the side to indicate that the conversation was over. 

‘Well too damn bad, you're stuck with me,” Hitoshi scoffed, Izuku rolling his eyes and Gilgamesh was oddly silent. 

The King of Heroes watched the two of them with a sad look, his mind replacing them with Romani and Ritsuka.

His master and her lover. 

He heard what his caster version had to say, heard the fact that his master was beheaded and mocked like a dog; unworthy of a private death. His hands were clenched tight as he looked at her son and saw her faded image beside him, smiling sadly as she watched the director before she come up with a plan. 

“Gilgamesh,” the king looked up to the boy who was giving him his full attention. “Me and Hitoshi will need to head to school with Mei in the morning. So the staff meeting will be pushed to the weekend so we have all day.” 

“Why tell me this mongrel,” he asked, crossing his arms. 

“Because I know you’ll get the word out,” he winked, the king scoffing before smirking at the mongrel's boldness. 

“Very well, but do not get used to this kindness,” Gilgamesh huffed before heading out, Hitoshi blowing out a breath of air before turning to Izuku. 

“Please, please tell me he’s the only one with an annoying ass laugh,” he begged. 

The look he got told him he would be shooting himself soon. 

“Damn,” he murmured.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY-UA HIGHSCHOOL 

“I said again,” Class A-1 looked at one another as they heard Izuku bark at someone...Hitoshi maybe? 

“I do not understand how you can do this.” 

Todoroki?! 

Aizawa and All Might turned to one another before heading forward to enter the gym, seeing Todoroki on the mats panting as Izuku stalked around him with a bored look. 

“It’s simple...but then again I have been doing it for years,” he cracked his neck as Hitoshi entered from the opposite side. “What have you said?” 

“Nothing,” he raised his hands up. “Just that I'm still exempt from the sports festival despite you basically saying you're already taking one of the 16 finalist spots.” 

“I will prove myself.” 

‘Do you really need to,” he asked, Izuku humming before he sighed and turned to the class. 

“Hello. Myself and Hitoshi were just leaving,” he smiled, moving to walk past Todoroki who shot a hand our land minute to grab the quirkless boy, but choked when a leg slammed into his back and forced him to the ground. 

“You tensed up too early for it to be a proper surprise attack,” Izuku hummed as he looked down at the boy. “Wait until they have their back to you, then you pounce. Never when they are before you. That is asking for you to be killed.” 

“Understood,” he nodded, Izuku releasing him before moving to leave, Hitoshi following the like follower he was. 

“Where are you going now,” Aizawa demanded, stepping forward. 

‘Now you're enforcing rules on us...a bit late,``Izuku mocked with a smile. 

“I need to speak to you,” Aizawa sighed. 

“Fine,” Izuku smiled, motioning for him to lead the way to where he wanted to speak to him, the boy following while motioning for Hitoshi to stay where he was. “How about you continue teaching Todoroki,” Izuku called to the insomniac who sighed and nodded. 

Izuku hummed a nameless tune as he followed the bedraggled hero who seemed tense and seemingly unsure if he should be with Izuku alone. 

Good. He knew what to expect from him then. 

Once they entered the empty classroom, Izuku raised a brow at the locking of the door before smirking and leaning against the table, smiling at the tense teacher with ease. 

“And what did you want to speak to me about Sensei?” He said the last word with a mocking tone, smiling at the irritated man with such glee. 

“I’ve been wondering about you,” he began, Izuku nodding as if he’s heard this story a million times before. And considering this is Izuku Midoriya...he has. “50 languages, fluent in speaking, reading, and writing. 10 dead languages as well. Same as the other 50. Intense martial arts and weapons training, intelligence beyond years...interest in old legends…” 

“If you're insinuating that I am the Chaldean then you are quite wrong. I can’t be in three places at once.” Izzuku brushed off with ease. 

“I’m not on the Chaldean case anymore...I'm on yours,” Aizawa said, Izuku stopping his mindless shifting look at the man before him. 

“What,” he deadpanned. “Have you forgotten that it’s been a cold case for years now? That nothing was ever found about my circumstances and the like..that I would never speak of it?” 

“You’ve spoken of it...though I will admit that I am not the best at hearing from a distance that you can’t sense,” the tired man watched Izuku with a critical eye. 

“You...how dare you…” Izuku hissed, tensing up as he looked to the hero. 

“Maybe you're a child soldier, a sleeper or what not,” Aizawa hummed, moving to the door but never turning his back to Izuku. “You really should have taken the chance and hide yourself more,” he advised. “The USJ was just the tipping point in all of this. You let your arrogance lead to this.” 

“You stay away from Hitoshi and Mei,” Izuku found himself saying. “They don’t deserve to...they don’t deserve their past to be put on display,” he breathed. 

“You can actually show compassion,” Aizawa found himself shooting back. “You?” 

“I can show compassion...but I don’t give it our willy nilly and I don’t show weakness to those I know who will exploit it for their own game...because it’s not logical,” Izuku sighed, looking down. “Leave them be...just...just focus on me.” 

Izuku merely flinched at the closing of the door. 

A cool hand had him turning to the Priestess who looked conflicted. 

“It’s about your mother,” she said and that was what was needed for her to have his complete attention.

* * *

SHADOW BORDER 

“Now this is a surprise,” BB sneered as Archimedes made his way into the mess hall where all the Servants were currently located. “I would love to welcome you...but I would rather much gut you.” 

“Indeed,” Artoria ground out, hand flexing as the Knights shifted beside her looking at the Admin for the Moon Cell. “I knew that Izuku was hiding something from us…” 

“Ahaha, I see that I have not been missed...but I can’t blame you,” he smirked before his face turned serious. “I thought it best you all here from me before Izuku breaks under the pressure from the knowledge my companion is going to deliver.” 

“And what’s that,” Ganesha asked, looking nervous as she looked at a fellow Moon Cell inhabitant. 

“Ritsuka Fujimaru was executed for fear of being too powerful...her head was burned and body buried with the shawl of Solomon she had managed to get her hands on,” he began, not even flinching as multiple servants slammed their hands onto the table in anger. 

“Why are you telling us something we already know! Something we do not wish to dwell on,” Nero cried out, God Romulus grabbing her before she could lunge at the man. 

“It’s because her body and the Shawl of Solomon is gone,” he snapped, the air turning still in an instant. 

“What did you say,” Ozymandias demanded, ignoring Moses who tried to calm him down. “What did you just SAY!?” 

“There is also proof that a summon was done with the Shawl...but we have no idea who was summoned,” he confessed. 

“Y...you're saying that master...master…” Asterios began, looking too hopeful. 

“No,” a new voice rang out and soon a small body floated down beside Archimedes. “He’s saying that one of two things happened.” 

“Right you are Voyager...no luck finding Ritsuka?” 

“No,” the boy sighed, wringing his hands. “I went to the neighboring world and the one after that...but she has not been reborn or even had a copy in those worlds,” he sighed. 

“So Ritsuka is literally a one of a kind human,” Archimedes sighed. “So either her body was fully destroyed as a catalyst or she fused with Solomon to create a new entity,” he sniffed. 

“That’s impossible,” Caster Gil burst out. “Not only was she from the modern age...no one alive knows what she did!” 

“You're ignoring the real second possibility,” Voyager accused, the other cussing at the boy before sighing. 

“What,” Latoria asked. “Tell us!” 

“Beast or Savior.” 

It was silent after that. 


	21. The beginning of insanity and truth.

"Again,"Okita said as she and Izuku sparred against one another. "You have waned these last few years and I will not stand for it."

"HAI," Izuku coughed, getting up before taking stance once again.

"They're both monsters," Hitoshi sighed, shaking his head as he looked up from the work he was assigned.

Currently he was done with training for the moment, and was being trained in tactics and the likes. He was expected to take over the command room when things got too seedy for him to indeed be out in the front lines.

Which he had a feeling would be very, very soon.

"Now, on the monitoring of C.H.A.L.D.E.A.N.S and the SHEBA lens," BB, his teacher, began as she turned to him with a serious look. Something he was warned to take very seriously if she ever did. "There is only one of each of these and they need to work in tandem for them to be able to do what we need them to."

"I...I see…"

"Paper Moon and Shadow Border is a last resort, but we would much prefer to use these two instead."

"Right," he nodded.

"Here's the manual that I managed to recreate last night," she handed it to the boy who gulped at its sheer thickness. "It's actually not that difficult to learn. Not if you know languages at least."

"If Izuku's done anything, it's drilled me with the knowledge he has," Hitoshi murmured, the woman humming before turning to his friend.

'He's not much different than before we left," she sighed, shaking her head. "He became too serious after Chaldea was destroyed."

"Huh?"

"The original Chaldea was destroyed and targeted by the Crypters during the Lostbelt arc," she sighed, flicking her hair behind. "Bye bye went happy go lucky child...hello child soldier," she grunted, moving to the computer with a frown.

"I...I see," Hitoshi murmured.

"He enjoyed his life...but no child, not by my Moon Cell's data...should be subjected to things that test even the sanest of adults," she sighed, typing frantically on the computer to try and distract herself. "They did tend to test our master, after all...and she was one of the most insane people on the planet."

Hitoshi said nothing, merely opening up his reading material and groaning at the latin and german before him.

This was going to take a while.

At least he would have some reading material for when he was in class today.

* * *

Amazing, that was not a strange enough word to describe the place Mei found herself in.

"Wow…." she murmured, moving to take a step forward as the people around her smiled.

"Hello," a man smiled, coming forward with ease. "Mei Hatsume?"

"Yes..sir…" She looked so unsure of herself and she would tell that he felt sorry for her by his softening face.

"Call me Paracelsus or Caster," he nodded, motioning for her to follow. "I will show you your corner. You'll be by the more modern inventors," he smiled. "I am afraid I am a bit more archaic."

"Aren't you the one who made toxicology?" She suddenly remembered his name from the various history of poison and antidotes she had read

"Ahaha, indeed I am," he giggled, offering a hand as they entered a more modern space, filled to the brim with metal and electricity. "I see that Izuku has drilled into you our legends. Da Vinci has the middle office as she toes the line between archaic and modern. But here you'll find Tesla and Edison, along with Ms. Helena Blavatsky."

"Wasn't she an occultist?"

"She's friend with them," was her only answer before a lion roar went through the air and the sounds of booming anger occupied it.

"FOOOL! AC IS BETTER!"

"ONLY A MORON WOULD USE AC! MY DC IS BETTER!"

"It's 10 in the morning," Aviceborn sighed, coming up beside his fellow alchemist with a grunt. "One day...only One! I would like them to shut up."

"They are always going at it though," Paracelsus hummed, the other seemingly giving up. "I don't see it happening."

"This is normal," she asked, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, yes. Most certainly," he breathed, not looking the least bit put out as lightning went past his ear. "You'll get used to it," he winked before motioning her to follow as the two duked it out from behind a wall. "Here's your area. Anything you need can either be procured or made," he smiled. "Da Vinci is right next to you so feel free to ask her anything you might need."

'R...right," she nodded, looking around at all the equipment before a clang rang through the air.

"Ah," he snapped his fingers. "That's right! Beside you is the armory," he smiled, knocking in the wood beside him. "Sigurd?! Are you in?"

"Hmm," a new voice, deeper and no doubt one of the more combat oriented Heroic spirits, hummed before the clang stopped and a clark of boots sounded.

Soon a tall man with striking white hair disrupted by a thick black streak in the middle of his head, came forward. His glasses glinted in the light as he looked at the Caster before him, then his eyes slid down to the girl by his side and he smiled.

"You must be Mei," he took off a greasy leather glove to offer a hand. "I am the Dragon Slayer, Sigurd. The one from Norse mythology."

"There's another one," Mei jokes, the other humming as another man came out.

"Siegfried," he grunted, retracting his horns and wings. "I'm from Germanic Myth."

"Oh…" Mei breathed, the three smiling at her shock. "I...I um…"

"It's confusing we know," Sigurd smiled. "We're not going to be offended if you get confused on whose who. So don't worry."

"I'll be back in the lounge," Siegfried nodded to Sigurd who hummed in answer. "Wonderful to meet you Mei."

"You too," she waved, turning back to Sigurd who smiled.

"I mostly blacksmith for fun, but if you need anything custom made I will be more than happy to help. We have many heroics spirits so contrary to popular belief not all of us see a lot of battle,' he smiled.

'Bu...But I could never-"

'I'm offering," he winked, the girl blushing before shyly nodding. "And I have to wonder...will you be participating in the sports festival? I know Izuku has forced his way into the finals…"

"I...Hitoshi isn't even bothering to go...and I don't think it will be worth it for me either," she shrugged.

"It is around that time of year no," Sigurd asked Paracelsus who groaned in response.

"Nero or Gilgamesh?"

"They were working on it together with Ishtar the last I heard."

"Great, were all going to die," the Caster sighed. "I'll leave you with Sigurd to get your lab all set up. I left some chemicals boiling and they should be ready now."

'You need to stop doing that," Sigurd sighed as the other left. "Come on, I'll help you set up and then we'll head down to mess."

"Of course," Mei nodded.

"Pardon me," a new voice spoke as Sigurd grabbed Mei's shoulder. "Your Mei Hatsume right?"

'Alter Ego-"

'I am not going to do anything," the man snapped, his lime green eyes glared into Sigurd's own. "I need her to deliver a message or have her brother do it."

'Huh?"

"I need to speak with Izuku," he sighed. "Immediately."

* * *

LATER THAT DAY 

"AGAIN," Both hero classes flinched at the sound of a pissed off Izuku.

"Should we…" Uraraka asked as they cautiously went forward.

"I…" they heard him pant. "I need to regain what I lost."

It was silent as the swish in the air told them he was fighting with some sort of weapon, the teachers motioning the students to stay back as they cautiously entered the training room.

He was panting where he stood, eyes unfocused as he clenched and unclenched his hands; his body shook as he tried to contain his own energy inside himself.

'How can I be calm when I was just told that... I was told that…" he looked on the verge of crying.

"Young Midoriya?"

The boy whipped his head so fast to the two teachers that they tenses in anticipation for his attack.

"Tch. What do you all want," he asked, cracking his neck as he began to cool down.

'Shouldn't you be with your class for training," Vlad King asked, Aizawa groaning as Izuku whipped to him and snarled.

"Tch. As if they could keep up with me," he huffed, turning to leave had Kirishima not opened his mouth.

"Dude you are really rude sometimes. Not manly."

Aizawa whipped his head over to the spiky redhead who seemed to realize what he said and looked to Izuku in fear.

"Not manly...huh," Izuku chuckled. "Come on Kirishima," he murmured, motioning to the mat. "Lets go a round...fisticuffs."

Kirishima cautiously walked to the mats before he stood across from the other.

'What...what's fisticuffs?"

The fist to his cheek was his answer.

"Wha-!"

'Come now,'' Izuku smiled, the boy looking at the other in shock only to yelp as a fist went to hit him on the face again.

"Dude! Not manly," he gasped, rolling out of the way of another punch.

'Come now, come now," Izuku smiled, looking too crazed for anything else. "Don't tell me that you're not all that into this at the moment! I thought you wanted a fight for honor!"

'Dude you are crazy-"

"Crazy and sane are a fine line my friend-"

'IZUKU," Hitoshi's voice boomed through the air and he stopped trying to attack Kirishima and turned to the purpled haired teen who looked annoyed. "I thought you were staying at home today?"

"I need to train for the festival," izuku huffed, before he gave a feral grin. "Monoma…" he said the name of the boy who shrieked in pure fear. "I will see you in the finals."

That wasn't a question, it was an order.

Hitoshi stopped him with a hand murmuring the worst thing he could have heard.

"Ashiya wants to speak to you regarding your mother," he murmured. "Mei told me he approached her when she was in the workshop."

'Tch...the hell does that clown want," he snapped before nodding his head and moving to leave.

"I'll watch him," was all Hitoshi said before he left.

"Let's get you to Recovery Girl."

"Yeah…"

The rest of the class went about their training for the sports festival.

* * *

"Your arrogance truly knows no bounds do they Izuku," was the first thing Ashiya said as the boy entered the temple...or the temple area.

"Haaa?"

"You heard me."

"The fuck are you going on about Limbo?"

"Oh woe to me," he mocked, smirking at Izuku. 'Woe! Oh Woe to me! Forced into this world that I have so hated for all of my life, stuck in the past and unwilling to go forward-"

'Shut it-"

"I would rather you listen to me and not go off on another one of your tangents," Limbo sniffed. "I have no idea what that priestess was doing, allowing you to wallow in your so called righteous self pity."

"What," Izuku snapped, hands shaking but Limbo knew he had the boy where he wanted him.

"You've been nothing but an arrogant, almost obscenely prideful brat," the other snarled.

'What else do I have but my pride?" Izuku snapped back, breathing harshly as he tried to find ways to end this conversation. He did not want to have it now or ever.

"You have your wits and now you have Chaldea once again. So enough of this false persona you have."

"You have no control over me," izuku hissed.

"Curb your pride and your arrogance. I warned your mother that both would be the end of you," he flashed his eyes in warning, Shikigami rising around him as they aided their master.

"I know."

'Then why?"

"How should I know," Izuku shouted back. "How should I justify this persona I used to survive the babying, the coddling! The everything! It was either that or go back to a happy go lucky hero worshipper that has nothing but All Might on the damned brain!"

"Is that all we taught you," Douman snarled coming forward with a growl. "Cowering behind pride or behind false happiness? You ghave survival skills! You could have run! But no, you consciously chose to come back into this life for whatever reasons and now yuou reap the consequences."

"I know! I know," Izuku yelled, moving away.

"Do you! You seem like you have no idea what to do when you're with them! It was like it was convenient for you and your cover story," Douman huffed.

"Because it was! That is all me being back will ever be! I can never love my mother and father like I used too! I am everything to them while I merely play pretend and I hate it! I hate this lie but I've dug too deep! It's too late for me to go back!"

"I'm glad you agree," a new voice spoke.

"What!"

"Hello! I am happy to see you still spry as ever Izuku," the cloaked figure giggled as they waved.

"Who the hell are you," he demanded, grabbing his knife at his side.

"Oh! Well that's for later! Now that you have Chaldea I can finally proceed with my plan," they giggled.

"The hell-ACK," Izuku yelled as something pierced him through. "How….how did you…" he coughed, blood spurting from his stomach as the other removed their hand.

"Izuku!" Douman yelled, sending out a wave of Shikigami before he was stabbed as well from behind by two other cloacked figures.

"Wh….what do you want a….aside from me out of….of commission," Izuku asked as he shakily tried to stand, hand over his wound.

"This," the figure said as they held out a ring.

"No…" Izuku breathed.

"Ritsuka was smart to hide the real Ring of Solomon and have a decoy in it's place...and hiding it in the only person she trusted," Izuku knew they were smirking that victorious smirk one had when their cat got the canary. "It's also the reason your magic has bordered on the more...mystical."

"Solomon is gone...you can't summon him with it," Izuku coughed. "If that's your plan it's shit!"

"No...but I can use this in the Temple of Time."

"What," Ashiya coughed before gasping as he was once more kicked in the head.

"Impossible...it's gone!"

"Is it?"

Izuku stayed silent.

"All your lies and all your deceptions about the Mage World and Chaldea...it's all going to come to fruition very soon."

"Then why make me summon all of Chaldea's personnel!"

"With the small group you had they could have used their Noble Phantasms more liberally...but you're going to be stretched a bit...too thin," they giggled.

"You're insane," Ashiya ground out. 'Chaldea had nothing to hide! Nothing!"

"Hmm...you sure about that," they asked, moving to leave. "I'm sure Izuku knows what I'm talking about?"

"This isn't what me and my mother wanted….our desires meant nothing in the wake of actually helping the world," he cried, losing blood fast. "Mother and I...we...we did….h….." he fell silent, breathing even as he passed out.

"I'll be sure to see you all soon enough...I now have to go visit a certain league."

"Get back here,' Ashiya yelled as the two got off of him. Before he could do anything they vanished. "Damn!...IZUKU," he rushed to the boy, shaking him before cursing and rushing out….not knowing what the boy began to dream of.

* * *

_Izuku knew this room...just as he slammed open the door and smashed the already cracked window._

_It was the day...the day that it finally happened after so many hard years. And he could only hope it was as liberating as people made it out to be._

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

_Izukue merely sat as his mother screamed and ranted._

~~ _**I̴̡̧̲̗̭̼̝͐̀͛͊̚ͅ ̶̢͕͔̓͑͒̉̌͠ȟ̷̢̡̩̞̬a̶̟̗̣̺̪̠̥̲͊͗ṭ̷̡̹̭̝̫̩̺̏̔̄̓͗͂̇͑̀ͅe̸̠̘̗͈̰̣̟̾̃͜ ̵̠͐͒̐͌̽͑͊̀̚ṫ̵̢͓͕̫͚͙́̐̓̔̉̚͠h̵̝̩̣̜͍̬͝e̴͓̱͎̱̞͕̲͈͋̇m̴̧̠̲̩̟̖̲̈́̃̋͗́͊̔͘,̷̤͆͛̍͆͑̌͗̀̽͊ ̸̨̧̦̺̱̙̝̗͚͍̈̊̌̄̌̈́̅͛Ĭ̵̼̈̍̆͆̆͠ ̶̢̛̖͔̟̝̣̼̺̣͎̏̃̈̃̒̀̽̈́h̶̡͉̱̪̥͎̫̲̻͒̾͝a̷̧͖̘̝̭̻̺̖̓̓͑͗̌̐̆̈ͅt̶̖̳͙͎̟̞̻̙̀̎̊̽͛̓͘e̶̻̙̼̼͖̯̲̫̓̀̾̄͊͐͐͋̄ ̴̡̟͙̳͌͑̐͝t̵̘͉̹̹͎̏̆̐̽͗̾̕ͅḧ̸̭͔̞̰͋͗̈́̋̅͆͆͐̎e̴̬̭̗̗̹͋m̴̯̣͚͓͚̬̳̠͔͌̀̏͗͆̾͊̆̚͜,̷͉̜̆̌͗͊͂̾ ̴͓̺̗͎͙̭͚̰͗̂͋̽͌͒Ǐ̸̫̰͉̓͋̾ͅ ̷̯͂͛̑͆̑́̊̀h̵̡̪̝̎̆̑͑̈́́̿͝ä̵̛͎́̏̈́̀̌̀̓͑͠ť̶̛̜̘͇͓͎̿̄̇̚e̵̮̾͐̓̈́͠͠ ̷̨̗̟̬̻͇̓̾̋̾̉̊͠t̴̡̡͙͇̱̞͛̎̀͐̇̇̂̉h̴̖̆̊͆͒͋̈̿͑͋͘ė̶̮̝̜̗̦͕̔̾͘m̸̡̧̢͉̩͓̗̼̑̓̈́̍̕,̸͉͙̝̯̰̠̋͝ ̶̡̛̭̘̫̠̓̍̄͋̂͑I̵̞̖̯̜̗̪̍̀ ̷̨̺̲͓̹̒̃͊̑͋͘͠H̸̲̑͌̃Ḁ̵̡̘̥͕̻̆͛̔̎̑̇̅̓̏͒T̵͕̜̱̤̭̪̙̂̉̎̇̇̈́E̶̛̱̭̮̯͔̜̼̽͐͌͋̏͝͠ ̷̮̮̮̞̽̾̿͜T̵̞̘͇͒͛̌̈́̔Ḧ̷̢̧̜͙̲͚́́̉̋͜͝Ȇ̷̯̥͖̼̮̙̓́͗̿̋̉M̶̮͉̝̬̹̊̾̽͐͜ͅ!̶̬̭̙̂̑͑͑̆͜ ̴̡̩̯̺̙̲̦̍͑͐͌̂͝I̷̩͎̬̟̘̣̤̊ ̴̛̗͙͖͖̣͍́̌̓͊͝͝͝H̴̲̋̅͜A̷̺͒͒̏͋̔̓͗̅͐T̵͎̏Ê̷̞̖̯̱̻͓̈́͝ ̸̢̟͇̇́̅̿͊̔̄̄͘͝Ạ̷̰͉̋̈́̐͗͆́̃̈̀L̶͙̳̉L̵̫̪̐̈̔̌ ̷̡͎̤͙̳̂̃͝͠H̵̞͔̹̳͛̎̚͝ͅÜ̵̬̰̒͆̉̇̕͝M̶͉̊̀A̶̤͈̮̺̗͕͖̠̅́͗̒̓̾̅̿̃̚N̵̢̢͈̟̩̰̦̜̤̤̄͊̐͂̅̇͠Ṡ̶̡̧̮̜͍̟̥̥̭͚͐̽͛̌ ̴͇͇͙͚͎͌̽͂̈́̉̾̊̍̽̚͜Ì̷̧͕͚̮̖̤̪͗N̶̹̗͂͌̉̆̂̆ ̸̫̦͖̮̥͙͛̐̾̉̌̾̊͝T̵̛̝̦̀̏͊̒̐̒͂͑̇H̴̝͖͇̜͚̩͒I̴̢̡͎̣̓̈́̈́̈́̃̍͊̈́̚ͅS̸̩̭̝̲̥͍̫̯̀͊̋̏̇́̕̚͝ ̷͎̝̱͋̂̕D̵̢̖̪͔͔̺͚̦̠̰͋Ą̶̹̞͓̦̤̙͈̞̟͆̉͂̆̅M̶̘̘̮̀̋̈̾͆̊̂̈́N̶̹̳͍͍͂̌̅̀͜ͅÉ̸̜͓̤͗̅̈D̷͉͕͠ ̸̛̛̜̿̃̀̉͑W̵̳̙͕̦̲̭͎̖̲̽̓̅̽͌̍̑̾Ǫ̷̛̝̪̩͔̈́̔͋̅̅͘R̴̖͎̮̘̘̩̀̀͑̈́̓̉͜͠ͅL̷̛̺̳͈̈̓̈́D̷̠̯̲̜͐̎̑͛̏ ̸̞̠̻͍͓̟̦̳̫̳́̂̀͐̎̉͂!̸̞̯͈̟̣̑̐̀͒̀͌́͘͠ ̶͍̭̖̩̪̙̩̤̫̚T̷̮̫̳̼̬̬̙͍̽̂̏̄͂͜͠ͅH̷͇̮͝E̶̼̣̦̎͛̓͌̉̎͂̒̕Y̴͇͎͉̮̩̓̋ ̵̡̼̺͍̘̼̙͚̮̉̊͗̾̈́̕͝͝Ś̸̡̲͚͔͇͎H̷̦̞̣͖̖̖̥̘̦̀ͅO̶̡̙̖͎̫͉̱̗̞͑͆̅̂͑͑̾̾̕͝U̸̞̰͖̒͜ͅL̷̟̝̬̲̦͋D̵̡͓̜͍̟͚͇̓̑̊̆͛ ̵̨̡͈͖̞͚̯̬̫̋̋͋͆̔̿̎̑̚Ḁ̷̦̍L̷̦͙̣̖̮̟̗̕Ḻ̶̝̲͔̤͓̯̈̓͒́̅̐́̕͠͝ ̷͚͕̰͇̂̽̋͐J̶̧̛̫̔̊͒̅́͛̿̑͘Ȕ̵̡̖͈̯͉͙̩͙̝̕͠ͅŞ̷̪̩̤̙̲̼̞̘̞̉̾̓͒̓̎T̴̹͉̒͒ ̸̠̝͉͌̊̂͋̽̈́͐̕͝͝D̶̞̥̖̼̣͕̼͂́̽͑̓͐͝͝͠͝Ī̷̞̹̜̣̃E̷̢̢̫͓̟͋̎̔́͐͂̕̕̕ ̵̤̈̓̚Ó̶̡̻͊̈͋̎̿̋̄̕F̶̖̄̾̄̾F̴̯͎̼͎̘͊̅̇̅̔̓͌̕ ̵̧̡̛̱̗̣̟̥̉͗̐͘L̷͚̙̲͙͎̈́̀I̸̛̠̘̻̽͂͋̆̕͠K̴̮̘̈̑̎͆͜Ē̷̞̺̟̺̬̗͓̝͔̈́̋͌̍̒ͅ ̴̣̩̲̱̱̀̾̚T̸͖͙͚́̃̄̽̿͠H̶̻͌̆ͅE̵̝̅Y̶͎̪̩̲̋͂̈́̐̐̄̌͂̕ ̸̩̹̼̠̖͉̘̘̫͕̅͗̾͐͆͂̀S̵̳̀̀͛́͊͊̚H̶̡̬̜̞͈̥͖̥̟̝̅́̀͠Ò̷͕͍͉̟̯̥̬͒U̸͖͗͛̈́̆͂̾̀̚͝L̵̡͉̮̺̱̲͊̋̆̌̈̑̂͌̕̚ͅḐ̶̨̣̲̻̼̔̇̎͐̍̋̏̉̉͋ ̶̬̻̰̖̓̾͛H̵̠̮͛̈́͑̋̉͆̎͠A̴̧͕̳̠͙͉͖̼̲̪̾̃V̸̫̗̅̃̀͗͘Ĕ̶͈͇̺̿̕͜ ̸̜̑̂̈̈́D̶̝͎̘͈̪̳̻̦͒͗̔̂̚͜Ų̸̨̱̖͔̙̗̫͛̑R̶͖͙̳̗͘I̷̢̼̼͇̠͈̭̱͂͊̄̽͘͝ͅṄ̶̫͎͍͙̔G̶͊̌̆͂͛͊̊̚͜ ̶̪̇̈́̇̒Ṯ̶̝̳̼̐̈͂̔͗̓̐͐H̶̢̢͓̬͇̱̓͂E̸̟͓̻̻͚̠̤͇̙͔͛̓** _ ~~

~~ _**̴̳͍̙͚̖̙͚͈̀̊̀͒̌͊̂̈́͑͝I̷̞̒̈̓̈́͐̀͜Ň̷̫̖C̷̛͎̮͉̞͉͔̤͑͛̆̉Ì̸̞̰͑͆͌̋̋̅͝N̷̡͖̹̥̲͒̑͑̏̄̉͑̅̕ͅȄ̸͍̯̠̝͍͚͓̻̗̎Ŗ̴̞͙̬̺̳͚̲͌̊͘͜͜A̷̛͉͕T̵̨͍̠͍̱̪̜̺͖͛̔̄̍͜I̶̹͂̇̔́̂͠O̷̹͉̅̏̔͝N̴̺̤̈́S̸̛̻̦̹͖͕̊͜!̶̦̯̊ ̸̢͐̔͝Ị̶̛̞̳͙͆̔ ̵̨̨̳͙͎̟͉͓͈̆́̌S̵̯̗͓̕Ḫ̴̨̨̡̛̠͍̩̟̺́Ǒ̶̢̧͇͔̯̺̱̻̝̅Ŭ̵̧̪͈͔̠̭̠͎Ľ̸̥̬̙̫̊͆̎̚͠͝D̶͈̐͂̐̄͒̈́͒̈̌ ̴̡̈H̵̜̝͒̀͆͊̑̀A̶͖͉͔̋̿̅́̊͆̀̇͒̚V̵̛̛̰̘͔̮̞̅͝Ĕ̶̡͚̞̟͈̝͉̫͉̿̊̂̔̂͠ ̴͈̩̤̈́͋͆̈́͗́̅͠Ĺ̴̡̡̬̲͇͔̮̼̮͐Ë̶̡̼̱̫̘͇́̊̔̽̀̔̊T̵̛̙̻̞̜͚̻̘͕̈́͋͆͛͐̾͠ ̵̢͍̃̐͑U̸̪̖͙̖̫͗͜͝S̴̛̻̹̥̤̦͓̹̱͐͘̕ ̷̛̪̋͂̀͆̎̍̕͝À̵̼̈́͌̈̕͠͝L̴̳͔͎̦̙̱̑L̵̙͖̼̳̳̦̓̑̃̈͌̑̽͜͠͝͝ ̵̨̡̨̖̻̤͓͔̱̊̽Ḓ̶̨̤̬̙̦̫̻̻̏̍̐ͅĮ̷̳̞̟̘̘̫́͛̾E̴̛͓͎̒̈́͘͜!̴̡͖̃̈́̍ͅ ̸̨̨̌̀̔͛̔͛̍̕͠** _ ~~

_Izuku merely looked to his raving mother, the throws of insanity having finally taken her after all these years. The broken mirror before him is the result of both him and his mother._

_As Izuku looked into the broken mirror and merely saw half of himself, the other the blackened wood from the frame...but to Izuku to represent the nothing he really was...to..._

~~ _**̷̖̫̰̙̓̋͗͋̇Ń̸̖̗͓̮͓̕ơ̴̼̩͚̭̝͈̼̇̅͂͑̊̓̕͜.̸̡̨̹̪̖̜̳̳̒͂͂͝͝ͅ.̴͓̝̫̗̮̲̮̖͐̇͜.̶̨̡̻̬͓͋͗́̇̉̍͘.̴̪̄͘Į̴̭̹̰̳͙̬͆͋̓̉̈́͂͠z̵̢͔̲͚̚ͅȕ̴̼̊͑̓̂͒̽̈̏͝k̷̟̐͋͐̍̅̕ŭ̷͈̠̩̼̦̣͂̀͌̄̏̅̈́.̷̡̧̩̩̩̎̇̇͛̑͘.̷̱̺͉̻̍.̸̡̥͂̾͑ý̴̧̧̮̞̀̿͆̈́͌̓͘͝͝ŏ̷͉̘̞̻̲̝̓̈́̇̓͌̆̏̚ű̴͈̏͆̈́̾̔̓̕͠ ̷̧̬̦͙̝̳͔̗̅͒̇͊f̸͓̥̘̬͕̫̞͇̐̀̈̈́̑e̷͖͎̼̫͊̌́͐̓̅̔̕͠è̵͍l̶̛͍̻̒͒͋̃͗́͊͆͘ ̵̱̑̈́́̔̌̿̓̎̃̀t̵̼͙͍̰͎̰͗̉͌́̐̀̃́̅̚ͅh̶̢͇͛̇͘ĕ̸͇̪̥̭̌͂̌͘ ̴̩̺̖̺̪̬̺̘̈̈́ͅs̷͓͈̤͇̩̼̹̱̬̾͛̾́͑͛a̵̱̺̍́̈́m̶̰̿̎̀̈̉̒͆̌̓̿e̴̤̥͚̲͈̬̻̺̾̑̄̇͌͂͛̕͜ͅ ̸̡̘͖̦̯̭͍̤̻͓̊ḑ̵̢͓̟͉̬̝͛͑̑̀̉͘ͅơ̴̹͈̗̱̲̭̽̽̓̐n̶͙̪̬͍̻͓͂̉̿͆͆͋͋͐͆̕'̶̯̬̑̈́͋̒́̓t̸̨͖̝̰̱̜̙̺̳̤͂̚͠ ̸̧̩͖̫͖͐̍̊͠y̴̡̱̠͙͗̂̄͋̃͌̀̋̚ͅỏ̷̧̨̟̹̺̜͎͜ų̸̛̞͓̤͙͑̃̉̀̇̈́̚͝͠ͅ** _ ~~

_Izuku turned to his raving mother and spoke._

_**I̷̙̘͎̗͕͛̆͛́͠.̵̡̱̞͎͉̇͝.̸̢̣̗͉̼̠͋̃̎͑̈́ͅ.̴̨̘͇͉͖̔̄̐̂́̾̒̒̚͝.̸̡͈̣͓̫̩͎̹̣̀I̸̜͇̫̐̎͑͒͂͑͗ ̶̛̱͓͇̈́̅͆̈̏̾͘͠w̴̡̧̛̱̫̯̠̦̓̉̐̔́̃́̅͠a̸̝̘̖͖͊͒̅̊͐̆̃̏ͅn̴̨̗͇̂̒̑̔̄͜t̵̩̻̙̘͕̥͍̱̤̾̉̀͛̈̉̓̓̓̕͜ ̷̫̓̃̓̎̃͘̕͝t̵̨̓ḧ̶̛͙̠͙̻̜͚̄̀́͑̾̕ͅë̴͖́͊̓́͌̐s̵̲̻̰̲͛̃̀͊͝e̴̞̲͎̗̻̻̪͍͊͗͐͠ ̷̧̖͓͔̼̣̗̄̌̀̽͑̿̒ḫ̶̛̟̯̹̜͎̖̪͋͊̈́́ú̷̻̥̞͌ṃ̷͎̟̭̟̮̠̽͐̽̓̋͑̔͝a̸̞͍̽͗͊̍̎̿n̷̙̩̟͉̱̙̩̮̥̩͌s̴̢̛̙̖̬̲͚̺̻̩͑̉̉̽ ̸̟͙̹̪̞̜̒̀̔̎ͅt̵̥͎͕̒͗͂̎̆̃o̸̧̯̭̝͈̫̺͛͆̑̍̾̚̚͝͠ ̸͕̠̣̦̫̩͓̼̋̈́̃̿̈́̈́̾̕b̷̨̘͇̫̼͂̈́͊̎͂͌̍ư̷̛̬̪̗̬̰̄̀̈̊̋͛̏͛ͅṛ̵̿n̷̡̡̢̳̣̪̚.̷̜͚̹̥̄͗͗̋̇̑͝͝ͅ.̶̧̝̙̹̠̬̙̎̄͋̍̕.̷̖̝̻̗̑͋͋̍̀ţ̶̙̖̑̾͌̓̂̀h̷̥̅̊̋̄͂͆͠è̷̛̠̼̳̼̽̍̌ͅy̴̹̖͔̳̭̾̑ ̵̢̱͙̺́s̶̙͕̲̱̱͂̓̈́̚ḧ̷̢o̶̝̱͓̣͖̬̬̱̺͆̈́ų̷͍̲͍̱͖̆̔͂̄ͅl̸̠̺͈͎̩͊̈́̔̑̑̇̇͜͝d̴̡̠̟͉̼̹̈́̾́̆͘̕ ̷͙͚̜͎̯̩͊̀ǹ̷̲̞̮̰͙͖̩̍̈͑̎̌̋͛̚͜ͅo̷̪̳̯̱̞̫̝̹̯͐͋̈͗̊͌́̃͋ţ̸͔̞͔̣̼͎̗̑̈́͒́̓ ̵̢̛̘̲̥͉̯̠̜̒̌̎͋̌̕͜ẖ̷̭̣̯͓̔͂̚ą̴̣̲̹͉̟͍͇̬̪̕v̷̛̗͍̖͙͎͉̠̮̫͆̿̽͒̃͌̌̎͘e̸̥̱͕̫͔̖͂̍̇̓͛̈́̈́̌͛ ̵͖̅͊̀́͆͐l̷̙̎̀͊̉̈͑ï̷̧̗̱͑̿̏ͅv̷̖͖̟̣͚̹͆͑̾e̵̺̽d̴̠̅̀̾̈́͆̓.̸̘͒́.̵̲͊.̶̭͉̒̔͝.̵̨̡̨̳̤̹͌̿͗̉͗̔̚W̵̨̘͈̮̼̲̥̳͛̋͒̋̑̽̔͗͜͠͝ͅH̷̠̥̯̩̝͙̘̞̞̉̏̓̓̈͗̕͝Y̵̜̪̣̭̱͔̑̽̅̀͜͜ͅ?̴̺̙͉͎̤̹̀͗̐̎͑͆̑̍͐-̵̮̱̝̭̣̯̜̀W̴͙̽̈́̔̈́͗̇̈́͝͝͠H̴̡̨̼̹̪̱̗̥͌͊́̄̄͋̆̅͋ͅY̶̛̰̹̌̋͜ͅ?̸̹͚̼̓́̓̌̅̋-̸̧̙̻̱̫̦̮̣̯̚ͅẀ̷̧̻͕̟̿̅̏̕ͅH̷̩̪̻̭͉̦͛͛̋̇̌Y̵̗̯̎͛̽̿̄̂͜?̵͓̎̒̿ͅ-̸̼̞͈͐W̶͎̤̝̄͂̉͐͌͆Ḩ̷̛̥͎́̇͜Y̸̺̟͚̠̘̟̫̠̑̽̉̿̉͜ ̵̩̘͇̘̫͙̻̖̊W̵̦̎͋̿̔̃̑́̐̓͝H̷̖̜͇̹̳̼̳̊̓́̽͂̕̚͝Y̵̦͔̳̠͌̉̌̎̈́̕ͅ ̴̨͈̪̻̝̌̾̓͑̓̍̅̍̉̃͜͜D̴̨̙̫̘̭͒͂̿͜O̴̜̖̜͕̦͋̉͂ ̶̭̝̹̼̦̬̮̈́̾̈́̽̚I̵̼͆́̌̂̂̃͊̚ ̶̨̛̭̳͕̭͇̹͎̓̊̃H̸̢̛͇͙̰̖̅̈́̾̚̕͜Ą̶͍͔̳̞̩̣̯̙̀̀̿͛͝V̴̛̠̀̏̀̄̍̈́͝͝E̴̱̻̓̀̐̀̓̾͊͠ ̷͎̮̭̥͗͋̂̍͗͋̉̈́̔̍T̴̝̥̤͇͓̬̜̥̠̪̚O̷̧̫͓̞̳̹͍̜̟̍͋̏̐̆̏́͘͝ ̴̦̳͔͖̲̯͈̖̖͇̃͐̋͐͝S̴̛̯̼̝͓̮͍͓̮͔͔̀͋̒̀̀͐̉̚Ȕ̴̹͎͎̺̂̌̿ͅF̶̨͔͉̼̣̣͒̓̈́̈́͐̉͗F̵̩̆͒́̃E̸͎͔͎͍̼̭̱̳͂̒͊̒̾̚͜R̸̤͍̦̩̥͍͑̐ ̴̫̲̻̞͝W̶̠̉̈̽̀̂̈́̂ͅḦ̵̗͙͕͍̜̮̳͙̭́̇̌̓͑Ȩ̴̠̹̼̗̲͓̩̹̇̌̎͝N̵̤̘̰͇̳̪̰̫̭͈̓̈́̂̉̏̈́͝͝ ̵̧̠̻̫̬͔̥̘͂̒͌͐̑͆̐̀̌͜͠T̴̺̐͐̑͝H̵̨̒̿̈̄͆̈́̕I̷͉͈̱͖͈̓̽̆͌͑̚͠S̸̛͉͓͊́͐̇͋̆ͅ ̸̫̟̠̀̀̊̆͜͝Ǎ̵̧̨̬̖͉̥̠̭L̶̠̦̜̦̲̝̦͔̉͒̊̾̋̇͘͝L̴̜̟͖̻̍͑̒̿̍̓̃̀͠͠ ̸̧͔̮̦͙̲͓̥̟̓͋Ë̸̞̠͇̠̳̦̍̉͗̌̊̔Ń̴̢̩̞̦͗̽̆͝Ḋ̴̲̗̜̮̭̣̅̇̀̊̀̐͂̚͘S̶̢̢͖̱̝̾͘̚!̴͈̱͎̆̎͌̀̓̋̈̌̄̿ ̷̜̼̤͓̓͘W̸̩͋͆̆̿̔͠H̶͉͖̦̳͔͉͖̾̈́͊Y̴̨̥̪̐̎̎̈́ ̷̱͓̈͋̊̌̆͑͂D̷̤̜̝̪̹̗͔̼͛̀̈̉̕ͅO̷̙̼͚̮̘̗͚̮̔̎ ̶̢̳̘̊̾̍̍̅̾̋͆͝I̴̡͉̗͔̯̹̞̥̟̜͊̅́͂̇̉̓̅͊͛ ̸̭͎̥̖̝̃͋͆̃̊̀̒͘̚H̶̢̨͔̪̻̥̔͑̓̑̓̽͂͘Á̷̱͎̖̭͕͚̻̿̈́̍̽̿V̵̨̞̱̭͕̔̉̀E̵̝͎̟͖͉̙̟͒̂̀̍̅͑̌̂̈́͜ͅͅ ̸̧̡̟̘̝̬̰̙̍̽̋T̷͇͕̯͗͂̓̾̂̌͝O̵͉̰̖͊ ̴̧̨̫̖̥̽̔̆̎̉͑͘͝ͅG̵̺̠̻̬̞͚͛̓͜ͅͅǑ̷̫̰̜̯̠̱͜ ̵̪̓̋͒̂́̒͒̽́Ḇ̸̨̩̯̙̬̘̞̆́͂͆̓͂͘͝A̴̙̯̭̤̥͖̥̗͇͋͝C̷̫̞̽͘K̵̺̯̞̀̇̇̕!̷̲͉͈̯̂̃̍͐̃̇͑͝ͅ ̷̦͍̠̼̬̪̞̈́́͝Ȉ̶̖̟͔̻͙̙̙̭͙̻̔͌̓͊̀̐F̷͓̳͕͋̆̃̈́̍̑͘͠͠ ̴̛̬̪̼͖͓̭̣̳̰̳̀̐̒Y̵̨̢̼̼̖͓̖͍̮̐̈̾̓̐̿͆͘͠Ȍ̵̮̼̩͈͎̈́͊͊̀̎̈́͘͝͝Ų̸̠͕̥̯͈̗̫͙̪́̈̂͋̿͘͝ ̸̛͖͍͈̦̘̯̥̃̓͑͂͐̔̏͌̕L̸̨̨̗̳̳̘̯̼͂̎͑̓̑̅Ǐ̸͖̺̠̖̝̙̥̼̄S̵̢̛͉̣̝̘̗͇̖̋͝ͅT̸͇̭̣̍E̸̡͓̜͕͊̽͌̔̉͒̇͝N̷̢͇̫͇͈̆͌̌͋̒ͅ ̸͚͈̳̙͈̯̰̖͉̋̈́̀T̸̨̻͓̜̳̮̳̰̓̿ͅÖ̸̧͕̱̦̬́̓ ̵̡̛̦̭̰̤̬̮̤̐́ͅM̶̨̨̛͖̙̖͔̲̯͉̏͒̔̂̌͂É̶͍͇̮͕̖̟̮̪̟̯̿ ̷̨̢̬̻̱̼̥̭̉̍G̴̫̠͙̒̃̀Ǫ̸̹͇̟̣̲̟͖̹̓̓̕D̵͎̜̭̭̱̲̺̖̘̠̅͊̚ ̷̙͉͍̖̕D̸̨̢̙͇̞͔̀͑͒̾̄͒̾͝͝O̶̗̗̕N̵̘̏̽͐̆͊'̴̧̢̱̼̥̩͙͓͓́́͛͛̀͆ͅT̴̛̟́̑̍̔͋̊̔ ̶̥̣̪̦͈̮̣͇̦͗̒̐̓̈́͑͒͐́ͅḾ̴̡̯̟̠̠̞͙͎̜̏̏̌̒͜A̴̧͙̩̻̓̋̉͌̐͒͌̂́̉Ḳ̶̠̦̗̲̩̈́͛̀̿͝E̵̡̨̧͔͉̖̝͉̦̋̌̏͋͆͐͋̏͛ ̷̫͙̰̱͔̝̟̦̠͑͒̓̑̍́́M̶̙̘̲͂È̴̻͇͈̙̩͐͆̐̈̈͌͌̿ ̵̨̛̘͔̯͈̞̙̰̬̑̀͑͑̆̒L̶̳̝̹̀͑̇̿̆Ë̸̯̣̝́͌̋A̷̬̭̺̣͓̋V̴̡̰̹̙̭̞͇̣͚̔̈̑Ę̷̫̞̥̬̳̣̀́̂͌!̵̰̮͓̙̻̝̙͙̈́͜!̷̖̞̣̬͚̳̩̞̭̌͑̀̃͒͘̚!̶̤̹͑͒͝** _

_They did not know how long they stayed there, but all they knew was that blood ran down ritsuka's face and was splattered across Izuku's arms, both embraced with one another as they stared into the broken mirror...kinship between them and that inanimate object so easily destroyed._


	22. Revelation

Yeah so...I'm done. I've had some serious medical, anxiety and life issues come up and I can't be bothered to do any of this anymore. I also know that I needed to make Izuku better but people won't wait. All my stories will be orphaned with my name on but i'm not making any more stories. Sorry ya'll. I gave up A Slight Difference to my friend Fate_Freak who actually goes to school with me. If they choose to continue is another story in itself. 

It's been a nice run. 

All works will be orphaned at 10 AM MST 


End file.
